The Silent Hanyou
by Lil-Yasha
Summary: It may start as an AU h.s fic, the story of the new girl befriending the school freak. But now Inukag struggle to stay alive, as a shadowed past is illuminated & a killer returns. Finally COMPLETE!
1. A halfdemon's life

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

Chapter 1

* * *

The school halls were a bustle of activity as students dodged and twisted around other students to get to their first class before that inevitable bell decided their fate of being on time or getting a tardy.

Tan, gray, and other boring neutral colored metal adorned the walls, demons and humans alike huddled around the lockers conversing with the awful rumors of who's dating who and other meaning less gossip.

Only one locker stuck out like a sore thumb, so covered with tape of past crude notes and squiggles of vulgar names in offensive black marker, no one could miss it for what it was.

The Outsider's Locker

The underdog's locker, the wussie's locker, the school meat's locker….and this year the stupid, pathetic, filthy, freakish, and _silent_ hanyou's locker.

It was Inuyasha's locker.

Inuyasha ignored the writing that cruelly decorated the cool metal and began to put in his combination with rough, callused, and clawed fingers. The words had already been burned into his brain, there was no use to read them again, and if there was any new additions, he would hear them shouting at him or thrown at him in crumpled notes sometime in the 7 long period day.

Welcome to his life.

Even though the world was, in a polite and hopeful word, peaceful what with the treaty on demons and humans living with each other in equal harmony, those words didn't mean anything to the half-demon.

Why? Because of those other two words….half-demon….half-human…._hanyou_. The freak, the filth, the fresh meat, the beast, the sin, blah blah blah yattayatta, no matter how _equal_ and _peaceful_ the world was, he would forever be shunned.

You'd think being both would have him be the most popular dude in school, friends with both sides of the force. But no, he was hated by demons, beaten and scorned; and also hated by humans, feared and insulted.

The new law and acceptance of intermingling the two species together had only been in affect for about a decade or so, and since Inuyasha was about 16 that meant his parents had…created him _six_ years before the law had passed.

His parents had done the most _despicable_ and _dishonorable _thing the world could ever speak of.

His father had seduced and raped his poor mother.

His mother had ensnared his father in some sort of evil, miko magic.

Either way, either view, Inuyasha was the disgusting and sinful spawn of his parents. And they were killed for doing such a thing, on having him and protecting him before the law had even been thought up. He was left alone to deal with the world's awful and cruel beatings, _now_ protected by the law.

They couldn't kill him, no one could keep him from coming to school, no one could keep him from doing whatever the hell he wanted just like the other free and 'equal people' of the world.

But that didn't mean they couldn't _try_ to make his life a living hell.

He was the outsider, not listened to, not wanted to be heard or seen, he floated through life as silent as a gentle breeze.

He had given up, or accepted, the fact that he was alone.

He would not scream or try to dissuade the harsh thrashing of angry demons, or the fearful humans who helped them. He would not speak up on what really happened, on why he had bruises or ugly wounds.

No one would listen, no one would believe him, he would be punished if he uttered a single plea or tattle.

So he would be silent and mute.

This was Inuyasha's life.

Opening the locker door, he placed his old tattered book bag, which had seen a better day, and grabbed his binder; being sure to have his precious journal, his only means of sanity, tucked protectively in the safety of his lean, muscled arms.

The sour smell of rotting lunches, once used as a prank, and musty dust penetrated his nose; scrunching in disgust he grabbed his science textbook. Closing the door, the small click echoing in his puppy ears, Inuyasha began to turn but stopped unfortunately by the looming figure of a bull youkai.

Inuyasha glared at the huge feet, he had hoped that perhaps he could have made it to at least 1st period without a bullying, but of course prayers were never answered to a hanyou, were they?

"Well, well, well, you filthy half-scum, happy Monday. We sure missed playing with ya over that long weekend." Inuyasha cringed at the deep, snorty grunt of the foul demon, the disgusting stench of sweat and raw meat emanating up to his keen nose, making him slightly dizzy.

He felt the usual boil of his demon blood, to protect himself, to fight, to _kill_…taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on his belongings, Inuyasha began to ease his mind away from the matter at hand. _He must not lose control._

The hush of the halls added to the excitement and slight terror as the bull youkai's passé began to scuffle behind their leader. Knuckles cracking, snouts snorting, and the slow ticking of the hallway clock added to the tension.

Pain was coming, it was inevitable and he knew it, so little by little Inuyasha began to think upon other things, sinking his thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind, seeking shelter from the harsh beating soon to come.

But as the youkai began to descend his fist possibly towards Inuyasha's face, the bell had rung.

It was a rule; no fights could be fought after the bell, after that, teachers could very easily come and stop them.

Inuyasha blew out a breath, he didn't even know he was holding, as the demon grumbled and students began to dash to their classrooms.

"You got lucky this time, pathetic half-breed, but we'll see you later." Inuyasha bit back a growl and tried his best not to lift his head and glare at the bastards. He waited till the sounds of their footsteps had receded before lifting his head and rolling his shoulders. After he was sure no one was around and his muscles were relieved from the morning soreness and stress, Inuyasha began his way down the hall in long, brisk strides.

Turning the corner, a gravely voice echoed in the halls and made Inuyasha drop his things in a clatter to cover his sensitive ears.

"_**Inuyasha Takahashi to the office, please, Inuyasha Takahashi."**_

_Great, what could I have possibly done wrong?_ Groaning and rubbing his temples with one hand, Inuyasha picked up his things. His poor, little ears still ringing from that damn, blasted intercom; the hanyou began his way to the office.

An unusual but so far considered lucky start to his day.

Little did he know that this particular trip to the office would mark his life for a change to the unusual from there on.

* * *


	2. The new girl

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

Chapter 2

* * *

New beginnings, a fresh new start, a new chance to turn your life around, new, new, new, new…..

Whatever, starting at a new school sucked.

A young girl sighed and ran a slender hand through her bluish-black hair, turning her auburn eyes heavenward as in a silent prayer as she waited for the principal, Miss Kaede, to return.

Of course, being the optimistic person that she was, the teenage girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders. _Ah, well, meeting new people is kind of fun and I could make a lot of new friends. _That didn't quite settle the natural butterfly floppiness of her stomach but it did raise her spirits.

She still was a little quirked about her mother ripping her and her brother from their easy life to live with their grand father on his old worn down shrine, just because her grandpa was a little lonely. But naturally Kagome forgave and forgot and learned to love listening about the history of her new home, even if they could take hours and hours of her time.

Sometimes her grandfather could be a little engrossed in his stories.

Stretching her arms to the sky and giving a huge yawn, Kagome Higurashi recalled the conversation she had with the principal.

When her mother, Ayumi, had dropped her in the office and gave her a kiss good bye, Kagome had felt the normal little kid 'please-don't-leave-me-mommy' feeling but since just turning 15 she straightened her shoulders in confidence and said farewell to her mother with a big cheerful smile, hiding her nervousness.

Shrugging her heavy book bag on her shoulders, she was greeted by a fairly old lady, with a kind grandmotherly smile. Though a bit hunched and short, Miss Kaede had the strong aura of a leader who could take charge in any situation, plus there was a loving twinkle in her eye that could ease you easily and that you would be taken care of to the best of her ability.

Kagome had immediately liked and respected the old lady.

Greeted kindly and sharing their names in casual conversation, Kagome was soon huddled in Kaede's warm and cozy office, sitting comfortably in an oversized chair.

There were strange objects in the room besides a usual computer and desk, like the majestic and probably old bow and several arrows hung on the wall with care. Plus what it seemed to be different bowls and jars of herbs, so Kagome's assumption was correct that Kaede could be a healer or interested in healing of some sort.

Kagome had lounged in the chair and expected to get right down to business on hearing the school rules and receiving her locker combination and class schedule. But instead Kaede had done it quite differently, catching the young teen in surprise.

"Well, Miss Kagome, I expect ye are quite nervous about starting a new school with new classes and such."

"Oh, yeah, of course, who wouldn't be?"

"Probably worried about getting lost and not knowing which teachers to avoid, I trust?"

"Uh, yeah…" _No offense, but duh!_

"Well, I believe instead of throwing ye into this school with just a schedule and my words of welcome, I'll do something much different." Kaede gave a small smile and interlaced her fingers atop her mahogany desk, her eyes sparkling in a sort of mischievous way.

"Okay…um, what did you have in mind?" Kagome was a bit confused and slightly more nervous at this point.

"Sticking ye with an escort."

"An…escort? What….do you mean exactly?" _I'm going to be stuck with a complete stranger just like that? What if they don't like me? What is this lady thinking?_

Kaede laughed at Kagome's stricken look, "Oh, child, don't worry I won't stick ye with some delinquent or something. The student I've chosen for you gets excellent grades and knows this school inside out. He will be much more useful than I could be with dealing with the students and teachers, I have a lot to do ye know what with being a principal and all."

"_He_…don't you think…maybe…" _Why would a guy want to be stuck with the new girl? _"You really don't have to do this Miss Kaede, I could handle this…I mean, he probably wouldn't want…" Kagome sighed as Kaede just laughed again, her wrinkled face shining in her mirth.

"Oh, Kagome, don't worry. Everything will be fine. You'll have the exact schedule as he does and he'll be with you always if you need any help at all."

That didn't help with Kagome's slightly guilty and already nervous stomach. _Stuck with me in every class and being forced to do this with the new girl. What am I guilty about? I can't believe she's making me do this. I could handle this on my own! _She began to feel irritated and exasperated as Kaede just shrugged every desperate word that managed to fall out of her shocked throat. _What if he doesn't like me, or I don't like him, or…_

Kagome struggled to form complete sentences to debate with Miss Kaede but before she could utter another jumbled, frustrated word she got up and said that she would call the student in question to the office right away. Leaving with a proud smile, Kaede shut the door and left the distraught girl alone.

Groaning, Kagome slumped in her chair. _I wonder what he will be like. A guy getting good grades, he's probably a complete nerd. _The girl giggled as she pictured a short boy with suspenders and thick black glasses that magnified his eyes 10 fold, making him look like a little bug. Feeling better and looking on the bright side of things, _it couldn't possibly be that bad_, she twiddled her thumbs and wondered about her future in this new school of hers.

After about 15 minutes in complete boredom, Kagome heard the door creak open and scratch across the carpet. She immediately straightened and tried to calm her racing heart, here was the boy she was going to be stuck with for maybe a _whole_ year, what if it was a nerd or someone who hates her guts and can't stand her or….why was she feeling this way anyway, it couldn't be that bad or important.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Kaede walked calmly into the room and sat behind her desk. She smiled at the girl and then twisted her chair towards the door, "Kagome Higurashi, meet your new escort…Inuyasha Takahashi."

Turning, Kagome stared at the open door. Unfortunately it was open in such a way that she couldn't see who was behind it and the person hadn't walked in yet.

Then…slowly…it opened wider and revealed Kagome's escort.

He was definitely no nerd.

At least not in Kagome's eyes. _Oh, my gawd, I think I'm blushing. He's so…gorgeous. _

Kagome knew she was staring and tried to tear her eyes away from him, since she saw that his head was bowed and was shuffling his feet uncertainly, but she couldn't seem to get her fill of him.

Dressed in regular blue jeans and a red tee-shirt, a bit ragged and stained with substances she wasn't quite certain of, Kagome could see perfectly the lean muscular legs and arms of the boy. A binder and notebooks, unfortunately obscured the view of a probably fine, chiseled chest, but did reveal shocking hands.

Rough, incredibly large, and each finger equipped with a pointed claw.

_He's a demon? Or either a boy who doesn't clip his nails…eww, I hope it's the first one. _

"You can come in and sit down, Inuyasha. That is if you like."

The boy looked up and Kagome was finally able to see his face and the rest of his features.

She knew her cheeks had just gotten a shade darker.

He was definitely gorgeous; with long moon white hair that was so pure like ivory bone that there was no way he could have died it that way. It cascaded down his back in long waves that most would probably think girly, but to Kagome it suited him perfectly. She was amazed on how her fingers itched to run her fingers through them.

His face was flawless, not a blemish in sight, and it was formed in perfection. She couldn't find a thing that just wasn't…perfect.

_Oh, gawd, I'm blushing even more now I know I am. Get a hold of yourself girl. _

The two things that definitely caught her eyes next, also served her the explanation that he had demon blood rushing through his veins.

First, it was the amazing and stunning amber color of his eyes, withholding secrets deep in their swirling depths that she couldn't even begin to fathom just yet. They were beautiful and she almost forgot to breath as they flicked to her and stared forcibly…and a bit challenging.

Like he was saying, 'go ahead, say something, I can take whatever damn thing you throw at me'.

But there was something else, too. Cocking her head a tiny fraction to the side, she stared intently into his large eyes….pain, hurt, and a small flicker of fear and uncertainty. Very secured and protected by the arrogant stubborn wall he had built around them, but she could see them as bright as day.

He…was worried about what she thought…of him? She wasn't certain just yet, where was the pain from? She hadn't even said anything. This boy was mysterious and she felt a strange sense to go over and hug him, to ease away the pain.

What was she thinking, she just met him!

Something tweaked atop his head momentarily that shifted her gaze and thoughts.

Ears.

Cute, little, puppy ears that were covered in the softest white fur she was begging to feel and were twitching adorably to every small sound that was being made.

They were so….KAWAII!

A smile lit upon her face and she squealed, making the poor boy start, then before she knew it she had leaped form her chair and launched her hands to his triangular ears.

"Oh!" Kagome giggled as she gently rubbed the fur, standing on her tip toes. "They are sooooo cute! And so soft!" Her smile was so big that it began to make her face ache, but when the puppy ears perked up and rotated to give her new places to scratch, it just got wider and wider and she struggled to not squeal again.

Kagome had completely forgotten that the ears were attached to a certain young boy whose mouth and eyes were wide in surprise and whose body was completely tense by the close proximity of the totally oblivious girl.

She hadn't been scared or angry or…she didn't have _any_ of the usual reactions when someone saw his ears. Instead, she thought they were cute, and soft and….oh, that felt good.

Inuyasha's already muddled brain began to get fuzzy and his surroundings and thoughts began to melt away. He wasn't supposed to get so vulnerable; this is why he didn't let anyone touch his ears, besides also the fact that they usually hurt the sensitive appendages. He wasn't supposed to like it, he wasn't supposed to let….ohhhhh.

Of course, this girl's particular scent wasn't helping matters, either.

A soft concoction of vanilla and roses that eased his muscles and made him feel relaxed and…safe.

He liked that smell.

Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned into the girl's gentle touch, trying his best to at least quell on the urge to purr.

Both of the teens were in their own little world; neither of them taking the time to notice that they had an audience.

Kaede smiled, extremely proud of herself,_ I thought they would like each other, I am always right about these things. Kagome is such a dear and I could tell that she wouldn't care about Inuyasha being a hanyou. They look so…right together. I believe, dear child, that you are the only one who can warm this poor boy's heart. He needs you, I can tell. _

The old woman was always very good on seeing things other people didn't take the time to notice, at an early age she had grown to always trust the little 'feelings' she would get. This was just one example of how her feelings were always right. _I've never seen Inuyasha so relaxed before, oh yes…I am so good. _

Chuckling lightly, Miss Kaede cleared her throat to get the teen's attentions.

It was like an electric shock had struck them both.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Kagome had wretched her hands away from Inuyasha's ears and Inuyasha had gotten a hold onto his senses. Both were blushing furiously and looked like they wanted the floor to swallow them up whole.

Inuyasha almost dropped all of his belongings in his surprise and struggled to keep them from falling. He tried to calm his embarrassed…and a bit disappointed…nerves.

Kagome instantly felt guilty, how could she have embarrassed them like that? She had totally ignored personal boundaries and _jumped_ on him! _Oh, man…_

She turned to him and helped him get hold on his stuff. Looking up at her in surprise by her assistance, she smiled sweetly at him. "I am sooo sorry about that….I ….I just couldn't control myself…they are so adorable…and I…oh…." Kagome looked down in her embarrassment and a guilty conscious, waiting for some rude remark or something to be said. _He must be so angry…_

Instead Kagome heard what sounded like scratching, followed by a ripping sound. A piece of paper was stuck underneath her nose.

Looking at it curiously she grabbed it and read it quickly.

_**Don't worry about it. No harm done. **_

_Huh…?_ She looked up to see he had already gone and sat down in one of Kaede's two chairs placed in front of her desk. He twisted around to look at her and smiled, a tiny rosy blush still staining his cheeks.

It was small and hardly noticeable, but it seem to make his whole face glow and her heart leaped once again.

_Okay…why didn't he just say that to me?_ Giving a smile in return, though still confused, Kagome went and sat down in the other available chair.

"Well, I'm happy to see that ye both have taken a liking to each other," Kaede chuckled by the new growing blushes on each of their faces. "Just to let you know Kagome, Inuyasha here is a hanyou and doesn't tend to talk much."

_A hanyou…? Wait…that means…he's only a half-demon. _Kagome stole a quick glance at Inuyasha and noticed how his head was bowed, his bangs shielding his eyes, and the thin tense line of his lips. _Is he ashamed…or is he worried about what I think?_ _A half- demon…half-human…_

"Man," Kagome smiled and looked up at Kaede, "that is so cool and totally not fair. I wish I had those cute little ears." Kagome giggled and tweaked imaginary ears on top of her head.

Inuyasha's head shot up and stared at her in astonishment. Kagome turned to him and gave another huge, beautiful smile. He felt another blush burning his cheeks.

Kaede laughed herself; _I thought she would think that, I am really good. _"Now, that ye too have met each other, it's time to get back to class. Second period will start, soon. If there's any trouble ye know where to find me. Your first period teacher, Mr. Whitemore, has already been informed that ye both would be absent, by the way, so no worries. Have fun, and welcome to Shikon High, Kagome."

"Thank you, Miss Kaede, goodbye." Kagome grabbed her book bag and waited for Inuyasha to stand as well. _So he doesn't talk…weird…I wonder why. That's okay though, maybe I can help him find his voice. _

And that was how the two teens fated to meet.

It was just the beginning.

* * *


	3. Notes

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling where you can't seem to wake up, like you're walking through life in a dazed dream and you can do things but can't get your mind to concentrate on them?

That was Inuyasha's morning so far.

The 'dream' had all started when he walked into that school office, the kids already waiting there for whatever reason to get out class glared at him as usual. He had waited reluctantly, being told gruffly to just sit down by the lady at the front counter, for what it seemed to be like…._forever._

Hey, he was quiet but that didn't mean he was patient.

Truth be told, it was really only about 10 minutes or so. He had passed the time reading the old journal entries in his worn out, but highly regular looking notebook. He had gone through several of them over the years; Inuyasha had come to find that in a world where you're not wanted to be heard, writing was the most enjoyable thing to get the words scrambling in his head out.

He thanked his mother with all his heart to have taught him how to read and write before she died, those were really the most precious gifts he had ever gotten from her. From his father, Inuyasha supposed fast demon healing and a unique stubbornness to not give up was the most important from him.

He was damned by that blood, on both sides really, but it sure helped get him to school the next day after a bad beating and to help himself get through the emotional stress through writing it down.

Inuyasha was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when that old, herbal scent wafted up in his nostrils, tilting up he was soon greeted by Kaede.

Now, to the hanyou, she was considered an old bat or hag and sometimes liked making fun of her in his head or being a little snobbish around her just for fun. But actually, the boy did like her quite a bit deep down. She was the only one who had overlooked his appearance and heritage to the normal teenage boy underneath, and her herbal remedies were a miracle towards bruises.

The greeting had been normal by a small pat on the head, which Inuyasha would snort and yank his head away. Kaede had laughed and welcomed him to follow her.

Along the way she had begun to explain to him about why she had called him to her. Inuyasha was also internally grateful on how she respected his silence and could practically read his thoughts and actions; she was really the only one who could. He still had several teachers who would try to get a word out of him by calling on him to read from the book or such. Kaede had been the one to tell the teachers to respect his right to 'not talk'.

The old hag was in actuality the only reason he had to go to school, besides the promise he had made to his mother to graduate as her life's blood drained…...

Whoa, the hanyou shook his head and tried to pay attention to what Miss Kaede was saying. There was no time to muse about _that_, he hadn't really thought about _that_ outside his nightmares for some time now, this was no time to start.

A word suddenly caught his attention; actually it was _everything_ she was saying.

_An escort!_

He was supposed to be someone's like personal secretary or bodyguard or something for what? A whole stinking year?

Kaede had caught the exasperated look on his face. Chuckling she mused, "You know she had the same look on her face as well, hmmm."

Wait….she? Did she say _she_?

Oh no.

That wasn't good, what was Kaede thinking? She must have known by now that people, especially _girls,_ couldn't stand the sight of him.

_Oh, great, this wench is going to hate me and make fun of me like all the others. I wonder if she'll scream or demand to be 'escorted' out of school when she finally sees what I am. _

Sighing he listened half-heartily to Kaede's instructions on receiving her locker combo on the way out and helping her with the teachers and _that she would be in every single one of his classes!_

Inuyasha groaned almost inaudibly and rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly wasn't feeling too good, his heart was pounding making the blood rush in his ears, and it felt like he had swallowed a bucket of ice water.

His nervousness only got worse when Kaede entered her office, he could detect the other presence waiting inside. There was no screaming now but he knew it would soon come; girls had a way with screaming.

Steeling himself to get ready, Inuyasha slowly, hesitantly pushed open the door.

Silence.

An awkward quiet that seemed to choke him and make him more edgy, he waited.

His breathing grew a bit harsh and he had the distinct urge to dash out of there, this wasn't going to go well, it never did, so just screw being a Good Samaritan and run!

But before he could Kaede asked him to come in and sit down, that got him. He grabbed hold to his stubbornness and arrogant nature; he wasn't going to run like a scared little pup, especially from some wench.

He looked up and was greeted by more silence. Inuyasha had another urge to also screw his promise of not talking and yell for someone to say something! His nerves really couldn't take this so early in the day.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha finally turned and looked at the girl he would be 'escorting'.

Suddenly, the urge to run evaporated.

She was…beautiful. What did Kaede say her name was?

Kagome….? That was it…Kagome Higurashi.

He wondered how that name would taste on his tongue; he yearned to say it but stopped himself at the last minute.

That was strange reaction to a girl he mused, it was like he had known her before and had immediately wanted to utter her name to show himself she was real.

Whatever…he must just like the name. But even that was strange for this certain hanyou.

Inuyasha met her gaze unflinching, even if she was beautiful she was still a girl and a human, she would soon enough hate him.

_I'm waiting, wench, so do something. What will your reaction be I wonder? Screaming, yelling, maybe throwing something at me? Why are you just staring? Say something, dammit!_

But instead the girl just flicked her gaze up and down, she didn't utter a word. Inuyasha blinked and took tentative sniffs. There was no evidence of fear or anger floating around her—relaxing—scent, just a slightly old flare of nervousness (same here) and a strong waft of curiosity.

Apparently he also should thank his father for his great nose; it took years of practice to discern different scents and moods they could relate too, or which kinds would affect him strangely (like ink). It may not have been as good as a true full-blooded demon, but Inuyasha had formed the best nose he could. There was also something most demons didn't try, something that Inuyasha also practiced to perfection, his memory. Inuyasha had always had a unique and quick brain to memorize things; it was what his parents and teachers had said to be his most wonderful characteristic, when he chose to show it. With it he could quite literally save hundreds of different scents and their origins, plus other things he supposed.

Like this girl for instance, everything already was graining into his memory.

Starting with her eyes, such a strange mix of cobalt, chocolate browns, and flecks of violet; it was strange mix and when they had captured his own gaze, it was like the world didn't matter.

So much curiosity and intelligence, plus an abundance of natural innocence, that was definitely no ruse that some girls had used to grab a boy, hers was true and amazing.

Inuyasha was stunned by the flare of protectiveness that surged through him, he had the sudden urge to hold her in his lap and securely wrap his arms around her to be sure no one could endanger her.

What was he thinking he just met her!

To get away from the weird course his thoughts were taking, Inuyasha skimmed across the rest of the girl.

Of course that didn't help his thoughts any.

She wasn't the most fashionable but to the hanyou, her in that pale baby blue top and not-too-tight blue jeans, she was dazzling. What also with the flocks of wavy black hair that seemed to have every single shade of blue and violet hidden in her strands and the perfect curves of the rest of her body…

Whoa, Inuyasha had never noticed a girl, _human_ no less, like that before. He had never cared and now…Inuyasha immediately began to turn scarlet.

_Damn, I'm blushing! I never blush!_

He tried his best to shake the thoughts out of him without resorting to pounding his forehead with his binder, when he heard a slight gasp.

Inuyasha's head reared up and the next few moments were a complete blur.

A high pitch squeal that made him jump and then in a matter of seconds he found his face looking right smack dab in the middle of the girl's chest, her subtle arms wrapped on both side of his face and long delicate fingers softly drawing circles in his ear's coarse fur.

Complete shock, he couldn't move, what was he supposed to do? Push her away or…or…oh, hell what was he supposed to do!

He was momentarily distracted by the gentle and warm blow of her voice blowing the white strands of his bangs.

Cute?

Soft?

She wasn't afraid? Oh, wow, her voice was just as beautiful as herself, it suited her perfectly. It was soft and comforting, making him want to hear more and more.

This girl was just mesmerizing, her looks, her voice…and the fluttery touch of her fingers.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how easy it had been for him to relax and trust this girl—well, maybe not completely, there was still that little voice in the back of his fuzzy thoughts.

The usual voice that would warn him about people and told him the dark downside of things, it could be slightly annoying and depressing but it had saved him numerous times and kept him on his toes.

But another rub down the rim length of his ear, sending tepid shivers down his spine, and even the voice was under the soothing spell. Inuyasha even contemplated vaguely on laying his head on her shoulder. Everything felt heavy and drugged. He really was under some kind of spell.

That is until Kaede broke it.

He was faintly grateful to the distraction, having him start purring would have been really embarrassing even more than so far, but there was also a dimly awareness of disappointment.

What had this girl done to him?

Everything was so bizarre, and she only made it stranger…by apologizing.

_She…had apologized to him…and…had been truthful, too!_ He had smelled the innocent truthfulness around her almost clogging up his nose, she _had_ meant it.

It oddly made him feel slightly guilty, he could also detect the embarrassment on her, and he had instantly had the qualm to make her feel better.

That was what the note was for, and it luckily worked but made her terribly confused. He could tell but he couldn't _tell _her why he couldn't _tell_ her with his own voice, he actually could hardly remember the sound of his voice.

Fortunately, Kaede had explained everything, thank gawd, good ol' Kaede.

Of course, he had hastily begun to worry when being reminded that he was a hanyou and he 'didn't talk much'.

He didn't know why really but he felt very anxious on the girl's opinion of him, first time for everything he guessed especially that morning.

Sure enough another outlandish reply was made by the girl wonder.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Boy, are you listening? You'll need these notes for the test, so stop daydreaming and pay attention!" The musing hanyou was abruptly cut out of his pondering outlook of his morning by the easily irritated Miss Kazumi. He hastily straightened and gave a tense smile towards his naturally PMSing again for the third time this month, history teacher.

Even though she acted like she always had a stick crammed up her ass, Inuyasha respected her…somewhat. Miss Kazumi, even though a certain species of kitsune, didn't voice any opinions on his heritage, she treated him like any other student. A bratty teen that would be her downfall to a nervous breakdown or an early retirement, human or demon or _hanyou_, you were one of her evil conniving students.

And Kagome was just another addition.

Inuyasha stole another quick glance from his side where Kagome was sitting, scribbling away in her notes. She had performed civilly in showing herself to the class, giving on of her sweet smiles, and had bowed spectacularly.

At least in Inuyasha's eyes.

When they had entered the classroom, Inuyasha's keen hearing immediately picked up the hushed whispers roaming around the room like a disease.

"Why did that hanyou freak come in with that pretty girl?"

"Does she even know what he is?"

"Stupid half-breed, he'll probably infect her with his freakiness."

Inuyasha winced at the comments and looked anxiously towards Kagome; she was totally oblivious to the stares and words. She turned to him and smiled, another wave of whispers reached his ears.

After Miss Kazumi received the note from Kaede explaining Inuyasha's 'new role' and mumbled about getting another 'bratty teen' in her class, she asked Kagome where she would particularly like to sit.

_Oh, I get a choice? Yay, _Kagome tried to dissuade the case of the giggles, _oh, man what is wrong with me?_

Smiling she had asked the one thing Inuyasha didn't expect to hear. Once sitting down in his seat at the farthest row on the left near the window, Inuyasha had only kept one ear for her answer.

He was only mildly curious, mind you.

He didn't care where she sat.

"Is it okay if I sit next to Inuyasha, Miss Kazumi?"

Well, that was unexpected. Inuyasha nearly toppled out of his chair, and a tense hush fell over the room as Miss Kazumi, a little twinkle in her eye, had told her that would be quite alright.

Kagome shot him a dazzling smile, overflowing with her enthusiasm.

_She…wants to sit by me?_

He had thought for sure that the little scene in the office was just a one time thing, and she would slowly, or probably quickly, get over him and become one with the crowd. She must have been bored in that long quiet walk to her locker and to the classroom.

Even though it didn't feel awkward at all to Inuyasha, actually the most pleasant walk he had had with anyone (actually the only one really), but that didn't leave any proof of how she felt.

Apparently, she didn't find it that awful either.

Not keeping her eyes off him or that smile off her face she made her way towards the empty desk on his right, and promptly sat down. Not once noticing the shocked looks on the class's faces.

Inuyasha soon found that his own mouth was hanging open and slowly closed it to form a little smirk that lifted one corner of his lips. He soon grinned at her and settled his belongings on his desk; making sure to cover the nasty writing that was etched in it with his binder.

Definitely a dream.

He liked it immensely but most likely would wake up any moment.

Never happened, it was real and it was freaking him out.

Inuyasha quickly threw himself into taking his notes, totally immersing himself to block out the rest of the world and his thoughts.

He liked having Kagome there, her scent was heaven floating around him, but the cold stares he was getting even more than usual was starting to slightly worry him.

_If they even THINK of hurting her, I'll punch them so har—whoa, damn I wouldn't do that would I? If I did I'd probably be even more shunned. The hanyou freak sticking up for the new girl, that wouldn't be considered very 'cool'. _

Steeling another glance at her an even bigger pulse of protectiveness flew through him, he didn't care what happened to him and he didn't care why he really felt this way, he _was not_ going to let Kagome fall under the same unpopular outsider curse that he had.

_I won't let them hurt you, their tricks could really be dangerous for you being a human wench and all. I'll…protect you._

Inuyasha felt a wonderful warm glow in his chest; he had never felt so…important. Kagome hadn't even known his thoughts and probably wouldn't thank them either.

Great, that damn voice again, it was crushing that tiny flare of…hope, he guessed…and he didn't like it. So for the—really second time that day— he ignored it.

Suddenly Kagome turned her head, _oh, damn I was still staring,_ and Inuyasha felt is face turn warm. Managing to secure what little dignity and self-respect he had next, he stopped himself from fleeing his head in another direction, but she herself just kept staring. Out of no where her face brightened and she looked back down to her paper scribbling maniacally, Inuyasha blew a soft sigh of relief. He really didn't feel much for humiliating himself.

Putting his attention back on his notes, a scrap of paper folded neatly was tossed onto his desk. It was stinking—or blessed—with Kagome's scent.

Even though it was from her, a wave of fear rushed through him.

Notes weren't good when _he_ got them.

What could she have written?

Was she already starting to turn on him?

Inuyasha suddenly realized that his hands were slightly shaking, he had to get a grip on himself, it was just a piece of paper words couldn't hurt you.

That's what they always said, but it wasn't true. Words were powerful, and when used incorrectly they hurt…very, very much.

Another piece of paper flew onto his desk, this time the writing was showing.

_**Are you okay?**_

**_Kagome_**

Taking a breath and not looking at her he nodded, he knew she was staring at him. He had dealt with notes all the time, they really couldn't harm you…physically, but Inuyasha was still fearful of losing his probably one feeling of hope he would ever had. He didn't want to be hurt again.

With tentative fingers he grabbed the note and began to unwrap it.

But before he could _another_ flew onto his lap.

That one wasn't from Kagome.

That one could kill.

* * *


	4. A small course of revenge

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The world had gone deathly still. Only the sound of his heart beating and the '_huff huff_' of his breath could be heard.

The note.

Burning, growling.

He could feel the malice of the harsh and nasty words scribbled inside eating at his pant leg.

_Is he sick or something? He looks awfully pale._ Kagome stared worriedly at the hanyou, who was looking straight ahead her note clutched in iron grip fingers. His amber eyes were wide and frightened looking, she wanted to help him but…she didn't know what was wrong.

_He was acting really strange when I gave him my note. Does he not want to read it?_

A feeling of dismay over took when suddenly Inuyasha moved.

Tentatively he grabbed something from his lap, crushed it, and tossed it onto the floor as if it was covered in acid; another note, this one not from her.

The spell over Inuyasha seemed to have been broken as he began to put his full attention on her own message.

She didn't notice she was staring at the piece of paper crumbled in the aisle between their desks.

Quickly she grabbed it. _You're the little boogar who made Inuyasha so warped, but you're not from me, he didn't even bother to read you. Let's see what you've got hidden inside. _

Hiding it underneath her desk away from the hawk-like eyes of her teacher, Kagome opened it.

She was shocked beyond thought.

In big bold letters, it said clearly.

You stupid half-scum, don't think that your new little girlfriend can protect you. We all hate your guts and I bet pretty soon she'll hate you too. Just wait, you little son of a bitch.

Anger.

Inexplicable fury that seemed to have just come out of no where, she had been told before she could have a nasty temper when it came through but this was anger more powerful than she had ever felt before.

How could someone have written something so horrific?

What had Inuyasha done to deserve such a horrible wicked note, and _such names_?

She had only just met him, and knew that she really knew nothing about him, that was why she had written her special note. But first impressions were everything, right? And she knew that Inuyasha was a sweet person—demon—uh, hanyou, and even though he hid it under a cold uncaring or arrogant façade, she could see the pained boy yearning for love and to give love.

Now, that _was_ a little much for a first impression.

But for the little time she was with him, she had never felt more clear or…secure.

Like during that walk she had shared with the hanyou in a comfortable silence, she just enjoyed having the company of _such a hunk _walking next to her. She felt giddy but more aware of everything around her, like everything was brighter and more exuberate.

Wow, she sure was becoming quite a romantic.

And like all romance novels, there was a bit of drama.

This was one of them, the dramatic anger coursing through her veins needed to be released.

Now, this _was_ her first day so she probably shouldn't cause a scene.

So she did the next best thing she could at the moment and in such rushed, furious thinking.

Standing up calmly, a bit too calmly for how the pillars of her self-control were shaking horribly to do something outrageous, Kagome walked up to the front of the classroom.

Miss Kazumi was too busy writing on the chalkboard to notice as Kagome turned to her fellow second period classmates. Giving the coldest stare she could muster, which wasn't too difficult, Kagome lifted the paper out towards them.

Everyone stared confusedly, especially Inuyasha, and a bit flustered by the fires in her eyes as she ripped the paper in deliberate strokes till the note was nothing but a dozen ripped ruined strips of what it had once been.

Slowly, with great meaning she crumpled them all into a ball and sent one last glare along the quite shocked faces, even a little fear from the student who had sent their own 'death threat', and hurled it into the trash can with as much force as she could bring forth.

Smiling coldly, she walked back to her desk in long, icy strides and sat back down. Ignoring the stares she was receiving and the open-mouthed face of a slightly flushed Inuyasha, Kagome went back to her school work.

"Uh, Kagome…Miss Higurashi what was that all about?" Even Miss Kazumi, who had turned by the ripping sound of the notes despairing end, looked a bit taken back.

"Just throwing away a **_useless_** and **_stupid_** piece of paper, Miss Kazumi, I'm sorry for interrupting." Giving a sweet, polite smile you couldn't see the slightest hint of her rage that was just radiating from her a few moments before.

Now, she was the kind and courteous Kagome.

What was this girl about?

Inuyasha was back in dream land again and mechanically he re-read the note in his hand.

_**I'm glad you're my escort and that I met you. Maybe we can become the best of friends, if I'm not freaking you out in some way for being so blunt, so tell me about yourself, I want to learn all about you. **_

_**Kagome : )**_

Friends.

He had never had a friend.

He didn't know how he was supposed to act or what to do.

Maybe…Kagome could teach him.

Smoothing out the wrinkled lines of his precious note he folded it neatly and slowly with immense care.

This was one note that didn't hurt to read again and again.

It had only been two periods, and he had never felt so much…warmth so quickly. The urge to smile and say something meaningful was almost overwhelming.

But he never was too good with words and actions were more significant, besides that damn little voice though muffled was still there taunting him, but it couldn't even try to squelch the pulsing hum of happiness that filled him.

He caressed the folded square in awe and securely placed it in his notebook journal.

Only his most important things went in there.

Of course Kagome didn't know that…yet.

She did write she wanted to know more about him, and with utmost certainty he wanted to learn all he could possibly know about her.

* * *


	5. A voice to be reckoned with

**

* * *

****

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Science, History, Language Arts, Spanish, Art, Lunch, Library, and P.E.

7 periods, 45 minutes each, practically an hour at lunch, and the quiet sanctity of helping out at the library where you really do nothing at all. That was the new routine Kagome Higurashi would spend with her escort, Inuyasha, hopefully all year long.

It was the best day of her life, dramatic and a bit strange but Kagome wouldn't trade it for the world.

She hummed and skipped as she bounded up the shrine steps of her novel home, huffing a bit from the exertion but nothing could dampen her spirits. Not even the wary looks students would give her in the hallway as she walked next to Inuyasha or the slight surprise on teacher's faces when she asked to sit by him.

_Oh, my gawd I am hopeless. I can't be falling for him already, but I think we will become very good friends. _Kagome giggled and hugged her new special notebook to her chest, filled to the brim of her 'conversations' with the hanyou. Plain dark blue with about 70 pages, but that piece of school equipment meant the world to her.

There was still so much she didn't know yet, like why he didn't talk or where he lived but little insignificant facts were important too. Such as, he absolutely _adores_ ramen, any flavor would do, and he thinks sword fighting is the best though out of date sport.

A burst of enthusiasm overtook her and she squealed, spinning in circles on her front porch. "This was the BEST DAY EVER!" Kagome laughed and nearly toppled onto her back side.

The front door opened, revealing a Mrs. Higurashi, drying a wet plate, and a dazed, bit wary look on her face. "Kagome, dear, what are you screaming about? Did something happen at school, how was it honey?"

"Oh, mom!" Kagome bounded into the living room and twirled one last spin before plopping on the couch, "It was the best! I got this escort and his name is Inuyasha, and he's a total hottie, but he doesn't really talk. And I get to spend every single period and even the lunch hour with him! I don't know how he feels about me, probably thinks I'm weird but I absolutely—"

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Dear, you're going too fast. Now explain to me who this Inuyasha 'hottie' is and how and why he became your escort."

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm down the happy flutter of her heart, "Okay, so it all happened when I was brought into the principal's office this morning…."

Ayumi, dedicated mother, listened attentively as Kagome recited her day. From the ear rub meeting, the horrible note, and the way people avoided them throughout the rest of the day.

Mrs. Higurashi was shocked by the contents of the note in particular, "Why would someone write such a thing to the poor boy, did he do anything?"

"No, at least not from what I know. I wanted to tell a teacher but Inuyasha told me not to, that it was okay and don't worry about it. I think…that he may have gotten those kinds of notes before, he didn't even read it when he got it…like…he knew what it would say." Kagome struggled to swallow the hard lump in her throat, the thought that Inuyasha was actually _used_ to being called such names was appalling.

"Oh, dear the poor boy…so, you say he's a hanyou? That's very rare, even now, but a bit relieving to know that a demon and a human could have such a relationship. Now, you also said he didn't talk. So, how did he tell you not to do anything about the note?"

Kagome giggled again, and held up the notebook. "This is the legal document containing the meaningful conversations between Inuyasha and Kagome. Anything written during class can and will be used against us in a court of law." She tried to keep her voice deep and intimidating, but ended up bursting into laughter.

Ayumi smiled and sat next to her daughter as she showed her some of the contents inside the pages. _I'm so glad you made a friend, honey. But I feel that there's a secret Inuyasha could be hiding about why he doesn't talk, stick by him dear. It sounds like there's more to this story. _She resumed back to drying as Kagome bubbled with her day's events.

Several hours later, after the cheerful sun had set stealing all the warmth in the air, an exhausted hanyou snuggled into the thin material of his jacket and bounded through the wet grass.

His muscles ached and groaned as he climbed into his bed, wood creaking and protesting against his added weight. He collapsed on his back and rubbed his claws together to gain some heat to his tired, overworked body.

His school belongings and the few clothes he contained were hidden securely from anyone's prying eyes. It was late and he could barely keep his eyelids from drooping but the added comfort of his weekly paycheck hummed in his pocket and the dazzling memories of the day's activities sung in his brain, making his body glow.

She wanted to be his friend.

She had asked to sit by him in _every_ class.

Okay, so maybe he should be concerned that she could be a stocker, but the feeling of actually being wanted was wonderful.

Inuyasha turned on his side and hugged his knees to his chest, it was much colder now that it was turning fall. Pretty soon winter would come, along with the freezing rain or snow, he may be a hanyou but that didn't mean he was impenetrable to the cold.

_What will I do if it does snow? I don't even have a blanket. _He groaned and racked his brain, he was already tired as it was, could he really take one more odd job? _I can live through a couple cold nights; I've gone through that before. Just this year and two more years and I can graduate, just like I promised. Then…I could…spend even more time…working. _Inuyasha's groan grew louder, his humid breath turning into wispy fog.

But his worrisome thoughts that he had dealt with every year, drifted away as Kagome's smiling face floated into his sleepy mind.

She was human and had not been afraid, she had stood up for him with that note, and had walked, head held high, right next to his side. Ignoring the stares and whispers of others, had sat by him freely at lunch and 'talked' with him via notebook.

The hanyou closed his eyes and began to drift in and out of slumber.

She loves oden and thinks archery is pretty cool.

She has a little brother that can drive her crazy.

She just moved in to her grandfather's shrine.

_**She'll turn on you pretty soon**._

Inuyasha cringed.

Ugh, damn voice. It just had to intrude. She had proven today that she wouldn't do that, Kagome was different.

_**How different? They're all the same. Everyone ignored her today, but they won't forever. Once they start picking on her for being your friend, she'll want out.**_

…No, you're wrong, Kagome is strong. What about what she did with that one note?

_**There's more where that came from, and that one was for you. Pretty soon, she'll get some too for being a 'hanyou lover' or something along the lines. She'll soon get fed up with the teasing, and the nagging.**_

She…could deal with that…I did.

_**Yes, you can because you're a hanyou. Humans are frailer**_.

Kagome's not frail.

_**But her body is what will happen when the bullying starts? She couldn't deal with the beatings like you can, she could get really hurt.**_

_I'll protect her!_ I won't let her get hurt!

'_**Weak', 'pathetic', 'wimpy', 'wuss' have you forgotten those words they all just called you last week? You couldn't protect her, you're just a hanyou. I bet she won't be your friend more than a week. She'll hate you, she'll say goodbye and that it's not your fault and then she'll start treating you the same way like all the other kids do. She'll...HATE...you...**_

The poor teenage boy twisted and turned as the voice mockingly roared in his ear, too long had it been muffled and shrugged off, it was going to make itself known…in the shadowed world of Inuyasha's nightmares, the voice would be heard and reckoned with.

It was going to be a very trying night.

**

* * *

**


	6. Reality Check

**

* * *

****The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

How could you feel like you're on top of the world one day and then the next day it feels like someone had pushed you off of the edge to have you tumble endlessly in complete confusion and dismay. 

Perhaps the beginning was just too good that someone had decided that it was time to give them a good dose of reality, that they weren't living in some wonderous romance novel.

Kagome was definitely feeling like she was falling in endless perplexity because of the drastic change of Inuyasha's character. First he was sweet and interesting as they wrote and wrote in their special notebook during class when the teacher wasn't looking. And suddenly he had been coming to school looking ragged and tired and a bit edgy as he quite clearly was trying to push her away.

For Inuyasha it was the damnable voice in his head mocking his every hopeful thought until he had to finally agree with it and tried his best to 'free Kagome' from him. He didn't want to and his guilt, misery, and despair was clutching at him so painfully that he couldn't sleep at night. He was missing so much rest that even his hanyou blood couldn't push away his exhaustion.

Both had the same question lingering in their minds as the days went by.

_Why did it go so wrong?_

Inuyasha sighed as he felt Kagome cobalt eyes glance at him once again as they sat silently pouring over their homework in the library. This was their free period where they could do any work, read, do projects, converse quietly, or surf on the net.

For them at the moment, they were both staring sightlessly at their math assignment, pondering what to say or do next.

He was growing a bit irritated, and his _oh, so wonderful_ temper was winding tighter and tighter and tighter till he was constantly keeping a mental effort to not have his last line snap. Inuyasha was tired, guilt-ridden, and growing steadily colder deep inside himself by the thought that the voice was right.

She was going to soon hate him…and leave him.

_**We can become the best of friends.**_

Inuyasha was falling, deeper and deeper into a coming depression. He hadn't felt so lost and hopeless before, even when worst had come to worst in his life. The thought that Kagome would hate him and scorn him like all the others soon, felt like someone had struck him with a dull knife in his gut and was twisting it and retching it again and again and again. And the self-guilty looks she would give him would just make it worse. He had never felt so…horrible about someone before.

Maybe it was because Kagome Higurashi was the _only one_ who accepted him fully and actually _asked him_ if they could be friends. They had only met each other three days ago and yet Inuyasha felt like they had had a relationship for years, and the notion that he was going to 'leave her' made him feel sulky and poignant.

And he never sulked.

Like everything in the past few days, Kagome was the cause of it.

_**You shouldn't care, she's a human. They all treat you like that so why do you feel this way about her?**_

His only answer….because…she was…Kagome.

And that was sufficient enough for him.

Kagome was confused, distressed, remorseful, and felt foolish all at the same time. It was all her fault, she did something, said something, and now Inuyasha hated her. She didn't know what she did though to make him act this way towards her. She had stayed up plenty an hour racking her brain for a cause or a fault that could have reverted him to this.

_Was I too strong…or blunt…or forceful into a friendship? Does he feel pressured? Or maybe his pride is hurt for when I stood up for him_ _and he's trying to prove he can take care of himself? Oh...WHAT DID I DO? I have to ask him…make him tell me a reason! I need answers and he's GOING TO GIVE THEM!_

Kagome became rigged with determination as she readied her courage to ask him…but…the right words wouldn't come and she bit her lip worriedly. _What if…I make him madder and he hates me forever? But it can't go on like this…come on girl, you can do it!_

Kagome narrowed her eyes and scribbled hastily on a scrap of paper, she flung it at him when she was finished and waited. The paper smacked him in the face and he jumped and snatched it, glancing at her swiftly, Inuyasha scanned the short message.

Or…more like a demand.

_**We need to talk.**_

A bucket of ice water downed into the hanyou's stomach and the knife had just sunk further into his skin. _What am I supposed to tell her? _Well, he guessed that he could play dumb for a while.

_**About what?**_

Kagome's glare hardened and she looked a little exasperated.

_**You know what! Why do you hate me? What did I do?**_

Inuyasha stilled, she thought it was her fault? That _he _hated _her!_

_**I don't hate you, Kagome.**_

_You're supposed to hate me…_

_**Then why are you ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder, I thought we were becoming very good friends…**_

_**It's…complicated, Kagome. You shouldn't want to be my friend….**_

_Shouldn't WANT to be his friend? WHY NOT FOR HEAVENS SAKE? _Kagome's irritation and confusion was just getting more and more profound. This called for drastic measures; Inuyasha was not going to keep her in the dark with riddles.

She looked up at him and locked eye contact. She could always read Inuyasha's eyes, even hidden emotions could be uncovered.

Guilt.

Sadness.

Despair.

Was he feeling the same way she was? What was going on?

"What do you mean Inu? I _want _to be your friend…unless you don't want…to…"

Inuyasha shook his head frantically.

_**I DO want to be your friend, Kagome….it's just….**_

"Then why are you acting this way? Was it something I said…or did…or…WHAT!"

The librarian, Mrs.Haruna, glared at them and placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh, Miss Higurashi, you are in the library."

Kagome hardly glanced at her, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Now tell me! What did I do?"

"Miss Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi, if you want to chat…_go out in the halls!"_

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her ebony locks, "Fine, you're coming with me!"

She grabbed a tuff of white hair that always drooped on Inuyasha's shoulder and tugged on it meaningfully. He hissed in pain and managed to grab their notebook as she pulled him out the door.

When in the quiet peacefulness in the hall, she finally let go. Inuyasha rubbed his scalp and glared at her.

It was a certain death glare that would have most humans or even demons shaking in their underwear. But Kagome met it full on with no hesitation.

"Don't you glare at me, Inuyasha, I want answers and you're going to tell me, right now! Or I'll tackle them out of you!"

Inuyasha's surprised face twitched up into a smile before falling rapidly as Kagome's violet-brown eyes welled up with tears in her desperation.

"It's all my fault, I know it is. I'm so sorry, if I offended you in any way, I—" Inuyasha placed a callused finger on her lips, silencing her affectively.

She looked up at him but she couldn't see his eyes as his long, pale bangs masked half his face. He slowly brought his pencil to his paper and slowly wrote something. He handed it to her and began to walk away.

"Inu…" Kagome deflated and read his note solemnly.

_**Don't ever think it's your fault. It's always me. I need to go…and…I guess take a breather. **_

Kagome sighed and wiped her eyes, "What does he mean, _it's always me._ What did he do?"

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Kagome started at the unexpected voice and turned to where the moderate toned, silky sound came from.

It was a boy, taller than even Inuyasha and he stood in the doorway of the library looking at her, worriedly with dark blue sapphire eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt, a strange color for a boy, but like Inuyasha' long hair, it fitted him perfectly. He had a soft face and charcoal black hair that was pulled back in a short dragon tail. He had a sort of serene quality around him that could make you trust him with any sort of troubling secret, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye that had Kagome a little on edge.

Kagome sniffed, "I'm f-fine." She sighed and shuffled her feet. _What did he mean, what am I supposed to do? What if…he doesn't come back?_

"You're Kagome aren't you?"

"Huh?" She had almost forgotten that he was still there.

The boy smiled, a kind that would have lots of girls swoon, but Kagome was unaffected and just put her more on edge. He began to walk towards her, "Yeah, the girl who's friends with the silent hanyou. Everyone's talking about you."

"The silent hanyou? Oh, you must mean Inuyasha. Yeah, I'm friends with him, why would anyone talk about that?"

"Because you're the only person to stay friends with him, of course, everyone's surprised you're still hanging out with him." The boy finally made it to her and stuck out his hand, "Hi, My name's Miroku, it's such a pleasure to meet such a fine, young lady like yourself. I'm honored to be graced by your beauty."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "Uh, thank you." She shook his hand and looked at him questionably, "What do you mean everyone's surprised? I don't understand…"

Miroku sighed, "It's seems I'm becoming another lowly gossiper, ah the wonders of being in the library. No body reads anymore." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, everyone's talking that you're messing with him or something by being his friend, that you'll wait till you get what you want from him and then ditch him."

Kagome's eyes widened and flamed with her powerful anger, "I'm friends with him because I like him, and I don't care what any one else thinks."

"So you're just friends with him…because you want to." Miroku's handsome face narrowed onto her as if he was judging her.

That only made her more irritated, "Yes, because I like him and I want to be his friend. Why is that so surprising to everyone?" Her voice was soft and dangerous.

But Miroku hardly noticed as he bloomed into a relieved smile, "Oh, wonderful. And I'm sorry, it's just I wanted to make sure you weren't another 'hanyou hater' playing a prank on him or something. Everyone is a little confused by you and I wanted to find the real reason you hung out with him."

What was it, confuse Kagome day? "A hanyou hater?"

"Just a nickname or a rank I guess. If you become a _hanyou hater_ you're accepted and you don't get picked on."

"What? You mean if you hate…Inuyasha…you're…popular?" Kagome couldn't believe it, it sounded so cruel. She hoped it was wrong, but…that could explain the note on her first day and all the mean stares they would get.

Miroku sighed, "Yeah, I suppose. It's awful, I think. But it's the rule of the school, you hate the silent hanyou and you make it known then you won't end up like him."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and more tears welled up in her eyes, "But…no one's done any thing…or I don't…wha…" _Oh, gawd, is that why Inuyasha wouldn't let me tell a teacher about the note and how surprised he, and everyone else looked when I ripped it to pieces? And when I sat by him and everyone was staring…are they waiting for me to do something awful to him? Just to become popular…? _"Why…Inuyasha?"

"Because he's a hanyou…"

"Huh……..that's…..all? _That's the only darn reason?" _

Miroku seemed unperturbed by her anger, "Yep, that's the worst part. Everyone hates how he's mixed with human and demon. Humans hate him because of his demon blood and demons for his human. They hate him…because…he's just different."

"But…I've seen humans hang with demons and everything, what's wrong with…?"

"The world is young, Kagome, people are just starting to get used to having the two species in the same school. It's going to take awhile to get used to…hehe…_that_ kind of relationship."

Kagome groaned and rubbed her eyes, "That's why he was so surprised when I said I didn't care that he was hanyou……oh, I still don't understand…..is it because he's a hanyou…that he doesn't want to be my friend…..or why he said it was his fault…..I just…don't understand." She walked past Miroku and sat back in her old seat in the library. "He said it was his fault, but it's not he was just born that way. Or does he mean how everyone has talked about us…or…..darn it he's going to explain this to me!"

Miroku sat in front of her, "I think he just wants to protect you."

She stared at him and relaxed back in her seat, "What do you mean? Protect me?"

"Kagome, you're new. You haven't seen what people do. They beat him, yell at him, call him names, write horrible things about him, and just try all that they can to show that they all hate him."

"They…beat him? But no one's done anything like that…."

"It's because of you that they haven't yet. Everyone is still a bit shocked about you and they don't know what to make of you. I think it's the reason that they have been leaving you both alone is what Inuyasha's so worried about. The thing is that even people who just say hello to him get teased for like a week. You have been more…accepting…and like a friend to him more than any one else has. I think he's worried that once the shock is over, they'll start doing the things they do to him…to you."

Kagome laid her cheek on her hand, "That makes sense, he doesn't want me to get hurt and the only way to do that is to have me stop being his friend. But….I don't care! He needs a friend, especially what he goes through and I'm going to stick by him! No matter what!"

Miroku smiled and stood up to kneel in front of her, he grasped her hands, "You're so gallant and true, Kagome, I must ask you—"

Kagome whipped her hands away and stood up, "Not right now, ask later, I haft to find Inuyasha!"

"Can I come too? I believe that I would like to get to know more about you two; gossip doesn't do any of you justice."

Kagome stared at him and smiled graciously, "Oh, Miroku thank you." But then her face grew serious and suspicious, "But if you really are a _hanyou hater_ and just want to pull a prank on him to get popular, I swear that I'll make sure you never—"

"No, no! Believe me, I've never done anything like that to him, but…I never stopped it either and that's just as bad. If I could perhaps redeem my guilty conscious and show this society that hanyous aren't that bad—"

"Yes! Yes! Wonderful! Thank you so much! Now come on, let's go find him!" Kagome grabbed Miroku's wrist and bolted out of the door, the librarian's voice yelling at them to be quiet floated away from them as they ran down the hallway.

* * *

The floor was chilly and hard, making his muscles already worn from stress and exhaustion to cramp and plead for a means of relieving their soreness. 

But Inuyasha ignored his body's protests of uncomfortable ness and lost himself in his melancholy thoughts.

The hall was quiet and his only means of company was the lockers that ran endlessly down the walls, he was at the moment sitting against a beige one keeping one ear strained to hear for any teachers or hall monitors.

He wanted to make sure that he would be alone.

_It's all over now. You know that don't you? You lost her… but that's what I wanted wasn't it. She has to go; I don't want her to get hurt because of me. I couldn't take that guilt. _Inuyasha gave a sigh that was mixed with a whimper and placed his face in the crossed nest of his arms.

He had heard them long before they had made themselves known.

"Hello, half-scum. We've finally got you alone, have you missed us?"

**

* * *

**


	7. Beating and Healing

**

* * *

****The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A shiver trembled down her spine and the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Something was wrong with Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't sure how she knew but the teen was _certain_ that she had to find him right away.

Releasing Miroku's wrist, she pushed her legs to pump harder. The smack and flop of her flat sneakers echoed down the corridor and she could hear the rapid breathing of the boy behind her, trying to meet her pace.

Nothing could break her resolve to find the hanyou. Not a teacher or a hall monitor or that Inuyasha may not want to see her. She had to find him.

"_I think he just wants to protect you."_

"_They beat him, yell at him………"_

_**I do want to be your friend, Kagome.**_

_**Don't ever think it's your fault. It's always me. **_

_**We all hate you…….just wait, you son of a bitch.**_

"Inuyasha….I don't care….what you are….or if I become unpopular…….I….want to be your friend…….._where are you_?"

Kagome slid across the floor as a huge metallic bang rocked the air. Miroku nearly toppled over her but braced himself to lean onto his knees, breathing heavily. "What's…….wro—"

"Shhh, did you hear that?"

Miroku stood up and concentrated, "No, of course…..I was too busy….trying to catch up…with you."

Another bang echoed in their eardrums and they could hear harsh, angry whispers egging someone on.

"I…think that's coming from…down there." Miroku pointed to a deserted section of hallways that was heading straight to the back of the school. No one went back there, so it was the perfect place to find Inuyasha.

And Kagome knew, with a dreaded heart, that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Pain.

Delicious pain, screaming and shrieking, whipping at his body; but it couldn't come close to the pain his soul was already going through.

He was alone, even though the bullies were there with him. But they didn't have souls, they weren't real, their cold harsh eyes and mechanical like bodies hitting him and slamming him into the wall….they were too cruel to be real.

He could hear his screams and pleas to stop spinning in his head but he kept his mouth clamped close. He had been lucky for the past few days; Kagome had kept them away, like a cure for an awful disease.

The awful part was _he_ was the disease, he was the hanyou freak, and nothing could cure him.

He deserved this.

Kagome didn't.

His heart eased with the relief that she wasn't there with him and a small smile graced his lips, she was safe….from him. She hadn't followed him, and that meant she did hate him, she was safe at last.

A knee to the stomach wiped the smile from his face and he clutched it, gasping for breath, the only sounds that he had uttered so far.

"Stupid hanyou, it's about time that girl left you. Did you bore her with your _wonderful_ conversations?" The bull youkai from a few days ago snickered and kicked Inuyasha in the side.

"No, I bet he tried to kiss her or something," said a fidgety human, obviously trying to get the bull's praise and attention.

They all burst into maniacal, malicious laughter. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

_**Kill them. **No.** Make them pay. **I deserve this. **Make them bleed; make them feel your pain. **NO!_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took long, slow breaths. _Can't lose control, don't lose control. _He sighed, blocking out the blood-boiling laughter and concentrated on trying to stand up.

"**_Inuyasha!" _**Inuyasha's eyes widened, _No…_

He turned slowly, and he, plus the bullies, stared in surprise at the girl with tears trailing down her smooth cheeks.

_Kagome……_

* * *

Tears blurred the injured figure of her best friend and she struggled to not run to him and wrap her arms around his shaking form.

There were dark, ugly bruises covering his handsome face, and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was holding his stomach and was gasping for breath.

She stepped forward and Inuyasha shook his head weakly, _'go'_ he mouthed.

Kagome frowned, and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Inuyasha. And you all," she turned to the scowling demons and nervous humans, "are going to _leave him alone or I'll_—"

"You'll what, wench." The bull demon smirked and snorted, the key ring through his nose jingled and gleamed, "What can you do, why do you care? He's just a filthy hanyou freak, you should be glad that we're getting rid of him for you."

Kagome glared and was about to run up to smack his slimy, sweat matted, pudgy face when Miroku grabbed her shoulder.

"Now, let's try to be gentlemen and demons here. Inuyasha here hasn't done anything to you and you should have better things to do, so why don't you all just leave." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha reassuringly and stood in front of Kagome.

The bull demon began to laugh in loud guffaws, motioning for everyone else of his gang to timidly join in, "And what will you do if we don't, monkey? Punch us or maybe whack us with a library book?" He snickered and snapped his fingers.

A tall, nasty looking demon, with red eyes and a long boorish snout grabbed Inuyasha around the neck and hoisted him about a foot in the air. His long fangs perked out of his lip in glee by the choked whimper that sneaked out of the hanyou. His pointed wolf-like ears tweaked and stood straight up in anticipation.

The bull grinned, "What will you do?" He snapped again and the werewolf slammed Inuyasha's back to the metal lockers, his head cracking against the wall in a sickening snap.

Kagome winced and tried to get past Miroku, "Inuyasha!"

Miroku clenched his teeth and kept an arm blocking Kagome's escape, "Stop…let him go." He said in a dangerously soft tone.

"Or what?" the bull demon snapped again.

**_Wham! _**Blood smeared beige as Inuyasha stared at Kagome with dilated pupils, one of his eyelids drooping over pained amber. _'Run'_, he mouthed, and then his golden orbs rolled back in his head as the wolf demon rammed him again.

Red stained pure white as Inuyasha's head lolled forward.

"_**INUYASHA!**"_ Kagome pushed Miroku to the side and sprinted to Inuyasha's limp body as the demon dropped him flaccidly to the floor.

However before she could get to him, two hard-as-steel arms grabbed her waist and pulled her sharply back, she gasped and flailed her arms, opening her mouth to scream but a large sweaty hand covered her screech.

Tears stung her eyes in despair at Inuyasha's unmoving body, a huge gash on the back of his head, hidden by his hair. _Oh, gawd is he dead! Please…DON'T LET HIM BE DEAD! _A tiny twitch of his ear heard her muffled cries and Kagome sagged in relief. _Oh, thank god! _

"What'll we do with 'em, boss?" Kagome's whole body rumbled by the gruff voice of the thing that was holding her, at the corner of her eye she could see that Miroku was being held captive, literally, as well.

The bull crouched down in front of her and stroked lazily down her cheek sending shivers of revulsion down her spine. She whipped her face away and glared at him, disgusted. "She's a feisty one. I don't know what you saw in that wimp, though." He cast an uninterested gaze towards the unconscious hanyou. "You should be with a _real_ player."

Kagome gave a good impression of a growl and her eyes hardened in hatred.

"Hmmm," the bull stood up, "I guess we should just teach them both a lesson on sticking up for the stupid freak. Come on, let's take them outside. The bell won't ring for another 20 minutes or so, plenty of time for a punishment." His eyes gleamed evilly and Kagome trembled with a new resound fear.

The disgusting thing constricting her grunted and began to drag her away, Kagome's eyes widened as the thing turned and the view of Inuyasha's body was pulled from her vision.

A burst of adrenaline seized her body and she twisted, turned and rammed against the hard wall of muscle which, in return, just got tighter and tighter. Her mouth strained as she opened her jaws and managed to sink her canines hard in the rough palm.

The demon hissed in pain and widened his grip momentarily, giving access for Kagome to lift her foot and kick his kneecap with all her strength and to raise her head.

The thing buckled down but managed to keep its arms wrapped around her form, however her mouth was free.

She inhaled deeply and screamed, "INUYASHA! INUYASHAAAA! HELP! HELP PLEASE! WAKE UP, OH GOD WAKE Umph…" The rest of her words were silenced as the demon recovered and pushed her back-first against the hard tile floor and covered her mouth with his clawed hand once again. She gazed up at the red eyes and stilled in fright by the same wolf that had hurt Inuyasha. He glared at her in lust and anger and bared his long sharp teeth, a low growl reverberating in his huge hairy chest.

Kagome shut her eyes in horror, salt stinging her closed eyelids, as the horrible beast began to lower his head……….

* * *

"………_yasha……INU…ASHAAA! HELP………!"_

_Kagome……she's in trouble. But I'm…so tired…head hurts……want to go……back to…sleep. _Darkness began to consume Inuyasha's mind once again, fogging up Kagome's pleas and the incessant pounding in the back of his skull.

"_HELP PLEASE! WAKE UP……_PLEASE WAKE Umph…" _No, Kagome……needs me I haft to protect her……wake up! I haft to save her! Wake up!_

Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he struggled to focus on his surroundings, the constant throbbing in his head confusing his thoughts. _Hurting her…haft to save her……haft to_

**_Kill. _**Inuyasha's blood churned in hatred as an aroused demon smell met his nostrils, mixing in with the beautiful scent of Kagome's. His demon side willing away the thumping and pain, he stood up and turned.

**_He's hurting her. She's scared. Kill him. Blood, taste his blood, make him pay for hurting her. Make him pay! _**A powerful, drugging mixture of anger and blood lust rendered his common thinking useless as he stared at the wolf-demon lowering his head towards Kagome, a thick cloud of tears and fear becoming more powerful and profound in her scent.

It was clogging his nostrils, filling his head, making the demon inside him growl and coil for the need for vengeance.

For the taste of flesh in its mouth and the warmth of blood on its claws, for the smell of death of the demon that was hurting her.

_**Make him pay! Kill him!**_

_No, stay in control. I haft to save her but I haft to stay in control! I could hurt her…_

_**NO! KILL! MUST KILL!**_

The need was overwhelming and Inuyasha's eyes flared red, veiling the angered amber as he stalked towards the demon. Cracking his knuckles, his claws elongating and becoming more threatening, he growled.

Deep, guttural and consumed with rage, all the bullies (including the one dragging Miroku) turned and their eyes widened. The bull demon took two hasty steps forward, "What the hell, he's awake…and why the hell is his eyes red?"

"He smells like a full demon, boss. What's going on?"

"What should we do?"

Inuyasha smirked evilly and struck his claws down towards the demon's neck.

"Hey, man. Run! Get off of her!"

The wolf blinked and reared its ugly head up, but it seemed to be too late.

_**Kill.**_

_No, don't kill. Just…save …Kagome._

Miroku stared confusedly as the demonic Inuyasha snarled in irritation, his claw shaking to lunge down into the demon's skin, but it only hovered in midair, mere inches in front of the demon's snout.

The wolf's red eyes widened and scrambled to take the chance to escape, falling back on his hands and crawling backwards, never keeping his eyes off of Inuyasha's, he quickly spun, took to his feet and fled, high puppy-like whines floating from his retreating form.

All the rest of the bullies stared in terror and one growl from Inuyasha and they all followed suit, dropping Miroku with a thud and a grunt onto the floor.

When the means of his threat had completely disappeared from sight, Inuyasha's blood began to cool and he took the chance to gain back control. His eyes faded back to amber, the purple stripes that stretched down from his temples vanished, and his claws shrunk back to their usual length, in a matter of seconds Inuyasha looked entirely normal.

Except for the blood that had fortunately already started to clot, but left his hair matted and his shirt forever stained.

Otherwise, yeah…he was normal.

Inuyasha gave something akin to a groan and a sigh, while he rubbed his forehead, and slightly swayed from side to side.

"Inu…yasha?" He blinked and looked down to find Kagome, still lying on her back, staring at him with wide red-rimmed eyes.

_Oh, damn she must have seen me lose control…at least for a little bit. She must be really scared. _He readied himself for screaming or more tears, or something.

But instead Kagome slowly stood up, wrapped her arms around him, and calmly dragged him back down with her.

Inuyasha didn't struggle as she shifted him till he was leaning comfortably in her warmth, his head lying against her shoulder. Her beautiful scent overcame him and eased away his hammering headache, making him feel relaxed and drowsy. She hugged him close and gently rubbed his ear.

"I'm…so glad you're okay," her body slightly shook with unshed tears and she inhaled deeply to calm herself. "I thought…when he threw you……" she sighed and nuzzled her face into his hair, "I'm so happy that you're alright."

Inuyasha was having a hard time concentrating on her words besides just the soft tone. Her lulling whisper was so comforting and he was so damn tired. Could everyone just let him sleep?

He was being vulnerable again, and he knew whoever the hell that boy was from earlier, was watching them intently. But he supposed a couple slams in the head could really make you care less. Inuyasha closed his eyes and half-heartily listened to the rest that she had to say.

"Thank you for saving me too…….and trying to protect me from all of them, I understand now why you tried to avoid me and everything."

_Avoiding her? _Gawd, that was not too long ago and yet he couldn't seem to think back that far. _Wait, she understood why? _Did she also understand now from this incident that it was the best thing to hate him and not be his friend? Inuyasha pushed back futilely from losing consciousness and tried to pay attention to what she was saying.

"I want you to know….that I don't care what everyone thinks….about me being friends with you. No matter what happens….I'm not going to leave you."

_Staying friends…no matter what…she doesn't care…but it's not safe…doesn't care………oh, so tired. _Inuyasha groaned and Kagome looked at his pale face worriedly.

Miroku then took this chance to walk over. "This is all very sweet, but I think it would be best if we get Inuyasha to a doctor or something. That wound seems pretty serious even for a hanyou, but of course I don't know much about how demons heal, even if I help in the library."

Kagome nodded and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "Inuyasha…this is Miroku, by the way…I just met him……and he doesn't care that you're a hanyou either….he wants to be your friend too…..do you understand?" It took a few seconds for Inuyasha to nod almost unnoticeably. "Okay, Miroku go find Kaede, understand? Tell her that I sent you and Inuyasha needs her, bring a first aid kit."

Miroku nodded and was about to walk away before turning, "Will you two be okay? Have you gone through this before? Why don't I just get the nurse?"

Kagome shook her head, "I think Kaede had done this sort of thing before, I don't know if she knows about the bullying though. Just hurry okay, and don't worry we'll be fine." Kagome smirked, "I don't think they'll come back any time soon."

* * *

It didn't take long for Miroku to return with an obviously concerned and angry Miss Kaede, a large first aid kit clutched in her hands.

All was explained as best as they could as Kaede bandaged up the poor hanyou.

But the only one could have answered all their questions, was sleeping peacefully and Kagome expected that Inuyasha wouldn't answer even if he _was_ lucid.

People just didn't talk about that, especially those who suffered bullying, and she expected that Inuyasha literally _didn't talk about it_ because of it in particular.

And the weird way his eyes turned red and everything, she had a feeling that would be hard to get him to talk about as well.

She hoped that she could help him, though. She was his friend after all.

Maybe even Miroku could as well.

All the merrier they say.

By the end of the day, Inuyasha had rested up and was healed enough to go home.

With another friend to add to his list.

**

* * *

**


	8. I did WHAT!

**

* * *

****The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 8**

_

* * *

It was dark and cold, the fierce chill stinging his throat and the inside of his nose. Everything seemed shrouded in shadow as he trotted down the twisting corridor on little feet, his tiny heart pounding in dread._

_Something was wrong._

_A flash of lightning shone its way through a window and sparked the room in an intense white light, piercing his eyes with such forceful intensity that he whimpered in pain. He could hear the rumble of thunder trembling in the soft pads of his bare feet as it shook the sky. He rubbed his eyes with teeny fists and tried to calm his crazy imaginings._

_He thought he had seen someone in front of him when the hallway had glowed._

_There were still dots before his eyes as he blinked several times, now he was getting really scared as a sickening smell reached his tender nose. _

_Blood_

_Fear_

_Death_

_And an awful stench of evil lust and an expensive cologne that seared into his memory forever._

_His ears tweaked as a wicked chuckle reached his hearing, it soon grew in intensity as another flash of lightning illuminated the foyer, revealing a tall man dressed head to toe in a stifling black but not covering the immoral gleam of his red eyes and the shine of his perfectly white teeth turning up into a malicious grin. _

_His hood covered the rest of his face but those eyes…those eyes laughed maniacally at the poor boy. A cold hand clenched his insides as the man lifted a slender willowy hand pointing at the door on the left with a distorted finger. A thick dark liquid dripping from his nails in slow plops, staining the carpet, he didn't want to know what that liquid could possibly be. _

_The boy looked at the door with wide innocent eyes. He had to go in there, the man wanted him to. _

_But something told him he wouldn't want to see what was inside. Opening his mouth, the little pup turned back to the stranger._

_He was gone._

_Taking a deep breath, tears of fear gripping at his eyelids, he walked over to the door. _

_His hand shook as he stood on tip toe to turn the knob._

_This was his parents' room…_

_That man had come from there…_

_The putrid stench reeked in coils under the door as the boy pushed it open._

_A scream ripped from his throat……_

* * *

Inuyasha reared up so quickly that he couldn't stop himself from toppling backward off of his bench seat, note book papers floating around him as he desperately tried to dissuade his descent.

A gasp wrenched from his dry mouth as he slammed onto the cold tile floor, staring wide eyed up at the lunchroom ceiling.

His legs were still resting on his chair and his arms were flung wide on either side of him. Students, including Kagome and Miroku, looked down at him worriedly.

He could see them…but then he couldn't.

He was still in the hallway…he was still with that man…he was staring at the bloody contents of his parents' bedroom…that awful laugh was ringing in his ears…….

Make it stop….make the laughter stop, someone save him…someone, please, make it go away!

His mouth opened wide to let loose that horrible scream building up inside of him, the one still echoing in his memory, the one he had made.

But nothing came, only speedy pants and choked whimpers.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

The hanyou blinked, the soothing worrisome voice of Kagome pushing back those awful horrifying visions. He took several deep breaths to cool his beating heart and rid himself of the dizzying aftereffects of his nightmare. He nodded.

Bracing on his elbows, Inuyasha pulled himself up, finally becoming aware of all the sounds of bold whispers and mocking laughter surrounding him.

Kagome knelt down beside him and brushed away his bangs, feeling his forehead. "Are you sure, you feel a little warm and you're sweating buckets. Maybe you're getting a fever." Her eyes suddenly widened, "Oh, my god, did you hit your head! How's your wound?" Inuyasha growled irritated as she turned his head in every direction, probing his flesh and hair for any blood or injury.

He grabbed her hands and shook his head, Kagome glared "Hey, I know you're this big tough demon boy and you heal pretty quickly but you never know."

A slow amused smile turned up Inuyasha's lips as he rolled his eyes. He shakily stood up and cracked his shoulders, voices still churning around him.

He chose to ignore them, like always, but Miroku couldn't it seemed. The boy stood up, fire smoldering in his violet gaze, and braced his back, "Hey, take a picture it'll last longer! Sheesh, get back to your lives, people!"

He glared affectively at everyone as they all quickly went back to their lunches, small curious glances and giggles were still sent when they thought no one would notice, however.

Nobody could turn down gossip, even if it was just a meaningless hanyou who dozed off at lunch and fell off his chair. Hey, gossip was gossip.

Inuyasha sighed and then chuckled to himself, he had felt a little wary of Miroku at first, especially towards Kagome, but soon he had become a very important……friend.

Another friend…so quickly……wow, everything sure changed dramatically.

The half-demon teen wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, the cool feel of sweat still clinging to his back. He couldn't believe he had actually fallen asleep…at school even!

_It was probably because Kagome was near me…_Inuyasha blushed a bit as he sat back down. Kagome and Miroku joined him, setting down the fallen papers back on the table.

He hadn't been sleeping well at 'home', for some reason those nightmares had been plaguing him more often. It was strange; he hadn't been cursed by those visions for so long…why now?

Whatever, he came to school just a little sleepy but managed to make it through classes, but he became attentive to the fact of how lulling Kagome's scent was and he had caught himself a few times when his eye lids were drooping close. But then he had come to lunch, had no appetite whatsoever, and then…Kagome had made him feel so relaxed, that he nodded off.

Yep, Kagome's doing. Like always, Inuyasha smirked and took a gulp of chocolate milk to wet his dry mouth.

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling alright?" Inuyasha was momentarily transfixed by the concern in Kagome's eyes and slowly nodded.

"That was sure graceful of you, my friend. I kind of wished I had my camera." Inuyasha glared at Miroku with a slight grin. It was nice to have a guy friend around, but Miroku's little perverted grope-a-thon he would have with practically every girl in school was a bit annoying at times. "So, Inuyasha, did you have some kind of nightmare?"

"It must have been really horrible; you were twitching in your sleep and making little noises." _Like you were in pain,_ Kagome waited patiently as Inuyasha wrote something down.

**_I was being attacked by thousands and thousands of algebra equations, damn it was horrible. _**Inuyasha snickered and dramatically wiped his brow; his friends chuckled in agreement and soon went off on a rampage of how unfair their math teacher, Mrs. Mizu, was with her homework.

Inuyasha sighed and his friends' conversation fell on deaf ears, he crossed his arms on the table and pretended to nod and pay attention but his mind was somewhere else entirely.

Who was that man? Why had he…the hanyou shuddered and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked innocently, he could still tell she was worried.

**_Bathroom._** He wrote simply and then he gave a very fake smile to try to reassure them he was fine and walked out of the lunchroom, not paying any heed whatsoever to the eyes and mouths that trailed after him.

Once Inuyasha had left, Miroku turned to Kagome, "I believe something is amiss with our hanyou friend, do you agree?"

Kagome nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I think so. I've never seen him so…scared before. And it isn't like him to fall asleep at school; he always tries so hard to do his best in it. But there's really nothing we can do until Inuyasha…."

The girl was cut off when an anguished and very pissed off scream echoed from the hall, it was muffled by the room's laughter and talks of school news that hardly anyone noticed it and if they had they would have thought it was just a cheerleader getting a hang nail or something…but Kagome and Miroku turned toward the hallway where Inuyasha had left questionably.

"I think we should…go see what's keeping Inuyasha…"

"I agree, hurry!" Kagome and Miroku, belongings forgotten, rushed through the labyrinth of tables to get to the hall.

He had been accused of many things before; some wilder than the next….but this!

This was ridiculous.

Inuyasha grunted annoyed as he pinned the girl's flailing arms on the floor, being sure to keep her legs from railing up and kicking him in any place…important.

He had been innocent enough, except for lying to his friends, of course, he had really been very distressed and had went to the bathroom to just splash some cold water on his face and try to catch his logical, reasonable side of thinking.

And he had been polite enough about giving his name when this girl had openly asked it in the quiet of the hall and had thought nothing of it really when she grew positively pale; sometimes girls or mainly just humans did that when they finally took note of his hanyou features.

But when she began to scream and run at him, arms outstretched, yelling something about him being a murderer and a kidnapper, trying her best to choke the life out of him…….yeah, things began to get weird.

But remember that's normal for Inuyasha's life.

He growled and forcefully pushed her down; growing very irritated by her angry ramblings and attempts to kill him. He had better things to do, dammit, then fight with some livid human wench.

Footsteps reached his ears and he gave a sigh of relief as the two scents of his best friends made themselves known. Finally some help.

He looked up, ignoring the grunts and squirms of the girl, to see Miroku and Kagome staring at him with surprised features.

Inuyasha smiled openly and then pointed his head in a jerky fashion towards the girl, giving a _'help me' _look.

Miroku gave a small smirk, raised an eyebrow, and walked over to take Inuyasha's position. But before the lech could get on top of her, she leaped and managed to secure her hands around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she knocked him down, sat on top of him and began to squeeze. He had to admit she had quite a grip but it wasn't enough for Inuyasha to panic for air. He could hold his breath for quite a long time, unfortunately he had grown used to things like this.

Kagome and Miroku gasped and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, struggling to pull her off. The girl growled, "No! Get off of me! Let me go! I have to make him pay! That bastard destroyed my home and killed my family…he…kidnapped my little brother…."

The girl suddenly slumped, defeated, and allowed them to lug her off. She bowed her head and rapidly began to cry as the two teens released her, her shoulders shaking and her hands covering her face. Her silky brown hair, a few strands that had fallen from her pony tail, floated around her shoulders.

They all stared astonished, confused, and a bit wary at the girl's unexpected tears.

Kagome slid down to Inuyasha and looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Do you know who she is, Inuyasha…or what she's talking about?"

The hanyou became aware that his mouth was hanging open, and promptly slammed it shut, his teeth grinding together in brawny force. He made sure to let his temper cover any hints of shock or hurt by Kagome's dubious words and the judging look she was pointing at him.

_How…could she even **think** that I would actually do that…_Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and shook his head slowly.

Kagome kept his gaze for a few seconds before bursting into the case of the giggles. "Oh, Inuyasha I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I know you would never do something like that! You're too nice!" She tweaked his ear teasingly as Inuyasha felt his mouth drop again, he sighed and shook his head, unconsciously leaning into her touch as they turned to the girl.

This was a girl that definitely wouldn't give a damn about what you thought, especially since she was wearing a boy's shirt and dirty jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail high up on her head and you could just tell that she was a hard worker, with the well built muscles of her arms and shoulders.

Inuyasha's eyelids drooped by Kagome's absent minded ear rubbing but couldn't miss the lecherous look in Miroku's gaze.

The girl had already pulled herself together and was glaring at Kagome with fierce brown eyes, "What do you mean he's too nice…_he's a murderer! I'll make you pay for what you've done!_" Miroku grabbed her around the waist before she could advance towards Inuyasha's neck once again and the hanyou just stared at her with a bland look.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha wouldn't do something like that. Where would you hear something so stupid?"

"Yes," Miroku answered coolly, tugging the girl backwards, "tell us the whole story. If it's true, feel free to kick Inuyasha's ass."

Inuyasha grunted and laid his chin on Kagome's shoulder, her hand then moving to his opposite ear.

The girl squirmed to get free but Miroku held fast and she soon gave up but her glare never wavered from the sleepy hanyou. "_He,_" she spat, "killed my family, kidnapped my little brother, and burned down my home."

Inuyasha just yawned, closed his eyes and shook his head.

The girl scowled.

"Who told you that?" Kagome asked, getting the girl's attention. "Where's your proof?"

She opened her mouth to answer and then blinked and slowly closed it.

Kagome laughed, "Aha, you see? It's not true. Inuyasha didn't do it."

"And how do you know?" The girl challenged.

"Because he's my best friend and I trust him. I would have known."

Inuyasha gave a small smile and opened his eyes to see how the girl took that. Apparently not well. The hanyou sighed and grabbed an emergency mini portable notebook and pen from his pocket.

He gave the note to the girl, who snatched it from him fiercely.

_**I'm sorry for your loss. I understand how you feel in a way but believe me I didn't do it. You were lied to. Girl, I'm only 16 and swimming in homework, I have no time to go murder someone and keep a little kid in hiding. **_

The girl glowered and looked at him with an untrusting gaze.

Inuyasha rolled his yes and wrote something else.

_**Why would I do that to you, girl, I don't even know you. Are you rich or something, have I called a ransom or anything? No, I'm spending my time doing algebra equations. I didn't do it. **_

The girl sniffed, her eyes welling up in tears. "Why…should I trust you?"

_**You don't but that's okay, I'm used to that. But, let's start anew okay? Maybe you can come to trust me. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, age 16, normal hanyou teen hating school. And you are?**_

She wiped her eyes, but only more tears came. "Sango…." She shook her head angrily,"I can't believe…I should have known….it couldn't it have been you……I can't believe I listened to that stupid…._jackass! _He had red eyes not gold! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sango then burst into more tears.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned over, turning his head so he could look up at her bowed face. He gave a brilliant grin and twitched his ear, in what Kagome said to be very adorable.

Sango chuckled, sniffed, and then lunged at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt.

Uh oh, dammit, another human wench attacks. Inuyasha patted her back uncertainly and beckoned for Kagome's help.

She just giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

So, Inuyasha turned his gaze towards Miroku and pointed to the girl, _help me!_

Miroku smiled, "My pleasure." Then he leaned over and….well, you know the pervert.

After they cooled down the glowering Sango and had pulled Miroku off of the ground, Kagome asked where Sango had heard such a stupid thing that Inuyasha would be a murderer.

"It's stupid…I can't believe I listened to some stupid, drunk! I'm really, really sorry. I should have _known!_ Now, that I think about it, the man I saw who took my brother was taller than you, Inuyasha, and…he had the creepiest red eyes." Sango shuddered.

Inuyasha blinked, _red eyes?_

"I'm so sorry that something like that would happen to you, Sango. I wish we could help you." Kagome gave the girl a friendly hug.

"It's okay; I haven't heard anything for awhile now anyway. I guess I should just move on. Who knows if Kohaku is even alive, and I don't even know the bastard who took him. I can't seem to find a name or a face." Sango sighed.

Miroku rubbed his head from a newly accumulated bruise and asked, "My condolences as well, now are you new here Sango?"

"Yeah, I'm living with a family friend. She had such the cutest son. This is my first day, and I can't believe I made such a complete fool of myself already. I'm still so sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored her. He was staring at the floor with a far away look in his eyes; Kagome shook his shoulder, "Inuyasha!"

He jumped and glanced between them all. **_What?_** He wrote.

Kagome sighed, "What's with you today, Inuyasha. You fell asleep in lunch, you almost have in all your classes, and you're spacing out a lot more. What's wrong? You're not sick, right? If you are, don't come to school tomorrow."

Inuyasha growled, _**Kagome I don't get sick. I'm just tired that's all. Been staying up to late, okay? **I've also been having horrible nightmares and have been working my butt off till midnight…_

"Well, skip and rest for a day. I could bring your homework to you."

_**I'm fine Kagome. Drop it!**_

"No, I don't want you to get sick, I think you should…"

Sango watched curiously as Inuyasha and Kagome argued. She leaned towards Miroku, noting the heat suddenly rising in her cheeks as she got closer to the boy but she pushed the thought of why away and asked, "Do they always do this?"

"Oh, yes quite often and it may take awhile to end. They're both quite stubborn." Miroku sighed and grinned, "Ah, Young love."

**

* * *

**


	9. Vulcan grip and Forest Home

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter9**

* * *

Let's see, so there is Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in one whole week.

That's five days of school and two days of goof off, rest time.

Except for Inuyasha, everyday is…work day for the poor hanyou.

He sighed as he willed his feet to keep going, turning the corner to finally make it to the school yard. The bell hadn't rung yet, thank goodness, he thought he had slept in.

He stretched his arms high above his head, feeling the satisfying crunch and pops of his overworked back and arms.

_But at least I've paid for school this month._ Inuyasha yawned and then shook his head, freeing himself of his exhaustion, pooling his demon blood to push away his fatigue for a later time.

He was _not_ going to fall asleep in class again.

Luckily, the dreams were taking a little break or more like he was falling into such a dead tired sleep at night that he _couldn't_ dream. His subconscious was too worn-out.

Personally, Inuyasha was glad that he would be free of those dreams, those nightmares. He had better things to do and worry about; _I mean it's been what 10 years or so?_

He picked up his pace as he launched onto the scent of Kagome, intermingled with Miroku and Sango. Being the new girl, the Inu gang had thought it a responsibility to pull Sango under there wing. Besides, Miroku wouldn't leave her alone.

And Inuyasha did like the girl, she had threatened and actually punched a few smart asses on their smart aleck remarks towards there ever growing hanyou loving group. Plus she was strong and had quite a sense of humor; also there was the added addition of Kagome having someone to 'girl talk' with.

Thank god, he wouldn't have to suffer through _that_ again.

When Kagome saw him through the crowd she jumped to her feet on the bench they were sitting on and waved her arms frantically over her head.

"Inuyasha, over here!" she cried, Miroku and Sango looked away from their conversation (or probably another groping argument) and smiled joyfully as Inuyasha slid towards them.

Catching his balance Inuyasha rubbed his forehead and gave a huff of relief.

"Yeah, you almost didn't make it. We thought you actually took Kagome's advice and skipped." Sango stated she was growing very adept to reading Inuyasha's body language. Just like everyone else (though Kagome was the pro at it). Simply understanding that he didn't like to talk and she didn't question why. Or more like she didn't want to be rude and nobody had a real true answer to it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench, Kagome plopping down beside him and smiling tremulously. Her whole face glowed now Inuyasha was there, and he could tell that a blush was growing on his cheeks.

"I was worried you wouldn't be here," she giggled and pushed his shoulder playfully with her own. "Who would help me with my history notes?"

Inuyasha smirked. **_Is that all I'm good for?_**

"Well…you do help me a lot in math too…" Kagome tapped her chin and pretended that she was thinking hard. "Oh, I don't know, I guess you _do_ have a lot of uses. Maybe I won't send you to the pound." She waited for a reaction, mischief gleaming in her brown eyes.

Inuyasha gaped and growled. **_I'm no frickin' dog!_**

The girl giggled and tweaked his ear, "Ah, his puppy mad?"

The hanyou batted away her hand and tried to keep from smiling, instead he growled louder.

Kagome pretended to look offensive and angry. "Puppy, be nice!" she wagged her finger at him, making his eyes cross. "That's it no more kibble for you!"

Inuyasha gave an evil grin and grabbed her hand. Lifting it high into the air effortlessly, he poked her side. Kagome gasped and squirmed, trying to rip her arm away. But Inuyasha held fast and began to tickle up and down her ribs, being mindful of his claws.

"Ah, Inuyasha, let go…stop…that tickles!" Kagome laughed chokingly and pushed away his hand without much affect.

He shook his head and poked her bell button underneath her yellow t shirt. Kagome shrieked and then gave a good interpretation of his growl, "So, puppy wants to play, huh?" Then she pushed with all her might and since he was caught off guard they both toppled backwards off the bench, landing in the dewed grass with her on top of his chest.

Kagome giggled and positioned her self so that she was straddling his waist and pinned his arms above his head. "Ha," she said proudly, "Who's the tough Mr. Hanyou, now, huh? I got ya!"

_You sure did…_Inuyasha gulped as a strange mixture of emotions washed over him, the feel of her sending bizarre reactions to his body, she was _way_ too close. And, gawd, she smelled good and she was so damn warm. _Get a hold of yourself, dammit, it's just a game and she beat you. Get some of your dignity back. _He grinned evilly as he grasped hold onto his sanity, he had the most powerful urge to kiss her back there, and he twisted, flipping her over until he was on top of her.

Wait…that wasn't the best position either…

Kagome felt heat rise into her face as she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, the color of molten amber, and a barrier of soft white surrounded them, blocking out all sign of other life.

It was just her and him.

But unfortunately that wasn't the case and Miroku broke the spell, everyone sure loved doing that didn't they?

"Ahem, perhaps you should do this at a later time you two. This isn't the best place." Sango giggled as they flung away from each other so fast it was amazing they didn't get whiplash and both of their faces were blooming in the darkest shade of red imaginable.

Kagome coughed and mumbled an apology as Inuyasha tried his best to maintain a good glare, it wasn't working.

Sango decided it was best to change the subject and fast as she realized Miroku had opened his mouth to say something to just embarrass the poor teens even more.

"So," she lightly whacked the back of Miroku's head and put her attention on Kagome and Inuyasha, "it's Friday, do you guys want to do something after school."

Kagome's eyes brightened and her embarrassment forgotten. "Yeah, I mean two hard weeks of school. Let's go to the mall, or to a movie. Maybe even go to my house. You haven't been there yet, Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku have."

"Yes, Inuyasha, will you be able to join us this evening? You can't possibly be too busy on a Friday night." Miroku raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha sighed. Actually he had _lots_ of things to do, every evening. He couldn't hang out no matter how much he wanted to and he desperately wanted to act just like a regular friend. Going to movies and hanging out in the mall. But of course he couldn't, things were more important. _Even if this is the first time I've ever had friends. _

Maybe he should tell them the _real_ reason he always had to decline…no way! They didn't need to know that! Inuyasha sighed again.

**_I can't_**, he paused thinking, **_too much homework. _**

"Ah, come on Inu. Please! You have all weekend to do homework. It's time to have fun." Kagome gave him her famous puppy pout, and Inuyasha almost wanted to give in.

Almost.

_**I can't okay? I'm really sorry…maybe another time.**_

Kagome frowned. "When are you _not_ going to be busy?"

Luckily the bell rang for the final school day of the week before he could answer, to Inuyasha's immense relief. He really didn't have a reply.

Lockers slammed and ricochet as everyone grabbed their stuff to head out for the weekend. Footsteps, bellows of plans, and teachers silently whooping for joy had the hall in an uproar as everyone twisted and dodged to get to the front door first.

Kagome pulled the strap of her book bag higher on her shoulder as she motioned for Miroku and Sango to hurry over. They had all agreed earlier that they were going to find out why Inuyasha never did anything with them after school.

Well, it was really Kagome's idea and it took a lot of reassuring to get the other two teens to join in on her plan.

Hey, following Inuyasha around without his knowing is a very dangerous and difficult thing to do.

"Are you sure we should do this, Kagome?"

"Oh, come on Sango. Don't chicken out on me now, don't you want to know why Inuyasha never wants to hang out with us after school?"

Miroku shook his head, "Kagome, he_ does_ have a right for privacy. Maybe we should just ask him."

"Miroku we have asked and he hasn't answered, friends tell. And you're not backing out of this because we need you to drive."

Sango and Miroku sighed, giving each other defeated glances. This wasn't going to go well, Inuyasha was a nice person but he also had a wicked temper when his self-control snapped, and this was surely going to unleash the harsh fury hidden under the hanyou's silence.

"Oh, there he is! Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome waved as Inuyasha bolted down the school yard, he skidded to a stop by her voice and waved curtly back before sprinting out to the sidewalk.

"Okay, here we go, let's hurry. He can run pretty darn fast." Kagome trotted down the front marble steps, the other two teens following her reluctantly.

Once inside Miroku's car, Sango complimented him on how clean and tidy it was inside and out. "Why thank you, Sango, coming from you, I am quite flattered." He adjusted his mirror, getting a good glance at Sango's slight blush, but she managed to smirk at him to hide it.

"Okay, okay, hurry. Come on! Talk later!" Kagome whipped her seat belt around her self, almost lashing Sango and flailed her hand hurriedly towards him to get a move on.

The boy sighed tragically and revved up his engine, moving as fast as the speed limit would allow him towards the road on which Inuyasha had ran down.

It took them a while to finally catch a glimpse of Inuyasha's jogging form, his book back pounding his back by each speedy step.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief that they had found him and her stomach twisted in anticipation, excitement, and slight guilt as Miroku slowed down enough to follow.

Pretty soon, Inuyasha halted before an ordinary grocery store and he bounded inside.

"Huh? Why did he stop here?" Sango asked.

"To buy groceries, maybe, what else is there to do?" Miroku turned the key and they all waited.

Inuyasha didn't emerge till a good few hours later…with no bags under his arms. He had a piece of bagel clenched in his teeth and was stuffing something in the safety of his back pocket.

"Ugh, finally," Kagome shifted to relieve her aching back side and shook Miroku's dozing form. "Come on, Miroku, he's out now. Follow him."

The boy groaned and started his car, beginning the whole process of stealth stalking once again.

Actually they stopped, waited, and started a couple more times along the way. Inuyasha had jogged non stop between store from house to even a hotel, placing things in his pocket and a piece of food in his mouth and then running down the sidewalk again.

Kagome thanked the heavens that she had called her mom about staying out late; it was already nearing 11:30. The sun had set a long time ago and her body felt cramped and stiff from sitting so long.

"Gawd, he stays out late in the night but he can't go to _one_ movie with us?" Miroku grumbled, feeling a little irritated and cranky by the night's events.

"Yeah and why doesn't he ever buy anything at these stores? No, why does he even go into these places at all?" Sango yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her.

Kagome rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, "Come on, let's just see where he lives and then confront him. He's actually never told me where he lives anyway." Actually, he had never invited them to his house at all; she didn't want to miss the chance of finally seeing it.

"Oh, great, now he's going into the park. What the _hell_? Come on we'll have to walk." Miroku groaned and was already stepping out of his door.

The night air was brisk and clear, reviving everyone's spirits and excitement as they tip toed swiftly into the dark unyielding mouth of tall trees. Dew slicked the bottom of their shoes and they consciously made certain to not step on any braches or twigs, Inuyasha had wonderful hearing after all.

Kagome had actually toured the park with her little brother once before but she never once trailed into the depths of the surrounding trees. It was new territory, making it feel like they were really in a forest instead of a huge sleeping city, and her heart leaped at every small sound.

Her imagination began to grow wild as she stared into the shadows around her, then a brief thought registered clearly. Where was Inuyasha? Oh no, they had lost him!

"You guys," she whispered, "where are we? Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku stopped and turned in a complete circle, suddenly becoming aware of how quiet and creepy it had gotten. Darkness seemed to close in chokingly around them, they were lost.

"Oh shit, where _are_ we?"

Sango began to instinctively inch closer towards Miroku, eyeing around her warily. "Why did Inuyasha come in here, any way?"

"I don't know, he's been all ov—what the heck was that!" Kagome spun as something cracked. They all stood very still, straining their ears for where the sound might have come from.

"Maybe we should…" leaves rustled at some unknown direction and Sango suddenly grasped Miroku's arm. "What the hell? Who's there?"

"Yes, show yourself, right now!"

Something jumped out of the trees, completely covered in shadow to make out what it was, and hit hard on the grass causing a burst of adrenaline to go through them and Kagome screamed. Their muscles felt light and fast as they sprinted away from the monster, branches creaking and shuffling as it hopped from tree to tree.

_Oh, gawd! Where's Inuyasha? _Twistingand spinning around invisible bushes and roots, they stumbled on some kind of clearing. Panting for breath, and huddling protectively around each other they stared wide eyed around at the circle of trees caging them in.

They were trapped, lost, and terrified. They didn't know where the monster, murderer or whatever the hell it was! It was hiding…waiting…at any moment it would…

A shriek of terror was suddenly muffled and Sango turned around quickly, "Kagome! Wha—who the hell are you?"

All they could make out was Kagome her eyes wide, her mouth covered by a large hand, and her arms pinned to her sides. Her head was tilted and they could see the glint of fangs smirking next to her neck.

Miroku took one step forward…and the creature took one step back. "Please…let her go," Miroku whispered in a soft voice. "We'll leave and never come back, now please let her go."

Kagome was about ready to piss her pants, she was feeling light headed and sick to her stomach as the thing's hot breath tickled her skin. She whimpered against the hand and then the monster did something strange…and oh, so familiar.

It gave a low puppy purr, shivering down her in a calming matter. She had heard it once or twice before when she concentrated hard enough on the sounds a certain hanyou would make when she was petting his ears.

_Inuyasha_, Kagome rolled her eyes and relaxed against his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him.

"We won't call the cops, okay. We just want to go home." Sango and Miroku paused bewildered as the thing suddenly brought his hands up in front of Kagome and began to write something. They hadn't even noticed that he was holding a pad and pencil. He ripped the note and held it out for Miroku.

_**Maybe you should call the cops because I don't know what the HELL I'll do to you three! Why the hell were you guys following me!**_

Miroku groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, giving his innocent smile. "Inuyasha, um, well you see…we just wanted to…it was all Kagome's idea!"

Sango gave a sigh of relief as Kagome was unleashed and a furious Inuyasha made himself known in the moonlight.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and was growling menacingly, waiting for Kagome's explanation.

Kagome stood in front of him and stared unflinchingly into his hard, burning gaze. She noted the fire crackling in his golden eyes and knew that he was downright pissed, keeping the ravenous inferno, however, checked under a strong self-control.

She gulped slightly and then stood straight tall, "Fine, we followed you because we wanted to know what you did after school that always had you so busy," Inuyasha groaned and began to walk away, Kagome pursued, "we want to know why you never bought anything in those stores, why you stay out in the middle of the night but can't go to _one_ movie with us, and why the heck you came into this forest."

Inuyasha began to climb into a tree and was fiddling with something in the shadows of the leaves and branches. Kagome stood at the bottom and was waving her fist, "Inuyasha, answer me, what the heck are you doing!"

Out of no where there was a small click and one by one several lanterns hung in several branches all connected by one wire flared to life. Everyone gasped in awe and surprise as the clearing was shimmering in a soft golden glow, Inuyasha climbed down the tree and sat down at the base.

He rolled his eyes as they stared in amazement and he began to write something down. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome thankful for the light, went and sat around Inuyasha, as he handed his note to Kagome.

**_Read aloud: I can't believe you guys actually FOLLOWED me! Don't you have better things to do? But fine since you came out here anyway, welcome to my home. _**

They stared wide eyed, mouths a gaped, while Inuyasha flew his arms in a high ark, to show off his wonderful 'home'.

Kagome looked around and became more aware of the clothes hanging to dry in braches, Inuyasha's book bag lying on a tree root, and several notebooks piled on a rock. He did live there, in a forest, by himself. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears and she read the rest of the message.

**_This is the only place I can stay in because I don't have enough money to get an apartment or a room at a hotel. All those places you saw me go in are the places that I work at, all the money I earn from those goes to my school tuition that I try to pay every month. So far I haven't missed a single due date. _**

"Your jobs? You…have so many…" Sango whispered.

Inuyasha grabbed the notebook. **_School's expensive but it'll be worth it. _**

"What about your parents, or living with some other family member?" Miroku inquired hopefully.

_**They're all dead most likely and if someone is alive they probably wouldn't want me anyway. Besides I can take care of myself. **_

"What about a foster home?" Inuyasha's eyes widened by Kagome's words and he scribbled hurriedly.

_**No frickin' way! I did that once and once is enough. Luckily I got out of there before that crazy bastard could do anything to me.**_

She gasped, "He tried…to hurt you?" Her throat started to tighten.

_**Nah, he couldn't really hurt me but he tended to drink some nights…and yeah, I didn't want to live there anymore so I ran away. I've been here ever since.**_

"For how long," Miroku asked gently.

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute and then wrote something down. **_A good 7-8 years or so, I'm not sure. _**

"Seven or eight years! You've been living in trees, in the death of winter with no blanket or food for that long?"

_**I get food Kagome, and I can handle the cold.**_

"No, I won't let you do this any longer!"

_**What the hell are you talking about?**_

Kagome stood up and yanked him to his feet by his collar, "I'm not going to let my best friend sleep in a park while it's raining or snowing or…darn it I won't let you!"

_**Well, deal with it, I've handled all this before you ever came, I don't need your help.**_

"Well, I'm here now and I won't let you stay here. It's dangerous."

"Actually, Inuyasha it is. What if someone discovers you, they could haul you away to some orphanage." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the thought but swiftly shook his head while Miroku and Sango stood up as well.

_**Miroku, I've been here for so long and no one's found me yet. I can handle it.**_

"What if a murderer gets you in the night or something while you're sleeping or walking home?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes by Kagome's melodramatic remark.

_**I said I could handle it. I can handle anything.**_

Kagome gave an irritated shriek, "No! I can't stand the thought that you could be in danger or freezing to death! Just grab your stuff and come with us."

_**What the hell are you talking about?**_

She grabbed a tuft of his hair and pulled him along with her, "You're going to just stay with me."

_What!_ Inuyasha yanked him self free and glared at her. _Oh, shit she means it._ He had never seen such array of emotions in someone's eyes before, it was mixed with sadness, disbelief, and strong determination.

_**I can't stay with you.**_

"Yes, you can and you will."

**_No way, I'll just stay here._** He began to walk away.

"No," Kagome ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, "you'll come with me. My mom won't mind, actually she's been dying to meet you and we've got an extra room."

_**No, Kagome. I don't want to. **I won't burden your family, and you, like that._

"Yes."

_**No.**_

"Yes!"

_**NO!**_

Sango and Miroku sighed dramatically as the two other teens argued. The whole city was going to wake up soon by Kagome's yelling and Inuyasha's crackling papers shaking in her face.

Sango shook her head and started to walk towards them, "I'll take care of this," she whispered to Miroku over her shoulder.

"YES!"

_**NO! NO! NO!**_

"YES! YES! YES! YE—"

"Open your arms, Kagome."

"What?" Kagome was briefly distracted by Sango's command and she noted that she was suddenly standing right behind Inuyasha. Kagome cocked a brow and did what she was told. "Why?"

"'Cause Inuyasha's going to take a little nap."

_Huh? _Inuyasha was about to ask what the hell she meant when out of nowhere a hard tight pressure pinched the side of his neck. His whole body tensed painfully and his breath hitched in his throat. A slow tremor made its way from his neck all the way to his toes followed by a pulsing heat.

Everything started to feel so damn…_heavy_…only one thought registered as he swayed from side to side.

_Sleep, sleep, sleep. _

He was so tired and the notion of lying on a soft branch was so appealing that there was no way he could back down.

Blackness ensued as his eyes closed on their own accord and he fell forward. A powerful rush of vanilla and roses struck his nose and it held him like a lover's embrace as he floated into a deep dreamless slumber.

**

* * *

**


	10. Little brothers are a pain I know

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter10**

* * *

He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead! Oh, man Sango killed him!

Kagome was having hard time breathing when all of a sudden Inuyasha collapsed into her arms after Sango pinched his neck. She shook his shoulder slightly and called his name but he made no movement or sign of hearing her.

_Oh, no…_She looked up at a very proud Sango with tears glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. "What did you do? You killed him!"

Sango chuckled, "Ah, Kagome, he's fine. Just asleep, look for yourself."

Kagome shifted Inuyasha's heavy body and stared at his peaceful face. He was breathing…and kind of snoring. Kagome gave a smile of relief and parted away his bangs, hugging him closer to her. "Man, you scared me Sango. What did you do?"

Sango beamed with pride and pinched her thumb and forefinger like a claw, "Did I ever tell you guys that I come from a long line of demon exterminators? We don't do it anymore but we still have a few cool tricks up our sleeves." Sango laughed.

Miroku walked over behind her, "I see, how wonderful—ahhh! OOMPH!" Sango had grabbed his advancing hand and flipped him over her shoulder, landing back first on the grass in front of her. She wagged her finger in front of his surprised face.

"Na ah ah, that can get you in big trouble, monk."

Kagome chuckled and was brought back to attention by a small groan. She looked down at Inuyasha, who moved slightly and snuggled closer to her chest, finding a comfortable spot, sighing contently and falling back into a calm sleep. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Wow, he sure is conked out. I was a little worried that it might not work what with his demon blood and everything, he must have been really tired." Sango kneeled down and felt Inuyasha's pulse.

"He has looked a little tired at school for the past few days." Miroku got up with a groan and dusted off his clothes. "But that's expected now that we know he works every night and also has to do homework. The poor guy," he shook his head and walked over to them.

"He can rest up at my house, let's grab his stuff and head out." Kagome was answered by a soft snore from the unconscious hanyou.

_Blood…fear…death…he didn't want to open the door. He screamed at himself to not turn the handle, don't look inside…**don't look inside!**_

_He was like a puppet on strings, that evil man was the puppeteer, and he wanted him to open the door. His own child like curiosity wouldn't let him turn away neither, he had to open the door. _

_**No!**_

_His tiny fist, not yet adorned with claws, encircled around the cool shiny brass._

_**Don't…**_

_It started to turn and something clicked._

_**OPEN…**_

_The wood sprang free and a dizzying wave of rotting…something empowered his fragile nose. With two trembling arms, he pushed at the looming board separating him from the room._

_**THE DOOR!**_

_His ears pounded with his scream, his throat cracked and his eyes stung. Someone grabbed his shoulders and was shaking him, calling his name._

_He drowned them out, his lungs burned, and he could taste something metallic in the back of his mouth. His eyes shut tight and he twisted from side to side._

_LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!_

_They wouldn't listen, they wouldn't hear his pleas! They just kept shaking and hurting him._

_Visions of that room swirled around him, he shouldn't have opened the door, he shouldn't have looked inside! Over and over it flashed and tormented him; look again and again and again! Searing into his brain, forever locked into his memories, he should not have opened the door!_

"_**INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"**_

The hanyou jumped and his eyes popped open by the harsh command. He could feel sweat and…tears cooling his cheeks and face. His gulped hungrily at fresh air and tried to stop his body from shaking.

He was on the verge of sobbing or screaming, on the latter he was certain that he had already done because his throat felt raw and his ears were ringing.

He took a few moments of staring sightlessly at some ceiling and tried to push away those images to the back of his mind, like he had done so many a nights.

His breathing finally slowed back to normal and he could feel the affects of his nightmare waning, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

Breathe in, breathe out, don't think, and just breathe.

That's it, it was gone, he was safe, Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief and relaxed. Slumping onto something soft and cushy, his branch had never felt like that before. Wait, his branch wasn't supposed to feel like that and when did his tree…have a ceiling?

His eyes fluttered open when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. His vision blurred as sweat and salt stung amber but he could make out the outline of some figure standing over him.

Inuyasha squinted and whimpered as it neared him and caressed his cheek with a soft, warm palm. His head was pounding and he finally became aware of the stiffness on the side of his neck, his vision danced with every thump behind his ears and he finally closed them, feeling sick by how colors swirled and wavered.

He felt much too warm and batted away the tepid blanket that was being pulled to his chin. He whimpered as the uncomfortable heat ate at his skin even though he was wearing a t shirt.

"Are you okay…can you hear me, Inuyasha?" The voice was gentle and motherly, making his ears twitch. He sniffed cautiously, a cinnamon and sugary smell reaching his nose. It was a woman…oh, what the hell was going on?

Foggy memories of scaring the shit out of his friends and arguing with Kagome drifted into his brain. He remembered how Kagome wanted him to live at her house……and Sango told her to open her arms….and…and…everything else was a blur.

He didn't feel like he was in danger but his instincts made him open his eyes again, he rubbed at them lazily with back of his hand and gulped a couple of times to dampen his caked and scratchy throat. Blinking till he could see clearly, he pushed back at the raging head ache, and stared curiously at the woman who was staring back at him with concerned eyes. A very familiar color of eyes, as well, but with their own uniqueness, the woman's face was just as soft and short billowy black hair framed her cheeks.

_She looks a bit…like Kagome…except older…_speaking of Kagome, she suddenly came into view behind the woman and also stared with the exact same look. He immediately felt at ease now that he saw her but that didn't quell his flash of irritation.

_**What the hell happened?**_

Kagome chuckled as the hanyou glared at her, relieving her like nothing else could. It had scared her to death when she heard that god awful scream, full of terror and pain. And the way Inuyasha writhed under her mother's grasp, the tears and sweat cascading down his pale face. Yes, having him angry at her and acting like the normal Inuyasha eased her heart quite a bit.

She knelt down beside her mother and touched his cheek, his glare softened momentarily and he leaned into her touch. "Are you okay, now, Inuyasha?" she whispered gently. "Was…it another nightmare…like the one at school?" The last time he had said that it was just homework that caused his nightmare, she didn't by it but had let it go. There was no way he was going to lie about this one though, she knew it was the same nightmare (except much worse by the way he was screaming) and she wanted to know what it was.

He nodded and then raised his hands, so that one was writing an imaginary pencil on an imaginary piece of paper.

Kagome turned to her mother, "Can you go get me some paper and a pencil, momma?"

Her mother smiled and got up, "Sure, would you like some water too? You look parched, Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked and nodded lightly. _Momma, that's Kagome's mother? She seems…nice…like Kagome…_the woman smiled again, that calming motherly smile, and walked out of the living room. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome, who had stood up and was placing her hands behind his back.

He groaned and grunted as she lifted him and then laid him back down onto her lap. He looked up at her beautiful face and tried to summon back his glare…he couldn't do it…his head ache was fighting back with a vengeance.

"You're going to tell me what it was about this time, Inuyasha. The _real_ reason, I want to know what scares you like that," Inuyasha sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head no.

"Yes, you are. You know you can tell me, Inuyasha, I am your friend. You're supposed to be able to tell me anything," Kagome stroked his forehead soothingly, her fingers gliding easily over his sweaty skin.

Inuyasha sighed and his ears twitched as Kagome's mother came back into the room. Kagome helped him sit up and he gulped down the water greedily, the liquid cooling his whole body and lessening his head's thumping. Kagome took his empty glass and then handed him the pad of paper and pencil.

"Now, tell me what it was about." Inuyasha growled, regaining his anger now that he was waking up and his head ache was disappearing.

_**No way, I'm not saying a damn word. I want answers first! I'm at your house aren't I? I told you I wouldn't do this so how in the hell did I get here? Why does my neck and head hurt…and holy shit its morning!**_

Kagome grounded her teeth, "No cussing, Inuyasha, my mother's here. And, yes, you're at my house, and yes, its morning because you have been here all night. Sango knocked you out last night and we brought you here, you've been asleep on the couch ever since…until…you started to…scream…"

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened. **_I was screaming?_**

"Y—yeah, Inuyasha…what was it about?"

**_It doesn't matter okay. It was a long time ago. Now take me back!_**

Kagome blanched, "Uh, no way! You're here now and you're stuff his already in the extra room _and_ momma already said it was okay. So tough cookies, you're living here now!" Kagome stuck out her tongue at the shocked teenage boy.

_**Kagome…DAMMIT! I told you…you didn't have to do this…I lived there for 8 years, I can take care of myself…I don't need your pity or your charity.**_

"It's not pity! I'm just doing a true friend's duty. And it's not charity! You can work around the house or even pay rent if you want to, okay?" Teen glared at teen and Kagome's mother sighed. It was time to get involved, or things weren't going to go anywhere fast.

"Inuyasha, dear, you can't live by yourself, you're too young no matter how capable you are of taking care of yourself or how long you lived there. It's against the law and if anyone would discover you, they wouldn't hesitate to take you straight to the nearest orphanage."

Kagome glare hardened even more and she didn't break eye contact with equally glaring Inuyasha, "Don't bother, momma, we already told him that last night and he still wouldn't listen."

_**Why wouldn't you just LISTEN TO ME! Oh, no, instead you had Sango KNOCK ME UNCONCIOUS! **_

"I did not tell Sango to knock you out! She did it by herself but it sure was easier than arguing with you, you stubborn dog!"

Inuyasha growled. **_I'M NO DAMN DOG KAGOME! I'M A HANYOU, GET IT RIGHT! WHY DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THAT? WHY DO YOU NOT HATE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?_**

Kagome's mouth hung open and her fury immediately cooled. She looked at his amber orbs and was greeted by confusion, anger, and a frustrating hurt. "I could never hate you, Inuyasha."

He scribbled maniacally and shoved the note in her chest. **_Why not? Why didn't you get disgusted when you met me, why do you want to be my friend, why do you even want me to live with you, why don't you care about what people say about you when they see you with me? I don't understand how you can be so…so…accepting._**

Kagome's mother decided that it was time to leave as the argument took a new turn. The teens didn't even notice as she left the room.

Kagome felt tears moisten her eyes but she tried not to let them fall. "I like being with you, Inuyasha…I don't care what people think…I like being your friend…"

_**Why? Why do you not care?**_

"About you being a hanyou and what people say behind my back?"

Inuyasha nodded frustrated.

Kagome smiled and inched closer to him, "Because I don't. I like you…for you, not because of your blood. Even though the ears and everything are definitely an added plus," she touched one of his triangular ears for emphasis.

Inuyasha shook his head and batted away her hand. **_That's not good enough, what's the real reason? There has to be something else._**

Kagome sighed and came closer. "Isn't that good enough? I like being friends with you because I like being with you. I like arguing with you, talking with you, or just sitting by you." She could feel a blush coming on but went on by the confusion still lingering in his amber eyes. She had to make him understand, that him being a hanyou didn't matter. "I don't care what you look like, I don't care how people talk, you're my friend because…you're Inuyasha…you're you."

Inuyasha was feeling light headed as her scent filled his head. She looked so beautiful, her lips so lush and tender looking, oh damn he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her, to hear more and more of her lulling and reassuring words, it was getting hard to think straight as she came closer and closer.

Kagome's smile grew larger as she saw Inuyasha relax, "Do you see now, Inuyasha? I like you for you and I want you to live here because you're my friend and you're welcome here. So will you?"

_Will I…? _He nodded dumbly and leaned forward. The warmth of her breath making his lips tingle, he wanted to…so bad…but would she hate him then? Would she be disgusted with him?

He smelled like after a spring rain, all fresh but powerful, as he became mere inches away from her. _Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to….uh, yes!_ Kagome felt a sense of satisfaction that he had given in to live with her and was now….wow, this would be her first kiss.

Closer and closer they became, it wouldn't be long now, their first kiss….

"OH, COOL! HE'S AWAKE!"

The spell was broken once again as a little black haired boy bounded in and launched himself between the two blushing, embarrassed, and pissed off teens.

Inuyasha blinked and felt way too warm once again. He had almost kissed her! Oh, dammit, he had almost kissed her and the kid blew it.

Kagome was feeling the same way, she growled menacingly at the boy, "Souta…can't you leave me alone for two seconds!"

The little boy eeped and turned to the hanyou, quickly shaking his hand, "Hi, I'm Souta, Kagome's little brother and I think you're super cool. And now, I must…_run for my life!"_ Then he leaped from the couch and fled.

Kagome went after him, muttering an 'excuse me for a second' to the half demon and then the house was creaking and thumping by the sibling's wrestling and running.

Inuyasha blinked again. _Super cool…what is it with this family? _

Miss Higurashi walked in, unperturbed by her children's squabbling, "Would you like some breakfast, Inuyasha. I've made pancakes."

Suddenly the hanyou's stomach growled, "I'll take that as a yes, come with me. Kagome's told me that you have quite an appetite so I've made lots." Inuyasha followed her in a daze, a heavenly smell drifting to his nose.

_A family…_Kagome had given him acceptance, friends, and now a home again.He owed her so much…and now here was the question. How could he pay her back? _Maybe a kiss would do…_Inuyasha smirked, gawd this girl was making him experience strange things. And, hell, he loved every minute of it.

**

* * *

**


	11. Your room is your sanctuary

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

This…was _his_ room.

This was _his_ sanctuary, _his_ property, _his _special hideaway from the cruelty of life.

This was his room.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and silently walked into the simple, white walled one twin bed, one closet, one window, one door room; his rough feet cushioned by the tan white carpeted floor.

It was simple, it was boring, but it was _his._

The warm air pushed into his sensitive eardrums and his breathing was short and erratic as he floated over to _his_ bed. Placing a hand on the soft white sheets, he pushed down and his hand sunk a good half inch. It was so soft and cushy and he was going to sleep there. No more trees, no more hard branches, no more card board boxes and newspaper for blankets, he was finally sleeping in a bed again.

Now, he did love the forest, he always felt _right_ there, but it had his disadvantages when you lived there. Such as heat, a mattress, air conditioning also.

But he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

He had…a home now.

Something hot and moist blurred his eye and trickled down his auburn cheek but he quickly wiped it away. Biting his lip and pushing against the tightness in his chest he laid down on his side, sinking into the cotton material of his sheets.

He smiled and stretched before curling into a slight ball, his tired muscles from a hard life joyous and happy as they relaxed. His eyelids drooped and before he knew it, even though he had slept throughout the whole night, he had slipped into a light slumber.

Kagome was proud of herself with the punishment she had placed on her evil little brother. He wouldn't be able to sit down for a _long_ time. Rubbing her hands together and smiling evilly, she walked into the kitchen where her mother was cleaning dishes.

"Hey momma," she looked around the room, "Where did Inuyasha run off to?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "I believe he has gone to go see his room."

Kagome clapped her hands and she grinned enthusiastically, "Oh, I want to go see how he likes it!" She began to run down the hall.

"Kagome, when you're through, grab him and let's head for the mall! He needs some new clothes the poor boy." Her momma called after her.

That only hiked up the girl's already wonderful mood, "And things for his new room, books, and posters! We have to make it his room!"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "Yes, dear, of course, now go find him." She waved her hand to get going, still laughing as Kagome skipped out of the hall. When her daughter had left, she wiped her eyes and smiled, "Oh, dear, you are so good to him. You both need each other so much. I hope nothing will try to keep you two apart."

Kagome giggled and slowed down her skipping as she made it to _his_ door. Covering her mouth to keep from giving herself away she opened it wider and hopped into the room, "Inu….!" Kagome's arms flopped to her sides and she tiptoed to the bed where a certain dog hanyou was lying on his back to her, "Inuyasha?"

His only response was the flick of his ear, she leaned over to see his face, "He's asleep," she whispered in awe. She smiled as she peered down on his handsome and peaceful features, his mouth slightly open and his breathing smooth and deep.

He was conked out…again.

_Oh, he must still be so tired. _Kagome frowned. _All those jobs he did **everyday!** He must be exhausted, I'm glad he feels comfortable enough to sleep on his own bed, though._

She watched him for a time when suddenly he jerked. "Inuyasha?" his face was now contorted in pain and fear as he twitched and groaned, twisting from side to side rhythmically. _He's having another bad dream, what could he possibly be having a nightmare about? And it seems to be happening a lot lately. _

Inuyasha whimpered and he sounded like he was running for his life. He was laying on his back now, his skin shiny with sweat, and his hands were clenching and unclenching. He was mouthing words, but his throat made no sound, and it wouldn't matter really since all he appeared to be saying was _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

"Inuyasha, come on wake up now. It's okay, it's just a dream." She touched his shoulder and he jumped with a gasp, his back arching and his mouth opening wide to let loose a scream. Kagome started to panic; she did not want to hear that scream again. "Inuyasha, wake up!"

Kagome jumped on top of him and pinned his arms down. He was twisting and struggling against her weight, whimpering and groaning. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

"Inuyasha…shhhhh, its okay," She locked his arms to his sides by her shins and cupped his face, making him whimper and start as if he was going to be slapped. "No, it's me Kagome. It's just me, no one's here to hurt you, it's just me. You're only having a bad dream and it's time to wake up now. It's okay."

She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs and kept whispering in a soft gentle tone until he started to relax and his breathing became normal. She didn't move her hands from his face as she got off of him and lied down beside him, placing one arm under his neck to pull him into a hug. He still hadn't opened his eyes and he let out an occasional whimper against her throat. "Shhhhh, I'm right here, "Kagome moved her other hand to stroke his ear closest to her. "It's okay."

Inuyasha shuddered by the feel of her finger running down the rim of his sensitive appendage and snuggled closer, turning his head so she could have better access.

Kagome smiled and rubbed the drooping ear, her neck warming by is hot breath. He gave little content sounds as she moved to the next ear, and then feeling confident started to run her fingers through his hair. Inuyasha relaxed even more and sighed, she could feel a smile against her skin.

Inuyasha glorified in the feel of Kagome so close to him, rubbing his ears and stroking his hair. He pretended to still be asleep, afraid that she would stop if he suddenly announced he was awake. And he did _not_ want the pleasure to stop.

Kagome giggled as he groaned again and then hugged him tightly to her chest, "You're a good actor, Inuyasha, but I know you're awake."

Inuyasha froze and opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of a blushing and grinning Kagome. She snickered by his surprised face, "Actually I didn't know but _now_ I do." She giggled again and bounced to her knees. "So…..how…do…you….like….it…," Kagome hopped on the mattress with each word making Inuyasha roll and fling to his own knees.

Kagome grabbed his hands and shook them excitedly, "Come on tell me if you like it! I'm _dying_ to know! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Inuyasha smiled and placed a finger to her lips, he smiled even bigger and jumped to his feet spinning in a circle before plopping back down, nodding his head in his own renewed enthusiasm. Kagome had a knack for infecting you with her moods.

She laughed and clapped her hands and then pulled him to his feet, "Do you like the bed too? I came in here and found you sleeping like a cute little puppy, it was so adorable!" She cooed and Inuyasha glared but she ignored it as she started to jump up and down.

"You did the first test of trying out your new bed, so now it's time for the next test. Are you ready, do you want to know what it is?" She asked it teasingly and Inuyasha nodded, smiling. "Well, the next test is very serious. You have to be brave and strong and smart, do you think you can do it, Inuyasha Takahashi?" He feigned her mocked seriousness and nodded again.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong, the Higurashi house is not liable, do you still want to proceed?" He rolled his eyes and nodded, showing her to get on with it. "Alrighty then, your mission is to jump on the bed with me!" She squealed and grabbed his hands, hopping higher and higher. "It's the next test for a new bed, come on!"

Inuyasha hesitated at first but then joined in, the bed creaking as they tried to touch the ceiling, which was a piece of cake for the hanyou.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Tough Puppy-Dog, well can you do this?" She spun around in a circle. Inuyasha snorted and cocked an eyebrow. He then bent down on his knees and flipped two flips before landing squarely on his feet on the soft carpeted floor. Kagome was shocked before she too jumped off the bed and then clapped her hands.

"Amazing, Inuyasha Takahashi has fulfilled his mission, tell me what will you do next?" She pushed an imaginary microphone to his mouth; Inuyasha sneered and put a hand in her face, walking out of the room. "Oh, Mr. Takahashi, is refusing to be interviewed, what a cowardly, rude, little puppy-dog!"

She ran after him and he grabbed her from outside the door and hoisted her over his shoulder. Kagome 'eeped', "Breaking news story, a puppy-dog kidnapper is on the loose, but this wonderful, beautiful, smart, amazing reporter," she laughed as he jostled her to get her to shut up, "Will be on the case, News at eleven!"

They both laughed as they walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha placing Kagome back on her feet. Mrs. Higurashi had put the final dish in the washer and she smiled, drying her hands, "Well, I see you two finally made it down. I hope you didn't break Inuyasha's bed."

_Inuyasha's bed…**my** bed…_

"Oh, don't worry, momma. We didn't break it…much," she laughed as Inuyasha pushed her shoulder.

"Okay, well let's get going then, you can call Sango and Miroku to meet us there if you'd like," Mrs. Higurashi put down the towel and grabbed her purse hanging on a hook near the kitchen door.

"That'd be great, finally an outing with _all_ of us," Kagome smirked at a confused dog hanyou and walked to the phone.

_Did I miss something? How long was I asleep?_ Inuyasha shivered as flashes of his nightmare went through his mind.

Darkness, it was so dark and someone was chasing him. Coming closer and closer, the reason for the blood, for the fear and death, coming to get him next, running running, screaming, no where to go. Trapped in the dark…..but then there had been a pinpoint of pure light shining in front of him. Beckoning him, reassuring him that everything would be al right, just get to the light, get to the light…

And that was when he surfaced to the waking world and found himself in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha smiled and watched her as she talked to Sango over the line

His light.

_Hey, hey, wait a minute, back to the first thing! Where the hell are we going? _He snatched his pencil and notebook from the living room and placed the note on the counter in front of Kagome who had just hung up the phone.

**_Isn't anyone going to tell me where we're going?_**

Kagome laughed, "Sorry, forgot. We're all heading to the mall, to get you some new clothes and things for your room." She frowned as Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

_**No, we don't need to. My room's fine as it is and I have enough clothes……besides I don't have enough money.**_

"We know that, _we're_ buying of course. Come on, let's head for the car."

_**WHAT? No, no, no, it's okay. I'm fine alright? You all have already done enough for me. **_

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, come one. Your room isn't your room until you decorate it and also I've seen your clothes. You only have like four outfits and they're all stained and too small. So stop arguing and come on." She grabbed his hand and he struggled to keep writing as he was hauled out to the living room to grab their shoes.

_**But Kagome, I don't need anything. I like my room fine and I don't—**_

Kagome knocked his writing hand away, "Inuyasha, you're part of the family now and we _want_ to okay? Besides…you know you can't stop us. You couldn't last night."

Inuyasha groaned and hesitantly put on one of his shoes, grimacing as his toes were squished in the old tiny shoe. **_But…but Kagome I couldn't—_**

"Stop it, Inuyasha and put on your other shoe. We're going shopping so deal with it," she rolled her eyes as he continued to shove notes in her hands.

One of them finally caught her attention.

**_But I don't have enough money to pay you back…I don't want to become a bother to you and your family. _**

"Inuyasha…," she stared into his guilty amber orbs, and then suddenly smiled and hugged him, "Oh, you're too cute and innocent sometimes, you know that?"

He was shocked by the sudden embrace and could feel his face reddening.

Kagome giggled and then in the rush of her happy feelings, kissed him on the cheek. "Its okay, Inuyasha, you'll never be a bother. We all love ya to pieces, so come on and let's get in the car." _Oh, god, I kissed him…_but she pretended to not notice her blush and the dazed look in Inuyasha's eyes as she pulled him out the door.

He didn't struggle and was still overcome with a tumble of feelings as he buckled himself in.

_She kissed me…_

_**Just on the cheek…**_

_But she **did** kiss me…_

A slow awed smile bloomed on his face as he caught a glance at Kagome who was sitting next to him.

She was still red as a cherry and was trying not to look at him and was staring intently out the window. Inuyasha's smile grew into a grin as he clutched her hand.

He ignored her surprise by the intimacy he held her small soft palm and stared sightlessly out the window as well, memorizing the silky feel of her in his rough callused hand.

The ride was quiet and peaceful as he imagined what it would feel like to actually kiss her full on the mouth.

His warm precious light.

**

* * *

**


	12. Shopping and Murder

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The mall.

Here was the other reason he had _not_ want to go.

The mall.

Inuyasha had not let go of Kagome's hand once as they walked steadily toward the two demonic doors about to swallow them up whole.

He did not like the mall.

It was too big, it was too cramped, it was too noisy, but the real reason was…everyone went there. This was where dozens of species of demons and humans flocked together in a too huge of a dangerous crowd, this was the perfect hunting ground for bullies and angry hanyou haters; this was a hanyou's worst nightmare.

And it was definitely one of Inuyasha' worst nightmares.

The mall.

Inuyasha gulped and he unconsciously held Kagome's hand tighter as they came closer and closer. He did not want to go in.

There was bound to be dozens of kids from their school roaming around in that building, no longer held to the clutches of school rules and teachers. He was vulnerable….no, _Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Mrs. Higurashi were vulnerable!_

Inuyasha forgot to breathe and his mind pleaded to yell stop as Kagome's kind mother walked into the death trap called…the mall.

His friends, his family, they were in danger, they would be hurt, no one would help them…everyone hated him and they would then hate them and they would hurt them.

_No, we need to go back home! We shouldn't go inside!_

_**You're right, we shouldn't. THEY shouldn't! There are too many enemies beyond those doors, and there's no way you can protect them all. You're weak, pathetic, only one against thousands. You're a coward.**_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and his anger sparked by that one word his head had the _gall_ to call him.

_Coward_.

He was no coward.

He walked into that hell called school everyday of his life. He had undergone torment and torture, he had gone through names and wounds, and he had kept his head held high as people glared at him when he walked down the hall or the street. He had never decided to kill himself to get away from the cruelty, he had never thought of giving up and staying in the shadows.

He was no damn coward.

Gripping Kagome's hand tighter and narrowing his amber eyes, he walked through the glass door. He would protect them with his life. He would give himself up to let them kill him if they would let them go. He would not let them get hurt.

Inuyasha grimaced as the many sounds bombarded into his little ears, he could feel them lay down flat against his skull, and his nose also enflamed with the thousands of scents.

It was chaos, and he desperately wanted to flee back home. But he couldn't.

Coward.

He wouldn't.

Inuyasha grunted, straightened his back, and mentally blocked out the enormous amount of sensations, to keep his ears, eyes, and nose on the things he needed them to be; Mrs. Higurashi, Miroku and Sango (when they showed up), and most importantly Kagome.

She was the most important.

The girl in question looked up at Inuyasha's determined face and gave a smile of relief and pride. For a moment there she could actually feel the fear and apprehension cascading off of him and was worried he would absolutely refuse to take another step forward.

She should have known that he wouldn't want to go. She should have known that any public place would concern the hanyou. She should have known that an outsider, a person hated by everyone, would have learned to stay away from any public place where there were a lot of people who could prove to be a threat.

And yet, he still had come inside.

He looked like a warrior or a bodyguard with his twitching ears and shifting eyes and the hard way he gripped her hand. But there was no more fear in his gaze, he looked like someone with a purpose, someone who was about to go into battle, someone determined and brave.

She squeezed his hand and he looked down in surprise, "Don't worry," she whispered for his ears only, "Everything will be fine. Relax and have fun. You've never been inside a mall, have you?"

He shook his head.

"Well, let's begin with the tour. Hey! There's Miroku and Sango!" She waved and they both smiled to the two who were waving back next to a clothing store. But Inuyasha could see the glint in Miroku's eye and he grimaced.

Looking away, he couldn't miss the resounding slap and angry exclamation. Kagome buried her face in his arm in anguish, "Oh, why can't he be a gentleman like you." He smirked and cocked an eyebrow down to her. "Hey, you _are_ better than him. The guy's hopeless…but you know what…I think Sango has a crush on him," she giggled and Inuyasha shook his head.

There was no way Sango would fall for such a lech. But when they walked over to the two, he noticed the blush on Sango's face. _No frickin' way! _

"Miroku, dear, behave yourself," Mrs. Higurashi glared at the happy and bruised teen and wagged her finger.

"Can't…help it," Miroku said happily as Inuyasha hoisted him to his feet.

_There's no way Sango would love that! Oh, I better talk to him or the baka will scare her off, Stupid Lech. _Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, at least _try_. Oh, dear, you better keep an eye on him. But anyway, I'm going to be letting you go now, here's some money and we'll set meet each other at the entrance at about…4:00?" she handed a wallet to Kagome.

"Okay, momma, where you heading off to?"

"Back home, who knows what gramps could be making Souta go through, he's probably bored to death with own of your grandfather's history lessons. Now, have fun and remember…your mission is Inuyasha today!" Mrs. Higurashi waved as she walked away.

Inuyasha hung his head and gave a small smile. She was so nice and he was relieved to know that she was going home. That was one less person to worry about. He'd also have to make sure he didn't spend a lot of money. He'll buy like…one shirt and then…they'd just _hang out._ He had never done that before.

Once her mother was out the door Kagome clapped her hands and announced, "Well, it's shopping time! Where do you guys want to go first?"

"I think," Miroku plucked Inuyasha's sleeve, "we should get our dear friend some new clothes."

"I agree," Sango said in a conniving voice.

Inuyasha glanced worriedly form each smirking face to the other of his friends.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

Inuyasha's plan had backfired, so much for trying not to spend too much money. He swallowed as he looked at all the bags of clothes sitting on the floor as the boys waited for the girls to come out of the dressing room.

Most of them were his and with each receipt another stone of regret and worry dropped in his stomach. _A burden,_ who knew how much money they had spent on him so far…and it was only about 1:00.

He had had no stomach for fast food as he mentally calculated the debts, the crunch and laughing talk of his friends sitting around him. _You're not a burden…yeah, right. _

The hanyou slumped in his chair and twiddled his thumbs in frantic stress. Miroku sighed as he watched him. "Inuyasha, please stop fidgeting. We wanted to spend money on you so just accept our patronage. Besides you needed it."

Inuyasha glared at him. **_I don't think I needed…how many clothes have I gotten today…I lost count. _**

Miroku smiled, "You're our friend, a friend in need, and friends help each other. And don't even _try_ to argue with that."

Inuyasha groaned and tilt his head back against the wall.

Mall observation #1. Humans _love_ spending money.

Mall observation #2. Mall food is really no better from school food. The only difference is that there are no old ladies serving it to you and they don't wear hair nets.

Mall observation #3. Girls take _way too long picking out and trying on clothes!_

_Dammit! Come on!_ He closed his eyes and tapped his newly shoed foot (another debt) much to the annoyance of his male friend who glared at him.

Finally he could smell the girls and their happy excited giggles coming to them.

"Well, boys, what do you think?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Inuyasha opened his eyes…and his mouth dropped.

Remember how he had once thought Kagome would look good in anything? Even something too big or not fashionable? Well, it was still true so why was he reminding him self this?

_Oh…my……damn I can't think straight. _Inuyasha mentally shook himself and closed his mouth as his eyes on their own accord ran up and down Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome Higurashi in tight sparkle flair jeans with a low cut light green blouse.

It left way too much for the imagination.

Kagome blushed and smiled to her self by the shocked look on Inuyasha's face as she walked into the room. To her, the clothes were too tight and revealing but she had for some reason wanted to know how Inuyasha would react.

She hadn't regretted it, but now she was feeling uncomfortable and shy as he looked her from head to toe. Did she look bad?

Inuyasha captured her eye contact, noting her cute little blush, and he stood up. Walking towards her he grabbed her hand and twirled her around, smiling.

She giggled, "You like it? 'Cause I can hardly move."

Inuyasha laughed and stroked her cheek, the feel of her velvety soft skin sending shivers down his back. Suddenly time froze. Suddenly all he could think about was…her.

Kagome shuddered by the intimacy of his large rough fingers touching her face. He was so warm and suddenly so close. Everything around them blurred and melted away.

_What would she do if I kissed her? Would she be embarrassed, angry…would she hate me……would she…kiss back? _Inuyasha's eyelids began to droop by the strong scent of vanilla filling his head. Her dazzling brown eyes darkened to rich chocolate peering into him, looking into his very soul. She was the only one who he trusted fully, the only one he knew wouldn't hurt him, the only one he……could ever….

_He's not moving…should I take the first move…would he hate me if I did? Oh, god he's so close…_she wanted to be closer. She wanted to be held by him and to feel him against her. She wanted to have her first kiss with him….and her last. His amber eyes were bright and reminded her of beautiful gold, but more precious and amazing. Everything was inside those eyes, the very essence of him…and she could see it all. _Inuyasha…how do I feel about you…I can't seem to get you out of my head anymore……_

Inuyasha's arm went around her waist and his other hand hadn't moved from her cheek. He wanted to so bad, he ached to taste her, he wanted to glorify and lose himself in Kagome's own special taste. What would she taste like? Sugar maybe…or spice, would her scent forever stay on him if he held her closer? He liked the idea of always smelling her wonderful gentle scent. _Kagome…I think…I'm falling…for you…_

_I can't take this anymore…kiss me damn you…_Kagome leaned into him and they grew closer and closer…

But it still wasn't time.

But instead of a little brother or their friends…it was someone much…much worse.

"Hey, mutt face let go of _my_ Kagome!"

And much more annoying.

Inuyasha groaned and he could feel his anger boiling….along with another burning emotion inside of him which he knew was not because of that damn, wimpy, wolf Kouga.

He didn't release her but actually held her closer to him as he reluctantly switched his gaze from Kagome's eyes to a furious Kouga standing next to a changing room door.

Kagome sighed and laid her head on his arm, rubbing her temples. "Save me," she whispered.

Kouga had had his eyes on Kagome really ever since she had ripped up that note on her first day. He had been cute with his little remarks at first as she walked past him in the hall or lunch…but soon it somehow went to him thinking she was just some baggage worth claim! The poor, _stupid_ demon wouldn't get the hint no matter how clearly she _yelled it at him!_ She was not his and never would be!

She wanted…to be someone else's entirely…someone very close to her at the moment. Kagome blushed and buried her face in Inuyasha's arm.

Kouga had no chance to steal her heart…_I think…someone else has already stolen it…_

That mangy, dirty, preppy, wolf bastard…Inuyasha gritted his teeth and strengthened his hold around Kagome's waist. His chest grew warm when she didn't pull away but snuggled closer. _Go away, you stupid…she's not yours._

_**SHE'S OURS!**_

Inuyasha blinked and felt his face grow warm. _She's mine…_another shade darker. _Oh damn, I…we need to get out of here. _He signaled for the help of Miroku and Sango to distract the wolf, it was time to ditch the bastard.

They nodded. They had grown accustomed to getting rid of Kouga and had gotten quite good at it. They stepped in front of the seething wolf demon and began their work.

"Oh, Kouga, good to see ya! What are you doing here?"

"Come to buy…um, clothes, I bet. What have you picked out?"

"Dammit, you two! Let me pass!"

They didn't have long, Inuyasha thought quickly on just running out of there. But dammit, Kagome was wearing the store's clothes, they couldn't steal and it would take too long to buy.

_We'll hide for now…_Taking no second thought; he hoisted Kagome up against his chest and dashed into the changing room she had come out of.

They stepped up onto the step placed against the wall to hide their feet, and Inuyasha heard with relief of the effectiveness Miroku and Sango were having of pushing Kouga out the door. Hopefully the demon didn't see where they ran into.

He looked down, seeing Kagome's clothes and snatched them, throwing them into a shocked and flushed Kagome's chest. She looked at him confusedly.

Inuyasha huffed in irritation, pointing to her clothes and waving his hands to show to hurry up. He looked back to the locked door and cocked his ear.

The couple and the wolf sounded farther away but who knew how long they had before he tried to dodge them. Kagome needed to hurry and then they had to get out of there, or he would feel no qualm on not hurting the mangy perverted demon.

And he knew Kagome, for whatever stupid reason, did not want him to hurt Kouga.

Inuyasha looked back at her and found she was still standing there. He did his actions of pointing and waving again….and again….before finally she got it and her eyes widened.

_He wants me to get dressed? No frickin' way…not…not with him in here with me! _She could feel her blush deepening as a small voice in her head said that might not be so bad.

He did his actions again and she could tell he was feeling panicked and exasperated. And also angry, very angry, his claws kept clenching and he kept glancing at the door as if he wanted to get out there. _He wants to hurt Kouga….he wants to beat that stupid wolf up…if I don't hurry and get dressed he will. Fine! I'll get dressed! _Kagome groaned, "You better not peak, Inuyasha, or I'll hurt you so bad…"

The hanyou stared at her in horror and stepped back shaking his head. He waved his hands from side to side before covering his eyes tightly, leaning as far as he could against the wall of the tiny cubicle to give her some room. _I wouldn't peak…even if I want to….ARGH! DAMMIT, DON'T LOOK!_

Kagome hesitated before dashing around getting dressed so fast that she'd probably be put into the Guinness Book. She sighed and rubbed her forehead before tapping on Inuyasha's shoulder, who had been the complete gentlemen the whole time, and whispered, "Okay, I'm done. What do we do now?"

She could tell he was thinking quickly and he finally opened the door, motioning for her to follow. Inuyasha slinked out and looked around to find that Miroku and Sango had succeeded in pinning Kouga against the wall. Good, now where to go….ah hell anywhere, as long as Kouga wasn't there.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they fled.

Sounds of Kouga's exclaimed yelling mixed in with their barks of laughter as they dodged and twisted the surprised and angry crowd.

They flung into an electronic store and fell to their behinds, her on top of him, and tried to catch their breaths; which was difficult since they both were laughing so hard, so engrossed in their mirth they didn't even notice that Kagome was lying against Inuyasha's chest.

People looked up from their roaming of cd's and movies to glare at the couple. Smirking they both jumped to their feet and hurried into the comforting labyrinth of racks and shelves of technology.

"Oh, my god, that was so fun!"

Inuyasha smiled at her as they pretended to look at some random country music.

"Well, except for the whole getting dressed thing!" Kagome huffed and glared at him. She tried to stay angry but soon she burst into laughter, Inuyasha joined in hesitantly.

But unfortunately, the fun didn't last long.

Wow, fate had a fine hand on messing things up with them.

Too bad it wasn't Kouga this time.

"So we finally caught you _outside _of school, you stupid hanyou. And with your little girlfriend too, how touching…now we can get you both," the same old bull demon bastard surrounded by his friends smirked and showed them a concealed knife hidden in his coat.

Kagome gasped and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha glared.

"This time though, it's business. Thought you should know someone, besides us, wants you dead half breed. He's paying a hefty price for your early demise too. Now, follow us and don't make a scene. Or we'll be sure to kill the girl."

Inuyasha stepped forward determinedly and held Kagome close to him. He glared at them as they all stood around him and Kagome, walking out of the store.

No one gave them a single glance.

_So someone is out to kill me…hmmmm, no real surprise there…but why pay someone…killing a hanyou isn't some big thing…_Inuyasha held a shaking Kagome as they turned a corner, through a door, and soon found themselves in the unrelenting dark of an abandoned parking garage.

The perfect place for a murder.

He reluctantly pushed Kagome away and turned to his killers, keeping his expressions schooled.

"So how do you want this, hanyou? Slow and painful or quick—nah, let's do it slow and painful, how 'bout it boys," Inuyasha noticed that only the bull and that red-eyed wolf were the only ones anticipated and excited for the killing. Everyone else reeked of nervousness and fear.

The most potent of fear was from Kagome; he looked at her and found she was crying. Why? Was she…crying for him? She cared that much…? Inuyasha's chest pooled with warmth once again and he smiled at her reassuringly.

He wouldn't let them kill him. He knew once he was dead, they would kill her next. Kagome attempted to smile back but she screamed as the bull lunged forward with the knife.

Inuyasha dodged and kicked him to the ground, having to duck as the wolf took a swing at him. The rest of the gang attacked as well, the hanyou took out the humans easily with just a simple bonk on the head. Now it was just him and the demons.

_Just keep them away from Kagome…_He walked backwards slowly, making sure to stand in front of his meaning to life. _Don't let them touch her…_

They snarled and attacked.

Inuyasha spun and pinned Kagome to the wall, his arms on either side of her, and he shoved her face in his shoulder as he readied himself for the force of the attack to be taken by his back.

But no pain came…his ears tweaked as there were muffled shouts of pain and grunts as some things fell to the ground.

He waited for a few seconds before turning, hugging a sobbing Kagome to his chest.

Every single one of the bullies were unconscious on the ground.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and looked around into the gloom. Who had done that? Inuyasha sniffed, but he couldn't catch a scent besides the putrid stench of urine, bloody noses from the bullies, and Kagome's salty tears.

_What the hell? _Inuyasha decided that he'd rather leave than find their savior before the bullies' regained consciousness. So he shook his head in disbelief and lead Kagome out the door.

What a wonderful day.

**

* * *

**


	13. A life observation

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 13**

_

* * *

B-Bump, B-Bump, B-Bump…_

She was not going to let him go.

_B-Bump, B-Bump, B-Bump…_

The very thought of not hearing his reassuring heartbeat and the _inhale…exhale, _so smooth and calm, of his breathing felt inexplicably horrible to her.

It scared her to death.

Her tears had long since dried on her cheeks and her nose felt stuffed and plugged, her throat aching by each shaky swallow, and her heart had finally decided to go back to its original pace. But the rest of her body felt weak, timid, and almost not hers.

They were safely inside the mall now and the hellish door leading to the parking garage was shut, locked and for an extra precaution…had the handle twisted by the hanyou himself.

She had stared at the door for a few moments in complete terror, like at any minute it would swing open and a large clawed hand would grab Inuyasha away from her and the sounds of his scream would echo behind the locked……OKAY! Enough of that now, everything was fine.

They were out on a bench, her sitting on Inuyasha's lap, and being cradled against his chest, his hand soothingly stroking her back. She had not asked to be held, she had not asked for him to pick her up and carry her away from what could have been the scene of the crime…but she was thankful for it.

It was like he had known that she felt as if she would relive the taste of her burger and fries, that she wasn't sure her legs could ever stand without wobbling again, and that her heart may never stop hammering her ribs so hard that she was afraid they might crack.

He had simply picked her up, his strong arms tight and protective, and had walked to a bench as far away from the door of hell as possible; completely ignoring the stares and whispers of nosy strangers.

Okay, so _Hello_, a hanyou freak cradling a teenage girl to his chest like a baby and walking through the mall as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on……that's considered weird people….but anyway…

Kagome shuddered and snuggled closer into her hero….

….her breathing, heart pumping, and in other words _alive _hero.

_Thank God…_The evil glow and promise in those bull youkai's eyes flashed in her head again, _it_ had loved the knowledge of being able to destroy her best friend, _it_ had been excited to soon make him bleed and to render his last breath from his body, _it_ had held that glinting knife ready and poised no hesitation in his hand….

She whimpered and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's middle, squeezing him so tightly that he grunted. _He's alive, he's truly alive, so get a hold on…_

"_**So how do you want this, hanyou? Slow and painful…"**_

Kagome gasped and tugged him closer, her dry mouth finding the words her mind was screaming, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…."

That…was basically it.

Hey, she was in shock, don't blame her.

Inuyasha looked down into her pale face, her lips still twisting and spouting those three words, her eyes squeezed so tight that he was slightly amazed more tears could pass through.

He had never seen her so scared….his mouth was begging him to say something encouraging, loving, reassuring….

_Tell her you're right there, tell her you're safe, she's safe, everything's okay……tell her something…_

His tongue was burning to form the words, his chest was clenched ready with air to voice those words, his mind was buzzing with what kind of words he would say…..Inuyasha opened his mouth….

_**Stupid hanyou, pathetic half breed, freak, monster, nature's sin, devil's child…**_

**_We hate you! We don't care about you, why don't you die? Why don't you just curl up and die? Why don't you say something funny, hanyou? Why don't you say something smart, you always get such good grades, go ahead! Say something smart! We won't listen, we won't care! No one would care about what YOU would say! You suck, you're stupid! You're a freak, a retard! You shouldn't even breathe the same air. Aren't you going to stick up for yourself, hanyou? Aren't you going to yell at us, make us stop? HAHAHA, like we would listen!_**

_**Like…we…….**would listen………_

Inuyasha's tongue suddenly felt heavy and awkward, weighing down heavily in his caked dry mouth. A steel clasp had fitted behind his throat, amazingly still letting him breathe, but not allowing any capable words of escaping the frantic confines of his brain, the shouts of his peers tumbling and mocking him.

He felt…useless.

The words wouldn't come…. He was pathetic, his classmates were right.

Would she listen, would she care, would she really believe the squeaky words of a hanyou?

_Of course she would, she's your friend…_His mind pleaded.

But no, the clasp had been locked and the key had been swallowed.

No voice would come out of this demon.

For there was no voice, a filthy _half breed _didn't have a voice.

He was useless…and silent, invisible.

No one would listen.

No one would care.

There was a gaping hole inside his heart as he weakly rubbed Kagome's back once more. That was all he could do, that was all he could do. He was screaming inside, he was crying inside, he was empty inside….that would never come….outside.

Pathetic coward.

Kagome finally caught hold of her reasonable side of thinking and willed herself to relax, to think clearly.

Okay, so someone wanted to kill Inuyasha.

But why….because he was a hanyou?

What a stupid illogical reason. It was cruel, evil, how could someone want to do that or even think of it?

And besides, it was against the law. But when had the law ever really stopped someone.

But why _this_ hanyou, there had to be others, why just Inuyasha? She had heard no other reports of attempted hanyou killings….maybe the news didn't find that important….

Oh crap, this wasn't helping any.

She just wanted to take a nice warm bath, get into her snuggly pajamas and curl up in her soft welcoming bed.

Or….maybe just stay in Inuyasha's arms.

But unfortunately she couldn't stay there forever, and besides what about Inuyasha? He was the one who was about to be murdered and he was comforting her?

Inuyasha blinked as she suddenly straightened from him, making his hand drop to his side, and wiped her face. He was amazed and quite pleased to see her pull herself together so quickly as she sniffed and took deep settling breaths. Finally she smiled and turned to him, her eyes sparkling…almost making that hole…not so large.

At least his mouth didn't seem so dry anymore.

_She would care…_

But the clasp still wouldn't open.

Inuyasha smiled back and caressed her cheek, tilting his head in worry.

She got the message, "I'm fine, Inuyasha. But what about you?" Her face shone with concern as she started to poke and prod his whole body, searching for injuries, just like in the cafeteria after he awoke from his nightmare.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, glaring at her with a smirk to show that he was _fine._

Kagome chuckled unsurely and then cupped his face. Inuyasha could feel his face heat up.

"I'm just worried okay, I know you're this big tough demon puppy boy, but you were almost k-killed and I thought….I thought….oh, Inuyasha I'm so happy you're okay! I can't believe someone would want to do that to you! My poor Inuyasha, are you sure you're okay?" Her brown orbs were glassy with tears, concern, worry….and another emotion Inuyasha couldn't identify.

_My Inuyasha…? _His eyelids drooped and nodding his head leaned into her warm silky palms. _I…like being……her Inuyasha……I like having her care about me…………I like…everything about her……Kagome……_Inuyasha smiled, breathing in vanilla and roses.

Kagome laughed a sob choked laugh and shaking kissed his forehead. Her face tickled by his pure white bangs and she glorified in the warmth of his skin in her hands.

He was alive.

She closed her eyes and laid her forehead against his own, breathing in his wonderful scent.

The rusty smell of fall leaves and the wild complexity of the forest, dangerous but gentle within itself, woven with his own strong masculine scent, it was all his and she loved it.

She was slowly becoming one with her body again, she was starting to feel stable, Inuyasha's strength flowing into her and calming her. _Inuyasha……_

She opened her drowsy eyes and stared into his liquid amber orbs, not lifting her head, "Should…we call the police?" she whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head 'no'.

Kagome felt a trickle of panicked irritation and desperation and was about to open her mouth to argue when it hit her…

Inuyasha knew that no one would help. Her face crumpled and she leaned back into his warmth. "You're right, but it's not fair…the way everyone treats you…it's not fair."

More salt, it stung his nose and he could feel a few drops of moisture hit his cheek. _Kagome…don't cry…_ She was so close that his vision of her was blurry so just relying on instinct he tilted his head up and kissed her nose. _It'll be okay…I'll protect you…_

Kagome's face warmed by his hot breath, so close, it tickled her lips and closed eyelids. She sighed and raked her fingertips up the side of his head gently, making him groan and relax against her. Finally to her destination, she began rubbing his soft little ears, more husky sounds of contentment heating her face.

She moved his forehead to her shoulder, kept one hand on an ear, and hugged him one-sidedly. His arms loosely wrapped around her waist and he shifted to get more comfortable. Everything was fine for now.

* * *

"Dammit, where are they?"

"I don't know, okay. Damn, Kouga is a real pain." Sango sighed and wiped her face with her forearm, heavy with Inuyasha's newly bought items.

"Yeah, but who knew he was so persistent."

The girl chuckled, "It _was_ really funny how that old lady sprayed her mace on him."

Miroku smiled, also holding a few stuffed full plastic bags, making painful lines on his hands, "Yeah, but what would you do if a wolf demon ran into your dressing room, shouting about where 'his woman' is."

"Heh, he screamed like a little girl." Sango's mirth was short lived though as they looked around and _still_ hadn't found their two friends, "Where are they?"

"I don't know, but let's take a break. My arms feel like they're going to fall off."

"There's a bench over—hey! Oh, there they are!" Sango stopped in her tracks as the embracing form came into the two human teens' vision.

Miroku walked up to her side, "They seem…busy." He smiled lecherously and she pushed his shoulder unsteadily with her own.

"Should…we go get them, Mrs. Higurashi will be here any minute."

She stared worriedly as Miroku pondered a minute with that mischievous glint in his violet gaze. "I believe…we should let them have some time with one another…..and we should watch over them so nothing goes wrong."

"You want to spy on them," Sango said dryly.

"Of course my dear, now come on we can hide behind that tree."

Neither one of the embracing teens looked up as they huddled near them. Sango was a bit surprised that Inuyasha made no move to reveal their hiding spot, he must have smelled or heard them. But instead he snuggled closer into Kagome's shoulder, her hand lazily stroking the back of his head.

They couldn't get a good view of the hanyou's face but Sango could see Kagome's clearly, she gasped, "I think Kagome's crying." She whispered hurriedly to Miroku, crouching beside her.

"Something's wrong here, come on. Time to intervene," Inuyasha watched them with fierce amber orbs as they walked toward him and Kagome. "What's going on?" Miroku asked.

Kagome didn't move. Inuyasha nodded and brought his hands out to make his signal for a pad of paper and a pencil.

Luckily they had remembered to bring it. **_We'll talk about it later. I think Kagome needs to go home._**

"Yeah…okay, let's go."

"But you _will_ tell us what happened." Miroku reminded.

The monk and the taijiya (in past years) watched with a stunned eyes as Inuyasha carried a sniffling, pale Kagome out to the front door.

No one made an objection or a question, not even Mrs. Higurashi, as they drove home.

* * *

When entering a blank white room you tend to be very quiet and almost hollow feeling, the room is not yet considered…a sanctuary.

But wait till you put up some posters, maybe a new colorful comforter upon your bed and it's like new words are put into your mouth.

You become comfortable; welcome…..it becomes your new secret private home inside your home.

When they foursome had entered the boring neutral room, Inuyasha's room, everyone was silent except for the occasional sniffle from a particular teen girl. The hanyou had gently made Kagome walk as he carried all of his new belongings, setting them down effortlessly on the fluffy white ground, looking around the pallid walls with anticipation.

Miroku and Sango had waited on Inuyasha's bed patiently (as possible), as Inuyasha and Kagome began making the hanyou's room his sanctuary; the once distraught human teenage girl becoming livelier and more like herself as she playfully argued with Inuyasha on where to hang up a poster.

And indeed once some color was splashed onto the walls and door, once a red comforter was dazzling the bed, and piles of clothes and shoes were hung in the closet; the air seemed more cozy and hospitable, effectively making the human boy finally ask the question that had been burning on his tongue.

"So what the hell happened?" Miroku hissed. Sango crossed her arms and nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another, and the hanyou expecting that she may not be able to tell it, explained their wonderful mall adventure.

It was amazing how quiet the room became once again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and inspected his new room, waiting for his human friends to gain back their wits.

So, room observation #1: Having one is _very _nice.

Room observation #2: Decorating one is extremely difficult especially with a girly wench.

Room observation #3: But once finished, you never want to leave.

The hanyou smiled tremulously, looking upon the room consisted mostly of red and amber, particular idea from Kagome. She had said that those were _'his colors', _…._feh, women._

It took another moment but finally someone found their voice.

"You….were almost _MURD-mmph…" _Inuyasha slammed a hand over Sango's mouth.

"Keep quiet, we don't want momma to worry," Kagome explained for the hanyou's behavior.

**_She's already done enough for me. I don't want to become more of a bother. _**

"I said you won't be a bother, Inu…"

"But you were almost killed…we should call the police," Miroku said, as pale as Sango.

"Nope, already tried," Kagome answered.

_**They wouldn't do anything okay? I'm a hanyou, and most would love to just look the other way as I'm being slaughtered. **_

They all winced and Kagome's eyes filled became glassy with unshed tears.

"What should we do, then?" Miroku asked timidly.

_**Nothing.**_

"But didn't they say someone _paid_ them to kill you. The job didn't get done, whoever the guy is will try again," they all nodded by Sango's wisdom.

_**I can take care of myself. This isn't really the first time. I'll keep an eye out and try to catch the bastard when he tries to strike again.**_

"I don't believe _he'll_ ever strike, he seems to be the kind of person to get someone else to do his dirty work. Or even she for that matter."

"Good point, Miroku and besides who knows how long this could last….he may not stop…till you are finally…"

Inuyasha shook his head to stop Sango's next words.

_**Hey, no one lives forever anyway. But that doesn't mean I'll give him the satisfaction of killing me, what ever stupid reason he has for killing hanyou. I'll stay clear from public places and keep on my toes. In the meantime I want all of you to do the same. **_

"Us…too, why us too?"

Miroku tapped his chin, "Inuyasha's right, good thinking my friend. This person will probably try to strike us as well, if we're not careful."

"But, why us?" Kagome asked again.

**_Because you're friends with a filthy half breed, Kagome. You might not care but others do and they would stop at nothing to make sure you keep away from me. Actually, maybe you should all stop hanging out with me, I should go back to the park, and stay as far away from everyone as possible for awhile._**

Inuyasha was shocked as all his friends suddenly spoke up at once.

"No way in hell…"

"We won't leave you…"

"We're your friends…"

"You need us…"

"We won't ditch you now…"

"We're going to be friends till the end, no matter what…"

Inuyasha waved his arms in the air to get them to shut up.

_**You guys, it's dangerous! Okay! I think it would be best to just stay away from me.**_

"NO!"

"Haven't we proven it to you already that we don't care what happens…"

"We're going to stay friends with you…"

"And even die or get hurt to protect you, got it?"

Inuyasha blinked, his mouth still open in astonishment, his three friends still arguing with him, though he wrote nothing else.

They would die to protect him.

They would endanger themselves to be his friend.

Inuyasha switched long glances from one determined face to another, a brilliant though tiny smile blooming on his face.

Life observation: It's wonderful to have friends.

It was still taking awhile getting used to having friends, but he wouldn't trade the experience for the world. Inuyasha smile grew larger and he began to snigger as his friends continued to argue.

His chuckle soon turned into hard blown laughter and before long that was the only sound in the room.

Inuyasha leaped up and friendly hugged them all, still laughing, pushing them lightly and patting their backs. They all stared with curious, slowly becoming amused and confused looks to the joyous hanyou.

"I believe…we won the argument…." Miroku whispered, making another bark of laughter to take the half demon.

"I guess so…." Kagome began to smile as well.

Inuyasha's humor was contagious and they all burst into mirthful sounds of friendly playfulness and joy, starting the first pillow fight of Inuyasha's new room.

Yes, having friends was wonderful.

And he had the best friends of all.

**

* * *

**


	14. Teenage Worries

**

* * *

****The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Something was about to happen. Good, bad, exciting, horrible, it was something and the restlessness and anxiety was eating away at him. As he walked down the sidewalk, 'talking' with Kagome he couldn't stop the feeling that……oh, damn that just _something_ was going to happen and he didn't know if he would like it, that was the worst part. It was a weight deep inside of him, clenching, churning, and raging like an eye of a storm about ready to release the harsh winds and rains.

But wait…why should he like it…._SOMEONE WAS OUT TO KILL HIM!_

There was also another feeling, actually much worst than the first.

Inuyasha jumped once again and spun around, his ears twitching and his golden eyes dashing from here and there.

"Again," Kagome asked worriedly, she looked around.

Inuyasha shook his head. **_Sorry._**

Kagome smiled but looked around one more time. "I don't like this. It's starting to stress me out big time. Are we going to be doing this for the _rest_ of our _lives_?"

The hanyou sighed. **_I TOLD you I would be a bother, but would you listen…NOOOO!_**

Kagome laughed and intertwined her fingers with his, immediately feeling safe once his large, warm clawed hand was covering her own.

Inuyasha blushed and squeezed, smiling he returned to keeping an eye and ear out. It was really starting to eat at him too. Once he would sniff, look, listen and nothing would be there, he would turn around but still feel those eyes burrowing and burning into his back and head. It was as if he was the prey just waiting for the predator to come and snatch it, and Inuyasha _did not_ like being the prey.

As they neared the school and spotted their friends sitting on their favorite bench, the hanyou tried to push away at the feelings, whoever the person was couldn't think of trying to kill him in school! Too many people, and besides this restlessness wouldn't help with his school work that was for sure but with good reason the feelings wouldn't just up and leave. He could still feel those eyes, watching, and waiting, was it the killer…or was it someone else?

_I'm going to go insane…unless I already have……_Inuyasha nearly fell off his seat in surprise when Sango tapped his shoulder.

**_What?_** He scribbled hurriedly and he tried to quell the slight tremors in his fingers as he moved his pencil.

"Inuyasha….try to relax…we're safe in school," Sango whispered. "Come on, you need to act as if nothing is wrong. Stop acting like a bodyguard or something, we're fine and _safe_ here."

Inuyasha nodded. But he still couldn't help having one ear strained for anything, hey…these were his friends…_his only friends_, he was not going to have them die for him. He was going to protect them. He wasn't worried about himself, he didn't matter.

_**Sorry, now what were you talking about?**_

"The school dance," Kagome answered.

_**What about it?**_

"Uh, hello, if we should go or not?" she giggled.

Inuyasha glared. **_Hello, yourself, that would be considered a public place. _**

"Yes, but it's in school, with grownups and even a police officer. Its high school, not like they would let us dance unsupervised. It would be perfectly safe, besides I think we all need a night of good ol' healthy RR." Miroku clapped his hands in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you're a wreck Inuyasha, with good reason of course. But you still need a time to unwind. Remember, we'll protect you." Sango clenched her fist and smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. **_I'm fine and besides I'm a wreck about you guys. You're human; I'm demon, so I can take anything this guy throws at me. But he could easily hurt you three._**

"Ah, how sweet," Kagome tweaked his ear and hugged him, "But they're right, I think we should still go. It'll be a blast. Please, Inuyasha, pretty, pretty please!"

She gave him the puppy pout and Inuyasha, though he hated it, gave in. **_Fine, you guys can have fun, I'll keep watch. _**

"Nope, not going to happen; You're going to go and dance and have a great time with all of us, no being paranoid, no being so warped, this is our fun time and you're going to enjoy it with us." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha gulped. **_But what if something happens, hell I'm the only one who can take this guy. _**

"No, tonight there is no guy, not until we leave the gym. Then we'll be the scared little teenagers on the list of some hanyou hater killer."

"Come on, Inuyasha, I bet you've never even been to a school dance. Come and have fun with us, you deserve it." Kagome clasped her hands together and did, yet again her famous puppy pout.

She must have known how hard it was for him to say no to that face.

_Dammit. _

* * *

Okay, so maybe this was the reason for his first feeling, that something was about to happen. It was definitely not true but it sure did make the churning butterflies in his stomach to grow ten fold.

The dance.

Dance gossip was the worst gossip to this silent hanyou.

Who's taking who?

Are you going?

Who are you taking?

Are you going to kiss?

What are you going to wear?

What kind of music, what kind of food, what kind of theme?

Blah, blah, blah, a mind numbing drone in Inuyasha's ears, he hated hearing about the dance because he knew he could never go.

Not this time….he was going to this dance.

Something was certainly going to go wrong.

A new feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach; like he had swallowed a bucket of heavy man sized worms, now squirming and breeding in his abdomen.

But he knew that it wasn't the fear of the killer coming to "snatch" his friends it was one of those worthless gossip questions.

Who are you going to take?

Who was _he_ going to take?

Actually he had only one person in mind.

The problem was….if she would like to go with him.

Inuyasha had never been to a school dance, well, he had tried once in mid school, the first one of the year, and it had been a disaster. He didn't stay that long and that night was one of his first lessons of how much everyone really hated him. He had vowed never to go again…though on dance nights, he would listen to the music and dream about how it would be like; to be with someone really special, to hang out with friends, and become one with the crowd at least once.

And now he had friends…….and someone special even though he hadn't asked yet (of course they were still going together…technically)…..maybe this won't be so….

Inuyasha winced. **Half breed, hanyou, pathetic filth, dirty trash, bastard thing, nature's sin…no one wants you here, no one cares, get out, get lost, go curl up and die! **The black marker stinging his locker, searing his brain, the notes, the yells, the glares and silent words hidden in their eyes; it would go so wrong, he wasn't wanted there, not even his friends would want him after that night, he would ruin it, they would hate him, and then he would be back to square one.

_**Why do you even try? Why do you feel so much hope, lie to yourself that it will be different, that your friends are different…when they're NOT! **_

Inuyasha sighed and pushed away at the voice.

His thoughts quickly went back to that stupid damn gossip question.

Wow, he was worried that the killer restlessness would keep him from paying attention to his school work, but actually it would be the school dance and asking Kagome to go with him as……..a date.

His life sure was getting complicated.

Inuyasha reread the line in his history book for the fifteenth time but nothing sunk in. His thoughts would instantly go to how he could ask Kagome to go with him and what her reaction could be. He felt so pathetic and it sickened him how much he sounded like the rest of the gossiping dorks in the damn school…….but he couldn't help it.

How was he going to do this?

**

* * *

She was so excited, and nervous, and scared, and….oh, she was just buzzing and was having a difficult time staying quiet and still in her seat. Finally, a school dance, she loved going to the dances, even if they sucked most of the time.**

Even if she just sat and talked with her friends and never stepped on the dance floor would be just fine to her, she wasn't a good dancer anyway. It was the atmosphere surrounding the room that she loved.

Couples snuggling way too close, boys flirting with girls, sugary drinks and snacks, lights twinkling and billowing around the room. It felt magical to her……and the best part was that she was planning on asking…..

Kagome immediately felt sick to her stomach. She had never asked anyone to a dance before. How was she supposed to do it?

'_Oh, hello would you like to go to the dance with me………even though we ARE already going together……and I…'_

She groaned quietly and droned out the babble of her history teacher talking about the reading assignment she was supposed to be doing. There was no way she could pay attention to the Civil War right now when she was so nervous and giddy.

But why was she? They were best friends, they were already going together…with the rest of their friends….she groaned again into her arms, laying her head on her desk.

_Would he…mind going as a **date**…with me? Or should I just forget it? Maybe he'll ask me……_

"Oh, no chance for that," she mumbled into her arm. _Inuyasha didn't even want to go to the dance. _She sighed, _but I still want to go with him…as MORE than friends…I should ask him, it's not that big of a deal……oh, man…_

Kagome looked up at the clock and she immediately straightened. She looked at Inuyasha…who was staring sightlessly at his history book deep in thought. She rolled her eyes and counted silently to herself.

_3……_

_2……_

……

_1……_

**BRIIIIINNNNGGGGG! **

Kagome leaped out of her desk, straight at Inuyasha, and slammed her hands over his delicate ears right when the school bell rung.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention and practically fell out of his skin by the close contact. Kagome kept her hands over his ears until the bell finally shut up.

"You forgot again, Inuyasha, you're going to go deaf if you don't watch the clock," she lifted her hands and stroked the slightly bent ears.

**_I can't seem to pay attention to anything right now so thanks… _**Inuyasha stood up and kept his bangs covering his blushing face.

"No problem but by the way I've had to do this _every_ period today, I'm sending you a bill," they chuckled as they walked out the door together.

But once the giggles died away, an awkward silence descended upon them.

Their _first_ awkward silence.

Along the same line of thoughts tumbled and buzzed in their heads while heading to their next class.

Should I ask him?

Should I ask her?

Will he/she say no?

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead in exasperation, looking out the corner of his eye at the strange face on Kagome, a blush staining her cheeks.

Dance Observation #1: Asking out a date is awkward, difficult, embarrassing, annoying, and in other words _complicated._

He knew he was blushing as well. _Oh, damn……_

Kagome gulped and instantly winced, he must have heard that. She twirled the hem of her shirt in her fingers embarrassingly; this was stressing her out even more than the killer.

It's amazing what is more worrisome to teenagers.

The awkward silence soon became a plague for the two crushing teens. The rest of the group noticed as well, actually who couldn't notice the way Kagome and Inuyasha would blush in each other's company and then quickly look away.

It was starting to annoy Sango and Miroku.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Sango whispered as they sat in the cafeteria, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come with their food.

"I think…it has something to do with a certain dance we'll be going to," Miroku chuckled, stroking his chin.

"What do you mean?" Sango raised her eyebrow at the mischievous and amused look on his face.

"What I mean is…is that I think our dear friends want to ask each other out…"

Sango choked on her milk and started to giggle, wiping her mouth. "You mean…as a date?" Sango laughed and swallowed a few times.

"That's exactly what I mean…but I have a feeling that neither of them has had the courage to ask," he smiled by the blush on Kagome's face as Inuyasha helped carry her binder to the table.

"But we're all going together, they don't need to ask each other out, besides it's just a dance," she crossed her arms and laid her chin atop them.

"Hmmm, you have never asked anyone out before….have you?"

Miroku laughed as Sango's face grew tomato red and she glared at him.

"It's not that I've never wanted too! It's just…" Sango groaned and turned her head away from him, "It doesn't matter." _Boys don't want to ask me out…_

Miroku blinked a bit surprised but then smiled.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down.

Miroku's smile grew larger; it was time for a little demonstration, with a prize for himself as well.

He coughed dramatically for everyone's attention and then he knelt down on one knee in front of Sango. Their expressions turned wary, this was the usual hint that he was about to ask his special question. This was sure not to go well.

"Sango…my dear I would like to ask you an important question….I need you to be serious about your answer…do you promise to listen to all I have to say?"

Sango's mouth had immediately opened to scream out NO when he suddenly grasped her hands in a gentle hold, his eyes staring into hers with such soft forcefulness and plea.

She was at a loss for words and only nodded. _If this goes perverted though, I'm so kicking his butt…_

Miroku smiled, and Sango could feel her face turn warm, "Miss Sango…would you care to go to the dance with me?"

Silence.

Their eyes widened.

Sango looked like a fish out of water, her eyes brimming with innocent hope. "W-what?" she managed to croak, her mouth had just gone dry.

Miroku caressed the soft skin of her hand with his thumb, "Would you give me the honor of being your date for this evening?"

Suddenly Sango's face lit up and she smiled brilliantly.

Miroku was dazzled momentarily by that smile, so much so that he missed her answer.

"What?" He asked uncertainly.

"I said yes," Sango whispered.

It was Miroku's turn to smile, he wasn't quite expecting that, and he went and hugged her. Amazingly Sango returned it.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her face shining with happiness, she giggled, "Oh, that's so cute and he didn't do anything perverted."

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head. **_I don't know. He'll probably ruin it pretty soon. _**

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, laying her head on his shoulder, watching the happy couple, "Maybe, but she would forgive him, love's like that I guess."

_Yeah……love's like that…_Inuyasha's corner of his mouth turned up slightly and his eyes sparkled as he looked down at Kagome's head.

Love's certainly liked that.

**

* * *

__****I told you already! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ANYONE SO SHUT UP!**

Inuyasha groaned as Miroku kept pestering him as they sat in the library. "I know you want to ask someone, and I showed you at lunch how easy it is so go ask!"

**_Why do you think that I want to ask anyone out anyway?_** Inuyasha struggled not to break his pencil in half; he had already destroyed three of them so far.

Miroku rolled his eyes and looked up in prayer, "I know you do and I also know…" he looked at him with wise violet eyes, "that she wants to go with you too. So go find her."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped slightly and he glanced over to the bookcase that Kagome and Sango were at the moment behind, finding some books on the Civil War. Little did he know that their conversation was far from discussing history.

"Sango, will you please stop," a fiercely blushing Kagome pleaded.

"But I know you want to go with him and he's apparently not going to take the first move, so you should. So why don't you go now and ask him," Sango pretended to read a line from a large dusty album she had just pulled from the shelf.

"Hey, you didn't ask Miroku," Kagome was trying to keep her voice down which was proving difficult with her exasperated irritation she was feeling.

Sango didn't take the bait, "Don't change the subject, just go and simply say _Inuyasha will you go to the dance with me?_ Doesn't sound that hard, now does it?"

"Well, yeah, but…what if he says no…" Kagome rubbed her hands together, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

Sango hugged her in sympathy, "But he won't, I'm sure of it."

That helped her spirits a bit but she still felt overwhelmed with tumbling emotions. "I'm going to go to the bathroom; okay….just to…think….I'll be right back…"

Sango was hardly able to stop her before Kagome was already out the door.

**

* * *

"Okay, listen, its simple…_Kagome will you go to the dance with me? _The best part is you only have to write it, so you won't sound stupid or anything. A big plus to me," Miroku was beginning to feel the strain of trying to convince an extremely stubborn hanyou.**"Okay, listen, its simple…The best part is you only have to write it, so you won't sound stupid or anything. A big plus to me," Miroku was beginning to feel the strain of trying to convince an extremely stubborn hanyou. 

The extremely stubborn hanyou in question however was starting to feel the strain…of getting the courage to do it.

_**But…**_

Inuyasha's meager attempt at a debate was foiled when suddenly Kagome hurried from behind the bookcase and out to the hall. Her beautiful scent washed over him…and it reeked of worry, embarrassment, and irritation.

_Kagome…? _Without even thinking, Inuyasha hopped from his chair, which clattered to the ground and hurried after her.

Miroku sighed in relief, slumping in his chair, "Finally."

Sango came and sat beside him, she could feel her heart leap by the closeness of her….date, but she tried to ignore it. "It sure took awhile didn't it?"

"Oh, yes, and they better not ruin our hard work."

Sango nodded and slumped as well in the cold plastic chair, "Yeah, they better not or there'll be hell to pay."

The librarian shushed crossly at their laughter.

**

* * *

Her insides felt like they were being eaten alive by insects, butterflies more like it, and she couldn't seem to be able to stand still.**

Kagome choked back a groan and continued pacing out in the hall next to the girl's bathroom.

_Should I or should I not…will he say yes……what will I do if he says no…will I still go to the dance……oh, man……_For some reason Kagome knew that if Inuyasha said no, her heart just might break.

That very thought annoyed the hell out of her.

"Why am I feeling this way, we're just friends. I shouldn't want to ask him anyway…right?" Kagome clutched her head and glared at the ground.

Why did she feel so happy when she was near him?

Why did she dream about him constantly, even when she was awake?

Why did her heart skip a beat when she touched him?

Why was it getting harder to breathe when he came closer to her or sat next to her?

Why was she constantly glancing at his lips and beginning to compare him with other boys?

Why could none of those cute boys ever even get close to him?

And most importantly…why was she asking herself all these hard questions!

Kagome groaned and leaned against the wall.

"I've never felt like this before, I've never even had a crush…but I know somehow….that this is more than a little crush……could I be…?"

"**Kagome!**"

"Oh no, Kouga," Kagome froze like a sheep about to be pounced by a wolf.

Actually a very good metaphor in this particular situation.

"What do I do, what I do I do, what do I do, what do I-oh, hello Kouga, how are you!" _Too late…_Kagome plastered on fake cheery smile as the wolf boy walked up to her, arms outstretched, fangs glinting.

Now she knew how sheep felt when about to be pounced by a wolf.

She pretended to think she dropped something and knelt down just as Kouga tried to hug her; he missed of course and only caught air.

"Oh, there's my…uh, pencil…" she smiled and acted like she was stuffing an invisible pencil in her back pocket, backing away cautiously.

Kouga grinned and seemed to have had no clue he had been fooled out of an embraceand he straightened with a fluid air.

"Glad you found it…….now, I wanted to ask you a question." Kouga shuffled his feet.

Kagome's butterflies transformed into fire ants.

**

* * *

**


	15. A special place

**

* * *

****The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

That….was supposed to be _his_ line.

Inuyasha nearly toppled over inshock when suddenly Kouga's damn voice rang that question in his ears.

His scent was all over Kagome's; the wolf bastard was with her and was asking _the question_ to _her, _and now _he_ was standing against the wall like some sort of a criminal waiting for her answer, his gut weighing down with dread.

That was supposed to be his question.

He was having a hard time remembering to breathe each inhale and exhale seemed way too much work at the moment as his whole being was centered on the next few words that would come out of Kagome's mouth.

When had he become…like this…like some sort of love sick puppy?

When had everything twisted around like this, why did he care if she went with another guy?

Why did he feel like his insides were being eaten alive at the very concept of that?

Why was his body aching to punch Kouga's lights out and whisk Kagome away like some sort of hero and then gallantly ask _his question? _

Why was his body….aching to do other things….like holding her close…and k—_kissing her?_

Why was he asking himself on these questions and standing there like an idiot?

Inuyasha bit his lip and slumped to the floor, wanting to get up and leave (perhaps…sulk somewhere…) but not having the strength of will to not hear Kagome's answer.

He realized there…at that moment…Kagome had a serious power over him…and his emotions…and she had no idea.

The hanyou readied himself for any pain…

….wait pain…why the hell did he care?

It's just a dance…

…his first dance…

She's just some girl….

….she's Kagome…_your girl_….

They were just friends at a regular old damn high school where they were battling against a hanyou killer wanting to destroy him and trying to remember to clean his room at _her_ house everyday and…

Inuyasha bit his lip harder to quell a groan, marveling at the metallic taste left on his tongue. He didn't care….

He didn't care at all…

Then why did his heart beat faster with every awkward silence of the turn of the corner?

Why was his mind racing on different things he could do to Kouga…and say to Kagome as she told him and everyone else she had a date?

Why were his claws itching and his legs twitching to go intervene….why was his brain and demon blood surging to go intervene as well….

….and why was his heart the only one saying…_no, she deserves to choose, she deserves to be happy…_

Why was his heart winning….smiling and breaking at the same time…

Why was he feeling this way with her?

**

* * *

**

What was she supposed to do?

Kagome was having her own difficult time as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, contemplating how to say…….no to the guy.

Like she would have said yes, she would have rather showed up to the dance dressed like a clown instead of going with Kouga.

That stupid, inconsiderate, egotistical, wolf fluff brained twit who thought of her as baggage…that mangy…

_Whoa, a little too much time with Inuyasha apparently…_Kagome tried not to giggle, that would give the wrong signal to the mangy demon that was standing there with a wistful expression on his face. She had learned the very first time she had met Kouga that simple signs were like a calculus question for him.

_Wow…I'm sounding more and more like Inuyasha………cool! _She tried to stop the laughter and giddiness welling up inside of her; she had to get back to the problem at hand.

Kouga had asked her to the dance and was still waiting for her answer.

Kagome longed to slap it in his face, to finally get back at him for calling her 'his woman', but her loving and kind conscious got in the way.

_Darn conscious……okay so how to let him off easy…_

She knew it must have taken a lot of courage to ask her, she had felt the conflicting emotions as well, but that still didn't mean she would flatter him. The easiest thing would to just politely decline.

_Well, here go_.

She sure was taking a long time.

_Maybe that means she's going to say no…_

_Not likely…._

Inuyasha scowled, this was starting to get irritating and a little boring.

_Just tell him alre-_

"I'm sorry…Kouga I can't…"

The hanyou's mouth fell off its hinges and the coiling in his stomach exploded like fireworks, freeing a weightless feeling inside his chest.

He wondered briefly how he was not floating to the ceiling.

_Oh…shit…oh, shit…oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_

Yeah that was basically it. But hey, don't blame him he's in a shock.

Kagome felt like a huge boulder was lifted off her shoulders as well, but when she looked up into those devastated sapphire eyes, she immediately felt guilty.

But that didn't mean she would decline her final answer. Yep, no phone home for her or asking the audience she was refusing the prize. Not like it was a prize she wanted anyway.

"I'm really sorry, Kouga…..maybe you should ask Ayame…I think she would like to go with—"

"It's because of that damn dog breath isn't it?"

Guilt turned into anger in a blink of an eye, Kagome struggled to control herself from not slapping him. "What do you mean, _Kouga...?"_

"What I mean is, that silent mutt face seduced you, didn't he?" His blue eyes turned into ice and a fang popped out of his sneering lips. She could hear bones cracking in his clenching claws.

"Kouga, stop calling him that…!" The wolf boy stepped forward and she gulped down the rest of her words.

"Why do you want to be with that bastard Kagome….You are _my woman_ and _no one else's!"_

Kagome ignored the dangerously close position, much like a sheep about to be caught in the wolf's jaws, and stepped onto her tiptoes to glare at him.

"_I am not your woman and I will never be your woman, do you hear me?_ Inuyasha is way better than you'll ever be and I would greatly appreciate it if you stop calling him those names! He's sweet, kind, stubborn yes but way more gentleman like than you'll ever be! He may not talk and he may be a hanyou but I don't care! I care for him more deeply than I could for anyone else! I care for his differences and the way he always keeps going _no matter how darn awful everyone is to him! _You all just don't take the time to know him like I have, he's more loyal and caring than all of you combined so… _SHUT UP!"_

Her eyes blurred with frustrated tears, the power of her words pounding and coursing in her chest. "It's not fair…how everyone treats him…it's not fair at all….I'll prove to everyone that he's not what they say he is…I'll stay by him no matter what……"

Kouga was stunned, much like another demon hiding around the corner, and it took a moment to get his mouth working once again. But he couldn't seem to make full sentences, "Uh…so—sorry…I didn't…I think I'll…sorry…"

Kagome wiped at her eyes and scowled at him, "It's fine and my answer is still no."

The wolf nodded quickly and backed away, "Yeah, I know…say I'm sorry still about….yeah okay b-bye Kagome…..I'll…I'll, uh, see ya at the dance…" He then turned and fled.

Wow, she sure has a temper. She needed to cool down; Kagome turned and began walking down the opposite hall, letting her feet guide her wherever they pleased.

Kagome was still buzzing with her anger and other emotions as she walked her head down, watching her feet and the tiles pass her by.

All the feelings that had bloomed inside of her by each day she was at this school, noticing all the stares and hate glares they would receive, the quiet disposition on Inuyasha as he walked the halls his head down, the way his ears always twitched by words only he could hear, the sadness and anger in his eyes, the hopelessness, grief and defeat.

Was this why he didn't talk?

The despair of the names she had only seen in trashed notes flying past her in class, the cruel promises in bullies' eyes, the ignoring of peers and adults when asking a question for an assignment, the loneliness of being the outsider, of being unwanted….of being only wanted as some sort of toy for harsh beatings and hateful words.

Did she really know all the words?

She had passed it as nothing at first, she had known about how his life had been, but when she and Sango and Miroku had come, it had eased up right…right?

Mutt face, dog breath, nothing to do with being a hanyou, just his species, she was astounded by her joy of those choice of names. They were little and unimportant, unlike that one name she had read in the note on her first day.

Inuyasha had seemed used to the note really, now that she thought about it, he didn't even read it.

He knew what was inside.

Kagome could feel the tickle of tears down her cheeks.

What about when the bull attacked him, he didn't fight back.

Inuyasha had let the torment and pain come upon him, Kagome knew he was strong, she knew he could have taken them….but he didn't…

It was like he was used to that as well.

She was so stupid, how well did she really know Inuyasha, about his life.

Did she ever ask? Had she ever tried to know all of what happened with him and his peers, of all the other aspects of his life, did she ever try to find out a hanyou's pain.

No, because he was always just Inuyasha. She never saw the hanyou, the silent hanyou.

He was just…Inuyasha.

This was all so confusing….she had known of what his life was like in the walls, this prison, a hanyou's worst nightmare, but she had not wanted to know the full extent.

She had not wanted to know all the names he had been plagued with.

She had not asked and of course Inuyasha would not let her know it all.

He had wanted to protect her from him at first, remember? He knew of what would happen, he knew how people would react, he was accustomed to his role in life.

She didn't care what he was, she still didn't, and she had wanted to be friends with him because…he was Inuyasha.

The boy, never the hanyou, but the boy in pain; a pain she did see but didn't fully know. She had never talked to him about it, and since she didn't she could never fully take away the pain.

Friendship was enough at first, acceptance was enough at first, not anymore….Kagome wanted to hold him and ease the hurt, she wanted to kiss away the silent tears, she wanted to hug him and whisper words of encouragement into his ears….she wanted….to take away the nightmares…she wanted to share his pain…

Was that what his nightmares were about, the mental pain and torture of being the social disgrace, the outsider? Was that scream from the memories of before she had come? Was he yelling 'no' to remind himself he wasn't what they said about him?

Why was she suddenly realizing this?

Why didn't she try to fully know his pain, to share it with him, was it because she was scared…scared to know what it was like?

When he was being told that he would be killed in some cold, dark parking garage, he had not seemed surprised. He had walked head on to perhaps his own death. Inuyasha had shown no emotion except…acceptance…he had accepted that he would probably be murdered.

If she had not come into his life, would he have had a reason to keep going? Would he have freely let that glinting knife stab him in order to get rid of the social pain? Had he ever tried to relieve that pain, had he ever tried to…kill himself…to make it all go away…?

Kagome choked back a sob. Had Inuyasha ever try to commit suicide? She had heard stories of people doing that, only because they had not been accepted in their peer's eyes. Had Inuyasha felt the same; was he on the brink of killing himself before she had come?

Had he ever try to stop the words and the beatings by ending his own life?

No, he hadn't because he was apparently still here and with the slow effort of all their friendship she knew he never would. Inuyasha was strong, he must have dealt with all that…..all…his life….

Kagome began to run, where? She didn't know, just somewhere. Anywhere.

Did Inuyasha ever run like this? Did he ever want to run and hide and never come out? No, he must have felt like it but he never did. He came to school each day, wouldn't even give in to taking a sick day and skipping for much needed rest. He had always come into class with his head held high, he wrote notes and did his work with a fevered want to do so.

He must have wanted to prove that he was not pathetic and he had proved that with every single progress report. Inuyasha was not stupid, and now Kagome knew that that only made people hate him even more.

If that was her life, an outsider dealing with all this hurt and then going home to a tree after a long night's worth of work with no one to relieve the troubles with. To be completely alone and worn out physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Could she have been able to have even gone through one day?

No, she couldn't have and that only proved how wonderful and strong Inuyasha really was. No body cared to see it, no body cared to talk to him, smile at him, greet him pleasantly, or try to be friends with him. Miroku even hadn't until she had. No one knew the real Inuyasha…and neither did she?

How much did she really know?

How many of the cruel names he had always endured with each transgressing day did she really know?

Kagome paused like by some unseen force and sniffed confusedly as she lifted her head. Where was she? She had never been to this part of the school.

It was like someone else was controlling her body as she turned a half circle to the left. It was like by some unseen unnatural phenomenon that somehow got her into this particular hall in front of this particular locker. And it was by some unknown knowledge did Kagome know with full certainty that this graffiti littered metal rusty and worn piece of trash barely hanging onto the wall….was Inuyasha's locker.

In a daze, Kagome floated to the school property, holding out a trembling hand to trail a finger down the cool metal. This was Inuyasha's locker.

Her brown eyes flicked to a word, big and black….and then she disbelieving read another right beside it….and then she came to another next to the bent grill meant for secret notes……and then she read another by the lock….and then another….and then another…

On and on, faster and faster, more chilling and horrible than the next; stupid hanyou, freaky beast, pathetic half-breed, devil's spawn, bastard's sin, amber-eyed white-haired filthy-eared trash.

The words soon turned into sentences.

**We hate you, go burn in hell like your parents, go curl up and die, go rot in the garbage where you belong, try bathing once and awhile, can you say _freak_, why don't you infest somewhere else, we don't want you here, why would we ever want to see your stupid flea infested ass in this school….**

More and more, it never stopped, new words working together into new horrific sentences, covering every inch of the space, burning into her retina, forever memorized in her brain….

Inuyasha's locker, he read this everyday, he went to this locker everyday. He saw these names, these phrases, promises, angry shouts of hatred every…single…day.

She had wanted to know the words, she had wanted to feel his pain….and she had.

But this was just one day of knowing, Inuyasha had felt it all his life.

Kagome did not want him to feel it ever again. She knew she couldn't make it stop, she knew she could never make him forget, but she could dull it, she could ease it away, she could absorb the pain into her own body, into her own heart.

_I don't want to be his friend anymore……_Kagome couldn't see by her tears as she slumped to the ground, crawling backwards to get away from the horrible words ringing in her ears, blurring together in a great big black mess in her vision.

_I don't want my friendship to be the only thing……_Kagome crawled as far as she could like a crab until she bumped against the opposite wall.

_He needs more…Inuyasha deserves more…_Her body felt weak and useless, tears stinging her eyes, her hair sticking to her salt stained cheeks, her throat constricting like the painful beat of her weeping heart.

_I want to take away his pain…I want to fill his heart…I want to warm him again…_

She had known it all along, she had felt this way ever since the day she had fallen into the swirling amber orbs of that hanyou.

Her heart had always belonged to him…and only him.

_I…I love Inuyasha…and I want to heal him with my love…I want to fill him with it…fill him so much that the pain will just melt away……I want to love him_

Kagome smiled and more tears came. She should be getting back to class, she should be doing something, like finding Inuyasha, but she couldn't move.

Her heart was free with this realization but it also still felt heavy with the knowledge of her love's pain.

She just needed to cry right now.

As she succumbed to the tears and her whole body shook and trembled with choked wails of despair and happiness, Kagome vaguely thought…if Inuyasha had ever cried.

At the thought of Inuyasha, screaming and crying inside but never letting a single transcendent tear fall down those smooth auburn cheeks, Kagome fell into more sobs.

It just wasn't fair but love could heal anything they say.

She prayed to God they were right.

* * *

She had seen his locker.

Inuyasha panted as he dropped to one knee, looking around the corner to see with dismay a crying Kagome his locker directly ahead of her.

At first it was jubilation and a wonderful feeling of awe, admiration and happiness by Kagome's perfect answer to Kouga's stupid question.

The mangy bastard ran with his tail between his legs.

She had cared about him, thought him better than the wolf or anyone else really, and had shouted it out to the world.

And then she had walked away, he had followed worriedly, the smell of salt floating over to him.

Then she had started running, him following like a good puppy, panic starting to kick in his systems. Her scent was on the verge of hysteria.

It had only grown more chaotic as she touched his locker, read the God awful words described on it, and then edged away to finally break down.

He didn't know what to do.

He had tried so hard to keep her and everyone else away from that damn piece of property; making excuses and dodging questions.

Was he either too distracted by the turn of events to have noticed the familiar hall?

Or did he really….want her to know and had subconsciously stayed behind as she read every single cruel word?

He didn't know, but the feeling of guilt at making her cry tore at his insides.

She shouldn't have known, ignorance was bliss, but now it was too late. She now knew the full extent of his role in the public circle. And it had made her cry.

Inuyasha stood up and began walking over to her, the flurry of salt and scents of different emotions coming from Kagome swirled around him so much so that it made him dizzy.

She didn't move from the rocking position she was in as he sat down next to her. And Kagome gasped as he grabbed her forearms and pulled her into his chest without any warning.

Inuyasha shifted her into his cross-legged lap until he could securely hold her, her face in the crook of his shoulder. He leaned against the wall and cradled her close, stroking soothing circles on her back.

Finally realizing who it was, Kagome snuggled into him and allowed herself to be comforted. She gripped his shirt in her hands and dug her face into his warm neck, momentarily dislodging herself from the world, from the words still twisting in her head from the thing right in front of them; the locker.

Kagome whimpered and shook with tiny sobs, knowing that she was being comforted by the person she wanted to comfort and knew needed more than she.

And Inuyasha knew nothing of her inner struggle or emotions as he rocked her and kissed her hair. _Its okay Kagome…everything is okay…_He wished the clasp would open so he could say that to her but alas this was still all he could do.

"I-Inuyasha…that's…that's your locker isn't it?" Kagome's voice was tight and shook with each word.

Inuyasha nodded and hugged her tighter.

"That…than why are you hugging _me?"_

Inuyasha blinked, Kagome sitting up and catching his eye contact. "Why are you comforting me? _I_ should be comforting _you!" _

She hiccupped and cupped his face, "I've been so stupid, I didn't know. I want to take away all that pain…but here you are holding me!"

The hanyou stared deep into the swirling and glassy hazel orbs, seeing with surprise her inner pain….by _his pain_. She wanted to comfort him…she was crying yet again _for_ him…

He was beyond touched.

Inuyasha smiled and placed his hand upon her own which was still on his cheek. _Kagome…you're the only one that has ever cared this deeply……you're the only one who has ever made me feel…hope and…and…_

Her vision of his gentle smile was blurred by more tears. "Inuyasha stop this okay, you're the one who is so hurt. I never knew everything…I never saw the whole thing…and I don't want you to keep comforting me. You're the one who deals with all the names and beatings, who was also almost beaten to _death _by that stupid bully and then almost murdered by the same guy in a _stupid mall! _I should be the one….taking away your pain…I…I want to take away your pain….." _I want…I want to love you…_

Inuyasha's smile only grew more beautiful as he stroked her cheek. _Kagome…just knowing that you care is all I need…having you here…real and warm makes me forget about all of that……I've never felt this way about anyone……I've never…I think I…_

His grin fell, did he really? Was that what it was called, was this the name? Was this the reason for all his hearts leaps and falls by this girl because he…

Kagome shook her head and trailed her hands up the side of his face, caressing him with her fingers lovingly. "Inuyasha…I want to take away all that pain. I want you to know that I don't think of you like that…of any of that…I want you to know you can talk to me…to trust me with your feelings and your words…I want you to know you can trust me and that I'll do anything to ease away all the heart ache……I want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what…"

_Kagome…_the clasp, the damn clasp, he wanted it to go away, he wanted to tell her. _Kagome I…_

She tilted his head up and leaned closer to him, resting her forehead against his own. "You can trust me with anything Inuyasha. I want you to believe that. I'll do anything for you…you know that right? I'll keep your secrets and hold your pain. I'll listen to anything you have to say."

_Anything that I have to say…she has never asked me to talk…she has never questioned it…she's accepted so much of me…Kagome I do I really do trust you more than anyone…I… _

"You know that right Inuyasha? We're best friends, I trust you with everything and I want you to know you can with me. I want you to know….that…" her eyes brightened and she grasped his hand, placing it over her chest. "Do you feel that, Inuyasha?"

He moved his gaze to their adjourned hand, cradled to her chest, the warmth and feel of her heart beating against his fingers. He nodded.

Her heart.

He could feel her beautiful heart.

"I want you to know…that no matter what…that will always beat for you…I can't go on without you Inuyasha……never forget that you're always right here…in a very special place…"

Inuyasha's throat tightened and he looked up at her in surprise. He was in her heart, a corny movie line but it meant more to him than anything in the world. She trusted him and had a special place for him. She needed him and couldn't go on without him.

That was the same for him as well.

His eyelids drooped as he took her hand and moved it from her chest to his own. He cocked his head to the side and enjoyed her reaction, her beautiful smile and glow in her eyes filling his own heart…that only beat for her as well.

Inuyasha cupped her face with his other palm and pulled her slowly forward.

_I know now what I have always known…_

They became closer and closer, warmth sending shivers down their spines, so close.

_I will tell you someday…when the time is right…_

As if on cue, their eyes closed.

_How very important you are to me…and I will give you the key…which already belongs to you…to my heart…_

Their lips met and the world ceased to exist. Moist and tender, warm and blissful, they enjoyed their first gentle kiss of promises.

_I will tell you…one day...that..._

_I love you._

* * *


	16. Demon at the Dance

**

* * *

****The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

He couldn't stop smiling.

No matter what he did, if he tried to pull down his mouth the thoughts of what happened in the hallway would flash in his head and the smiling glee freak was back again.

There was nothing he could do.

He had never been this so damn happy before.

Inuyasha tightened his hold of Kagome's hand as they walked home, Miroku and Sango behind them. The girl giggled and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, your face is going to be so sore," she chuckled and leaped up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

That only served to make his grin wider.

Hey, you would be smiling like an idiot too if…..

#1: You finally realized you loved someone with all your heart and knew that they cared deeply for you as well

#2: You kissed with that loved one and it was so fantastic you did it a couple times (practice makes perfect)

#3: And now that loved one was going to the dance with you and was even your new girlfriend giving you the allowance to kiss, snuggle, hug and all those other fluffy stuff any time you could possibly want

And Inuyasha had found kissing to be his new favorite past time.

He wanted to practice it more…later.

**_I can't help it._** He laughed.

Kagome knew what he was talking about though, she couldn't stop smiling either. This was her first boyfriend, her best friend, her lover, the first and definitely last boy she would ever kiss.

Her heart was full to burst and deep down she felt as though a missing part of her was finally connected.

She had found her soul mate.

She was so happy and jubilant, so at peace with everything that she wanted to cry but instead cradled his hand in both of hers, caressing the rough knuckles.

_I love you so much…_

Everything was right in the world and she felt on top of it all.

Until those awful words crept into her mind….and they had been quite a lot lately…

"…**_someone…wants you dead half breed."_**

"_**How do you want this, hanyou? Slow and painful…"**_

Kagome squeezed her eyes and shut and gripped Inuyasha's arm.

The very though that Inuyasha could die was heart breaking, soul damning, she could never go on.

She would not let them kill him.

Not when she had just realized she loved him.

_I'll protect you…_

Inuyasha sniffed and could detect the slight trickle of fear in his _girlfriend's _scent. But it quickly vanished under a huge load of determination.

Now what did that mean?

The hanyou pushed it away; she would tell him if anything bothered her, they were soul mates after all.

_Soul mates_…that were his parents also; the deep knowing that this person shared your other half of your soul and you could never even think what life would be like with out them.

He was full. His other piece had come and finished the puzzle.

They were to be honest and true, loving and caring always.

They were meant to be.

_I love you and I will always protect you…_

"…_**we'll be sure to kill the girl…"**_

Inuyasha scowled and covered their adjoined hands with his other one. He would not let anyone hurt her. He would die to protect her, no matter what.

**

* * *

Miroku tilted his head in confusion at the new couple; walking so tightly together that he was amazed they hadn't tripped.**

What had happened?

It had been like this for the whole rest of the day. Who knew Inuyasha could be so……lovable…..yikes that didn't sound right for some reason. Both the hanyou and Kagome couldn't seem to be able to let go of each other's hands ever since they had come back to the library.

Inuyasha must have asked Kagome his question…and like the monk thought she had said yes. However he didn't think it would change the relationship so quickly _(Kagome had actually kissed Inuyasha on the cheek…WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT!)._

Things were getting weird.

"What happened…did Inuyasha talk to you?" Sango tapped her chin and kept observing the cuddling couple.

"No he has not. Has Kagome talked to you, Sango?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm, all I can think is that they must have said yes to one another," Miroku unconsciously glanced over to Sango, her dark brown hair glinting in the sun, his chest rippled with an unknown emotion. _It doesn't seem fair really……they can be so affectionate……but we can't……why is that?_

"I guess…so, they must have…should we ask?" she looked over at him and they caught eye contact.

For some reason both of their faces grew hot and they quickly dashed their heads away.

That was like Sango…..but not Miroku.

He coughed and tried to sum back his composure, "Uh, yes, we shall later tonight. You talk to Kagome and I'll take Inuyasha, deal?"

Sango nodded and rubbed her arm embarrassingly, "O—okay, yeah." She scrambled for a different topic, "It would be cool if they were to become a couple don't you think?"

"Yes, they seem…perfect for one another." _Like us…_

"Sure do," Sango smiled by the happy looks on both her dearest friend's faces. It was nice to see them like this. She sighed but softly to not catch any attention, she wished she could be like that. Sango struggled to not look over at Miroku; the boy for some reason that would always pop into her head when she mused such thoughts. _NO…not him, he's such a perv…… but I can't help it……_She could feel her face darken.

Miroku's hands itched…and that was not a good sign. He liked groping but he didn't like the notion of being hit again or ruining this quiet moment. Suddenly a notion jumped in his head, clear as a bell, but for some reason it scared him to death; though he tried not to show his nervousness.

He gulped and sized up his chest, without even looking at her Miroku reached out his hand and grabbed Sango's palm. He could feel her start and he was surprised as hell when she didn't pull away but actually relaxed slightly next to him.

He could feel her eyes on him so he turned and gave her his sensual gentle smile, years perfected. Though he felt no calming sea inside him like usual whenever he made a pass at a woman, instead for another unknown reason he felt extremely nervous.

That wasn't normal.

But he ignored it and rallied in the warmth emitting from her slender but strong fingers, slowly wrapping around his own.

He had the right to do this, she was his date. No reason at all to be nervous or giddy.

But that did not ease the shivers trailing up his arm.

Way weird.

"**You're a couple!" **

Kagome winced as Sango accidentally yanked her hair with the brush by her actually quite obvious news.

"Ow, ow, ow, Sango…"

"Oh mysorry," she relaxed her stance and gently pulled the brush's teeth from Kagome's shiny black hair. "So…_you and Inuyasha are a couple! _B—but I thought you were just going to ask him to the dance…"

Sango's eyebrows arched by Kagome's blush revealing in the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah……we did…and then it kinda got….more serious…."

"What? What the hell do you mean!"

"Sango, shhh! This is embarrassing, keep quiet, okay. Now listen, we just talked and….and that was that…"

"Mmhm, you left something out. I'm your friend Kagome, you can tell me."

The girl in the mirror bowed her head in embarrassment and mumbled something.

Of course Sango couldn't catch it so she asked her to say it again.

"I said that we…."

"**YOU WHAT!"**

Laughter filled the living room, overcoming the slowly elevating blare of the T.V. Inuyasha's hopeless attempt to drown out Miroku's hysterical guffaws.

Why in the hell did he tell him that they kissed?

What was he thinking?

_**Miroku if you don't shut up I'll rip out your tongue and wrap it around your head. **_

The note only made the monk laugh harder.

Inuyasha scowled and could feel his demon blood, actually his whole blood demon and human, begin to sizzle with anger. He tried his best to ignore the hysterical boy next to him on the couch but when Miroku began to point at him and then up to the upstairs bedroom where the girls were getting ready for the dance and _then_ putting his two hands together in a "you guys together!" gesture and making smooching sounds……it got to be too much.

Inuyasha pounced and a wrestling match was on.

No problem for the hanyou that was for sure.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and shook her head from the living room entrance, watching the two teenage boys roll around on the carpeted floor, "Please don't try to break my house, boys."

"Righty-oh, Mrs. Higurashi," Miroku kneed Inuyasha in the stomach only causing the boy to grunt.

The hanyou growled but began to laugh…his anger forgotten.

That was one other friend observation he had learned, no matter what, they always made you smile.

* * *

The night was starting out perfect; the girls looked beautiful in their leg fitting flare jeans and glitter tank tops, the boys just in casual wear, Inuyasha who finally didn't have any blood stains on his shirt and pants…Remarkable.

They were clean, fresh, and ready to have the times of their lives.

He was surrounded by his friends, had his love by his side going as his date, and it was only a stupid school dance.

So then….why was he feeling like he was about to jump off a cliff to his death.

Inuyasha had once again, like when they had gone to the mall, hadn't let go of Kagome's hand and was determined to go on with this to the very end.

But that didn't stop the attack of frozen claws ripping at his insides, squeezing his heart and stomach in slowly rising panic.

Inuyasha could practically see the edge of the cliff in his mind's eyes, chunks and pebbles of rocks floating down into the gulping blackness below uprooted by his leaning feet as he peered over as far as he could go. The jagged rocks waiting to rip and stab him to pieces once he had hit bottom was covered by black and though he knew they were there, about to render him lifeless and broken, he was pepping himself ready to jump.

Why in the hell was he doing this?

Unfortunately he knew the answer.

He had to be there for his friends, who knew how far that hanyou killer would go even at a public place.

And besides….deep down, below the fear, was an urge to actually attend this dance…to hang out and enjoy life; the normal teen life he was missing before he had met Kagome.

**Hanyou filth, disgusting scum, _we'll kill the girl,_ don't show your face here you piece of trash, you're stinking up the gym with your freakiness, why in the hell did you show up here, you're not wanted, you've ruined it for everyone now, no body can have fun with you here, get out of here, go curl up and die, oh are you going to cry half breed, are you going to yell at us or hit us you weak little bastard, go run home, back to the dump where you belong, never show your face to another one of our dances again. **

_**Or we'll kill you…**_

…_we'll kill you………they'll hurt them……because I'll be there……_

The car slowed, and the beat of rock and roll and thumping feet on linoleum reached his ears, or was that his heart beat?

When had the tattoo ever been this loud? It was shrieking in his eardrums, making his head reel and his breathing cut short and spastic. When had his insides freeze over? When did his warm blood chill and send shivers down his arms and legs but instead of stiffening the extremities up, began to turn them into shaky little leaves. How were his fingers still able to squeeze Kagome's palm even though they were trembling erratically? Why was the world suddenly silent, except for the drum of his speeding heart beat, and beginning to slow down and move lethargically like being in a dream? When had his mind shut down, his thoughts stopped and gelled; His body moving mechanically and on its own with walking and reaching out to open the school door? When did he decide to jump over the cliff's edge and drop himself into his own demise?

His body went stiff once the doors leading to the school gym, to the dance, opened.

The gates of hell……..the jagged rocks waiting below…..he had to go inside now, Kagome was pulling his arm…..

He couldn't move…….he couldn't breathe…….. ………pain was coming……..fear was clawing at him like a disease……..he should not have come………..he was scared…. ………..don't look….don't see…..don't listen……..keep walking….Kagome will lead you, she'll guide you to wherever the hell you need to go………..keep walking….don't listen, don't look…….

It was like a relieving hypnotic trance, relaxing his insides and thoughts to only repeat the mantra of ignoring the hushed whispers surrounding the group and the angry, stunned stares penetrating their bodies in disgust.

But even so, he wasn't blind or deaf, and once Kagome called his name and waved a hand in front of his face, he was brought back out of the dream into the nightmare called reality.

Everything exploded in his senses and he gritted his teeth by the powerful rush of sounds and smells striking him by all angles.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and all the students and chaperones' scents swirled and filled his nostrils, making him seal off his throat to keep from breathing until he could relax and cope with the different smells. He breathed in and out slowly, shortening the onslaught of chips, dip, soda, and peers.

What was really torture was the blare and bleep of noises cracking against his sensitive ears. Music, footsteps of their group waking towards the bleachers, the rush in and out of everyone's breathing, his own rapid heart beat……….but the worst thing………..was the whispers…..

"_Why is **he** here?"_

"_I can't believe they let him come through the doors."_

"_Now the dance is ruined…"_

"_He's never been to a dance has he…………it was better when he wasn't here……"_

"_Don't tell me he's going to dance………haha, **that'll **be funny…"_

"_We should teach him a lesson…"_

"_Yeah, we warned him to not come to the dances……"_

"_How should we do it…?"_

"_Steal his girl…? Haha…"_

"_That mangy hanyou bastard…stinking up the air, he doesn't deserve to ever show his face in public again……"_

"_We've been lenient with him for years……he went against us……he should pay……"_

"_We will punish him for sure………and his friends as well……"_

"_They should have never have met him……"_

"_Filthy son of a bitch……"_

Inuyasha bit back a gasp and flung his head forward and sat down on the now deserted front step of the gym bleachers. He tried his very best to quell the tremors running down the length of his body and the cold seize of panic punching at his gut. And he tried his very best to smile at his friends who were all glaring at everyone to get them to mind their own business. And he also tried to feel that bone-shattering relief one should get when all his peers resumed dancing and began to act like the school scum hadn't walked through the door.

But it didn't come……they were planning to punish his friends…………wait, him as well….but that was expected, he didn't really care, he could take it……..it was his friends he was worried about…..

_I should leave now, right now…just stand up, say sorry and walk out……_

Oh damn, he felt so sick….like he would collapse at any minute and relive the taste of whatever he had eaten before deciding to plunge over the edge.

He felt so weak, pathetic…….and even…guilty….

_I'm not supposed to be here……I went against the rules……I went against them….I was bad…I deserve to be punished………it's my fault, my friends will get punished too……because of me……I should have never met them……I should have never come……you filthy hanyou why did you break the rules…?_

Punished, son-of-a-bitch, filthy, don't deserve, clasp tightening, he wanted to scream, run, don't come back, don't show your face, punished, his fault, dirty, nature's sin, evil, half breed freak, run, _RUN…_………_please…don't hurt my friends…punish me, I was bad but don't hurt them…don't punish them for something they didn't do……_

"Inuyasha, want to dance…?"

He turned to a smiling Kagome, but her eyes were a different story, secretly asking him with concern if he was alright. Inuyasha smirked to assure her he was just fine…..but the grin felt crooked and wrong on his face….he knew she didn't by it….

Miroku suddenly hopped to his feet and grabbed Sango's wrist, "Come on," he beckoned to the other couple, "let's all dance, it's our time to have fun remember?"

Sango giggled and nodded, but then she secretly whispered for their ears only, "Don't worry…I'll kick anyone's asses who want to bother us…" she clamped her hand into a fist and smirked.

A tiny trickle of relief and gratitude, and Inuyasha came to his feet with Kagome on his arm. He set his features in that of a cocky mask and began leading his date out to the dance floor.

But the feelings were quickly engulfed in anxiety and fear, his whole inner being buzzing and reeling, and his arms were stiff as he followed what Miroku was doing to Sango and wrapped them around Kagome's torso. The mask was luckily still in place, thank God, but he didn't know how long it could cover his terror.

Kagome could easily sense that he was as scared as hell, looking up at his arrogant façade. His mouth was quirked up into a smirk and his brows were creased like that of a true rebellious punk, but his amber eyes were shining with fright, worry……and now a little embarrassment with how close they were……

He was so brave….now that she knew of his life…she had asked him if they should stay home, she would have thought Inuyasha would have want to, but he had shaken his head and pushed her up to her room to change. The brave rock…..but through their secret connection she could practically taste the bitter coil of fear….and the dull raw anger in her gut began to burn by the incessant stares and talk around them. Couldn't they just leave them alone?

The girl snuggled into his chest and hugged him close, as in protecting him, shielding him from the outside world, laying her head on his hard rock chest. He stiffened but immediately relaxed and buried his cheek in her hair.

They swayed back and forth, the melodious waves of soft slow-dance-music floated around them like ribbons. Pretty soon all other life ceased to exist, they were alone, the trance-like spell had been cast over them. Nothing could hurt them now, they were together.

His heartbeat, before fast and erotic, slowed to a steady rhythmic beat, filling her head in comfort. His spring rain scent coiled within her, making her feel drowsy and safe. They were alone…

At least Kagome felt that way. Inuyasha could and _would_ have easily lost himself in her smell and warmth, but his common sense was way too strong. Reasoning was backing its decision up as well. He had to stay alert, _calm_ but alert to everything. His ears constantly twitched, swiftly rotating from one mumbled conversation to another and all of his other senses were attentive to everything as well.

Nothing should go wrong. He would not let anyone hurt his friends, they didn't deserve the punishment.

He did, Lord knows he did…but not his friends.

The hanyou, accustomed to the cruel mind games of his punishments was well aware that he would have to face the music (pun intended) very soon….and he would…as always…give himself up to it. _I mean, I deserve it don't I_he thought.

He flicked his watch guard gaze over to a swaying Miroku and Sango, everything was alright with them. People were avoiding them and they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Good.

His ears swiveled, like a beacon of light or a satellite and a word from some unknown location and conversation caught his attention.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and closed them to concentrate harder. He pushed away all other impending noises and distracting sensations (such as having Kagome so damn close) and mentally surveyed every grouping in the gym.

Finally…..after what seemed like forever…..he found them….

Their voices were rough and gravelly, adults, and were in the background of the music and dancing. There were pauses every so often and an unmistakable gulp, drinking punch or eating a snack, and stiff heavy cloth and the clink of metal reached his ears every time they must have moved. He turned his head slightly facing where ever these supposedly two male adults were and opened his eyes.

Straight in front, through the couples, by one pair of gym doors were some confident looking broad shouldered policemen. They sipped small plastic glasses of red sugary dance-drinks and were talking joyfully, one of them even swinging his (hopefully locked) gun around and around his forefinger. They were rugged with five o'clock shadow and their blue black uniforms hung on their legs in folds, the black leather belts holding one of those beating sticks for each man were wound so tight that stomach fat (not too much however, they must not be the doughnut eating kind of law enforcement) hung over, pushing the brass buttons.

Policeman at the dance, Miroku was right, but once again that bone-shattering relief was no where to be found. He did _not_ trust them on first sight….

Actually…he didn't trust any policeman whatsoever. They didn't prove to be very helpful on that fated night when his world ripped to shreds and oozed with blood….

Their conversation caught his attention…

"This is so damn stupid, why should _we_ be here?" The rather shorter and bustier man rumbled his dirty blonde-gray streaked hair being tousled with sweat. He rubbed his glistening forehead with the back of his large hand.

The taller black-gray haired man nodded sneeringly and glared at the dance floor, "We're some of the districts most F…….

Inuyasha was distracted momentarily by an abrupt change of beat in the song but quickly went back to what the taller man was saying.

"…greatest cops and they make us _host a stupid damn high school dance!" _The man crumpled his empty cup in disgust and flung it into the trash can beside of him.

His partner crossed his arms and grumbled something in agreement; leaning against the wall, suddenly his face brightened in—to Inuyasha—a very demonic grin. It was creepy sometimes to the hanyou how very demon like humans could be.

"Hey…..Alan….why don't we just…sneak out………you know just walk out the door and head out on the town….maybe bust a few good perps….what do ya think?"

The taller man seemed startled and his gaze swiftly glanced to Inuyasha's direction. _No way how could he have known I was listening…_But he abruptly turned away so quickly, that the hanyou wasn't certain if he really _was _looking at him.

"What about the half breed….the kids seemed a bit murderous when he came in…..maybe we should…"

"Ah but come on Alan! It's against the law to hurt a hanyou now and they're just kids! We should leave, I mean this is so humiliating, what if the boys find out?"

Apparently having 'the boys find out' was extremely distressing, for the taller man made no other arguments and they began to slink to the doors.

Inuyasha was disgusted, stupid jack ass humans and he could feel his hands itching to punch their faces in. But perhaps this anger was really a disguise to fool himself that he was really hovering over the brink of pure terror.

The cops were his……his _friend_s' last defense. Now that they were gone, and the two to three adult chaperones were nowhere to be seen either (probably talking together and doing whatever the hell adults did when they were alone and not doing their _job_), they were in deep shit.

And that was putting it mildly.

Once everyone realized no adult supervision was handy….the music stopped…..and the hundred or so human and demon students alike turned and glared at Inuyasha and Kagome.

The hanyou stood up straight and pushed Kagome behind him; he didn't move his gaze away from the hateful murderous eyes but could tell that Miroku and Sango had stood beside him as back up…or the means of protection. He could smell their determination and noticed from the corners of his eyes that they stood rigid in a battle stance.

Not good. Inuyasha stepped forward, brought his hands out and pushed his friends back. They made throaty sounds of confusion and the want to disobey but Inuyasha glared at them meaningfully to show that they were _not to interfere. _

He was _not_ going to let his punishment befall upon them.

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to his peers, the dark faces with disco lights casting eerie shadows below their eyes, were mixed with the looks of fear, nervousness, but most of all hate and disgust.

They were following the crowd…the hanyou had to be punished….and everyone must join.

Pain….was coming…..

_Please don't hurt my friends……_

He puffed out his chest and stiffened his shoulders, meeting their murderous intent boring into his face head on. He let a fang slip out of his lip and he narrowed his amber eyes.

It was clear that he meant…..hurt me—just fine…..but hurt them—and there will be no mercy.

A few humans and timid demons gulped, the students meant to be his 'punishers' glared harder.

The punishment was about to begin….

A boy stepped out of the crowd and grinned evilly at the hanyou. He was dressed in baggy jeans, chains wrapping around his legs in the punk style, and his tall strong foot-ball-player shoulders rippled under his black shirt.

"You've been bad….hanyou" His voice was cold and to the point. No inflection or hesitation, the voice of a hanyou punisher, Inuyasha knew them well.

Inuyasha's jaws tightened along with his fists, but he pushed down his demonic blood and nodded.

"We told you that you were not allowed at places like this……."

Another nod from the hanyou.

"Then why are you here?"

Kagome took that time to hop out, "He has a right to be here! You can't stop him! He's a normal teen just like all of us. He can be at a dance if he wants to!"

"That's right!"

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

Inuyasha bit back a groan as all his friends began to yell at once. The room had gone silent and an unmistakably tense black cloud of deadly intent hovered over them.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his arms to his side.

"Just because he's a hanyou doesn't mean you can treat him like scum!"

"Exactly what right do you have!"

"How would you feel if you were beaten and ignored every single day! HUH?"

Okay they were signing their wills and death slips here and now.

He had to stop them.

It rumbled in his throat, it built up higher and higher in his chest.

Inuyasha turned around and growled.

Silence.

They stared at him with wide eyes.

His guttural, animal, roar echoed off the walls and Inuyasha struggled to fight against the red haze momentarily blinding his vision.

They had to stop…..or he would make them stop!

The hanyou glowered at his friends and turned around to walk to the mob.

"Inu…Inuyasha what are…?" Kagome could feel tears well up in her eyes, he had growled at them. A real dangerous _don't you dare defy me or I'll make you regret it_ growl. And now he was walking steadily to the punk boy teen, a disgusting chilling smirk beginning to grow on the creepy teen's slimy face.

Inuyasha was giving himself up.

The hanyou stood right in front of the pale deadly teenage boy in baggy jeans and stared at him, showing no fear or hesitation in his amber eyes. He was ready for punishment…

"Good half breed…..now why don't we go round back…….we'll make this horrible for you so you will never do this again………you broke an important rule you know….you have to be punished…."

Inuyasha nodded.

Suddenly the teenage boy brought up a hand and punched the hanyou smack dab in the jaw, reeling him back. "Let's get started!" The boy roared and a few other boys from the crowd ran over to the hanyou, blood dribbling from his lip, "Grab his arms and legs! Don't let him get away! We have to teach this bad filthy piece of trash a lesson don't we?"

A roar of agreement rumbled over the crowd, but it was not as loud as you would have thought with such a large number of students.

Apparently, not everyone wanted to punish Inuyasha.

Most were just following the crowd.

"…_you hate the silent hanyou and you make it known then you won't end up like him."_

They wouldn't help, they wouldn't say stop or try to keep the pain from being unleashed on the innocent hanyou; they would only follow the crowd to keep their own sorry hides safe.

Cowards.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, as the hanyou was picked up, his arms pulled painfully far behind his back, and carried away atop the crowd like a rock star; except not by any loving fans. The mob headed to the back of the school, the deserted field behind the building, the place for a hanyou punishment. _"INUYASHA!"_

"Grab the girl and the other two hanyou lovers! They should have been punished long ago for being friends with the freak! Get them now!" The crowd did as they were told.

Inuyasha gasped and started to finally struggle, this was not supposed to happen. It was a long stretch but he was hoping that they would leave them alone! Screams and shouts of struggle reached his ears but he couldn't see his friends and he couldn't get free.

_**PLEASE NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! **_

No one would listen, no one would hear his pleas; no one would do what a stupid silent hanyou would say! **_OH GOD PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT THEM! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM! MIROKU! SANGO! KAGOME!_**

_**Let me out! Let me save them! Let me rip these bastards to shreds and save our pack! Let me KILL! **_

_**PLEASE GOD, DON'T LET THEM GET HURT! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM BE PUNISHED! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**_

_**LET ME OUT DAMMIT! I'LL SAVE THEM, JUST LET….**_

**_SANGO! _**Screams, shouts, pain, they were hurting them. They were being hauled outside and the cool night air stung his sweating face, his mind racing and his two sides fighting against one another. The growl of his demon and wail of his human arguing and screaming…..just like his friends! OH GOD!

_**ME…**_

**_MIROKU! _**Laughter, that evil cackle of that mangy human punk bastard! Merging and swirling with the screams of his friends! Where were the cops when you needed them?

His arms groaned and strained against the powerful hold of his damn peers, his back popping and his bones surely to soon crack under the pressure, but he had to keep fighting! He had to save his friends! He had to stop them!

"_**INUYASHAAAAA!"  
**_

_**KAGOME!**_

_**OUT!**_

Free.

Ready.

Time for revenge.

Time to kill.

Inuyasha's amber eyes shrouded with red blood, covering his orbs like dye in water. Emerald green slits stretched and stared up at the ceiling with blood lust and a predator's glee that the hunt was on.

The demon was free to do as it pleased….and that was to save his pack…and destroy the enemy.

Time for some fun.

The demon cackled….long, evil, ready…with an undertone of excitement and anticipation.

He had not been free for such a damn long time.

He was going to enjoy this as long as he could.

Laughter mixed with predatory growls rumbled darkly in the night air.

This was going to be really, really fun.

**

* * *

**


	17. HT and Pack

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 17 **

* * *

Knuckles cracked, humans squirmed, the demon cackled menacingly.

He was free.

In a matter of seconds, too fast for anyone of the pathetic _hanyou's peers_ to have surmised, the demon had easily wretched from the mob's weak hold and he was now standing in front of the fifty or so students, smirking with bubbling excitement to taste blood and seek vengeance.

He had watched too long on the sidelines, feeling the hanyou scream in side his head, the horrible twisting pain leashed upon his body, the laughter and evil glares of every possible living being; hating him, enjoying the torment reeking upon him physically, mentally…emotionally, lavishing his hurt.

He did not want to taste or smell any of his own blood…again.

He was going to get revenge.

For all the days of notes and names; of all the knives, forks, or even paperclips that had been jabbed into his skin; for all the glares, snickers, laughter, and sneering glances; for all the torture of reliving the pain and stress, the kicks, the punches, the laughter _good God the laughter_ every single Goddamn day!

With every ravishing thought of the past ten years he had had to endure this suffering, the demon's blood pumped faster, sending more and more of that drugging taste of power, that delirious need for flesh and revenge. The demon could feel his claws lengthening even more, turning sharper and ready to sink into his 'punishers' skin. He could feel his teeth elongating, pushing out of his lips, stretching the gums, ready to rip and bite. His vision grew more, with every beat of his cold dark heart, redder and redder, till he could see nothing at all…red

Only red……the beautiful color of blood…..red…..the metallic liquid oozing from his numerous wounds brought on by these bastards…….red…….his target, his drug, his solution, he must taste it, feel it…….red…..only red…..blind to everything except…..for the red….

But he didn't need his sight; his nose could tell him everything. He could practically see the terrified, deer-in-the-headlights looks on all those bastard's faces, knowing with a cold dismay…that this was their day to die, to pay the piper. His ears twitched uncontrollably with the quickening of everyone's hearts, the hitching breath of fright gripping at their chests.

It was music…..it was intoxicating perfume…..terror….beautiful….

This…was going to be very fun…

Kagome landed with a painful—_oomph!—_on her backside as she was unceremoniously dropped by the five or so kids who were carrying her. The girl's head swirled and she grumbled with irritation. But before she could get the satisfaction of punching one of those student's faces in, Kagome noticed how very…._very_ quiet it had gotten.

The eager shouts and wails just before rumbling in her ears, drowning her screams, were gone. And the damn hanyou punishment parade….had stopped as well. Kagome slowly rose to her feet and looked around.

Every face in the crowd was twisted in fear and confusion; it all looked like they were holding their breaths. But she could see now that the mob had cut in half. It seemed that during the horrible moments from moving outside, some noble students had taken the liberty of fleeing from the mob. And more and more were now scuffling away out of the back gates of the school.

Damn cowards.

_What's…going on……where's…?_

Kagome gasped and pushed through the frightened statues, "Inuyasha! _Inuyasha!_ Where are—_eep!"_ Arms wrapped around her torso and she was being pinned to a lean muscular chest, Sango scurried in front of her, her pointer finger pressed to her lips.

Suddenly the arms released her and Miroku stepped out beside her, he and Sango both were very pale and looked as if they had just found out that the imaginary monster that lived under the bed…was real.

"What are…?"

Sango hissed through her teeth to lower her voice. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What," she whispered, "where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku sighed low and in a sense of doom, he pointed through the still forms of their peers.

Kagome turned and covered her mouth in shock.

She would have given anything for the under-the-bed monster.

The girl winced as a deep, guttural, malicious laugh rumbled in the throat…..of her fully transformed Inuyasha.

Light, jagged purple stripes edged down both sides of the hanyou's jaw; his fangs had grown to be about two inches long, sharp and as menacing as a cougar's; knife-like daggers adorned the end of every rugged, muscular one of his fingers and his soft, fluffy ears were pointed and coarse.

But the worst thing….was his eyes….the beautiful, majestic amber of Inuyasha's orbs were now shrouded in a dark, glowing shade of blood red, swimming around emerald slits.

The hanyou that she loved….was gone…..a smirking, emotionless, killer had taken his place.

Kagome shuddered and tears pooled in her brown eyes. "Inuyasha…."

The demon's evil grin grew wider as he could taste the dread and fear emanating from the slowly decreasing population of students. He knew that many were escaping……but that was okay.

As long as the hanyou punishers stayed where they were; they were the first and most highly sought after people on his murder list.

They would be the first to feel his claws.

Any unfortunate stragglers, who were stupid enough to have not have fled, would be next.

The demon blood was soaking in now, the red blinding him was now a mere haze, he could see the faces of the soon to be dead perfectly now. It delighted him….especially the baggy jean boy…his horror was more priceless than any oil painting.

It was like a refreshing drink of water, seeing that boy's face, his eyes widen as Demon Inuyasha took a step toward him. He would be the first to go.

"_NO! INUYASHA… STOP!" _

The demon growled, who dare yell at him?

Who dare raise his voice, to try to dissuade this demon's thirst for vengeance?

The words meant nothing to him however; his ears were plugged from any sort of intelligent babble of mercy or pleas, mere noise and hum. Screams were the only thing he really could understand, that was the noise he longed to hear, and he would hear it. The demon ignored the provoking sound, that melodious peaceful voice….he growled and kept stealthily walking to the boy.

He would get his revenge.

Kagome broke free of Sango's and Miroku's grasp, dashing through the trembling mass of teens, and began running to the demon, who had not even twitched by her scream. He had hesitated though…that she knew….Inuyasha had slightly recognized her voice…..at least to her hopes…

_I have to get to him…I know he's still in there…he's turned into this before but he did go back to normal……he could do it again…I just have to reach him………oh Inuyasha! I'll save you somehow………I love you…_

"Inuyasha, stop, stop right now! Listen to me!" Kagome flung to a stop a few feet away from him and held her breath. To her relief….Inuyasha began to turn….

The damn voice again!

The demon struggled to ignore it and to keep walking, but something inside him froze. He couldn't stop himself from turning to the origin of that voice; he couldn't stop the sudden urge for his ears to ring with that voice. What was wrong with him?

No, he must kill! He must seek revenge, blood! Screams! He had to cause them the same pain he was forced upon! He had to drown out that laughter with the screams of his punishers! He had…..to….had to…

Kagome smiled when he turned completely to face her, struggle, confusion, and anger written all over his face. He glared at her and growled again, cracking his claws.

She stepped forward.

He stepped back.

"Get out of here…." She talked smoothly and evenly, still walking forward, to not coax any action out of the demon in front of her, "run out of here….or he'll hurt you" Kagome turned to the about twenty teens and frowned, "GO!"

A good portion of them broke free of their frightened spell and sprinted out of there like a bunch of chickens that were stupidly waiting to get their heads cut off. The field, glowing with moonlight and one or two streetlamps, emptied until only Miroku and Sango were left. Kagome wasn't sure where everyone had scattered to, she hoped somewhere far away. Even though she wanted those damn 'hanyou punishers' to taste their own medicine (she wasn't quite sure where they had ran off to either, probably back home to their mommies) but she was not going to have Inuyasha deal with murder on his hands, he didn't deserve any more pain.

The demon roared with frustration and began to pick his feet up to run after his prey but Kagome took that slim chance to jump as far as she could and rammed into the Demon Inuyasha's muscular body. Since he was so engrossed with anger to catch his prey, the demon was not ready for the sudden attack and he unfortunately couldn't stop the inevitable force of gravity.

They both fell to the ground, and dew slicked grass.

He howled.

She screamed.

Kagome struggled to take the advantage of being on top and positioned herself to sit on his torso. His red eyes, glowing with anger, panic, and confusion pierced into hers and a cold skim of fright skimmed down her spine. His teeth bore at her and he raised his claw, ready to plunge, ready to kill.

She cried and managed to cup his face. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha please…..listen to back to me….please…"

His tense claw….froze in midair and the demon's face slacked from his dangerous sneer. His eyes widened and his ears twitched. The demon…..completely stopped in all movements.

Kagome continued to cry and she caressed his sweaty and striped cheeks, "Inuyasha…listen to my voice okay…snap out of this….gain back control…..come back to me….I can't stand to see you like this….."

Demon Inuyasha……couldn't move.

He didn't understand. Who was this girl? Why did she seem so familiar, why did he not like those tears streaming down her face, why……was he so entranced by her? Her hands were so warm, felt so good, and her smell…..

His roiling, coiling, spinning urge to kill and destroy…..eased…..the storm grew at peace….his body unwillingly began to relax.

She smelt so…nice…

He felt…so calm all of the sudden…..his thoughts began to twirl and merge into a haze….the fact that his prey had gone…didn't bother him anymore……he felt at peace…

Who was she?

A tiny voice answered. It was shrouded in fog and sounded so far away but it was there.

_Kagome…_

Don't hurt her, it said. She means you no harm, she cares for you, you…love her…don't be afraid of her, don't hate her, don't kill her…you love her…

Kagome…

Kagome's sobs chocked in her throat and she finally realized….that his hard relentless rock of a body….had softened….relaxed….he stared up at her, still confused…but no longer angry….calm…he watched her fascinated, and his hand poised to kill her before had fallen to the ground and was now laying motionless atop the grass. He kept staring at her, like a scientist or a young boy with a new captivating creature, and his mouth was fitted in a small "O" shape.

She blinked and swallowed, "Inuyasha?"

His red eyes flashed gold for a brief second and they widened, his head cocked in a thoughtful manner and he mouthed something uncertainly.

"Inuyasha, do you understand me?"

The demon seemed to think about it and then tilted his chin up to nod when suddenly his red eyes flared darker and he growled.

Kagome gasped as he pushed up and she fell backwards, he stood to his feet and positioned himself in front of her, bent for attack.

Ten teenage boys, the fellow 'hanyou punishers', were back (they had not run far actually, just around the trees, where they could keep a good eye on them all. When they saw that the demon didn't pose too much of a threat at least to a stupid girl, they had decided that the punishment must go on). There were bull demons, kitsunes, humans, nekos, wolf demons, it didn't matter what they were really. They were classified simply as the 'hanyou punishers' and their confidence was back.

Demon Inuyasha smirked, his blood no longer calm, beginning to spin with the lust to kill once again. They were back, he could have his fun.

_Protect…………her…………_

The tiny voice…it had strengthened a fraction….the demon nodded.

He would protect his light.

"Half breed, you won't scare us away this time. We will punish you," great the baggy punk boy hadn't run off like a little baby after all.

Good…..the demon urged to kill him the most at the moment. The slime-ball was really starting to piss him off.

A signal was made and all at once the demon punishers attacked.

They twisted and dodged, managing to scratch his cheeks and arms but other than that no real damage, they wouldn't get passed him to get to the girl.

But he couldn't stay defensive for long, he had to destroy them soon; he had to get them away from her.

Demon Inuyasha jumped into the air, moonlight gleaming ghoulishly on his fangs and making his red eyes seem even more devilish, and (just as he had planned) the demons jumped with him.

He slashed at them midair before gravity made its come back and the demon made sure he was a good distance away from the girl and those other two humans (he wasn't quite certain why he cared for the other teen girl and boy however).

Then the real battle began.

Claws, teeth, tricks, and knives, they were a little better than he had thought but of course he hadn't had a lot of practice….damn hanyou.

A wolf and a bull teamed up and stormed him, getting ready to take the blow with his arms; Demon Inuyasha unfortunately couldn't protect himself from the other demons attacking him from behind.

They tackled him.

"Inuyasha!"

The slime-ball laughed and he and the other few humans trotted over to the transformed hanyou's struggling form, all the demons piled atop of him and pinning his arms behind his back and his face against the grass.

Punk boy knelt down and whispered coolly in the Demon Inuyasha's ear, "I wouldn't struggle, _hanyou._ Or we will make sure to slit her throat."

The demon stilled and he unconsciously glanced to the girl, watching fearfully towards them still sitting on the grass.

_Kagome………_

"Now….you wouldn't want that….would you, half breed? You wouldn't want to see her die…..it would be your fault, you know. So what do you say? Are you going to give us any trouble?"

One of the humans, flicked open a devilish, twinkling blade that had been hidden in his pocket.

Inuyasha's eyes once again flashed amber and he sighed, shaking his head.

_Don't let……them get punished……for something…they didn't do……_

The voice was right, though his demon blood hated to admit it, the demon hated to give in, but seeing that girl covered in blood…..and be no longer warm and bright…scared the hell out of both human and demon. Inuyasha bowed his head and stopped moving.

"Good boy, that's a good stupid hanyou, now why don't you relax and let us teach you a valuable lesson. We wouldn't want you to make these same mistakes twice, now would we?"

The transformed hanyou shook his head forlornly, the red haze in his vision beginning to waver. The hanyou was gaining control, coaxing the demon blood to relax.

Pain was coming….

Punishment…

_**No…I don't want to feel pain…I don't want to smell our blood again…LET ME KILL THEM! Please, dammit, they don't deserve to live …let me…KILL THEM!**_

_No…don't…they'll hurt our friends, our **pack** if we try to struggle…you have to stay calm and let me…gain control…_

Inuyasha lay limp, allowing the bastards to carry him to a thick mossy tree. He watched them with dull, reddish-amber eyes as they wrapped a thick scratchy rope around and around his form, cutting into his skin, tying behind the trunk.

He was trapped.

Kagome shook her head, back and forth, no, no! She stumbled to her feet, shoving forward to run to him, "NO, INUYASHA!" _no, no…don't give up…don't let them hurt you……please…don't give yourself up………_

A pair of humans grabbed her and the baggy punk tutt-tutted, "Na-ah-ah, little girly-girl, I wouldn't try to save him. You see he's being a good boy just because we promised not to hurt you, if you fight us…well…we just might not be able to keep our promise…"

There was a low dangerous growl from the secluded hanyou.

The punk boy's eyes flashed in fear for a brief moment but he quickly covered his terror with an evil smirk, he stood up and walked back to Inuyasha, a demonic aura glowing around his tied up form, "Now, now, hanyou, don't you growl at me…we haven't hurt her have we? We wouldn't destroy that pretty face….so…_keep quiet!" _The punk kneed into the hanyou's stomach, Inuyasha grunted. "If you try to not keep your promise though, if you ever think to defy us again and break any more rules…we'll make sure to destroy….every single one…of your pathetic friends…" The teen slime snapped his fingers and out came some demons holding Sango and Miroku; they forced them to their knees. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_Miroku…Sango………_

_**Let me kill…let me save them……I don't want to see them get hurt any more than you do…let me stop these bastards before they try anything….**_

Inuyasha twisted forward, the rope creaking against bark, but once he made the little movement the demons and humans holding his friends flashed out knives, bore out teeth and glinted claws. The utensils of death lowered to the jugulars of his precious pack.

_No…_He slumped against the tree, never keeping his eyes off his friends. _I can't risk…anything happening to them……_

_**But you can't trust these bastards...once they kill you…or even just knock you out….they won't hesitate to hurt them….**_

Inuyasha smirked in his mind; he could feel his demon side raise a brow…_if they do……you can kill every single on of them……I won't stop you…if they spill even a tiny droplet of our friend's blood……you can have some fun……_

The demon grinned in his head and nodded.

_**Okay……but what about us….I don't want to give these bastards the thrill of seeing me bleed…..us bleed…again…**_

_I know but there's nothing we can do…I can take it…you can hide and save your strength to either save our friend's or heal me later…you can leave……if you don't want to feel the pain…I can take it…_

The demon growled.

The teenage boys not holding his friends stepped forward to inflict punishment. The hanyou didn't even notice and he didn't flick a gaze away from his friends.

**_No way hanyou…I'm not some weak pathetic pup…I can take the pain…I won't let you do it alone…you'll probably cry without me…_** A cocky grin; the hanyou rolled his eyes.

_Yeah…sure…of all the times I've been punished…have I ever cried…or even screamed?_

_**That was only because I was there…**_

_UH, NOT LIKELY!_

The demon growled at the smirking hanyou.

_**Feh…whatever…**_

………

……_they're coming……the punishment is going to start……_

He could see from the corner of his eyes the 'punishers' flexing their fingers and rotating their shoulders.

_**I know…I can smell them…**_

_You can go…I'm not weak either…I can take it…_

………_**I know hanyou……but that's not in my demon honor code to just let you take all the pain…I won't leave you behind and watch you suffer like some coward…**_

_When have you ever had an **honor code?** _The hanyou laughed in his mind.

_**Don't make me hurt you, half breed! And if you must know we demons do have a sense of pride and orderly conduct.**_

_Feh…okay…_

The demon growled again.

The first punch came; Inuyasha's jaw creaked and throbbed.

_It's starting…go…_

_**No hanyou…we're doing this together…**_

A warm surge of power flowed through his veins and the calming presence that he was not alone helped him relax as the pain got harder and faster.

_**I'll take most of it…**_

_No…I'm not some coward either…I can take it too…_

A slightly prideful smile from the demon glowed in his head.

_**Okay, Hanyou, we'll switch on and off. We'll get through this like all the other times.**_

_Right…_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and eased away his mind, pushed back all his thoughts, letting go of everything till he almost felt 'outside his own body'. He could feel the demon blood inside of him doing it as well.

Pain was still there…though…against his stomach and shoulders; slicing at his chest and neck; jabbing and stabbing at his arms and legs. A searing white hot fire laced down his body and a sickening popping and cracking sound was felt more than heard in side his ears; his leg had just been broken and his arm had been dislocated.

_**That is going to be a hell of a long and painful recovery, hanyou….**_

The soft, distant demon gruff was correct in that assumption. Aligning bones and popping in shoulders were one hell of a painful experience and let's not forget the soreness weeks after the essential accident.

_Great…_

Inuyasha bit back a whimper as claws sunk into the soft flesh of his left arm, piercing the muscle, blood oozed down his elbow, tickling the skin and making his shirt sleeve heavy.

His head cracked against stone hard bark when a bastard human punched upward against his chin. Metallic liquid filled his mouth, chocking him, making him gag and cough.

_**You can do this hanyou, stay with me, you can take it. That's what you told me. **_

_I know dammit, I'm not on the verge of passing out. But this is no day in the park you know. _

_**Hell, I know, I'm feeling it too. **_

Pure relief, though short lived, as the demon side of him surged forth and took another punch and stab. Inuyasha could feel the chocked grunt by his youkai self.

_Will you be alright…?_ His mind's voice sounded exhausted and soft.

But so was the gruffness of the demon. **_Yeah, I can take this all day, they're not that tough. _**

But they both knew that though they were enthusiastic and stubborn enough to take all this pain, his body was not. It begged to fall into blissful unconsciousness and it took all of Inuyasha's effort to not give what it wanted. _Later…after the punishment……_Inuyasha smiled slightly by the prospect that after his punishment he could finally go home. Leave the nightmare at the front step and to be welcomed into his new family, which he was adjusting to well. He could practically hear Mrs. Higurashi's motherly exclaims of worry and her hustle to get him comfortable and clean. Kagome's constant hugs and kisses, cradling him close like after that other punishment. Souta's babble to know what happened and if his 'hero' or even…'older brother' would be alright. Gramps wouldn't care probably, the old geezer, but that was fine.

He couldn't wait to be home.

"Inuyasha! Oh, my god Inuyasha! Please, oh please, stop, stop hurting him! He didn't do anything wrong! Do you hear me Inuyasha, you don't deserve this! Please stop!"

Kagome sobbed and struggled against her captives, watching with rising horror of every jab and punch, kick and strike of the six or seven punishers huddling around the bleeding and slowly breaking Inuyasha, his head lolled forward against his bound chest. Blood pooled around the trunk of the tree and still dripped down the thousands (her frantic exaggeration) of wounds so far inflicted on her poor love.

Drip….drop….splatter….red against dark moon shined green……the white orb hanging in the sky casting pale eerie shades upon the bastards and the innocent……she couldn't do anything….she was hopeless….

"Stop, dammit, leave Inuyasha alone, you bastards!"

"Let us go, stop them, someone help, please help!"

Miroku and Sango were helpless as well.

They all were.

_We'll protect you…we'll die to protect you……we're your friends…_

And there was their friend most likely being killed right in front of their helpless eyes.

Helpless…hopeless….

_There has to be a way…_Miroku gritted his teeth and glanced to Sango, who was at the moment concentrating very hard on wriggling gently (to not give her captive any notice) of her hands and fingers. _What is she doing……?_

Sango looked at him and smirked. In a fast lucky break (even luckier was that her captive was human, the youkai exchanging so it could join in on the 'fun') and twisted around, breaking her captives hands and then bringing her knee up into his groin.

The teenage boy made a high pitched grunt and with his eyes crossed, fell to the ground holding his family jewels.

"Hey…you bitch…" Miroku's captive didn't stand a chance, a high kick brought down onto his head and he was knocked cold. Kagome's as well.

"Whoa……" Miroku and Kagome stood up, rubbing their red wrists. "Shit, Sango…remind me not to get on your bad side…"

"You will meet my bad side if you keep groping me, you lech," Sango laughed, but the chuckle lasted merely a second as they turned to a still being beaten Inuyasha. "Hey, you little bastards, let our friend go or deal with your own punishment!"

The punishers slowed to a stop and turned, their eyes glinting with malice, Inuyasha's blood spattered onto their clothes.

"And what are you three going to do?" The punk growled.

_**Hanyou……our friends…..they're free…….**_

…_that's good……I'm glad……_

_**They might get hurt though…**_

…_should we help…?_

_**Don't know if they need help…**_

_What do you mean…?_

_**Take a look…for yourself…**_

A brief flow of strength and Inuyasha managed to open his eyes. The blood's power didn't last long though; his body and mind were weakening.

But the exhaustion and pain couldn't stop the thrill of surprise and pride as he watched Sango kicking most of the teen's asses. Miroku and Kagome even laid in a few good punches and hits as well. Unfortunately…Inuyasha could tell…that the demons were toying with them…_they'll hurt them soon…_

_**I…I'm not sure we'll be of much help…though…**_

That was also a surprise, where had the cocky demon gone?

_Why…?_

_**I'm not saying we shouldn't…I'd love to rip those bastards to shreds…and I won't hesitate to do so if they lay a single finger on our pack…but with any more stress on our body, including the wounds to top it all off, we'll go into a coma to have me heal it. **_

_A coma eh, how long?_

_**Don't know, don't care, we'll risk it if they hurt them…**_

_I agree…I don't mind taking a long nap…let's get 'em…_

Right when he was about to tear the measly ropes bounding him, a bright light engulfed the field. Footsteps shuffled hurriedly over the grass and boyish grunts and heavy slams to the ground echoed in the hanyou's ears. _What the hell…?_

Kagome thought along the same lines as the teenage boy she was about to kick in the stomach, was tackled from behind by a large man dressed in black. The boy groaned landing chest first to the grass, the man sitting atop him and pinning his arms back. Once the boy was secluded the man flipped out a radio, "This is Agent Williams, H.T and Pack has been located, I repeat H.T and Pack have been located."

The radio crackled, "_10-4 Agent Williams, your message has been sent. Could you inform us of your exact location?"_

"Shikon High behind the Gym on the southwest side, coordinates—"

It was chaos and confusion, more figures downed in black ran around and dragged the 'hanyou punishers' away from the scene, flashlights skimmed around blinding her and dashing her thoughts.

Only one stuck in her mind however…_Inuyasha…_

Kagome struggled to her feet, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" She ignored the shouts and running forms, to only reach her destination…Inuyasha…she had to get to him…_Inuyasha…_

His head was still bowed onto his chest, leaning limp against his bounds, blood still oozing evenly onto the grass. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, "Inuyasha…? Inuyasha…" an eternity later…she finally made it to him. Stepping onto the raised and blood stained roots, tentatively holding out her hands, Kagome lifted up Inuyasha's bruised, broken bloody face. Her hands were slicked with the red gunk but she paid it no mind…"Inuyasha?"

He dazedly opened his eyes and beautiful amber greeted her, dilated and pained, exhausted and distant, but they were still full of life. He smiled relieved and his cracked lips parted.

_**She's alive…they're all alive…say something to her, hanyou…she needs to know you're okay too…she deserves that…**_

His throat groaned and throbbed, ghostly and gruff with years of disuse, "K…Ka…Kagome…" It hurt…but it was worth it…just to see her reaction…

She gasped and tears trailed down her cheeks, a beautiful smile, glowing passionately lit her face……his light.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…oh you're okay…God…I was so worried…and you…you said my name…oh my God…your voice…" she hugged him gently and kissed his neck, "your voice is so beautiful…"

Inuyasha smiled and buried his forehead into her shoulder…it was worth it…the clasp had been unlocked…he didn't know why now…or why here…but he guessed it didn't matter and that he didn't really care…he had wanted to talk to her for so…damn…long…

"I..." he coughed, "I'm……glad…..that you…..you're all okay……" Just a little matter of talking and he was becoming more and more exhausted, he was hovering over the brink of falling in that warm blackness. Lord knows his body would highly appreciate it. So tired……

"I'm gladder that you're okay…oh stop doing these things Inuyasha. Please, you don't deserve this…this pain….I thought you were…were going to die…"

"I would…have….for you…to keep you…safe…"

Kagome began to sob. "I would for you too you know. I can't stand seeing you hurt, I can't stand the way everyone treats you. How they did this to you…..and you didn't do anything…"

"…punishment…"

"You don't deserve punishment! Inuyasha, you don't deserve this, you deserve love and friendship, caring…not this….not punishment or pain….Inuyasha….I…I love you and…and…" Kagome cried freely into his blood drenched shirt. "I love you...I love you so much!"

_She…loves me……I don't deserve pain…love…I have love…_

"Ka…gome……I love you…too…" warmth, a billowing warmth, thank God, thank the Lord for the key to the clasp, it felt so good to tell her, it felt so good to hear it as well… "I love you too….I…love you...t—"his throat cut off with a surge of grubby, thick metallic sludge, he began to cough violently, blood spurting all over Kagome's shirt.

"Inuyasha…._Inuyasha," _His body trembled, coughing and gagging, "Inuyasha!"

One of those men in black stepped up beside her and also had another radio to his mouth, "Agent O'Hara here," he ruffed, sweat glistening on his dark brow, "we need medical assistance A.S.A.P, I repeat medical assistance A.S.A.P."

"_What is the reason for medical assistance, Agent O'Hara, is there an agent down?"_

"Negative, H.T is critically injured, I repeat, H.T is critically injured."

"_What is H.T's condition, Agent O'Hara?"_

"Stab wounds, excessive bleeding, possible broken leg and dislocated shoulder, he's coughing up lots of blood, possible hemorrhaging; internal bleeding. We need an ambulance."

"_Message confirmed, Agent O'Hara, medical assistance will be on the way. You'll all be heading back to headquarters."_

"What about H.T's Pack?"

There was tremble of static before whoever on the other line responded.

"_Chief has confirmed that H.T's Pack will accompany H.T. Are any of them injured?"_

"Negative,"

Kagome frowned, anger mixing in with her confusion, she placed Inuyasha's (thankfully no longer chocking on his own saliva) head onto her shoulder and grabbed the radio.

"This is Kagome Higurashi; I don't know what the _hell_ is going on but stop wasting time and get that damn ambulance over here. In case you haven't been told, whoever the hell you are, Inuyasha had been tied to a tree and beaten! So…get your asses down here!"

She let go of the talk button.

"_Kagome Higurashi, please calm down, everything will be taken care of, an ambulance, one of our own personal ones is on the way. Now, you said H…or Inuyasha was tied to a tree and beaten…why is that…by whom?"_

"Don't you tell me to be calm, you little—you very damn well know why! I shouldn't have to explain it…it's all because of his heritage…it's not fair…you damn should all have been here earlier…dammit……"

"_Kagome……_" there was a deep voice in the background followed by some scuffling and bends in the static, a new voice joined her, calmer and definitely a man's voice, "_Kagome Higurashi, we understand you're upset. Our agents could not locate everyone…now could you please tell me how Inuyasha is doing, is he unconsciousness? You need to stop yelling at us and keep me informed on Inuyasha's condition until the ambulance gets there, is he still tied to the tree?"_

Kagome sniffed and nodded, but…duh…whoever it was couldn't see that. "He's still tied to the tree…but I don't think he's unconsciousness…his bleeding is slowing I think…"

"_That's good…now please tell some of my men to get him down. Cover the wounds that are bleeding and to keep his airways clear, do you understand?"_

"Yeah," Kagome did as she was told and yelled for help. Miroku, Sango and a few agents (that had been watching her little explosion) ran over to her.

But before they could come over and untie him, Inuyasha weakly lifted his head and growled. His eyes were hazed over with red once again.

"Don't…touch me…" His voice was a decibel lower than the voice Kagome had heard before and his face was set in a neutral, sleep walker kind expression. "I can…do it…myself…get away…" Everyone, except his friends (their eyes wide by the fact that he spoke) backed off.

In an easy flex of his shoulders, even moving his dislocated one, and a swipe of his good claw, the ropes fell around him in shreds. Inuyasha walked forward, limping but his back straight and head held high, till he got away from the tree. That was then he allowed himself to falter, allowing his friends to steady him and set him down to the ground gently.

"Inuyasha…are you alright?"

"Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"How do you feel?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, amber once again, and smiled to his concerned friends. "Oh…I feel…just peachy…" Miroku and Sango smiled in slight surprise and immense relief, Inuyasha smirked before closing his eyes and leaning against Kagome's chest.

"_Kagome…? Kagome Higurashi are you still there?"_

She hugged her precious hanyou close and pressed the talk button on the radio. "Yeah, we're here, Inuyasha is untied."

"_May I speak with him?"_

Kagome smiled and laughed a strange bubbly kind of laugh on the brink of hysteria or just plain relief, "Yeah…actually yes you _can_ talk to him….isn't that wonderful?" She dropped her hand holding the radio on to the ground and began to sob and chuckle, holding Inuyasha slightly tighter. "He's talking and he's alive…." Kagome let go of the crackling radio and wrapped both arms around the weak hanyou, rubbing a trembling hand over his ear. "Inuyasha…"

The hanyou bit back a groan by the frantic way she was holding him but he didn't say anything…..which he could have…Inuyasha smiled and leaned slightly to grab the radio.

"T…this is…H.T…I think that's what you're all calling me….am I right…?"

Damn it felt good to talk but it was slowly draining more and more out of him. He was barely holding onto consciousness, only working on pure will and curiosity to know what the _hell_ was going on!

"_I believe it may not have been that difficult to figure out…you are correct H.T."_

"You….you'll have to….tell me later what it…stands for……"

"_I'll be sure to tell you everything as I'm sure you would appreciate…much later. What is your condition H.T; can you tell me the severity of your wounds?"_

"You're trying….to buy time…."

"_I am…its better than waiting am I right? And I think you wouldn't mind talking for a bit."_

"Sure as hell won't…..by the way………why have you been following me…? Why have you been spying…on me…?"

His friends gasped, a tiny intake of breath, and narrowed their eyes.

"_That must not have been difficult for you to figure out either, I see. It was only for your safety, I assure you."_

"I don't…trust you……I don't trust cops….."

"_We're not cops and you'll have to trust me sooner or later for your own good. Now tell me the severity of your wounds, Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha tweaked his ears and paused before talking.

"………you…sound familiar…….who are you…?

"_I don't believe we have met face to face Inuyasha and I can't tell you over this supposedly open line anyway. You'll have to wait when you and your friends get to headquarters."_

"…….we have met…….I know….your voice….its different…but there's something underneath…..I've heard it before…I guess I'll…have to be patient…though…eh…?"

"_Yes, you'll have to be patient…I'll explain everything when you all get here and you have been taken care of Inuyasha. How are you holding up?"_

"Feh….Fine…I'll tell you…already…" Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed, mentally going over his body, "I have severe bruises and puncture wounds on practically every inch of my body…my right leg….has been snapped in half….a good 2 weeks of healing and soreness there….and the muscle in my upper left arm, below the shoulder….has been shredded probably with a youkai claw…..I think it sunk all the way through the skin…..I have stab wounds along my stomach……a little difficulty breathing but nothing serious there…….and I may….have a concussion….but what the hell do I know….and my demon blood has been weakened as well….so it's a miracle that I'm still conscious……did you write that all down…?"

"_Sounds like this has happened to you before…"_

"Sure has….I think they were a little pissed though…." Inuyasha grinned, "….it'll be….around two or three weeks before….I'm completely healed….and even after that I'll be sore but…that's no big deal…..this isn't as bad as it…." He groaned, "…looks…."

"_This won't be happening to you anymore, Inuyasha; I'll make sure of that."_

"Feh…….you do that…….…" Inuyasha's ears tweaked, "….good going Chief….that's you right…? The ambulance is here…..two streets down or so…."

"_That's good and you're correct. I'll be seeing you soon, don't be dieing on us, H.T."_

"Unlikely…..can't get….rid of me…." Inuyasha gave a whimper mixed with a groaned sigh and his hand plopped to the ground, his head lolled forward.

"Inuyasha…? Inuyasha, are you okay? _Inuyasha," _Kagome tilted his chin up in panic but gave a sigh to see that he had only (had finally) lost consciousness.

Several men and women, all supposedly agents dressed in black with belts (like Batman you could say) stood around a comatose Inuyasha and his Pack, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Kagome talked to Chief in the meantime, he kept asking her to check Inuyasha's pulse and breathing, he seemed very concerned, in the guy's own cold, leader kind of voice.

Finally the ambulance arrived what seemed to be an eternity later.

Inuyasha groaned as they lifted him up on the stretcher, strapping him down so he wouldn't roll off. His eyes were mere slits and he whimpered, reaching out his hand weakly, "….Ka…go…me…"

She grabbed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly, walking with the rolling cart to be put on the small ambulance (which strangely resembled a black van, but Kagome could see that the interior looked much like a regular ambulance with tubes and bandages, heart monitors and such).

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. I don't know why….the secret service or something is here….but we'll find out later, just sleep now, Inuyasha. I'll be right by your side, don't worry. I…I love you, Inuyasha."

The 'doctors', they were dressed in casual wear and didn't look like doctors at all, didn't say a word as she got on the van-ambulance with Inuyasha, never letting go of his hand.

Miroku and Sango were lead to a black limo like car. They were told that they would see each other at headquarters (wherever that was) real soon.

"I…l-love you…too," a gas mask was placed over his mouth and a sweet thick stench filled his nostrils, inhaling one sniff and Inuyasha was conked out.

**

* * *

**


	18. Let them know your Love

******_

* * *

_The Silent Hanyou **

**Chapter 18**

_

* * *

It started with the scream. _

_Deafening, chilling, ringing, throbbing, ripping…from his own tiny throat. _

_Than it were the tears._

_Stinging, staining, salty and pricking down his cheeks and the corner of his wide fearful, despairing golden eyes as they dodged and glanced from one side of the room to the other. _

_Blood…there was…so much blood. _

_The most he had ever seen…before he had opened that door…was when he had accidentally sliced his finger opened while he was helping his mother make dinner only a few hours ago. The Band-Aid was still wrapped securely around the wound._

_That was it…it felt so long ago…_

_The tiny droplets dripping to the ground and the pricks of pain on his little pinky were too hard to bear, however, for his tiny inexperienced body. But he would soon get used to pain…it would be a big part of his life very soon._

_He was still screaming. _

_He could never stop._

_His ears were beginning to bleed…or so it felt like…adding to the buckets and buckets…**the sea** of blood sliding down to his little bare feet._

_So…much…blood…_

_His knees gave in and he fell to the ground……not a good idea…the blood…warm, gooey, moist…seeping in through his pajamas and sinking into the pores of his skin._

_He scrambled back, still screaming, but then it got all over his hands! The blood! He wiped it on his shirt…and now that was stained……but his hands were still red…and that **smell**…that gory, sickening smell…it was all over him…get it off of him…**get it off!**_

_Now it was on his face, his cheeks, nose, hair…all over him…red…and oh, the smell…please that awful smell! _

_Please someone…anyone…that smell…mommy…daddy………blood…so much blood…screaming…hurting…someone please help me! Please! _

_He had not known he was still screaming, had already grown accustomed to the sore, piercing sound, until that large warm hand had covered his mouth from behind._

_He shrieked and flailed, the other arm wrapping around his torso and pinning him against some unknown chest._

_The man!_

_It was the man!_

_Please someone, anyone, help me, help me! Mommy, Daddy…!_

_A soothing, deep, voice suddenly rumbled in his ringing ears. He knew that voice…he knew who it was…_

_The bone shattering relief was phenomenal and he collapsed fully into those welcoming, comforting arms. His throat throbbed by the sudden release of no more screaming._

_His poor, frantic heart was pounding in his chest and the tears were like a broken dam sliding down his red cheeks with a constant rhythm._

_The hand, trembling he could now tell, uncovered his mouth and those strong arms quickly flipped him around and pushed his face into the warm chest. He gave in to an uncontrollable wave of sobs, digging into the scratchy material until his nose was filled with that familiar, calming scent. The figure held him close, encircling him, protecting him, rubbing circles onto his back and saying shaky words of reassurance in his ears. _

_It'll be okay…it'll be okay…I'm here…I'm here now…shhh…don't look again, okay…listen to me…shhhh……I'm here, I'll protect you…shhhhh……_

_He had to hear those words, filling his head and pushing any thoughts away…at least for now. He was safe…he wasn't alone……he was safe……for now…_

_The arms relaxed and pushed him away to tilt up his face and wipe away his tears. He automatically began to turn his head…to stare back at that awful nightmarish room from hell… to subconsciously tell himself it couldn't have been real…but the large hand gripped his face and stopped him, scolding him…don't look…don't look…the voice was choked and tight……soft and panicked…it shocked him……his protector was scared…a cold hand squeezed his little leaping heart._

_More tears…the scream was reeling up his scratchy throat…if his protector was scared…the nightmare was real……the blood was real……the smell was back…_

_All over him…it was all over him…his hands, his legs, arms, face, his hair, coated in his nostrils……get it off…please get it off……please…he began rubbing at his arms and knees, clawing at his cheeks…he had to get it off!_

_It was real…it was real…the room was real……a stupid Band-Aid wouldn't be enough…the nightmare was real……real……oh, Good God the **smell**…_

_**GET IT OFF!**_

_His own blood began to mix with it……hands covered his own to get him to stop…arms shook him……no…no…he had to get it off…he had to make the blood go away…he had to get the smell to disappear……he had to make himself believe that the nightmare couldn't be real……not like the smell…it couldn't be…_

_Someone called his name…mommy……mommy……get it off…make it go away…it smells so bad…please……brother…protector……he could make it go away…please…he didn't want to smell it any more…he didn't want to see that river of blood moving towards him…going to engulf him…eat him alive…cover him…suffocate him…please it smells so…bad…it hurts…so…bad…_

_Please…**make it go away…get it off of me!**_

_Inuyasha……look at me…stop hurting yourself…I'll help you…Yasha…I'll protect you…I'll get it off…don't look…don't look back…look at me…look at me…Inuyasha…_

_**Inuyasha! **_

_**GET IT OFF!**_

* * *

She didn't want any explanation until he was awake. 

She didn't want to talk to any of these damn 'bastard agent' guys about why the hell they had been following them and why they attacked those hanyou punishers…which _was_ highly appreciated…but it still pissed her off to no end how very _late_ they were on doing just that!

"I mean look what happened because of their wonderful timing…" Kagome grumbled but soon her soured face turned soft with worry and she brushed away a piece of hair that was sticking to a peacefully unconscious Inuyasha.

A mask pumping healthy oxygen was strapped to his slightly parted lips and about three rolls of gauze and bandages were covering a good percentage of his body….practically his _whole_ body. She was informed that bandages and disinfectant, a long night's sleep, a couple weeks of no activity and he would be as good as new.

The hanyou had no need for a cast either, they told her calmly though she could tell they were getting a little peeved with all her dashing questions; his leg, which had been set, only needed soft plastic wrapped around it and for it to not be used whatsoever and it as well would be fully recovered in about two weeks…like he had said before passing out.

Kagome gave a little groan, "Inuyasha…please wake up soon…" though that was probably not going to happen. It had frightened her how many shots of morphine and anesthesia they had given him. Most likely they had drugged him into a coma. _They probably weren't really doctors at all…I bet they never even went to medical school…_

Her anger was clearly to keep herself from the terror hovering beyond the edges of her self control. He had lost so much blood and she had heard that there were about twenty or _even fifty _puncture wounds along his body. Youkai claws, pocket knives, even a sharp piece of glass (they had found little shards inside his cuts and gashes). And let's not over look the bruises, severe and a ghastly purplish green color marring his perfect auburn skin. She could never forget his pained face either when they cruelly jammed in his shoulder and leg back into place. His whimpers were like nails on a chalk board. She couldn't do anything to help him.

And she couldn't do anything now.

Kagome sighed and laid her head down on his bed, grasping his limp hand in her own.

The constant—_doop, doop—_of the heart monitor next to her was relieving…but frightening in its own way; she didn't want to even imagine what would happen if that zigzag line turned flat like on those medical shows.

Actually she knew what that meant….oh hell, she didn't want to think about it…

There were also dozens and dozens of wires and tubes stuck into his skin, she didn't know how they would help with puncture wounds or a broken leg…and she had asked those 'doctors' why they needed them as well.

Respelling his blood, they answered, like it was the dumbest and most boring thing to talk about.

Of course…she had known that…her mind was just still in a major shocked over load. She couldn't think, and she was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She hadn't eaten and there were many offers of water but she had always refused.

She didn't want to leave his side…no matter what.

Miroku and Sango were out in some…conference room somewhere, discussing what was going on…but she didn't know…she didn't care. The large, black building was huge and confusing and she also hadn't seen any of it besides Inuyasha's room. A normal, blah-boring neutral hospital-like room with a cave man T.V, no windows, a few metal chairs, and a patient's bed.

It didn't help any with her already down-trodden spirits.

Kagome stiffened when she heard the door open and someone walk inside with out even knocking or letting her know they were there. That sure didn't help with her anger either but she struggled to keep her tongue civil.

And that was by not saying anything at all.

She ignored the stranger (probably some 'doctor' coming to drug Inuyasha again) and she caressed her hanyou's bandaged hand with her thumb.

The stranger didn't say anything either and she could tell whoever it was, was staring at them.

Great…how long could she play this silent game when she was tired, hungry, thirsty and just plain _pissed off!_

Kagome gritted her teeth and took a deep breath; the stranger was apparently not going to leave so she might as well say something to hurry them up out of there, because dammit she wanted to be left alone, "What do you want?"

There was a pause, as if he had the time of the world, before the stranger answered, "There's no need for hostility Kagome. I'm not a doctor."

Kagome practically growled, "Then you're an agent and I don't want to talk to you…so go away."

The stranger didn't leave but actually went and sat down in the extra chair…that irked her.

"I told you…I don't want to talk to you!"

"I understand that Kagome…I'm not here to talk. I have a right to be here as well."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and clenched her fingers in a fist, "No…you…don't," she whispered in a dangerously low voice. "None of you have the right to be here…I don't want you here…we've had enough for a day…now get out!" She turned to the stranger ready to kick his ass out the door.

….but when she saw him…she froze…her finger pointing to the door…

"What the…who are…" Kagome raked her eyes over his regally sitting form, which was not even flinching or shifting by her stare. He calmly sat there, arms crossed over his slender though muscular chest and watching her intently with cold eyes.

Cold…_amber_ eyes…

Kagome switched glances from the stranger…to Inuyasha…and then back to the stranger…"What the hell?"

Pure silver white hair, like ivory, shimmering in the dreary room light; it was longer than the hanyou's, only by a few inches down his back but it also had a bluish tint to the strands unlike Inuyasha's.

The stranger also had four reddish purple color stripes, two down each jaw, slim and lean on his cheeks. Another definite difference in the two demons….and let's note also that the stranger seemed older…_and_ he also had elf like ears instead of the puppy ones on the hanyou's.

But even though Kagome saw all these differences…she couldn't get past the eyes.

Exactly like Inuyasha's….amber-gold…sparkling….the only thing was that they were calmer than the half-breed's…she couldn't detect a lot of emotions hidden in them like Inuyasha's expressive orbs.

But that was because Inuyasha was her soul mate. They couldn't keep secrets from each other.

"Who are you…?" She managed to squeak after recovering from her initial shock….good Lord…Inuyasha was being cloned!

The stranger tilted his head slightly to the side and there was a tiny lift to a corner of his mouth….he seemed quite amused by her reaction to him, "Sesshomaru….we spoke on the radio."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You're the Chief!" Now she could tell, his voice was the same…just take out the static and it was the same composed deep rumble. She had liked talking to him….it was like her life line to sanity…and now here he was…and he looked like Inuyasha!

"But…but I don't….what…why do…" she kept pointing her hands from Inuyasha to him and back in a clear confused panic. He only watched her…his thin lips turning into a smirk…a very familiar smirk…Kagome ruffled her bangs and sighed dramatically. "I can't take any more of this…"

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Inuyasha's side, that smirk still in place and he checked the hanyou's pulse…even though the heart monitor was still bleeping. He stayed there, his fingertips under Inuyasha's chin and waited until he was satisfied; with a nod he leaned his shoulder onto the wall and kept his eyes on the hanyou's comatose form.

"Why…" she wanted to ask why the hell _they looked alike_ but decided against it, "why are you here…? Kagome rubbed her temples.

His face was set back into a solemn expression and he didn't look up at her. "I'm only checking on both of you. You've been up all night…you might want to catch up on some sleep. Your family is here too by the way."

"My family…? Why didn't they come up here?"

Weren't they worried about Inuyasha?

"I told them Inuyasha needed his rest…." He finally glanced up at her and his eyes were amused once again, "also I've heard from my agents that you would rather be alone…made it quite clear as well."

Kagome blushed….she had almost thrown that damn heart monitor at some relentless doctors and had yelled…a bit…no wonder nobody else had come in for awhile.

"Well….yeah…I'm sorry if I woke anyone up…."

"There's no sleeping with this job….." His gaze was back on Inuyasha. Kagome watched him and noted that deep in those orbs….was a hint of concern.

But why?

Did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru know each other?

Inuyasha had said there was something familiar about the Chief's voice…and they sure looked a hell a lot alike…

If they were related…why hadn't she ever heard about Sesshomaru from the hanyou…Inuyasha had said that all his relatives were most likely dead….or didn't want him…

What was going on?

Who was this guy really…and why the hell were he and his agents following Inuyasha?

But before she could get some answers…her curiosity reborn…Inuyasha suddenly twitched and whimpered.

An electric shock went through them both.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Kagome grabbed his hand and leaned down, his lips forming incoherent words beneath the fogged mask.

Inuyasha whimpered again and his hand squeezed hers in frightening way. He had also started sweating profusely, shimmering down his gauzed cheeks.

He mouthed something again but she could barely hear it.

"….ge…..off…."

"What?" Kagome turned her confused gaze onto Sesshomaru, his brows furrowed and his eyes sharp. "What is he saying?"

The Yasha-clone suddenly yanked the oxygen mask out and over Inuyasha's head, Kagome _eeped, _"Hey, he needs that on!"

"He said 'get it off'. I think he meant the mask…but I don't…"

Sesshomaru's words were cut off as out of nowhere Inuyasha's back arched and a scream ripped from his throat. The hand Kagome was holding was now white-knuckling the sheets and his legs, even the broken one, were pushing against the bed…as if he was trying to escape.

She knew that scream….it was the scream she had heard only once before…but prayed never to hear again…

"Inuyasha…" he was still screaming, his body twisting and turning from side to side, sweat damping his thin hospital shirt and the heart monitor next to her was going out of control.

It was only a nightmare….it was only a nightmare….they had to calm him down or he was going to injure himself more…but…

She didn't know what to do…

But apparently Sesshomaru did for he placed his forearms over Inuyasha's chest and pushed him back down to the bed, gripping the hanyou's cheek to keep it from flailing and he calmly looked up at Kagome. All under control, even though Inuyasha was struggling and was making disturbing noises between whimpers screams and growls.

"Kagome…grab his leg…keep him from moving it or it won't heal properly…" she was staring at him as if he was from another planet, "_do it!"_ But that got her, she did as she was told, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's broken leg and hugging it to the bed.

All the while Inuyasha, who had been only whimpering before, ripped out another disturbing scream.

Sesshomaru's radio, hidden in his back pocket, crackled and shouted with doctors and agents voices.

"_Chief, Chief, what's going on?"_

"_We're coming!"_

"_Is H.T. alright?"_

Sesshomaru kept one arm over the hanyou's chest and grabbed his radio, "This is the Chief. Everything is under control. Stay with the family, I have this under control. I'll report in with any emergencies, am I clear?"

The radio scratched out a yes and the Yasha-clone flipped off the switch and tossed it to the ground unceremoniously. With his now free hand, he covered Inuyasha's mouth…but that didn't really help matters, for the hanyou began to panic and struggle even more.

Kagome felt helpless, she didn't know what to do, and she couldn't do anything. Inuyasha was going to go into shock or a seizure pretty soon and she didn't know how to stop it. The heart monitor was covered with hills and ziggy-zag lines and she was amazed the machine hadn't started smoking or combusting yet. Her ears were ringing with bleeps and screams. What was she supposed to do?

All she could do….was keep Inuyasha from breaking his leg again….and watch Sesshomaru take control over the situation, like any other agent or cop.

She was helpless yet again…

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, listen to me! Can you hear me! Little brother, listen to me dammit!"

Kagome's eyes widened…

Sesshomaru took no notice of any humanly surprise and lowered his mouth to one of Inuyasha's twitching ears, he shook the trembling hanyou once….kept whispering something….twice, but gentler….and kept on with speaking unknown words to the half breed.

And whatever he was saying…was working…

Inuyasha whimpered against Sesshomaru's hand and unconsciously turned his head to hear the words more clearly, his once twisting body now laying tense on the bed, still white-knuckling the sheets. But he was slowly relaxing….his face crinkled with fear and pain…was now calming and his erratic breathing was slowing, the heart monitor was in no more danger of exploding.

It was working…

Sesshomaru kept whispering something and Inuyasha kept becoming more calm and tranquil, before long the older demon thought it best to remove his hand. Inuyasha only whimpered….there was no more screaming….Kagome sighed with relief. The Yasha-clone…or _older brother…_kept whispering for good effort before finally lifting his head away and closing his mouth.

Inuyasha only whimpered again…no screaming…

They both let go of Inuyasha and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding….or at least Kagome did. She rubbed her forehead, glistening with sweat and looked up at the solemn once again Sesshomaru. "Did…did you say….'little brother'?"

He opened his mouth to say something when Inuyasha suddenly groaned and croaked out, "get it…off…"

They stared down at him; the hanyou's face had gotten paler than before and his body had gone tense once again.

"…get….it…off…" He grunted as if in pain and one of his arms lifted drugged and jerky to lie along his chest. "…it off…please….get it…off…"

"What is he talking about? Get what off?" Kagome was lost and confused, she needed some sleep.

Sesshomaru kneeled down to listen more closely, "Get what off, little brother? What's on you?"

Inuyasha whimpered and shook his head once, "….blo….blood…so much….blood….get it off….smells….bad….hurts…get it off….that smell…."

Kagome clasped her hands to her chest and sat down on the chair, leaning forward, "But there's no more blood, Inuyasha. We cleaned off all the blood. Can you hear me? There's no blood on you."

Inuyasha arched his back…but it luckily fell back down and his hand began rubbing his chest softly, "…please…get it off…smells…so bad….mom…da….ge….off….blood….all over me…..get it off…._please…get it off……get it off……"_

…his rubbing….became faster…and faster….he began rubbing at his arms, clawing at his face and neck. His nails dyed red with real blood, his own blood, as they scratched his skin in fervor, all the while still groaning and whispering his words, his head turning from side to side.

"…_get it off…get it off…please………**GET IT OFF!"**_ His mouth opened wide, his head arched back…..no scream came…but he kept wiping at at something…that wasn't there before but was now becoming real by his own fantasy.

He was bleeding again…he was hurting himself, the sheets being decorated with red dots, and he was still chanting, "get it off…please….so much blood….get it off….mom…brother…….get it off….please…get it off…_Good God that awful smell…**get it off!**_"

His feet pushed against the mattress, propelling him a few inches up the bed…he seemed to be scrambling away from something…something that once only existed in his nightmare. "…blood….sea….so much….get away……..so much blood….dad….mom….blood…"

Kagome could feel tears prick her eyes. She never did find out what his nightmares were about…but they seemed to be getting worse. She had to do something, he needed her, and she couldn't just watch as he injured himself.

Kagome crawled onto the bed and reached out for him, caressing his cheek, "Inuyasha, it's only a dream. Can you hear me, it's not real, you're only dreaming. Shhhh, listen to me, okay? It's only a nightmare, you're safe, there is no blood, you're here with me and your brother at the hospital…..uh, place….everything's okay."

She wrapped her arms around his damp, trembling shoulders and held him close, little droplets of blood dripping onto her shirt and jeans. She trailed her fingers through his hair, over the bandages wrapped around his forehead (he was correct, he had a slight head injury) and kept whispering to him such as Sesshomaru had.

She could not be helpless; she did not like the feeling when her love was in so much pain. His brother….she'll find out more about _that_ later….may have done better at relaxing him in this nightmare…but she'll take over from there on.

She loved him…..and he loved her…

Kagome smiled, hugging him and beginning to rub his ears. Inuyasha was her boyfriend, her soul mate; she was supposed to take care of him in his time of need.

She didn't know what to do before, and even if this was not enough, she was still going to do her job.

Whispering, hugging, and trailing kisses on his head and cheeks, softly stroking the rim of his ears; at least he had stopped hurting himself and he was cuddling into her, giving a relieved sigh. She wiped away the tears staining his, and her own, cheeks and rocked him back and forth, making herself comfortable against the raised part of the 'hospital' bed.

"You see, everything's okay, I'm here, your brother's here, everyone else is here too. You're safe…everything's okay….shhhh….I'm here…" Inuyasha groaned and whimpered out her name, snuggling into his own comfortable position against her chest, within the warmth of her arms and falling back into a drugged unconsciousness. His breathing, and finally the heart monitor, eased back to a normal pace, and Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru with a sleepy relief.

Her fatigue was catching up with her now and she struggled to keep her eyes open, "Do you…know what that…was about…" she yawned, her jaws crunching and popping with the stress. "God, I'm really tired all of the sudden…"

Sesshomaru walked around the bed and grabbed his radio off the floor, "It is around seven in the morning. You've been awake all night and with all the stress you've been through, you must be exhausted. You should sleep, I'll make sure no one bothers you two." He spoke out a calm report on the radio, saying that everything was of course under control and to only have one routine check of the room around the hours. He began to walk to the door.

"Wait…" he paused, his hand out towards the brass knob, "is it true…you are Inuyasha's brother?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, his amber eyes flicking onto Inuyasha's tranquil face. He waited a few seconds before answering softly, "Yes…yes I am…."

"Where have you been, we thought everyone in Inuyasha's family was dead," Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned again, but she couldn't let him leave without asking….this was so important….even if she was….really tired…

"I believe he would have thought that…apparently it is not true…" the older demon opened the door.

"But why didn't you find him? Did you know he once lived alone in some dangerous park? Where were you? Why didn't you try to find him?" Sesshomaru turned to her outside the hall and glanced at Inuyasha once more.

"Because….I thought him to be dead as well…" the door closed and Kagome was left alone with a sleeping hanyou, cuddled against her.

Alone also to her thoughts and confusion, her curiosity thirsting for answers, but her body had no want to hunt down those answers. For as soon as she laid down her head atop Inuyasha's and closed her eyes, she was out like a light before she could even think of any theories.

The two teens, wrapped in each other's embrace, slept for a good portion of the day.

**

* * *

**


	19. Hanyou in the House

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou **

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**Waking up was like trying to dig yourself out of a six feet hole with a spoon, waking up was like trying to break through a thick, choking fog, waking up was like……oh, what ever, waking up was damn hard. 

Inuyasha shifted through the many gray layers of his consciousness until he became aware of his surroundings and his body, which was painful for everything was incredibly sore. He groaned and tried to relax his taunt muscles, knots twisting the sinew strands as tight as a wrench on a screw. The hanyou then struggled to open his eyelids, but for such a simple task it was easier said than done, it was as if the skin had been suction cupped to his eyeballs. But though his veins still rushed with all those damn-knock-out shots and his body begged on its knees for more sleep, Inuyasha was able to open his eyes.

It took a few moments to focus his vision and he jerkily rubbed his face, his arm flopping down on his chest with a grunt once its job was through. Damn it all to hell he couldn't even lift his finger for a couple of seconds. Inuyasha looked around his new surroundings and a light strike of panic seized him, _where the hell was he?_

In a frustrating flow, his last memories came back to him: going to the dance, holding Kagome close on the dance floor, the damn cops leaving the scene, the hateful and angry students turning on them, that punk-ass kid threatening him, him being rock-star-carried out of the there, his peers going after his friends….this was when it got fuzzy...

The demon inside his head, talking to him, arguing and finally winning; he losing control and about ready to do some 'hanyou hater' blood shed. Kagome…stopping him….okay, so now he remembered everything. He didn't kill anyone, hooray for him and those stupid bastards, but he was tricked into being punished anyway. Damn, he could have stopped them and with all those arguments with his 'inner demon' (pun intended) on how he wasn't weak or pathetic.

And they had actually come close to doing some serious damage to him…that is…until the secret service jack asses or whatever the hell they were stopped them. And that guy on the radio….who was he….why was he so certain he heard that voice before…somewhere…? And where the hell had they taken them? Where were his friends? Where was Kagome? And…Why the hell was he asking himself all these questions and reminiscing about his wonderful experience at a high school dance when his pack could be in danger?

_Shit…_

Inuyasha groaned again when he shifted himself into a sitting position. He didn't know what could have possessed him to actually trust those "agents". Who trusts the government anyway? Who knows they were probably torturing his friends right now about….something, did the government really need a reason? Well, at least they had done a decent job on fixing him up, though he didn't need all this crap.

Inuyasha yanked the wires and tubes out his skin, little pin pricks of blood oozing from the holes. The heart monitor next to him bleeped out into a moronic—_zeeeeeeeeeeeeee!—_and the hanyou winced, his ears flattening against his head. He tried to find an 'off' switch on the stupid machine. Except…it apparently didn't have one….Inuyasha growled and thought _what the shit?_and slashed the thing to pieces with his bandaged claw. He grunted with pain for the quick movement but at least that hellish sound was gone, and now all that was left of the machine was a thousand metallic and wired scraps on the floor; Rest in Peace oh so wonderful heart monitor.

The hanyou rotated his shoulders, gritting his teeth when he moved his freshly popped in one but all in all that was healed. Popping in dislocated shoulders sure hurt like shit (though he wasn't certain shit could hurt) and was sore for way too long, but otherwise it wouldn't set him back in life.

His leg would though. Inuyasha fingered the itchy material surrounding his extremity and noted that it was actually quite a clean break. No pieces of bone or destroyed muscle, almost like something a five year old would get from falling out of a tree. If he walked, worst case scenario would be that it cracked in half and he would be paralyzed.

But that was far fetched….sure would be worst case though.

Nah, he would only have a limp for awhile; however running was out of the question. Oh, darn, and he was so hoping to go play football or some other hanyou-discriminated sport. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his own strange sarcasm this….morning…? Afternoon? Wait, what time was it?

Man, didn't the people in this hospital care for windows? Or even a clock for that matter?

Twisting to his side and gently positioning his legs over the bed, Inuyasha leaned off. Damn, the floor was freezing and his leg bursted with fire, but a grill kind not a flamethrower kind. In laments terms, he would be able to walk again.

It was a miracle!

And he could see too! Bless God!

Wait, he wasn't blind…

He snickered and took a few faltering steps to the door. Yep, miracle of God by t'under. Only a limp….and some choked pained groans and whimpers, but yeah…basically he was okay. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and took a well deserved rest….because, come on, two feet of walking is hard work people! He massaged his calf and reached out his other hand to grip the door handle. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked and there was also no one in the hall. Miracles all around, they're sure cheap today, buy a dozen for only 9.99 at your local K-Mart!

Okay, enough amateur night at the comedy club he needed to find his friends. He had sniffed his locations and had determined that Kagome had been there with him in the last…..oh, let's say an hour. But she wasn't there now. And what worried him was the other scent in the air.

He couldn't quite put his claw on it, but that other scent was very familiar. The many chasms and files of his memories were being shifted, but though in some sub consciousness part of him knew the name to the mystery smell. No name or source would pop out at him.

It was male that was certain though with that testosterone, muscular hint to it. And it was a demon with the overbearing dog youkai smell. _I mean, come on, whoever this is smells like me. Sure hard to miss. _

Inuyasha cautiously limped down the empty hallway, fluorescent lights making him squint. He stayed more near the wall for support and he kept all his senses on code red. He had to be ready for anything; those 'agent' guys could easily take him down in his present condition.

Now with that mystery smell…wow this kind of sounds like Jeopardy. Come! Guess the mystery smell and go to the next round to win one…._million dollars!_

Okay, those drugs they gave him was messing with his head, stay…focus…come on…stay focus…wow a squirrel….no, stay focus. Inuyasha gave something between a grunt and a chuckle and kept walking.

Every scent he had encountered, every human or demon…each had their own 'special quality' to it. Something about it that made it their own: such as Kagome's and vanilla; something that they come in contact with in their everyday lives that identify them as…that guy. It can go deeper than that, every body creates its own defining smell with hormones and such….but we're wasting time.

This unknown scent….to Inuyasha's nose….identified with….spices. Strange, but bear with the explanation. A sort of thick, spicy scent like with a home-cooked dinner your mother (or father, or one-eyed grandmother, whatever) took time to create. It wasn't like cinnamon…it wasn't a nice wholesome spice….it was something to not reckon with. A powerful smell...and since it mixed with gun powder, you wouldn't want to mess with whomever bore this scent anyway.

Now, take out the gun powder and the dangerous spice smell was the one thing that really budged his brains. He knew it….from somewhere….from a long time ago……in a land far, far away…..

Inuyasha made a grunt like growl in his throat and almost slipped to the floor. The shots were kicking in again….or he was going insane, whichever was possible. Colors spun, making him feel dizzy, and his eye lids were growing heavy. But, no, he had to find his pack…they could be in danger….Kagome….

He tossed his head from side to side to clear his muddled head and moved his pace up into a brisk unorthodox jog. _Okay, focus Inuyasha; concentrate on following Kagome's scent. Who cares who the hell these 'agent' guys are, just find your friends. _

He was getting exhausted too quickly, his lungs bursted and begged for more air, his already aching muscles screamed with newly fresh discomfort and pain. But with a glowing picture of Kagome in his mind's eye, he kept going, kept jogging, sniffing and twitching his ears for any living organism.

He finally fell to his one good knee and gulped a grateful amount of air a little while later, his heart racing. This was way too much physical activity after a punishment. It was normal for him to get up and head back to school the next day even if he was badly injured but (a) this was the worst injury he had really ever sustained and (b) you walked in the school halls.

A sound suddenly reached his ears….. coming closer….

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, all his weight on his good leg, and scrambled behind a corner to look out onto the hall that went down to his room.

After a minute, a human briskly trotted down the tile floor. She was carrying a tray of bandages, a bottle of water, some shots, and even a sandwich. Her brown curls bobbed around her glowing face, and she was humming brightly under her breath. She was also wearing one of those doctor-hospital gowns but with each flap of the white cloth, Inuyasha could see more clearly a gun strapped to her curved waist.

He waited with baited breath until she was out of sight and began jogging down the new hall….

….but it wasn't long before a high pitched scream broke out and an intercom was shrieking, **_"Emergency! Emergency! H.T. is no longer in his room! I repeat H.T is no longer in his room! All agents out, search the building, but do not harm him! If any harm befalls H.T. you will be punished! I repeat you will be severely punished if any harm befalls on H.T.!"_**

_Dammit, they're onto me. What do we do now, Tony? _Inuyasha flashed a grin and broke his way in to a random Janitor's closet. Hard to miss with the big bold words **_Janitor's Closet_** etched on the glass. He quickly shut the door and braced his back against it, as two to three figures sprinted down his hall. Once they were gone, Inuyasha turned and inspected the closet.

Okay…..not quite the most….fundamental storage space for a janitor….where would he put the mop, between the racks of rifles…or maybe on top of the random _machine gun?_

_Oh shit, I've been taken hostage by the **mafia!**_ _No wonder the door was locked and bolted. They may need to look into that too, it wasn't that hard to get in here. _Inuyasha glanced behind him to see the huge slash marks along the knob of the door. He chuckled and from a stroke of a bizarre hint of his sub-consciousness decided to look up at the ceiling.

Good instincts, for in the farthest right hand corner was a little camera, staring very diligently down at him. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and hopped easily, (though he did almost lose his balance once he landed…damn leg) onto the table loaded with hand guns. He smirked up at the bleeping red light and black lens reflecting his bandaged face and raised his right hand.

….and he flipped off whoever the hell was watching him.

After that the poor camera suffered the same end as the heart monitor. Inuyasha jumped off and ruffled through the many hidden treasures 'safely' tucked in this janitor-mafia closet.

Guns, guns, more guns, sponges, grenades, taco sauce, pepper gas, guns……aha, some clothes! Quickly as he could for he could hear foot steps and voices heading his way, Inuyasha stripped out of the thin checkered hospital gown. And painfully stepped into some baggy black jeans, a black turtleneck and vest (with huge pockets) and even put on that cool belt. Look, Ma, I'm Batman!

* * *

With a ripped piece of cloth, Inuyasha tied back his hair into a low ponytail, and placed a black baseball-like hat over his ears. Huge, dark sunglasses hid his bright amber eyes. And Now, Ladies and Gents…he was no longer the mute-who found-his-voice-teenage- hanyou, Inuyasha had become the agent/batman-dressed-up-mute-who-found-his-voice-teenage hanyou. 

Okay, so the disguise wasn't the best, but if this 'agency' hides dangerous weapons in an easily unlocked "Janitor's Closet" then they won't notice a limping agent with flowing white hair and bandages on his face.

Shit, it would just have to do. Right when some agents were sprinting down the hall, Inuyasha swiftly ducked out of the room and saluted them as they ran past. Some snickered and saluted back, another (the leader it seemed, or someone who desperately wanted to be the leader) yelled out at him to check the East wing.

_Right oh, **sir…**_Inuyasha nodded and waved, watching as they all ran past him and turned the corner. Piece of cake, this mafia/agency were chumps. _Guess I'll go find myself in the East wing now_…he laughed and limped down the hall. Slashing out at every camera he could see.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as one by one all the T.V screens blinked out. He was currently sitting, his chin resting on his palm, in one of the building's security rooms. It was around two in the afternoon and his stomach was still full with the cafeteria like sludge served for lunch. He was absent mindedly sipping at a bitter foam cup of coffee and was trying to ignore the chaos surrounding him. 

Dozens of agents were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and his radio was still buzzing at his waist, begging to be answered. He made no move to do so.

Another swallow and he wrinkled his nose with distaste. He was getting too old for this job.

Ha, what a laugh. He was actually one of the youngest on the block. He was making history being the Chief at such an early age. But still, he felt as if he had aged twenty years.

"Chief, H.T has destroyed camera thirteen….and fourteen, fifteen, sir. There goes sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen…"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, "I can see that Miss Honda, I'm not blind."

The young brunette girl yipped in fright and blushed, twisting the hem of her white coat. She bowed her head, "I….I'm s-sorry, sir…I was just…"

Sesshomaru looked over to one of his newest recruits and sighed again. She was really a cute girl and still a newbie, no need to be harsh. Newbies were known to kiss ass and try to always flatter him, do their best in everything. That was really uncalled for, he sighed again (he'd been doing that a lot lately) and stood up.

"I apologize….Arena, correct? I'm just in a….bitter mood at the moment….probably because of this coffee." He grimaced down at his cup and threw it into the nearest waist basket, "Do me a favor, Miss Honda, and be sure to order plenty of new cameras….perhaps more than we'll need…" He stared at the blank screen.

The change in her was remarkable and she smiled brightly at him, bursting with enthusiasm. She saluted and giggled, "Yes, sir! I'll be sure to do that right away!" And off she bustled.

Newbies….Sesshomaru shook his head and grabbed his damn radio.

Might as well get back to work.

"This is the Chief. I order you all to stand down and resume back to your duties. I'll take care of our H.T problem. Does everyone copy?"

His radio crackled in response. All the agents in the room with him gave him a stupefied look but all nodded and saluted.

Okay then, Sesshomaru hitched back his radio and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He tilted his head to everyone and walked calmly out the door.

Time for some babysitting.

The hallways were quiet, more so than before, and he gratified in the peace. His world had been flopped upside down and shaken out like a rag ever since he had learned his little brother was still alive.

Good Lord, his life had been boring before he found out that news. Except for the occasional leads they got on their damn special case.

Why he wanted to find his brother? He had absolutely no clue.

The demon was certain before that Inuyasha was probably having a good life without him and had no need for him to barge back in unannounced.

And yet, he still spent long hours looking through records and pictures and rummaging on the computer. Asking questions and keeping an ear out for any new information his agents could dig up.

The agency had better things to do than trying to find a long lost relative. And it was annoying as hell all the strange looks he's been given by everyone. But still, he was pushed on.

He shouldn't really care.

He shouldn't be spending such precious time. They had a job to do and couldn't waste his energy. Who knew when the bastard would make himself known? Sesshomaru knew he had to be ready when that happened.

But the urge just progressed day by day and when they got closer and closer, the more and more Sesshomaru couldn't settle down.

Curiosity perhaps? Maybe he only wanted to know how his only blood relative was doing. Maybe he just wanted to see if Inuyasha was still alive. Maybe he was bored and was sick of all the dead ends and had to do something different for a change.

Maybe…he was suffering from that older brother impulse to protect and nurture.

Ever since that fateful night….the last night he ever saw his younger brother….he was determined to find him again and be reunited.

He had been haunted by the voice twisting into a scream and the teary, bloody face of his brother for years and years to come. He had to be there for him, for he was the only thing Inuyasha had left.

And yet they were ripped from one another and taken far away. He never had the chance to search.

Until he became part of this agency.

Maybe he only joined on a sub consciousness understanding that he could maybe find Inuyasha's whereabouts one day. Or maybe…it was…that _other_ reason…

Either way, he had found his brother in the end hadn't he?

Yeah, bruised, stabbed, tortured, abused and threatened, barely holding on from blood loss and most likely some mental problems from years and years of rejection and torment from his peers. Friendless, homeless, no family or care taker for so very long, and let's not forget the harsh agony of….that night….

Sesshomaru's eyes pained when the memory of his first sight of Little Yasha after ten long years resurfaced to his mind's eye. Actually it had been….distressing him for awhile now.

His nose was still coated with Inuyasha's blood and the frail, broken body, covered with bandages and needles being wheeled in unconscious and slow breathing, thousands of doctors probing and prodding him……what a great reunion.

For some reason…Sesshomaru felt…guilty like he had somehow let his little brother down. With his experience in the agency, and running it as well, Sesshomaru had learned that emotions came last. Anger, revenge, fear, any feeling could not get in the way with such a stressful job. But…after seeing Inuyasha, a once young little pup with large innocent golden eyes looking up with brotherly pride, being cleaned up from a gang beating….a _hanyou punishment…_so many damn stabbings…so much blood…

His little bro….was a soft spot for him, it seemed.

_Why weren't you there? _Wasn't that those girl's words to him when he left the room after one of thousands of checks he made of his brother's recovery? Why hadn't he been there? Where was he for his younger brother?

Well…he had been here…what a great excuse. While Inuyasha was being beaten and scorned, assaulted and rejected, _he_ was going on false leads running him in circles and wasting his time. Yeah, the leader of the greatest secret agency in the 21st century and it took him _months _before he had even found the first whiff of where Inuyasha went to _school!_ If it hadn't been for that damn bastard he wouldn't even have known his brother was alive. Dammit…Sesshomaru hated to know it was all that bastard's doing…..

Wouldn't change _anything_ of course….and at least Inuyasha was safe…

_I swear to you Inuyasha, I won't let this happen to you ever again. _At least he was awake now…and kickin' it seemed. Breaking into locked rooms and flipping off cameras, yeah, it seemed Inuyasha was feeling better. Though it worried Sesshomaru to have him walking around, he had human blood in him after all. It took humans much longer to heal. Of course….he had said he had been hurt that bad before…that he was _used_ to it…Sesshomaru bit back a growl. How dare those pimple coated, immature, little bastards to get away with _abusing his little brother? Where the hell was the school administrators or policemen staking out at the dance? Hell, when he found out who was supposed to be watching those sons of—_

Sesshomaru steeled himself, latching a reign onto his already stressing anger and took a deep breath. His anger had been lashing out a lot more lately. Apparently when it came to his brother, no amount of training could keep his protective instincts under control. Funny…

He slowed to a stop and smirked when a whiff of his brother's scent floated down the hall to him. Inuyasha was close, perhaps only a few feet away. Sesshomaru's chest tightened with anticipation and uneasiness….he hadn't seen Inuyasha conscious and face-to-face for ten years. What was he supposed to say?

Hello, I'm your older brother. I thought you were dead so I didn't try to find you?

_What?_

Well, Sesshomaru sighed, he'd just have to wing it. They were reunited now and there was no way in hell they would be separated again…..unless….Inuyasha wanted to be…the demon shook his head and straightened his spine. Good Lord, when did he turn into such a damn softie?

There was a plopping sound echoing down the hall now, scrapings and scuffling. Sesshomaru tilted his head in curiosity when suddenly Inuyasha came into view. He was dressed in agent garb, so at first (if it hadn't been for the white hair and scent) Sesshomaru wouldn't have recognized him. His leg was being dragged uselessly behind him, hindering his speed but didn't seem to be paining him at all.

A hat was covering his ears, concealing his face along with the sunglasses and he wasn't looking to Sesshomaru's direction anyway. Inuyasha was staring attentively up at the ceiling with a tense concentrating pucker of his mouth. When he caught sight of what he was looking for, a camera of course, his face lit up with a smile.

A smile Sesshomaru had once seen on Christmas mornings and when he taught him how to ride a bike. Damn…he was going soft…amazing, how he, the harsh cold ruthless leader who took no shit, could actually miss his younger brother. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed once again. Was that going to become habit now?

He watched with interest when Inuyasha tapped his chin as if a thought had just come to him. Then out of nowhere he leapt onto the wall like Spiderman (look Ma, I'm Spiderman now!) creating a dent in the plaster with his good foot to keep his balance and his bum leg hanging uselessly in the air. Sesshomaru winced; the bill was going to be enormous for all this damage.

Sesshomaru walked calmly to Inuyasha, secretly wanting to know what the hell he was up to, but the hanyou hardly even bat an ear; totally focused on what he doing to the camera. He had yanked it out of the wall; dozens of multi colored wires strung along with it and was staring at the wires with a strong mental intensity. With a shout of triumph after a few minutes, he used one of his claws to cut away at one bright red wire.

In reaction, Sesshomaru's radio began to buzz. "_Chief, Chief, H.T has destroyed all cameras! We don't know how but all the screens just went blank! What the hell is—"_

Sesshomaru flipped off the switch and smirked. "That was quite impressive, Inuyasha. Where did you learn to do that?" Inuyasha finally looked down at him with shaded amber eyes, hiding his bright amusement, and his fangs gleamed in a fulsome smile.

The hanyou gave a sarcastic salute, "I read, Chief." Laughing he began to make his descent down the wall.

But something went wrong…

The morphine had kicked past his demonic barriers once again and his leg flopped like jello, his vision wavered and in slow motion Inuyasha lost hold of the wall and began to fall backwards. _Shit…_

In a flash though, Sesshomaru was there and caught him before meeting the ground. Inuyasha grunted in pain when his broken leg slammed against tiled floor. "Shit!" He shouted this time. "Dammit! You damn bastard wall! It's all your damn shitty fault! Shit! Damn it to hell!" He rubbed at his flaming leg and gritted his teeth against the searing pain.

Sesshomaru blinked by his 'innocent' brother's potty mouth and absurd logic with blaming the wall. "Are you alright?" He asked uncertainly.

"Oh, yeah, sure! I get punished dammit by that stupid son of a bitch sissy punk! I was tied to the tree and was used as a punching bag! I've been kidnapped by the mafia! The damn wall…didn't keep me…from falling…." The hanyou groaned, "….And now…the damn morphine is kicking in…and I think I'm going crazy…." He slumped against Sesshomaru's chest and sighed, eyelids drooping, "Shit…I'm tired…"

Sesshomaru grinned despite of himself. "At least you're walking and talking now…"

Inuyasha growled and craned his head to look at him. "Yeah, it's a damn miracle. Someone call the presses." Suddenly his eyes turned glassy, "Oh and tell them squirrels are attacking and we're not worthy of light bulbs…" He sighed again and his chin lolled forward against his chest.

"Dammit," Sesshomaru whispered, "how much morphine did they give you?"

"Not enough," Inuyasha chuckled, "I'd like some more Johnny for the wives don't want me home right now. Give me another shot please, easy on the ketchup and……oh, holy shit…" he rubbed his temples, the hat falling to the floor. "I think my brain is melting. Is it leaking out of my ears?" Inuyasha began to chuckle again.

Sesshomaru put an arm under the laughing hanyou's legs, another supporting his back and picked him off the ground. Worry was nagging at the older demon's insides now. Morphine was known to cause hallucinations and such, but this seemed…a bit much. How much did those damn doctors give him? "Inuyasha, are you alright? Can you see straight? Are you in pain?"

The giggles had died away and Inuyasha, with a groan, laid his temple on Sesshomaru's shirt. "No, I'm fine," he whispered in a, for now sane, husky voice, "but I can't find Kagome…I don't know where the hell I am….the mafias after me…and I can't _think_ straight…"

Sesshomaru began walking, "I'll take you to Kagome, and the rest of your friends as well. They all have been worried about you. Especially Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi, it took forever for them to get to sleep."

"Mrs.…Higurashi…is here….Miroku and…Sango too…?" He was going to lose consciousness again soon.

"Yes, every single one of them, they can't wait to see you."

Inuyasha smiled in a slow drugging manner, "Me neither…" there was a pause before he whispered so softly that even Sesshomaru had trouble hearing it, "….will…..n…Nii-san be there….too…?"

Sesshomaru blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. Nii-san…was him. His nickname from a younger Inuyasha all those years ago, "Why…do you ask?"

"Because….I haven't seen him….for a long time now…and I….I smelled…him….earlier too….and I think….he's here….my brother's in the mafia…now…" Inuyasha's breathing began to slow.

"He might be there. Do you…want to see him?" Soft, yep…definitely soft….

"M…hmmm…" the morphine had made a comeback and with a drawled groan, Inuyasha slipped back into sleep. Hopefully lighter and shorter, a lot of people did want to see him.

Including a certain confused emotionally twisted older brother.

**

* * *

**


	20. Brothers Reunited

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

**

It was chaos when Sesshomaru walked into the room where the Higurashi's and "H.T.'s Pack" were being kept under close watch. Just imagine you're already shaking with fear, concern, thriving internally with confusion and irritation on the fact that _no one is answering your questions but are instead trying to ignore you!_ And then the tall, powerful, intimidating "Spy Leader" walks in as if nothing is out of the ordinary….even though an unconscious hanyou is laying limp in his arms, his wounds reopened and blood becoming visible through his bandages.

Yeah…you would be a little surprised yourself.

Kagome was sitting tense on the clean, office couch next to her distressed mother when Sesshomaru walked in. Her heart leaped in her throat by the sight of her precious Inuyasha. She had been degrading herself nonstop for allowing those damn agents to talk her into coming and sitting down with her family.

Apparently her mother had been about as annoying and crazy as herself, shooting questions and yelling at them with her scary mother-don't-you-piss-me-off tone. Runs in the family, she guessed.

She should have stayed with him. She shouldn't have left him alone, even though her worry had been eased a bit when she heard Sesshomaru would be the only one to check on the sleeping hanyou. But still, when the intercom was blazing and agents were running around wild….it didn't help her already scattered and frayed nerves.

Everyone in the room (Gramps, Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Kagome of course, and about two agents) gasped and jumped to action. Kagome was the first to Inuyasha's slightly snoring side. "Inuyasha! Oh my God, what happened! Sesshomaru did you—"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes sparked in irritation but his voice held no hint to his anger, "Of course not. The morphine kicked in again, that's all. Inuyasha just fell asleep. He is in no danger."

She sighed in relief and reached out to stroke her hanyou's cheekbut before she could even touch him,the agents pushed past her. She fell to her butt and grumbled angrily at the damn jack asses.

"Chief, what happened?"

"H.T is bleeding again!"

"Get a doctor in here NOW!"

One of the agents, a gangly young boy, put out his hand to perhaps check Inuyasha's pulse. The hanyou tensed in his sleep. When the boy's fingers were mere centimeters away from his skin, he gave a deep guttural growl. The agent gasped in surprise and yanked back his arm. Once gone, Inuyasha immediately relaxed.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows by such a strange reaction. Inuyasha hadn't growled at him at all. He mentally shrugged and walked past his agents heading for the couch. Inuyasha's "family" huddled around him, nearly tripping him, and he gave themthe icy glare he perfected the past years to keep all of his agents under control. They backed off…all except Kagome. He had to give her a tiny fraction of respect, which was a first for him. She had been the only one…ever…to treat him as just another person…not a powerful demon who held a gun and had hundreds of equally equipped and highly trained agents under his command.

That could either be called stupidity…or bravery.

"Will he be alright?" She whispered, gazing up at him with bright brown eyes begging for reassurance. He gave a curt tilt of his chin and she gave a soft smile. But her face crumpled with worry when Inuyasha whimpered as he was laid down upon the couch. "He's so badly injured….I had no idea….that they would…do something like this…something so cruel and horrible…"

With a gentle touch and a whisper of soft words when Inuyasha grunted in pain, Kagome lifted his head and placed it down upon her lap. His nose twitched and sniffed in caution, but it didn't take long before he recognized her calming scent and relaxed. Sighing in contentment, a small smile graced Inuyasha's bandaged face. Kagome smiled herself and began to softly stroke one of his little ears.

There were bandages placed on them as well. Tiny cuts and gashes had marred the poor sensitive appendages.

Was there any part of him that _wasn't _injured?

Sesshomaru swiftly controlled the roll of rising anger when he imagined what he would do to those damn bastards who dared to injure his little brother. His demon blood was surging for revenge and it took a masterful will, such as Sesshomaru's, to calm it back down.

"I believe…you did know…you just hoped it wasn't true," Kagome winced by the demon's cool words and tears sprang in her eyes. She had been pushing the damn thought back unmercifully for so long but it seized on her like an unexpected storm…

It was…all her fault…

She knew it was if she hadn't begged Inuyasha to come with them to the dance, he would have never gotten hurt. It was all her fault. _It was all her fault._

"I'm…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…it _is_ all my fault…it's all my fault…" Kagome placed her head down onto her hanyou's and whispered those words nonstop, tears soaking Inuyasha's newly acquired vest. Sesshomaru blinked, taken aback by the sudden burst of guilt and tears….did he say something wrong?

Before he could open his mouth to say…well, something anyway he wasn't sure what…when Inuyasha's hand lifted up in shaky jerks and rested on Kagome's head, lazily petting her hair.

"….gome…why are you…crying…?" His voice was so soft that even Sesshomaru had difficulty hearing it.

Kagome lifted her head a tiny bit to see her hanyou's face; her black hair knotted and in need of a good shower, cascaded around them likea protective barrier. "I…I'm n-not crying…." She sniffed to, oh so perfectly, prove her point.

Inuyasha smiled a slow _I-know-you're-obviously-lying _smile. "Are you going to tell me you just got something in your eyes?" His smile turned into a grin. Kagome felt the corners of her own mouth turn up as well but her guilt wouldn't let it blossom and it soon disappeared. Inuyasha frowned worriedly. "What's wrong?"

She shut her eyes tight by his loving and concerned voice, hearing it only made her feel worse, "Kagome…" He warned. She knew that tone, it meant _I'll only find out later so you should just tell me now. _

More tears leaked through her lashes, "It's all my fault…"

"What was?" He sounded so innocently confused and her eyes opened to see him looking up at her with an even more befuddled expression. "Did I miss something?"

Kagome hiccupped back a sob, "You…you're so h-hurt…it's all my fault. If I didn't have you go to the dance, you wouldn't have been…." Her gaze fell away from his and her voice got softer, "you wouldn't have gotten punished…"

Okay, he was way too tired to be awoken like this. First of all where the hell was he? He thought he was in the hallways, running away from the mafia. And now he was somehow lying on Kagome's lap with her crying over him. Yeah, he definitely missed something.

"Kagome", he whispered. When she didn't respond, Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his bandaged palm and tilted her head to meet his eyes, "Listen to me. Don't blame yourself, okay? Don't you dare think like that. It wasn't your fault. I went to the dance on my own free will…and I got punished by my own choice as well."

She didn't seem to believe him and her lip quivered when her eyes glanced to all the bandages on his face. Inuyasha gave a little growl, "Kagome…it-was-not-your-fault" he clipped every word meaningfully, gripping her soft skin. "If I hear you say that again, I swear I'll…I'll….well, I'll do something to make you regret it." The side of her mouth quirked by his words and he smiled. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to the dance…but I went anyway to make sure you all would be safe…and to spend time with you doing normal things for once…" This was when his face pained and he caressed her cheek with his thumb as if in need of comfort from the contact, "Your life was so normal before I came along…I…I told you…that you shouldn't have met me…that you would regret it…"

Her once sad, despairing look, then transformed into one of anger. She cupped his face now and kept it still so he couldn't turn away, like he had done with her. His amber orbs were filled with a need of some kind, the needfor reassurance…for love…it was her job to fill that need.

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you that I could never regret meeting you?" he looked up at her in such a boyish innocence and hope that it made her smile, her guilt forgotten by a sudden rush of warmth in her chest. "I love you, you silly boy. You're my best friend in the world and I could never regret it. And if I hear you say something like that again…." She giggled and a blush began to redden the bridge of her nose, "Then…I would have to do this…"

She slowly lowered her head.

And she kissed him.

The funny thing with love and kisses, you can say any damn stupid thing you want before the act and your embarrassing words would all be forgotten once lips joined.

That's what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. Once skin touched skin in a blow of heat and desire, all thoughts or torrents of disquieting feelings blew up into smoke to be replaced with an aching need and pleasure. When it deepened, the world didn't matter anymore and the only things important and real…were each other.

They had only been separated for perhaps a few hours…but they both realized then how much they had missed one another. Their hearts beat in rhythm joined once more and it was if that missing piece they had not known was missing had been placed back together.

Soul mates.

When Kagome pulled back what seemed like an eternity, one hell of a blissful eternity, later they both had to think a minute about where they were and what they were thinking about before. That's what kisses would do to ya.

Inuyasha gave a dreamy smirk, "Wow…if that's my punishment then I should get in trouble more often." He began to laugh…but that was not such a good idea. His chest contracted with pain and he whimpered squeezing his eyes shut with a groan.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome, Sesshomaru, and everyone else in the room yelled at the same time. Inuyasha smiled at that but it quickly was swallowed up into another chocked groan, all of his sore muscles igniting at once. His little adventure in the hallways was costing him, his demon side must have been blocking out the pain.

But it was making a come back, feeling even worse than before, and now his body was screaming, "**_You damn frickin' idiot, what the hell were you thinking?"_**

Kagome held him, as his body clenched and tightened, writhing and squirming against the couch cushions and the comfort of her arms. She cooed in his ears and petted his hair, looking up at Sesshomaru for help.

His eyes were narrowed and he was about to get up to do…something, who knew what…when a doctor/agent adorned in a long white jacket pushed past him to Inuyasha's side. "What the—"he stammered.

"Hello Chief, it seems I was called just in time. Hmm, his wounds have reopened and he appears to be in some slight discomfort." The man was talking so fast no one could keep up with him.

Inuyasha growled, "No shit, Sherlock! You should be on ER!" He gave something akin to a doggy whine and buried his face in the crook of Kagome's shoulder; she held him tighter and glared at the doctor.

"Hm, yes, well I have thought of that but this job is far more entertaining. Chief, would you mind placing him on the floor and pulling up his sleeve?" Without question, but you could see the irritation shining in his amber eyes, Sesshomaru did as he was told. Kagome reluctantly let go of Inuyasha and knelt down beside him and held his hand. His grunts and groans merged with the blasting questions and orders from the people in the room surrounding them.

"Alright now, Chief, hold his upper arm still. Thank you." The man, way too long blonde hair (even high lighted) flailing around his flushed cheeks, grinned in anticipation as he yanked out a needle from his pocket, a clear blue liquid sloshing inside.

Panic hit Sesshomaru in the gut like a sledgehammer; he acted quickly without even thinking about it. With a powerful – _thwack! –_ Of his hand, the syringe was hit out of the man's grasp and shattered against the wall. The room stilled, all for Inuyasha who was still writhing on the floor held down by his brother and girlfriend, and all eyes stared at the older demon in shock.

"No," he said in a dangerously soft voice, "you incompetent bastards have already put enough drugs in my little brother." There was an even tenser silence by those words-

_Little brother…? _Kagome was the only one not hindered by surprise.

"Get out…" His gaze flicked to all the agents in the room, who seemed terrified and small, "_now!" _It didn't take long for the cowards to shuffle out of there in the speed of light, some nearly tripping over their own feet.

When his damn agents were gone, Sesshomaru realized his vision was red and he took a deep breath to control his emotions. For demons, those were a problem; you had to learn at an early age to keep those raging storms under control. He placed his gaze, now cool and collected, onto the worried Mrs. Higurashi who wasn't shrinking from fear but was staring down to the hanyou with an evident motherly concern. "Higurashi-sama," he said the honorific without inflection. She as well had earned his respect, not frightened at all by the circumstances and meeting his gaze evenly. She turned to him. "Would you please grab those bandages they dropped and bring them over to me? We need to rewrap Inuyasha's wounds."

She nodded and went to grab the rolls scattered along the ground but tense words from Inuyasha stopped her, "N-no…"

"No?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "No, what? We need to stop your bleeding, Inuyasha."

"No," his back arched and his teeth were grinding together with such force that you could almost hear the bones crack. "Don't need…AGH!" Inuyasha's eyes opened then and they all gasped by the blank red film filling them.

Sesshomaru growled, "Inuyasha, little brother, you are losing control of your demon blood. You need to calm down." He leaned forward and gripped Inuyasha's arm, forcing him to the ground.

"What's happening?" Sango asked in rising panic.

"Is he turning demon?" Miroku wondered holding Sango's hand.

"I don't know!" Sesshomaru practically yelled, "You should get….Ugh, dammit, Inuyasha calm down! You're going to lose control!"

Inuyasha growled, deep and low, animalistic, "I'm not losing control! Dammit, I'm…AAAHHH!"

Sesshomaru growled and pressed him down, "Inuyasha, we need to—"

"AAAAHHHHHH! STOP IT!"

Everyone stared in shock and horror as Inuyasha continued to thrash and yell.

They didn't know what to do.

Because…

There was nothing to do.

* * *

His eyes squeezed shut once again and in the blackness Inuyasha could hear his demon side screaming in agony. 

_What are you doing? Stop, you're hurting yourself!_ He mentally yelled into the darkness.

He could feel his demon side smirk and then quiver with pain and exertion once again. **_I need…I need t-to do this, half-breed. D-did you forget…AAHHH…wh-what...agh…night it is?_**

_Dammit, you're using too much energy! You're already exhausted and injured, dammit, STOP IT!_

**_No! Now let me….AAHHHHHAHH…DO THIS! _**

A flow, no a brilliant wave insurmountable to anything he had ever felt, surged through his veins. So much power, so much warmth and strength; tingles swept through him, rocking his body and circles of colors spun behind his closed eye lids.

As fast and potent as it had come…it disappeared, making him feel weak, thin, exhausted, and trembling.

_H-hey…are you…?Wha…_

He could see a mental version of his demon side, curled up in an exhausted ball, heaving and gasping for breath, red eyes mere slits in the darkness. **_I…I'm fine…and so are you….._**

_What…what did you do?_

**_H-healed you…of course…that's my job…you…you wouldn't want to have those injuries tonight…_**the demon smirked, his eyes closing…**_Shit…I'm tired…Thank me…later…I'm going to take a little nap…_**

The demon's voice trailed off, along with the mental picture, into nothingness. Inuyasha could feel his demon side, strength and all, sinking deep below the surface of himself, earning a well deserved rest.

Inuyasha smiled and relaxed, feeling absolutely no twinges of pain or discomfort; his demon side had never healed him so quickly and so flawlessly before. He definitely would have to pay his demon side back; knowing him the demon would hang it over his head for a _long_ time.

Now, what did he mean about what night it was?

For some reason, nothing would come to mind. He was tired and drowsy with fatigue, his brain muffled by a thickening fog. He knew he should know…but yet, he wasn't sure of what he should know…confusing…

It wasn't the morphine's side effects this time, however. He was just so damn…lazy at the moment. It was a pleasant feeling, completely flaccid and warm. He just didn't want to think…

But…that wasn't normal.

Demons always had energy; it was difficult to sit still for more than ten minutes. He only felt this way when…

_Ah…shit…_

* * *

What…had happened…? 

Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes vigorously…but the image was still there when she opened them again.

What was going on?

"I-Inuyasha…?" She squeaked in a shuddering tone. He had stopped screaming, that was good, and he was now completely relaxed as if he hadn't at all been squirming in agony a few minutes before.

But when that happened, and his back had reached the floor, him panting and wrenching for breath, a visible tremble shook him from head to toe. Everyone watched in horrified fascination when slowly his claws began to sink into the tips of his fingers. His mouth, opened wide in what looked like an uncomfortable yawn, showed his canine fangs shriveling down into the gums and smoothing at the edges becoming more rounded and square.

And then came the even stranger parts, if that was possible.

Strange thing #1: His hair.

At first she thought it was a trick of her eyes or the effects of the fluorescent lights. But it would be difficult for lights to completely transform Inuyasha's once snow white hair to gray…then an even darker shade…even more so…and then finally complete obsidian black. It had the same shiny, velvety thick texture to it…just…hehe…a different color.

This is when the theme song from _The Twilight Zone_ begins to filter in.

Now for Strange thing #2: And the most important…his ears.

It had been a subtle change, almost so much so that she hadn't noticed at first.

Ha!

When those puppy ears began shriveling out of their bandages and trailing down the side of his head, fur seeping back into the skin, to mutate into the same ones on her own head (only larger and rougher) it was sure damn difficult not to notice!

Kagome traced a finger down the rim of those now….gulp…**_human _**ears. Inuyasha….no correction…a **_Humanoid-Hanyou_**…shuddered in pleasure and gave a little moan.

"Oh…shit…" Yep, that was something she was going to say too. Kagome managed to pull her gaze back up to meet Sesshomaru's, who was the real culprit of those words. He looked at her with a clear understanding dawning in his eyes, as if a light bulb had just flashed in his head. "What…what night is it…?" He straightened and there was now urgency on his face, "What night is it? Does anyone know?"

"Um…S-Saturday…night…?" Souta answered with uncertainty. His big eyes were saucer round and he was gripping his mother's leg in a death grip.

"No, no, I mean does anybody know what the moon's phase is tonight?" Sesshomaru stood to his feet and ruffled his bangs in exasperation. Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head. Their eyes kept darting to him….and then a lightly dozing…hello, _human_ Inuyasha. "Holy shit, I totally forgot this happened! It's the new moon isn't it? I should have known! Ah F-"He managed to bite his tongue, since people were present and muttered instead, "Um….frick…yeah….crap….ugh…" He massaged his temples and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Um…Sesshomaru…?" Kagome broke him out of his reverie, "Do you mind…telling me…I mean us…what's…going on…?" Her face had drained to a starkly white color and her hands were trembling in either fear….or controlled frustration on so far not getting the answers she sought.

Sesshomaru frowned. What to do? What to say? It really wasn't his place to relinquish such secrets. But how the hell was he supposed to explain this….this transformation of his younger brother's? Ah, shit…

"It's…the new moon…" Well, it seemed he didn't have to. Thank goodness.

There was a tense silence and everyone's heads flung to Inuyasha. His eyes had opened….a now strange dark violet-blue color…and he was clumsily sitting up. "I forgot…it was tonight…" He crossed his legs and yawned widely into his hands. Giving a weary sigh, He stretched his arms out wide above him.

"The…the new moon….what does that have to do with this?" Kagome rubbed her cheeks and her voice rose a meter, "Will anyone please tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Kagome," she noticed this time, that Inuyasha's voice had gotten softer and a tad higher, "Calm down…" He kissed the top of her nose and gave a tiny smile. He looked like he wanted to disappear into the carpet. "I…I, uh….kind of forgot to tell you ….about my…um…condition…"

"Condition? Are you sick? Oh, my God Inuyasha, why wouldn't you tell me if you were sick or—"Her voice trailed off when he shook his head.

"No," he sighed once again, he muttered a curse under his breath, "This is a really f-uh…uh bad time for this to happen right now. But I guess there's nothing I can do. So let me try to explain." He rubbed the heel of his hand to his temple. "Ah, shit…"

"What he's trying to say, is that once every month…on the night of the new moon….his demon blood recedes from his body; casting him into mortality for one full night." Sesshomaru had gained control of himself and was coolly crossing his arms, standing in a indifferent stance….like there was nothing strange at all by what he was saying.

_Do-dee-do-do. Do-dee-do-do……_

* * *

Before anyone could react to this explanation and begin a round of twenty questions, Inuyasha jumped in surprise and whirled around. "Whoa! Holy Shit! Who the hell are—where you did---oh," his dark eyes rounded and his mouth hung open….a few awkward seconds later… 

"SHIT!" This was going way too fast for everyone to comprehend for then Inuyasha's face broke out into a wide grin and he….tackled Sesshomaru.

"Ah…DAMN!" Being caught in surprise, the older demon actually fell to the ground, landing square on his back. Inuyasha didn't waste a minute, and looking like a happy little puppy (in human form mind you) he paid no heed to the fact that a human had actually taken down the almighty Sesshomaru and was instead spouting at a mile a minute.

"Holy Shit, Sesshomaru! It is you, it is you, it is you! What the hell! I knew I smelled you before! Ah, crap, you're so damn grown up now! What happened to you, where did you go, why the hell are you here! Ah, frick, it was YOU on the radio wasn't it! Ha, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You're the Chief, but how the hell did you become the Chief? Aw, shit you have to tell me everything! I thought you were dead big brother!"

Gasping, that was a lot of exertion for a human; Inuyasha struggled for breath, his face glowing in happiness, joy, relief, brotherly love…and was in no pain at all by his little attack.

Sesshomaru's own face…was in utter shock…but slowly a tiny smile began to turn up the corners of his mouth. Relief and warmth, loosening the ball of stress that had been wreaking havoc on his insides for months enveloped him. "I thought you were dead as well, little brother.Would you mind…. letting me up?"

Just realizing what he had done, a rutty blush marred his nose, and giving a sheepish look Inuyasha sat up. But soon the smile was back in place when Sesshomaru dusted off his shirt. "I thought you were gone for good! What the hell happened? Did they take you far away?" He cocked his head and waited with a childish curiosity and full attention on what his newly found brother would say.

Well…that just left everyone else in the dark, seeping deeper into the quicksand of confusion.

Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango, who could only shrug, no one else could provide answers. She returned to the brother's conversation and soon a warm smile floated onto her lips as she watched.

Oh yeah, she was as confused as hell and a bit frustrated….but Kagome had never seen this side of Inuyasha.

His face was still alit with happiness and he was hanging on to every single word coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth. Practically hopping with excitement, Inuyasha's own words came out rushed and bubbly. There was never such a time that he looked so innocent and young.

Sesshomaru did as well.

The brothers were reunited.

* * *

Remember that goofy smile he had on his face after Kagome agreed to be his girlfriend and go to the dance with him? Well, this time, it was bigger, if that was possible. 

Only difference was….he was human and his cheeks were already sore and red. And his human emotions that always tortured him on these nights were twisting out of control. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should cry, laugh, jump up and down, or scream for no reason just to relieve the storm swirling inside of him.

His brother had found him.

Sessho was alive.

The smile only grew wider.

Inuyasha had never really thought about it. At least not for the past couple of years, it was too painful. He just accepted that either his older brother had died….or didn't want to find him like he had promised…on that fateful night. His heart hurt too much with grief and despair, a sense of disappointment and betrayal as well, whenever he would linger too long with the knowledge that perhaps…he truly was…alone.

There was hope, though, he now realized. Somewhere deep inside of himself, there was that tiny little boy full of love and pride, waiting patiently for his older brother to save him. He had just been lost in the darkness of doubt for so long, that he hadn't been heard for quite awhile. But now, that little boy was letting his voice be heard…and he was happy.

Maybe even more so. There had to be a level, some emotion higher than happiness. Maybe, ecstatic. But that didn't seem right. Whatever it could be called, Inuyasha knew he was feeling it now.

Big Brother was back. He had found him.

The many scars and open wounds that marred his soul had now shrunken in size.

Only a long lost brother could fill the void that had been ravaging his heart.

And it was now filled.

Inuyasha swallowed against the lump forming in the back of his throat. He knew the feeling well, it was something he gained for being half-human, now worse so since he was full at the moment.

But he wasn't going to cry.

Crying was for sad times. Crying was what was done on all the horrible things that would happen in a lifetime. He only cried at the sad times.

Laughing was for happy. And he could do that, just fine.

_I missed you, big brother. _

_But…_

_Did you miss me?_

**

* * *

**


	21. Rediscovering Part 1

**

* * *

****

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 21**

_

* * *

The nightmares have been getting worse._

_They've been replaying over and over again, haunting me, torturing me. _

_I'm trying to keep them hidden so no one will worry. And besides, it was a long ago. No point in worrying Kagome and everyone. That wouldn't be fair. It's MY problem and I can take care of my self, no matter how old I am. I've been taking care of myself since I was six years old People!_

_So I think I can at least keep THIS under control. _

_But…it has been getting harder. _

_Lately I've been losing COMPLETE control over my life. First, Kagome becomes my friend. Soon, Miroku and Sango are suckered in. Oh, and let's not forget the plenty of times they almost got PUNISHED because of that. _

_Yeah, because of me, we even got attacked at the dance. Complete horror. I've never been so scared in my life. Luckily I was able to completely heal. But now, everyone knows about my HUMAN NIGHT! _

_Ah shit, I'm forgetting the important parts of my new life._

_Like #1: My brother's part of the mafia. (Yes, he's alive. Surprise, surprise!) Well, actually he's the mega Boss of some Secret Service Agency. And by using the, oh, so secret JANITOR'S CLOSET he was able to locate where I was. But I guess it took a couple of years. _

_And #2: Kagome and I admitted our feelings. Did I mention I TALK NOW? Damn, everything's been so confusing and has been going SO fast that I ca hardly write straight! But yeah, we love each other. Shit, I can't stop smiling about that. And look at me, I'm writing in circles, pretty soon I'll be saying things twice...things twice : )_

_Yeah I need sleep. _

_But of course I can't do that since I'm **human** right now. _

_Shit, what am I going to do about that? So far everyone has been giving me some space, thinking that I'm taking the time to rest. CH, yeah right! I'm TRYING to hide! These damn human emotions are….difficult. I feel so embarrassed and….I guess squirmy could be the best word. _

_I just want to be alone. _

_But at the same time…I don't…want…to be…_

_See? Difficult!_

_:Sigh: It's times like these that I really miss Mom. She always made me feel safe and protected on nights like these and…_

……

_Sorry. Another default on being human. More prone to tears and sadness. _

_How pathetic. _

_At least Sessho's alive. I kind of wish he had found me sooner or I had found him. But like that stupid saying my L.A teacher always says: **Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. **_

_Yeah, like there are horses in this stupid building!_

_Hmm, I'm nearly drooling on my paper. I'm exhausted. I should probably rest my eyes for…_

_NO WAY IN HELL!_

_I NEVER sleep on these nights. Not since that punishment in sixth grade when I HAD fallen asleep. _

_Now I can't think straight. My words are slurring together. I guess I should stop for now. I don't make…ANY sense……_

* * *

Inuyasha gave a mighty yawn, his jaw bones creaking and threw his pen against the nearest wall in frustration. He rubbed his eyes and patted his cheeks. There would be no sleeping. No matter how "safe" this stupid agency was. He did not sleep ever on his human nights and he wouldn't start now. 

"Come on, wake up dammit!" His body's answer was another drugging yawn.

Apparently his body didn't agree.

The humanoid hanyou collapsed sideways to the floor and moaned. It was only midnight but already he couldn't think clearly. How was he going to survive? Inuyasha sighed and reached out for his notebook which Mrs. Higurashi had kindly brought with her. He smiled and felt a lump in his throat by that thought.

On impulse, Inuyasha flipped through the pages and came upon what he was looking for. He unfolded the wrinkled slip of paper and rolled to his back, lifting the note to the air and reading over the warm and slightly smudged words.

_**I'm glad you're my escort and that I met you. Maybe we can be the best of friends……tell me about yourself, I want to learn all about you.**_

_**Kagome : )**_

Inuyasha smiled and dropped his arms to his chest, keeping the note close to his heart. Slowly his eye lids began to droop…

"You always had trouble sleeping on these nights," Inuyasha jerked to a sitting position, fatigue dissolving for now, and looked over to his older brother standing in the doorway to his little hiding spot. "So I finally found you."

Inuyasha blinked and slid the note back into his notebook, "Yeah, uh, Congratulations." He massaged his temples and leaned back against the wall of his deserted room he had found. "Why were you looking for me?"

Sesshomaru walked in and smirked slightly, "Just making sure you weren't flipping off cameras again."

A dull red painted Inuyasha's nose, "I said I was sorry."

The older demon chuckled and waved his hand, "Believe me that was the most entertaining thing that has happened here for awhile. It gets pretty boring around here. I'm sure you'll keep everyone here amused."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, "How can this job get boring. Chasing after bad guys, stake outs…free doughnuts…it must be a great adrenaline rush."

His older brother chuckled again…but then sighed and his cool façade fell back in place, "I suppose once in a while. But it's not like the movies. There's a lot, and I mean a _lot_, of paperwork to do with this job."

"Reall—"his vision blurred and his ears popped by another one of his body's warning about how damn _tired_ it was. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Sesshomaru smiled and leaned his shoulder against the door frame. "You _should_ get some rest, you know. You've been through a lot." There was a flicker of pain in those cold amber eyes.

Inuyasha missed it and shook his head. "No way in hell. I don't sleep. And besides, no school!" He laughed and fell once more to the ground, covering his eyes.

Footsteps tapped towards him. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru's hand stretched out down to him. "Come on," he said, "Time to know an agent's best friend."

* * *

The thick brown _bitter_ liquid slithered down his throat, making him cough and sputter, his tongue burning. Sesshomaru laughed and patted his back, sipping his own brew of hot coffee. "You might want to take it slow or you'll kill yourself. Stuff's got a kick to it." 

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and criss-crossed his legs on the couch the brothers had moved to. "Stuff's disgusting. How can you stand it? If I was hanyou right now, my tongue would fall out." Inuyasha sniffed at it disgusted and placed it back down onto the small table in front of them.

"Well, I'm used to it. The trick is a _lot_ of sugar. Or…maybe my taste buds have already dissolved because of all this shit I've had to drink." He took another swallow to prove his point. Inuyasha puckered his lips in revulsion.

"Yuck."

Sesshomaru smirked.

A small silence descended upon them and they stared out into the middle distance trying to think of what to say.

Though they had been reunited, it had been _ten_ years since the last time they had seen each other.

"So what-?"

"How—?"

They closed their mouths awkwardly and Sesshomaru motioned for Inuyasha to continue.

The hanyou cleared his throat. Good Lord, being a human sure made thing's harder. "Uh, yeah…so how long have you worked here?"

"Way too long…" the older demon downed his cup and placed it next to Inuyasha's full one.

"Is it that hard?"

"Hmm, well, it's like any other job…but sometimes it feels like it drains your life away. It gets frustrating when you don't get the guy…when you get lead on and then have to start all over. When things fail…" His amber eyes grew hard and chipped.

"Ouch….well I guess I'll take this off of my _What to do when I grow up_ list. Oh…darn…and I was so looking forward to it."

His brother's brow rose, "I forgot how you always cracked a joke when you got nervous."

Inuyasha's face heated up in embarrassment of being found out, "Hey! It's not like every day when you find your long lost brother. This is some _Days of Our lives _or _Jerry Springer _shit."

A chuckle passed along the room.

"So really, how did you get in this line of business? I'm pretty sure you didn't get interviewed or anything."

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back against the cushions. "What would you say if I told you that was _exactly_ what I had to do?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "No shit?"

"Well, it was kind of like that anyway. One of my foster parents I had to suffer through worked here. He helped me move up along the ladder. It was a lot of damn work believe me, I had to work my ass off in the training courses and tons of stupid, meaningless tests." He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But I guess now I'm here. But….if I didn't get this job…..I don't think I ever would have known you were even…_alive_…"

Inuyasha snorted, "Well, here I am. Do you win a prize?"

Sesshomaru eyes glinted like his fangs, "Yeah, my annoying little brother who's never going to leave me alone just like when he was four!" He rubbed Inuyasha's hair in a joking brotherly sort of way.

"Hey!" he pulled away, "I didn't follow you _everywhere."_

"Yes you did. Everywhere I turned….there you were! It was a constant struggle to get you to leave my friends and me, alone."

"Ah, but you know they liked hanging out with me more! I was adorable! Much more than you!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and Sesshomaru growled.

"I can make you eat those words. You're human right now remember?"

"CH, you just know you never can when I'm hanyou. You know I'm stronger than you. Just admit it!"

"Never! I'm the oldest! And a full demon, I can take you any time. Just like when we were younger."

"Yeah right, I beat you plenty of times!"

"Want to prove it?"

"Right here and now?"

"Sure, I'll make you remember. Second born, second best, and always will be."

They both stood up and went into mock battle positions. Both were smiling and having a great time. The awkwardness between them had been broken.

"Na-ah second is the best and you know it. I can take anything you throw at me. I'm not some weakling. I've probably felt it all before anyway."

That ruined it.

Sesshomaru straightened his eyes wary. "You have? What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha was a little confused for a moment, "I've dealt with things like this at school. You know…hanyou punishments…and stuff like that. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sesshomaru sat back down and motioned the hanyou to join him. "Are you telling me that what happened at the park has happened to you before!"

Inuyasha nodded and sat down reluctantly, he raised his eyebrow.

"And you let them do that to you?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes and laughed, "Oh please, don't get all parental on me. I can take care of myself."

"Inuyasha," his tone was strong and demanding, "Do you let them do that to you all the time?"

Inuyasha leaned back by the harsh fury in his brother's eyes. "What happened at the dance wouldn't have if I had just followed the rules. Sheesh, chill. "

"The rules? What rules?"

"The hanyou rules of course." He sounded as if that was normal and Sesshomaru should have known that…duh. "The things that I'm not allowed to do and such. Like going to the dance, I broke that one." He furrowed his brows, "What? It's not like I'll do it again."

Sesshomaru was stunned.

Rules?

He wasn't allowed to do things like go to dances, just because of these nonexistent hanyou rules?

The older demon bit back the demonic rage building up inside of him.

"And what happened at the dance…" his voice was cool….and dangerous.

Inuyasha was still oblivious. "My punishment. I deserved it."

This time, Sesshomaru growled and his eyes glowed red.

Mortal terror gripped Inuyasha and he jumped back. "Holy shit, Sesshomaru! Calm down, what's your deal?"

"My deal!" Sesshomaru grabbed his arm. "The deal is, is that I found my younger brother, someone I have been looking for, for _month… no…years! _Being _beaten_ just because he did something that is allowed for everyone else! Those rules don't exist, Inuyasha! You shouldn't be punished just because of your blood heritage! How dare they do that to you!"

Inuyasha grew pale and he tugged fruitlessly at his numbing arm, "Sessho, it's no big deal. It happens to me all the time. I can deal with it."

"It happens to you all the time? You're…_used to it?"_ His claws wrapped around his brother's extremity tightened, and the hanyou bit back a whimper. He was close to having his arm snapped in half. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you try to stop them!"

"Sessho," he was beginning to grow lightheaded, "I did that in the beginning. The punishments were horrible when I did that. I can't do that or…or they'll kill me. Or…they'll kill Kagome and my other friends. They'll make my life…a living hell." He grimaced and tried one more time to rip his arm free. "Let go…please….you're hurting me…"

Sesshomaru gasped and immediately released his younger brother. His eyes dulled back to amber and his mouth was left agape. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his arm, trying to get the blood flowing, "No prob'. No harm done. My arm just almost fell off that's all." He laughed, his eyes bright and pink beginning to tint his cheeks once more, "So that's where I got my anger issues from."

Sesshomaru was still appalled at himself but Inuyasha only kept on laughing, and there was no flicker of fear or hatred in his violet-blue eyes.

"Shit, Sesshomaru. Probably a good thing that I didn't take you right now. But just you wait, when I get back to normal…" he held the threat in the air, his eyes twinkling.

"You'll kick my ass." Sesshomaru chuckled and relaxed.

But his feelings were surging within him, a hurricane begging to be released.

His brother had been tortured for years, in a place that was supposed to be a refuge…or what they promised on the first day of school.

He also thought things like that were normal…and…_that he deserved it. _

And…worst of all…

He, the older brother, was not there to protect him.

Sesshomaru's throat tightened, along with his fist. "You don't deserve that, Inuyasha."

His younger brother's mirth died away and he stared at him, still rubbing his arm, "Wha-?"

"Don't you dare even _think_ that you deserve these…punishments. I won't have them do that to you again. Ever."

"Sessho…you don't…"

"Promise me, you won't think like that again. Promise me, that you won't give up and believe what they tell you." His teeth were creaking by the force he was grinding them, "Yes, you're a hanyou. But our parents were great people. Don't you dare let them make you think otherwise."

Inuyasha was speechless. And Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist, making sure to keep his hold gentle. "Promise me, little brother.

Being human, such a warming (or in some cases corny) speech had his throat blocked by an immovable lump and his brain to fizzle out. His eyes stung. _Sessho…_

He could only nod.

Sesshomaru's face softened and he smiled. "Good, now enough of that." He grabbed his long forgotten cup. He jiggled it in the air. "Want a refill?"

Inuyasha grimaced and tossed his head frantically, "No way in hell! I'd rather die! In fact I'm pretty sure I would if I drank another one of those poison shit! EW!" He scooted away.

Sesshomaru smirked and took a step towards him. "You know, you have one hell of a bad vocabulary. Do I have to give you a time out, young man?" He gave an evil laugh, "Or do I have to make you drink this whole thing?" He lunged at Inuyasha, who just managed to flip out onto the floor.

"You keep that _shit_ away from me, Sessho!" He walked backwards, waving his pointer finger at him.

"Na-ah-ah, little brother. Come here and take it like a man!" He jumped and ran after him.

Inuyasha yelped and sprinted away, screaming over his shoulder. "If I have to drink that, then I would rather be a girl! Yikes! Dammit!"

* * *

Their laughter echoed through the whole building. 

Kagome sat up from where she had been napping and rubbed her eyes in irritation.

Inuyasha, followed by his brother still holding the cup of Joe, burst into the room. Her hanyou's face brightened in relief when he saw her and ran to her direction, sweat glistening on his skin, "Kagome! There you are! You have to save me!"

He gave a play scream and lunged behind her, using her as a shield. "Stop right there! I have Kagome now, and even if she's mortal, she can kick your ass!" He gasped for breath in-between bouts of laughter.

Sesshomaru cooled his gaze, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, and he tossed the cup side to side. Just barely having any of the liquid spill. It was quite a miracle that it was still full. "Miss Kagome, I apologize for awakening you. Now, if you would please give up your boyfriend. I wish to teach him a lesson about cussing." He grinned, fangs flashing.

Kagome smiled and sighed, "Sorry, Sesshomaru, I have a duty being a girlfriend. You'll just have to let me…_help you keep him down!" _she then twisted around and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders, pushing and pinning him to the floor.

"Oh shit! Kagome, I'm so hurt, I thought you loved me!' He gave her his "sad puppy look".

Kagome giggled and kissed his nose. "You know how many times I told you about your potty mouth. It's about time you got what ya deserve!"

Sesshomaru walked into the hanyou's line of vision, the wicked smirk still in place, "Sucks being human doesn't it? Now, open up!"

He forced Inuyasha's mouth open and dribbled the revolting, out-of-date drink down his human throat. Inuyasha sputtered and squirmed, choked by coffee and laughter.

He hadn't had this much fun for years.

"O-Okay…okay…I give…" Kagome released him and he sat up, coughing. "_Shit…" _

They both eyed him in warning, Sesshomaru holding up the now empty cup.

Inuyasha grinned and wiped his mouth.

"Wow, I like you in this form, I have a better chance in taking you down now," Kagome pushed his shoulder.

Inuyasha managed another one of his special looks, "You like me like this better? Oh, I'm hurt…More so!"

This time, the puppy look squeezed her heart. Kagome gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her, "Ah, don't get me wrong, I miss your ears _real_ bad! But look at it this way," she got closer, "you can't escape me now…"

She kissed his coffee stained lips.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood up, wiping off his hands.

Kagome pulled away, laughing at her love's dreamy look and grimaced when she licked her lips, "Ew, you're right. That stuff's nasty."

"Told you but did you listen…noooo!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and knelt down beside Kagome, sticking out his hand, "Well, thank you Miss Kagome for your assistance. Your country thanks you as well."

Kagome saluted and shook his hand, "Your welcome, Chief. Anything I can do to help."

Inuyasha scowled, "And who's supposed to be on my side?"

"No one, of course. You've lost your charm, little brother. Maybe you should have stuck with wearing diapers. Unless…you still have…" Sesshomaru straightened with a calm smirk.

Inuyasha growled the best he could in human form.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in challenge and took a step back.

Inuyasha stood up as well.

Let the games begin.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here, _brother dearest!_"

He chased after his brother, who was already sprinting down the hall.

Kagome sighed and giggled into her hand.

It sure was great to see the brothers reunited.

**

* * *

**


	22. Rediscovering Part 2

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Sucks being mortal, doesn't it?" Sesshomaru tilted one corner of his mouth and laid his chin in his hand, resting on his knee.

Inuyasha glared at him from his position on the floor, still gasping for air, "How many times are you going to keep _reminding_ me?"

His smirk turned into a grin. It sure wasn't like him to smile so much. What was wrong with him? He had been…_playing_ a moment ago. Good thing all his agents were either asleep or doing their duties….hopefully. "As many times as I have to. It's my job…and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Inuyasha smiled and soon his expression turned somber, "Been a long time hasn't it?" It was more of a statement then a question. But his older brother nodded anyway. "It's not your fault you know."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows down to his brother, "What do you mean?"

"What happened that night…..and the dance too I guess…before I turned human I could smell waves of guilt and regret coming off of you. So chill out, It's not your fault and no ones blaming you anyway." He chuckled.

"You could _smell_ that?" For him being a hanyou, that was surprising. Not even many demons could perfectly categorize scents into emotions. And that was _exactly_ what he had been feeling.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure. I had a lot of time to practice. So….you going to keep beating yourself up about it?"

"Can't help it. Comes with the memo on being the oldest."

Inuyasha snorted, "Not like you can control fate, baka. Don't give me that sh-…uh, crud." He chuckled, "It wasn't anyone's fault, except the bastard you started it all" All of a sudden, Inuyasha's whole demeanor turned cold and tense. Sesshomaru's nose filled with the stench of anger.

"It seems you have not healed little brother. That was a long time ago….and we cannot go back in time and change it all. You need to move on."

Inuyasha growled, kind of, and he flipped onto his arm to stare down his brother, "Why should I! He took everything away from us that night! He split us apart!"

Violet blue met amber, and Sesshomaru's chest tightened by the harsh promise of revenge in his younger brother's eyes. That was something he had only seen….in the mirror. He did not want to see it in Inuyasha. "Little brother, you said before that there is no way to change fate. And besides….we have already been reunited." He gave a soft smile and kept his tone gentle. Inuyasha was always more fragile when human. "Don't dwell in the past. That bastard will suffer from what he deserves….if he hasn't already. I don't want to see you like this. So…chill!"

Inuyasha's mouth was left open and soon, when the shock and anger wore off…he burst into laughter. "Oh my god! That was golden!" He lied back down on his back and tried to quell the bubbling mirth that had been overtaking him all night. He must be _really_ exhausted. Soon seriousness took over but Inuyasha could feel the relief of that massive boulder he had been carrying on his shoulders for years…grow lighter.

He yawned and stared up at the ceiling. All of a sudden, His eyes drooped and glazed over, memories overtaking him. He didn't even realize himself asking, "Where did they take you?"

Sesshomaru didn't need to ask about what he was talking about. "They lied to me…and took me straight to an adoption agency….after hours of questioning that is." He paused, his voice lowering, "How about you?"

Inuyasha shrugged, the same sleepwalker expression on his face, "Same thing…. ended up in different foster homes for a couple of years…tried to run away of course…when I was about 8 or 9, I managed to do just that and made a park my home. You'd guess though that when Kagome found that out, there would be _no_ way she'd allow it." He smiled, "Mrs. Higurashi agreed with her and…let me in…"

"Joined the family, huh?"

"Mm-hmm…"

There was a pause. Both thinking the same thing.

Sesshomaru frowned, "They kept telling me that we wouldn't be separated …but I guess once they got what they wanted from me…"

"Yeah….yeah, I know…I haven't trusted cops since." Inuyasha gave a sad sigh, "It wasn't fair, Sessho. The first couple of weeks, hell _years_ was….horrible. The only thing that kept me going was the promise I made to Mom….and the promise…you gave me…."

Sesshomaru's mouth went dry.

_

* * *

Cold seeped into his very bones, but he made no notice. Not caring for the way he shivered, or the blood that covered him. Not caring for the sound of sirens, finally heeding to his frantic call hours ago, or the painful drum of rain on his plastered skull. _

_All that mattered was the whimpering huddle of fur in his arms. _

_He continued to rock back and forth, cradling his precious brother, all he had left close. He mechanically kept whispering sweet, meaningless words in the young boy's soaked little ears, and made certain to keep him close to what was left of his body heat. _

_**Don't worry, everything will be okay, I'm here, I won't leave you, and look, the police are coming, they'll help, we're safe now, shh, everything's alright Yasha.**_

_

* * *

He was shivering horribly, both of them really, but he didn't care about his own well being any longer. The young child tried to snuggle closer and rubbed his older brother's frozen skin fruitlessly to see the relief of healthy pink. But the pale fur remained glossy and cold. _

_He whimpered and looked up into identical bright amber eyes, vibrant in the black of night. **You're cold. **He squeaked. **I don't want you sick. **_

_

* * *

The older brother smiled by his concern. **Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. **He frowned. **Should we go out and meet the police mens? **The younger demon shuddered by the prospect of leaving the sanctity of the bushes and coiled his little fingers tight in Sessho's thin, translucent pajama shirt. After all…**he**…__could still be out there._ _But hesitantly…and to great surprise to the older brother…Yasha nodded._ … _

* * *

He was scared…but by the flurry of chaotic sounds filling his ear drums…contact with the outside world, outside of this nightmare……was relieving and if they did hurry…**he**__…wouldn't get them. _

_**You'll stay with me right, broder? **He was able to wrap his little arms tight around Sesshomaru's waist. **I don't want you to go. **_

_

* * *

Little Sessho furrowed his eyebrows in steely confidence…and promise. **Don't you worry, Yasha. I won't let anything take you away from me. I promise to always be there for you. Remember that okay? We'll always be together.** He stood up on shaky legs and began to twist through the bushes to their driveway. __

* * *

He believed his older brother's words with all his heart. But there was still fear…and uncertainty. **Promise, Sessho? Pinky promise?** __

* * *

It was a miracle he didn't drop his younger brother when he wrapped his little finger around Yasha's. **Promise. ** _

* * *

Reality came in a flash and Sesshomaru was stunned by the prick of shameful tears at the corner of his eyes. But his voice was strong and unwavering, "I broke that promise to you, Inuyasha." 

His younger brother actually chuckled by his words. "Don't you dare say that to me. I never blamed you. But….I did begin to doubt….I figured you either didn't want me any more….or…you had died…" His voice cracked, "I thought…**he**…had gotten you."

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes, "I never stopped trying to find you Inuyasha. But, I as well, thought you had perished. For the longest time…" He sighed. "But we never would have been separated if I had tried harder…not to let you go…"

_**

* * *

NO! I won't let you separate us! Let him go! Yasha!** The older man frowned in irritation and continued to try to rip his younger brother form the weakening hold of his arms. Sessho's eyes blurred by tears by the frightful gaze of his brother's and his heart broke in two when another one of the cops grabbed him from behind…and broke his last grip on his younger brother's tiny hand**. Yasha!** **

* * *

Sessho! No, please! We have to be together! I have to protect him or he'll**__** hurt him! Please, big brother! NO!** The streaked and fogged car door slammed in his face and by the restricting hold of his seat belt, little Yasha was not able to hop out of the police car….before the engine started….and his brother's form….disappeared…**SESSHO!**_

* * *

"That was the last time I ever saw you again…they wouldn't tell me where they had taken you…what had happened… _anything, dammit!_" Old pain bubbled forth and Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the table in front of him. 

Inuyasha didn't look at him, or even flinched. "They wouldn't tell me either." He groaned and rubbed his face with the sleeve of his arm. "Dammit, I _hate_ being human. So pathetic…"

The older demon then noticed the tiny flourish of salt in the air.

At least he wasn't the only one.

Inuyasha growled and sat up, furiously scrubbing his face, "Dammit, Sesshomaru! I missed you!" He finally turned to him, his violet eyes glassy and heartbreaking. "I don't know how many times I dreamed about when we'd see each other again! When you saved me from this nightmare! And now that you're here….I almost can't believe it! I keep thinking I'll wake up soon…and….and it wasn't real…" He covered his face and took a shuttering breath.

Sesshomaru contemplated going to him, being the comforting rock of an older brother…but…Inuyasha had lived without him for ten years, taken care of himself, _grown up_.

He…_didn't need him. _

Not anymore.

He felt so stupid. These damn human emotions! Now he was close to sobbing, _right in front of his older brother! _How low could he possibly go?

_**Dammit!**_

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha's last breath left him in a huff and he stiffened. Slowly he looked up….to the gut wrenching despair and regret, _guilt_ in his brother's amber eyes. "I wasn't there….like I promised…I was too late…no matter what I do….it's been _ten years_….I failed you, little brother…" his golden orbs turned into chipped chucks of ice. "And that can never be forgiven!"

Inuyasha shook his head…he was shocked….hurt…_angry_, "How dare you say that to me! Dammit Sesshomaru, "he stood up, "I don't give a damn about the years! I don't give a damn about this stupid guilt trip you keep putting yourself through! For so long…I just wanted my older brother…and now you're here…and that's _all_ I care about! So maybe we don't know each other that well, not about our lives after…_that_ night…but I'm willing to learn." He was nearly nose to nose to Sesshomaru now. "Dammit, I _do _forgive you! Of something I never blamed you for anyway! I mean, we were only like….shit, we were only pups! It wasn't any of our faults. Except for the bastard….who….who took our lives away…" Inuyasha straightened and crossed his arms, "So enough of this dramatic, corny, mushy crap! Dammit, Buck up. Chill out…and let's start over…" Inuyasha smiled and stuck out his hand, "Yo, bro, the names' Inuyasha Takahashi. Nice to meet you….again."

Sesshomaru was speechless.

It was hurried. It was corny beyond belief…and it made his own boulder…practically fly off his shoulders.

But that still didn't cut it. He would have to still work his ass off. He wanted to be the kind of older brother that could be depended on… for _anything_…and though to Inuyasha, that century, that good ol' hunk yanked from their life, didn't mean anything….it did to Sesshomaru.

He didn't want the memories to haunt them.

He wanted to make new ones.

He was going to make it all up to him, for all those lost years.

Sesshomaru laughed and shook Inuyasha's hand.

He was going to protect his brother from now on. Be his friend…be part of his family…be the brother he needed…and dammit, he wouldn't have anyone get in the way…not like before. He wouldn't give up!

"Hey…the name's Sesshomaru Takahashi. Good to see ya. Tell me how it's been."

* * *

The next morning, the two brothers were found sound asleep shoulder to shoulder; Exhausted from hours of getting to know each other and sharing their lives. 

For once…there were no nightmares.

* * *

And now remember…my dear readers… 

In the bonds of family and love, time has of no power or importance.

It can only deepen and strengthen and make the happiness of reuniting…all that much sweeter.

Unlike coffee.

**

* * *

**


	23. All grown up

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou **

**Chapter 23**

* * *

It would be a piece of cake.

Easy. Simple. Smooth as silk.

There was absolutely _nothing_ to worry about.

He laced his fingers together and stretched them out above the silver table top; his pale slimy face reflecting his confident smirk. Yes…everything would go perfectly.

Everything always did.

This was a minor set back of course. Nothing like this had ever really happened to him before. He was a pro at misleading and dodging the police. But….this was no normal police station and the men who interrupted his fun….were _not_ normal either.

But it'll be okay, he reassured himself. I'll just sweet talk them, feign innocence and that I have _'absolutely no idea what you are talking about officer. I would never do such a heinous thing'._

Yes…it was beautiful.

Well scripted.

Flawless.

He felt top of the world.

Until his interrogator came in.

* * *

Ah, pure heaven. 

It was paradise. Bliss. Rapture.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the tiny moan that dribbled past his lips and leaned back into Kagome's shoulder.

She giggled and continued to run her fingers up alongside the rim of his ears.

"I missed these," she whispered.

His tongue was useless and floppy, so Inuyasha only grunted and tilted his head to the side to give her better access.

Kagome cupped her entire hand around the base of his ear and grained her finger nails lightly in the soft fur.

She could feel his whole body tremble against her chest.

"Feel good?" She asked. No point really, the young girl had learned early on that there was no talking in the middle of an ear rub.

The content puppy moaned again and snuggled closer to her. She smiled and kissed the drooping appendage. "Good. Tell me when to stop."

By the very notion of this ecstasy stopping made the hanyou whimper.

That only had Kagome giggling again.

Mrs. Higurashi hissed through her teeth and put a finger to her lips, glaring at them disapprovingly. "Pay attention," she ordered. But there was soft smile lifting the corner of her mouth.

By the harsh command, Kagome yanked her hands away, downing a bucket of ice water into Inuyasha's veins. He blinked his eyes and gave a drowsy yawn. Ear rubs were magical.

"Sorry, Mrs. H," he drawled and tried to clear his vision. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, her eyes glittering with motherly love. That look always seemed to come onto her face whenever he spoke to her. "Where's Sessho?" He whispered over his shoulder.

Kagome laughed deep in her throat and leaned in close to his ear, "You missed it. The guy said at the very beginning that he was in a meeting."

"Oh," he grinned and flicked his ears to what the man was saying.

He did recall a little of what the conversation had been. Something about these four people being part of Sessho's most important team. They all worked on missions together and had been for a good number of years. There was….ah…oh, damn…

"What are their names again?"

His girlfriend sighed and lifted her finger to point down the line of the small group standing before them, "That's Agent Williams," that was the man, from what Inuyasha could tell to be around his late twenties, talking to them now. He didn't seem too affront or dangerous, he had soft doe brown eyes, golden hair that kept flicking down into his face, and was lean and tall. But Inuyasha could detect the build of strong muscle and a cold, ticking intellect hiding behind that boyish smile.

"That over there, is Agent O'Hara," what was it about never giving their first names? This dude was a complete opposite of Williams. Strong, gruff, dark, broad shouldered, his wide hand was always held above his gun strapped to his waist. And his obsidian black eyes, chipped, suspicious, held no twinkle or trust. But Inuyasha's inner voice told him nothing of being wary around this guy. He almost looked like a giant teddy bear….with a gun…

"Next, Is Arena Honda," Finally a name. Apparently she wasn't a field agent, from the soft, innocent look about her. Her dazzling green eyes were wide, bright, taking in every detail and sending it to memory. She was definitely nervous at the moment, showing poor people skills, a scientist most likely, by the way she kept bouncing on her feet and how tightly she clasped her hands behind her back. Her auburn hair, glistening natural blonde highlights, was unkempt and wavy, framing her porcelain face in wisps and tangles. And along with her wrinkled and out of date clothes, she was clearly a person who enjoyed talking to evidence and microscope slides than human beings.

He immediately liked her.

"And last but not least, Kagura…"

Red lights and warning bells went off in his head, cutting off Kagome's words before he could hear the last name. The woman standing erect and composed in stunning red clothes, too tight for agent wear, caught the breath in his very throat. She was beautiful. Radiant.

And dangerous.

He hadn't known he was staring until those blood flame eyes flicked to his amber ones. On instinct he schooled his expressions and glared at her forthright. She seemed to blanch a bit by his look but in a flash covered her own feelings with an impenetrable mask and gave him a chilling smile.

It sent shivers down his neck and made all his hair stand on end.

He didn't like her.

But he didn't know why.

Kagome nudged his shoulder. "Pay attention. And stop looking at other women!" It was meant to be a joke but he just nodded and looked back at Williams, not saying a word. She frowned, "You okay?" She whispered.

He grunted and grabbed his portable hand book and pen from his pocket. He may talk now, but he still had a habit of always carrying it around.

_**I don't trust that Kagura lady. **_

"Why not?"

_**Don't know. But my instincts are going haywire. **_

"Could they be wrong?"

_**They're never wrong. **_

He then crumpled the piece of paper, ripped it in incomprehensible shreds and tossed it in the garbage right next to him. He glared at Kagura, who was watching him closely, and then concentrated fully on the conversation, like he was supposed to be. But he kept a close watch on her. She made his very demon blood rile.

Suddenly something caught his attention and he jumped forward in his seat.

"_WHAT?"_

* * *

He scared him…chilled him to the bone. Terrified him into sitting straight and stiff in his metal chair. 

Everything about him….scared the hell out of him.

His gray dull eyes looked over to his mirrored reflection, staring back at him with the same sweaty and pale expression. His interrogator, he could see, never flinched or moved his gaze away from him. His opposite on the left wall visibly gulped and turned back to the man sitting before him.

His hands began to tremble.

He tried to speak.

The man beat him to it. His voice was crisp like a winter snap and about as cold, "Do you like power….Mr…?"

The pale boy unclogged his dry throat, "Snake. Everyone just calls me Snake."

There was a creepy smirk hovering on those thin lips and the man tilted his chin, "Ah…Snake…how very fitting…so tell me Snake, how do you feel about power?"

He didn't understand where this would go but as long as it would prolong this meeting and eat up his time to be here, "I like it."

The man then smiled, fangs gleaming in the bright swinging light above them. Dread coiled in his stomach. "Yes. Don't we all. Do you have a specific way to fill your power hungry nature?"

What the hell was he talking about? _This_ was an interrogation? "Uh…well, video games work. I can control everything on those."

Golden chips of ice flashed and glistened in some wicked humor, he could not begin to fathom. The man nodded, "Yes, video games, of course. All teens, from what I've heard just _love_ video games. But," he cocked his head to the side, "I don't believe something as trivial as a game…could satisfy your hunger for power."

"Mm….okay…I guess not…" He subconsciously leaned back.

"You would do anything to feel that rush…wouldn't you? The real thing…it's addictive…isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Tell me….Snake," red blazed behind amber…before disappearing again. So quick the teen thought he had imagined it, but that didn't stop the apprehensive shudder going down his spine. The man made a show of tapping his papers and setting them down in a neat pile. He crossed his hands on the table top. "Have you ever felt…the loss of power…?"

"What are you talking about?"

There was that disturbing smirk again.

"Have you ever felt what it is like to feel helpless….lost…weak…trapped perhaps…any of those feelings when power is taken away from you. All means of…protection?" The smirk turned into a full blown sadistic smile.

He almost forgot to breath. The space between his shoulder blades became damp and sticky. "Uh…n-no…I don't…"

"No you haven't…because _you_ like the feeling ….of making _other_ people feel that way…don't you? It fills you with a sense of purpose…gives you your sick little kicks in life."

This never happened before. He shook his head, "No. That's not…"

"How would you like it if I showed you how that felt right now?"

"What!"

Sesshomaru bared his fangs and let the red haze he had been pushing back, to fill his vision. He chuckled by the strangled gasp of fear. "How would you like it….if I went and stole your power away? There would be no way you could stop me."

Oh damn, "You can't do that! I-I'll…call the police! Get you arrested!"

Laughter filled the room, guttural and deep. "Boy…I _am_ the police. I'm actually higher up the ladder than them. I can do anything I want to you."

"No you can't!" he was close to toppling out of his chair.

"You know…I've been watching you _Snake._ I've studied you…. I know all of your deepest, darkest secrets. So even if you did try to get me in trouble…I could just show them all that I know. How you tortured an innocent boy…for _ten years!_"

His voice grew shaky and thin, "B-But…I didn't…" He flinched by the reddening death glare. A promise of blood and pain, he gulped, "Okay. So I-I did. But why should you care? He's just a stupid hanyou…he's nothing, a worthless piece of—"

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru reared up and grabbed the neck of his shirt. The boy's stomach rubbed painfully against cold metal as he was yanked forward nose to nose. "Don't you dare…" the door had hastily opened and from the corner of the boy's eye, he could see two to three of those "cops" standing in the doorway. For some reason…they didn't bring him any comfort.

Sesshomaru went on without hesitation in his same deathly calm tone, "You know…I could _rip_ out your throat right now. Make you pay for what you've done to my _little_ _brother_."

If feelings could kill, the surprise and terror gripping him would have stopped his heart. "L-little…brother…?" He was going to die.

But the dog demon released him and stepped back, cooling his eyes back to amber. "But I won't waste my time on some worthless, slimy piece of shit like you. But I warn you now…_Snake_…next time…you won't be so lucky." He gave a low growl, making the punk boy jump in fright, and with a satisfied smile…walked calmly out the door.

The punk boy…Snake…once his interrogator had left, slumped to the ground, tears clinging to the corner of his lashes. He gasped for breath and tried to settle down his rapidly beating heart.

The cops only stared at him…and closed the door.

Alone in the little room, the boy wrapped his arms around his knees…And began to rock back and forth.

How had this happened?

It went so fast!

He had completely lost control!

It was supposed to be a piece of cake.

Smooth as silk.

It didn't end up that way.

The boy in the one way mirror began to cry.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen! 

He couldn't do this!

But no matter what he tried to say in his defense…_no one would listen!_

Inuyasha groaned, exasperated, "I can't stay here, dammit!"

O'Hara was unaffected, "But you will, Mr. Takahashi. It is only for your own safety."

That just made him more irritated, Inuyasha stood up, "I don't need protection! There's no one after me! _And don't you call me Mr., dammit!"_

O'Hara blinked his first hint of surprise.

Williams coughed into his hand and stepped forward, "H.T, it is of everyone's best interest. It's not for long."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and bit back an animalistic growl, he was growing _very_ pissed, "But I can't miss school! Why can't I leave?"

Arena spoke up in a soft, wimpy tone, "Your brother wishes you to stay here for a few days until we can make sure you won't be in danger again."

His mouth was left unhinged, "_But I'm not in danger!"_

O'Hara grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. Inuyasha was startled by the glisten in his black void eyes.

He was a…

"H.T…we do not want to have what happened at your school dance…to happen again. We are taking care of your offenders as we speak. We just want you to be safe from another…punishment."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head; trying to clear a meddlesome fog of confusion. "You want me to stay here…to make sure I don't get into another hanyou punishment?"

O'Hara nodded his head and pulled back his large burly hand.

The young hanyou's anger began to transform into weariness. "Okay….look. I can handle a punishment. I mean, come on, dammit! I have _way_ before any of you came along!" He pointed his finger across the room's inhabitants. "I've been taking care of myself for like ten years. So I don't need any of your so called 'protection'"

Arena was taken aback, "You've been alone since you were six years old?" She asked timidly.

Inuyasha nodded and folded his arms. "I'm not some stupid little pup."

Kagome laughed, "But you sure are acting like one." Inuyasha shot her a glare but it didn't faze her. "Come on, Yasha. It's no big deal, just for a few days."

His glare hardened, "Isn't it being my girlfriend, you have to be on my side?"

Kagome stood up and stabbed her finger into his chest, "Hey buster! Don't be putting a guilt trip on me. We just want to keep you safe. You almost _died_ the last time! And let's not forget that one punishment when _your head was bashed in!"_

There was a tense silence. No one beside Miroku had heard that little piece of information.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes grew glassy with unshed tears, "Inuyasha…?"

He ignored everyone around him, "Kagome, dammit! That wasn't a bad punishment! I admit the last one was, but that was just because they were _pissed_ about me going to the dance! I broke the rule!"

"A rule? You have to follow rules? Inuyasha that's not right! They should get in trouble for that!"

"But they won't! No one cares what happens to a filthy, worthless, pathetic, freak like me! Don't you get it Kagome? I'm a monster! If they could get away with killing me, _they would have done it a long time ago!"_

Tears were blurring her vision, "Inuyasha…_why don't you listen to me! You are NOT a monster, dammit! Everyone just can't see that! You are not a freak or worthless or…or **any of those things!**_ _Why do you let them do that to you?"_

Inuyasha gripped his bangs, ready to tear them out. He hated to see her cry. He hated this conversation. The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them, "**_Because I deserve it!"_**

Her own words…stilled in her throat…she slowly shook her head, "N-no…you don't…"

Inuyasha growled, "Yes I do, Kagome. Bad things have happened because of me. I deserve punishments for what they do to people who try to be friends with me." His face grew sad, "For what they tried to do to you and everyone else…countless times…I deserve this pain for what happens to people who…love me…"

Kagome began to sob and she flew at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, "Inuyasha! No one deserves that! If there's anyone in the world who deserves love, it's you!" She pulled him down to her, face to face, and kissed him hard, needy, wanting to show him through her actions.

Everyone was stunned. Things had progressed fast! Arena shuffled her feet. And Sango covered Souta's eyes. Miroku stifled a chuckle.

"Inuyasha…listen to me" Kagome whispered when she pulled away, "…and you better listen well, dammit…because I've told you this so many times before. But for some odd reason, you still won't believe me. You keep blaming yourself….believing what those bastards tell you…no more, okay. You do _not_ deserve pain and torture. No matter what you think you did. They've brain washed you. Do you realize that? They've manipulated you, and forced you to do what they want you to do. To think and act the way they want you to. You were their slave…_but no more!"_ Her brown eyes blazed into his, "Quit this! You stubborn boy! You are free and your own person. _Don't let them control you!"_

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 

Damn…

She was right.

_**Pay attention, hanyou! You better listen or we'll punish you! Follow the rules and no harm will come to you! Listen to what we say and we won't kill you! Pay attention! Follow orders! Do as we say! **_

He had once asked why…before his whole being became theirs.

**_Because you're worthless, stupid. Unworthy to have me even talking to you! You retarded half breed, don't you see? The only reason you were born was to serve the full bloods! We're better than you! Pure! You're dirty! Disgusting! You should be thankful that we're even treating you this way. You should be dead right now!_**

They had pounded their words into his head.

Punished him when he disobeyed, like a mangy _dog!_

They forced him into a modern version of slavery; Torturing him, shouting, yelling, hitting, punishing…._brain-washing. _With whatever tool and thing they could do to get his cooperation, his compliance to become their…_slave. _

He remembered his stubbornness before, knew that it was still there hiding underneath. But in the end, their brutality and their hatred made him believe.

He was filthy. **_Dirty! _**

Unworthy. **_Pathetic!_**

A stupid half breed. **_A mindless slave…_**

_But no more…_

* * *

Kagome could see the dizzying emotions in his eyes and knew that it would take time. He was starting to understand. But there was still a part within him, the young vulnerable ignorant part that wanted to please…so it could get away from the pain. 

But he was starting…

She kissed him again and quieted his typhoon of once buried thoughts and emotions. She had found him, become one with him…to free him. But it would be a long and difficult process. The brain could be easily manipulated. And the inner scars, mental wounds, the cage forced around him…would take time to be fully unlocked and to allow his soul to become free.

Inuyasha sighed against her lips and let himself pull away from his body and work only on feeling. No thoughts, no emotions, ideas…it was almost too much. He could ponder on it later. He had questioned it before, wanted to stop them, run away or fight back….but the voice in the back of his skull…the one born from the punishments inflicted upon him….would squeak up and warn him that _if he did that, there would be pain. You don't want pain, do you?_

The voice had always won.

But now he realized….the voice was wrong.

He must have always known that and had just been afraid…like always….to let the thought take shape. But the walls he built around him, the screen that filtered all thoughts and feelings that could get him "punished", was breaking down.

Everything was wrong. His punishers, the demons with disgust in their eyes, the humans with fear…what they had always told him…what he had grown to believe in some bizarre twisted way; was all wrong.

It was dizzying and it made his head reel with new prospects and hopes.

But there was just one problem.

The little voice did not want to leave.

It would have to take time.

* * *

He could hear a low chuckle pass along the room. "What did I miss?" 

Inuyasha bit back a groan and could feel his entire face burn.

He had forgotten that theyweren't_ exactly_ alone…

He reluctantly pulled away and looked over to his older brother standing in the doorway. Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Why do you two always seem to do that in public?"

The hanyou tried to make his tone flippant and uncaring. At least he wasn't human anymore. If he had been at that moment, the embarrassment would have killed him. "It's a lot more fun."

"Ah, I see. So this is how my team handles a conversation? By watching my younger brother and his girlfriend make out?"

Williams jumped and Arena's porcelain face became the color of a ripe tomato. O'Hara gave a weary sigh and shook his head, "I'm afraid things got a little….out of our control."

Sesshomaru laughed and stepped inside, closing the door. By the rumbling sound, everyone on his team blinked in surprise.

No one else batted an eye.

"Was anything discussed…besides…French-kissing?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's blush grew ten shades deeper, a new crayola crayon. The hanyou frowned, "And why the hell are you in such a good mood, dammit? You're acting like the circus is in town or something!"

Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyasha's embarrassment only became more troublesome to his insides. "Yes, the circus….of course. Is no one going to answer my question?"

Arena opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Actually yes! I have just been informed that I am apparently, without _my_ consent, going to be living with the **_mafia_**!"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, well it is good to know you were listening while being so…busy."

Inuyasha growled and stomped over to his older brother; feeling bizarrely small and inadequate in his tall presence. It only made him angrier. "You can't make me stay here!"

He smirked, "Oh…really?"

Inuyasha's very skin prickled with the heat of his rage, "Don't you dare give me that smile of yours!"

There was true innocence and confusion to his gaze….Inuyasha knew it was completely phony. "Smile, what smile?"

"That _little-brother-you have no-way-of winning-so-don't-even-try-it _smile! The same one you did when we were pups! Dammit! You've always been so damn confident!"

Sesshomaru laughed again, fueling his irritation. Why was he so damn cheerful? "Yes well, it should be considered good that I can be confident with such a hard-headed stubborn pup like you for a brother." He ruffled his bangs.

A pup?

Some _kid_?

"I am _not_ a pup! And you can't make me do this!" He had had no one telling him what to do for a good decade! He must have proved time and again that he could very well take care of himself. He didn't need anyone forcing him to do something that he, well…_didn't want to do dammit!_

"I can very well make you, and you know it. Besides it is not for long. Why are you yelling?"

He bit back an oath, "Because no one is _listening to me!"_ He was about ready to pull out his hair again.

The smirk turned into a grin, fangs glistening, "When you were not talking, it must have been very frustrating for you. I'm amazed you could have kept it up for one day."

Inuyasha clenched his fist, his nails piercing the auburn skin, "Don't dance around the subject. You know very well, I don't have to stay here! I can take care of myself!"

This was when his older brother became dangerously serious. Amber eyes grew into chips of ice. "Like you did at your school dance?" His voice sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. It was harsh and as sharp as his teeth.

He could feel himself almost begin to stutter, but irritation came to rescue him once more. He answered in the same voice, "Dammit, that was a one time thing. I've told you all before, I broke the rule. I may not like it, you may not like it, but I've lived by them for years. I know the consequences, no matter how unfair they may be. I could have easily taken care of them….but if I had…Kagome or one of my other friends….would have been on that tree instead of me…" A red haze, he knew well, filtered into his vision. Inuyasha took a breath and calmed himself back down.

There was that stunned silence again.

He ignored it and went on.

"I've got responsibilities Sesshomaru. I have to go to school. I'm not some weak little pup anymore. I have jobs, I handle money, and I've lived by myself. And I have also…been injured before…I can take it. I know it's cruel and not right, but I live with it….and I don't let it drag me down. I have things to do…and no one, not even you, can keep me away from that duty."

* * *

He was of course right. 

Sesshomaru swallowed down one of those sighs he had grown to admitting. He wasn't a pup anymore. There was a rock hard covering around those boyish looks. An adult understanding of the world in those golden eyes. He stood tall and ready for anything; _had_ gone through more than most had. And Sesshomaru didn't even know most of it.

He wasn't a kid. He _knew_ that. But hated to admit it.

For then…

He wasn't needed.

* * *

Kagome could see the inferiority complex buzzing in Sesshomaru's eyes and felt her chest tighten in pity for him. But, in a way, Inuyasha was correct. He was still _considered_ not yet an adult. But was more of one, than most she had known. 

She sighed. But she had her own complex as well. Because, she also felt, that Inuyasha still _was_ a kid, who _needed_ guidance and a parenting like person in his life.

Ah, yes. He was just too damn stubborn for his own good sometimes.

"Inuyasha, I—"

* * *

Sesshomaru suddenly straightened, resolve being the only emotion on his face, "I understand that, _little_ brother. But I feel that this would be for the best." 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but Sesshomaru gave a low growl. "Inuyasha, you say you are an adult. Then prove it to me, take orders and _stop_ _whining_."

* * *

He almost felt like he had been physically slapped. 

Whining…a little pup…useless…

Inuyasha throat tightened and though his brother's cold face warned him not to, he answered in a soft whisper, "But…I promised her, Sessho."

The mask cracked and there was surprise on the older demon's face.

Inuyasha gave a gritty sigh and hung his head, "But fine. I can prove it to you that I am no longer a stupid pup." His fists clenched harder, there was a small whiff of blood in the air. Crimson droplets stained the carpet. "I can prove to you just fine that I am not worthless…I _won't_ whine. I never had before…" He chuckled dryly, "Like hell, I should start now."

He gritted his teeth and met his brother squarely in the face, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'll stay here for a couple days…and I'll make sure to keep out of your way. You wouldn't want your annoying pup of a brother following you around now, would you?"

Sesshomaru was about to say something…..butInuyashaturned around and started to leave the room before he could. "Tell me when I can go and get my stuff," he said coldly over his shoulder.

The door slammed…

And no one followed.

Things had progressed _very_ fast.

* * *


	24. Awoken Nightmare

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou **

**Chapter 24**

* * *

A pup! 

He had been called a pup!

Some stupid little snot-nosed kid who probably couldn't even wipe his own ass!

How dare he be called a pup!

And whining! He never whined! _He was no whiner or a pu--_

Ah, shit…he _was_ whining…

_Dammit._

Inuyasha exhaled a long drawl and placed his chin in his hands. What a goddamn baka, he was. Acting out like that, in front of _everyone! _He probably embarrassed his older brother terribly! The poor hanyou groaned and covered his eyes. Regret ate at his insides, he should have apologized. For all he knew, he _was_ some stupid little kid…

No…he wasn't…not anymore. He couldn't admit that. He had seen horrors no mere child had ever seen, had felt pain and torture that was not meant for any young soul. He was no child.

But he still felt awful.

And yet…there was still a sense of anger. He was hurt to be called immature and was still annoyed about being forced to stay at that ran shack "secret" agent building with _way _too many rooms to count. Some was even still on construction from who knew how the hell long.

Apologizing might be a little harder than he thought. Damn pride.

They were driving over to Kagome's house right now. Miroku and Sango were in one of the agency's own personal car, but all the Higurashis…and one lone hanyou…were together.

The silence this time was grating on the ears. Kagome and Souta kept glancing over to him, like he was a bomb ready to explode. He tried to keep his eyes locked on the chair in front of him, but it was difficult to not glare at everyone and shout out some oath for everyone to mind their own damn business!

Agh, whining again! He _was_ sounding like a pup.

Inuyasha jumped out of his skin when his portable notebook and pen was suddenly pulled out of his pocket. He flipped to the side to see Kagome scribbling away something. She ripped the paper and handed it to him.

He blinked and read the note's contents.

_**I think you might have hurt his feelings. **_

The worms of guilt gnawed a little more at his guts. They even ate away the remains of his anger.

_**Who?**_

He very well knew who.

Kagome did too.

_**You should have apologized. **_

Inuyasha sighed. **_Why should I? _**No point in arguing but….what the hell.

_**He was just trying to protect you. The first time you guys see each other after ten years, and you almost die! You should have given him some slack. **_

_**I know. **_

Kagome furrowed her brows. **_Then why were you so close to strangling him?_**

The hanyou winced. **_I wasn't like that! _**

_**Yes you were! Now answer the question!**_

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then wrote. **_I don't know really…I guess…I just didn't like the feeling of not being in control. _**

Kagome made a soft noise in the back of her throat. **_Makes sense I guess. But freaking out like that just for missing one or two days of school? I would have agreed right then and there!_**

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. But the small flicker of humor was smothered. **_I'm different. _**

_**How so?**_

Should he tell her? Did it matter? Or was he hesitating because he was afraid to dusting off painful memories? He looked over, losing himself in those trusting brown eyes, and smiled. Any suppressed pain could be healed by her.

_**I promised someone very important to me that I would finish school. **_

Kagome blinked and glanced over to her love before asking the big question. **_Who was that?_**

She noticed him tense. **_My mother._**

Kagome's heart skipped s beat. No wonder he reacted so forcefully. **_Before she died?_**

_**Minutes before. **_

Kagome winced. Everything sure made more sense now. From the small sentences exchanged about his mother, she had been extremely important to him. A promise like that was probably etched in stone on his heart.

_**I see. I'm sorry that I wasn't on your side. I didn't know. **_

Inuyasha chuckled again. **_It's okay. I was being stupid anyway. Not like my mom would hate me for only missing a couple days. I'll apologize to Sessho later; _**Though he'd probably procrastinate as long as he could before that time came.

He flipped close the book when the car slowed to a stop. Everyone stepped out and walked up the driveway.

It was when the front door was first pushed open.

A shiver of uneasiness and dread passed down both teen's spines.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand and looked up at him, question in her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head; there was nothing to worry about. But either way Inuyasha made sure to be in front when they walked inside.

He sniffed cautiously and kept all of his other senses on red alert. But no one was there. The only sound he could hear was the creaks and whispers of a sleeping house. And the scents of his "family"….and drying paint? Nah, Mrs. H must have been redecorating or something. Or maybe…it was…

Dammit, who cared? He was being crazy. Paint wasn't dangerous.

But there was still a feeling of something being…wrong.

He knew someone had been there.

But there was no evidence.

_Quit it, Inuyasha. You're just being a little paranoid. That's what happens when staying with the mafia. _He smiled at a still worried Kagome, he knew she had felt the same thing, and tilted his head up the stairs, "Want to help me pack?"

She tried her act at smiling and nodded. "Sure."

The feeling was stronger when they made their way to his bedroom door.

_**Don't open it. **_

The warning was soft….too soft…his hand made its way to the shiny brass knob.

Suddenly an electric shock of alarm rocked him. His arm stilled and his whole body tensed.

_**Don't open the door!**_

It was like his soul had been ripped from his body, he could practically see himself turning to Kagome and giving her an award-winning smile. His voice sounded muffled and echoed within his skull, "On second thought, I'll take care of it. Why don't you go and get something to eat. You haven't eaten anything beside doughnuts for two days."

She gave him a weird look. The door handle was pulsing beneath his fingertips. Itwas makinghim light headed. "You sure?"

He nodded.

She shrugged and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I guess. Hey, mom! Any food down there?" She turned and ran back down the stairs.

Inuyasha gave a distant sigh of relief and looked back at the offending door. He could almost hear it growl at him, while at the same time it whispered hypnotically, _"What are you waiting for? Open me. You want to see what's inside. All you have to do is turn the handle and all your questions will be answered. Open me……open…me…"_

_**Don't. Don't open it!**_

His hand circled around the cool metal knob, the worms of guilttransforming intothe fire ants of dread and fear. But an invisible force gripped his hand in coils, it wasn't his anymore.

_**Don't…**_

He couldn't stop himself.

He wanted to know.

"_Yes."_

His world tilted to the side, he couldn't feel the floor beneath his feet, didn't know if it was even still there. Air locked within his throat.

_**Open…**_

"_Do it!"_

He twisted the door's protrusion once, gave up…waited a few seconds, the demonic whisper drowning his mind…and then tried again.

It creaked and swung open.

_**THE DOOR!**_

His heart doubled up speed and then flew out of his chest.

If the floor was there, it disappeared beneath him then and he fell into an endless black void.

White exploded before his eyes and he doubled over onto his knees. He wretched, a gritty bile spewing out of his mouth and burning his throat; He coughed and gagged, holding his chest.

Tears erupted from his amber orbs and with a dizzying effort he tried to focus. He gasped by the contents staining the ground.

Blood.

Dark red, glowing black, crimson terror, covering his hands, _inside his mouth!_

He flung back and met what was held in the room once more.

There was…so much of it.

Dripping from the walls and covering his bed and dresser. His posters, stereo, bean bag, oozing with the life of another. It was flicked all over everything and it was slowly inching towards him.

_**The sea!**_

It was the sea!

The sea of blood!

His gaze jumped from one end to the other. Taking in every heinous picture tacked and nailed to his walls, the bloody noose twisting and swinging from his ceiling, the words smeared for all to read!

The gruesome letters dripped to become one with the swallowing sea.

**_You shall meet the same fate as your parents. _**

Crawling backwards, his back met wall.

He couldn't breathe! Couldn't blink, couldn't make it go away! It was being memorized, every inch and every corner, every damn detail!

The blood!

The sea!

Coming towards him!

Ready to take him, to finish the job!

He hadn't known he'd been screaming.

* * *

She couldn't help it. 

She should be happy for him.

And yet…it wasn't fair.

Sango sighed once more and covered her face.

Heaven knew he deserved it more than her. But still jealousy's acid bubbled inside of her. Why? Why not her and Kohaku? _Why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?_

The young girl jumped when a warm hand wrapped around her own. She looked up and met the concerned violet-blue eyes of Miroku. Sango's face grew hot. She glanced away.

"Sango…" he rumbled, such a sultry voice. It was sinful almost. Captivating. "What's wrong? You've been acting strangely."

Of course, only he would know. How well she had tricked the others, smiling and laughing, always keeping the mask in place. While that acid and the weight of sadness was torturing her.

But he knew…he always did…

Sango bit her lip and glanced over to their driver, who looked as if he was totally oblivious.

Yeah right.

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

He gave that sinful smile of his, the one full of caring and understanding, the one that stopped her heart and peered into her soul. "Don't worry, Sango. The time will come for you too. I'll help you find him."

She nearly flew out of her skin, eyes wide. Damn him! Why did he always know her little secrets!

One time! Just one time, she had told him her heart's grievance. Of the kidnap of her little brother and her fear of never finding his whereabouts. Just one damn time!

And he remembered.

"I-it's not—"

That smile grew wider, crinkling the edges of his eyes.

Sango groaned and felt close to tears.

He frowned in concern and cupped her face, "Do not sink into sadness, Sango. You must be strong for him. Now give me that confident smile of yours." He chuckled and Sango glared at him. "Close enough…" There was a sudden twinkle in his eyes and he pecked her lightly on the lips.

Her heart leaped.

He pulled away.

The car stopped.

_What the hell….did he just…?_

The kiss was forgotten when a deafening scream reached her ears.

She and Miroku gasped and stared at one another.

"Inuyasha…" they breathed at once.

* * *

Dammit! Damn everything! Damn his brother! Damn **him**! Damn himself! Damn these pathetic emotions! Damn….well, **_everything dammit!_**

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and let a small growl of rage leak past his lips. He punched his fist into the nearest wall, couldn't help it, and winced by the crack skimming up to the ceiling.

Damn these brittle walls as well.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to take deep breaths. God forbid he should lose control and go into a demonic frenzy. He sank into the nearest chair and plopped his chin into his hand, resting on his knee.

Damn himself most of all.

Of course…that promise! How dare he forget that! Forcing his brother to break such an important thing, damn his incompetence to not ask first!

"Dammit…"

His eyes popped open when something nudged him. He looked up to see O'Hara handing him a warm cup of that foul coffee. The dark eyes, usually masked in an impenetrable scowl, were warm and concerning. It was this side of him that he allowed no one besides his closest friends to see. "You okay?"

Sesshomaru gave a mocking exhale through his nose and took the cup. "Yeah sure…" He bit back another growl.

O'Hara sat down next to him and took a sip of his drink. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself you know…."

The dog demon peered into the black abyss of his drink, and smirked. "Are you saying it is Inuyasha's fault…?"

O'Hara laughed, "I'm not saying that and you know it. You both have a factor in this. He, being a troubled young man, and you….loving him too much." He took a long drug.

Sesshomaru frowned and placed down the foam mug. Sometimes O'Hara made him feel so young and foolish….like _he_ must have made Inuyasha feel. "What do you think I should do?"

His agent smacked his lips and grimaced, setting down his cup as well. "Wait. Be patient. And never stop loving him. He'll need you one day. He's just stubborn."

Sesshomaru grunted, "Sometimes too much for his own good…"

O'Hara chuckled, "Yes…but I can see where he gets it from." He stood up and dusted off his hands, "Okay, so what now boss? We haven't had a lead for a good time. Your little brother here has been our only excitement….and work thus far."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes, I know. But we will have to wait and be patient. Until then, I'm sure these teen theatrics will prove to be everyone's entertainment." He stood up as well.

His agent boomed with laughter again. "That I am sure will happen without fail."

Sesshomaru began to smile when his radio buzzed, he picked it up and pushed the button, "Chief, here wha—"

He grimaced when a grainy shrill shrieked out of the box.

"_Chief, Chief…need…ge-here…now! H.T is…needs you!" _the voice kept dipping in and out, bustling and scratching by the background noise.

"Can you repeat that?"

There was a pop and a boom, the voice came in clearer, the boyish sound of one of his agents had switched to Kagome, "_Sesshomaru! Get over here! We need you! Someone's been here and they…they, uh…oh my god." _She breathed, "_……Inuyasha!"_

Sesshomaru's heart flipped when a grainy scream filtered into his ears.

That scream…

It had haunted him for years…

Inuyasha!

Before O'Hara could ask what was up, Sesshomaru ran out of the room, a mere whirlwind to the human eye.

He didn't bother with a car.

* * *

Sessho, Kagome! **He **was going to get them! Probably already had! Where were they? 

Blood, so much blood!

In the throngs of his terror, Inuyasha's brain had shut down, folded in on itself. No common sense or rational thought could be formed with the scream echoing in his head and the horror wrapping around him with a thick cloth.

There were voices in the background, pleading, concerning, yelling….he couldn't hear them well enough to know what they were saying. There were hands grabbing at him, pulling, scraping….his instinctual reaction was to flail and push back.

No one could move him. No one could talk to him. He had gone out of his mind, hysterical.

* * *

When she had heard the scream, Kagome hadn't even given a second thought and she bounded to the stairs. One of the agents had already beaten her to it though and was already running over to a screaming Inuyasha. 

Air bobbed into a gasp as Inuyasha, without even moving his gaze away from whatever hell was in his room, struck at the young man; strange golden arcs sweeping out of his hands. The arcs dissolved in the air before reaching anyone else but there were distinct slashes in the agent's clothes, a trickle of blood oozing down his side.

From there on no one was aloud to touch him.

But from being with him for so long, Kagome had grown very stubborn.

When she heard that radio crackle…her very first thought was…_Sesshomaru…HE could help! _

Then the next events flowed out without her even realizing it. She ran, pushing past the agents, her family, and friends, grabbed the radio and hopped up the steps.

Everyone yelled at her to stop, who knew what was in that room to have made Inuyasha react so forcefully! But she ignored everything and only tried to get to her love. That was all….nothing else mattered….except calling Sesshomaru.

On some basic level, the hanyou must have known she was there for he didn't slash out as she flung to his side and grabbed his arm, the same time pushing the call button of the radio. Her strangled message to the older brother was cut off though when she witnessed first hand….a hanyou's horror.

"_Oh dear god…Sesshomaru…Inuyasha needs you….get here…quick…please…" _

She then dropped the tiny box and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, whose golden eyes were wide and filled with tears, his mouth unhinged for the next bout of screams. She sobbed into his shoulder.

_Get here soon. _

* * *

The Higurashi's place of residence was only a quarter mile away from the run down deserted work place they had rented out. It was around ten minutes by car and around thirty by foot. 

Sesshomaru had gotten there in three.

His legs felt like jelly, ready to break down and collapse. But by pure will power, he never had quit or slowed down. Sliding across the front yard, he dashed five steps at a time to the front door and didn't bother knocking.

The house was in pandemonium.

The screaming had stopped, for now, and there was a big mass of people at the foot of the stairs all talking at once. No one would go up.

Inuyasha must be there.

He didn't bother asking what was wrong. Dammit, he didn't care. The terror of his little brother wreaked the house in waves, clogging his nose. He allowed no one to stop him as he leapt up the stairs.

The first one he saw was Kagome, sobbing. Inuyasha was like a mere statue in her wake, hardly breathing, stinking with mind-numbing terror.

It was the same look Sesshomaru had seen when he was a little pup.

He turned around to call down the stairs, "I'll handle this so all of you back away. Agents to your posts! Mrs. Higurashi, get everyone out of there!" The distraught mother nodded and waved her arms around, blocking the view and pushing back the throng of people like cattle.

He could always count on that woman.

Sesshomaru went back to the matter at hand and took a cautious step forward, kneeling down to his haunches. His instincts were on overdrive; he could detect the panic-stricken aura around Inuyasha and knew his demonic side would strike out at anyone he would feel would be dangerous. Good heavens, Kagome was alright. Inuyasha would _never_ forgive him if she was hurt.

"Miss Kagome…" she jumped and flipped around to look at him. Her smile was gracious and he could hear a tiny, _Thank God_, mutter from her pale lips. He nodded, "I'll take care of him. So I want you to slowly back away. Okay? Do you understand? I want you to get out of the way…"

She was dumbstruck but didn't ask his intentions. She turned around and glanced at Inuyasha, tears welling up in her eyes and slowly backed off.

When there was a clear pathway, Sesshomaru leaped. In one clean sweep of his arms, he covered Inuyasha's eyes and mouth, and pulled him back into his chest.

The hanyou shrieked and flailed like a crazy man about to die, he struck and clawed, his nails sinking into the flesh of the older demon's arm. Sesshomaru winced and kept his hold strong. Gritting his teeth, he managed to get his mouth up to Inuyasha ear, and whispered, "Little brother….calm down…"

By his soft tone, barely heard by human ear, the poor hanyou's reaction was phenomenal. In a huff, all air left his lungs and he collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms, tears soaking the older demon's palm. He could tell Inuyasha was smiling and a tiny growl-ish bark rumbled in his throat.

Sesshomaru blinked, the bark was a clear signification of a young one giving _immense_ gratitude and thankfulness to an older one. He was glad…he was there…

The dog demon cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm here. Everything's okay now."

Inuyasha head shook from side to side, a wobble that never seemed to end. Sesshomaru strengthened his grip and slowed the act. He released his hand to allow the boy to speak. "S-sea….bloo….mom, da….Sessho…**he** was here…."

From his crazy flying act, the demon hadn't even glanced at the room's contents. He took the time now.

And almost went under the same horror as his younger brother.

The room was covered with blo---no…._paint_. Red paint. It wasn't real. By that first observation, Sesshomaru was able to sink into his cool clinical train of thinking he had learned to develop and soaked in every other detail.

The pictures for one….were horrible.

There were blurry photographs of his brother, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, even himself. All smeared with that red paint, terrible marks and stabs marring the faces. As if someone had ripped a nail or a tack through them in great anger.

In black marker he could also see little arrows pointing to the chests or the heads, little cartoons of knives hovering in the air or nooses wrapping around their necks. It was a promise….or a plan on how they would die.

And those words…like something from a horror film…

But the worst by far were the grainy police pictures….of his parent's murders.

They must have been refined by a computer or something, for the bloody scenes and angles were crystal clear. So much so, Sesshomaru could almost smell the blood and carnage from that night.

There was his father, gray tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, neck cracked and his limp body swinging methodically from the ceiling. His mother, step mom actually, his real one had died in childbirth…lying on the ground, gory slashes peeling open the skin like a hand bag, revealing the black contents inside. Her lifeless eyes, blood trickling from the corners, stared sightlessly into the camera lens.

The moment of his life…that would never be forgotten….a young child, holding his brother, discovering the remains of his loving parents; now being redone with paint and pictures…both boys all grown up….mostly…

It was cruel and sadistic.

Who would do such a thing?

And to his little brother….to his room! In this one house, he called home! Sesshomaru's chest tightened and swallowing became more painful.

How dare they…

He was knocked out of his reverie for revenge by a small whimper. Sesshomaru looked down at his poor younger brother. Inuyasha's face was dangerously pale and his breathing was still irregular. He could feel his heart beat still going out of control. The dog demon loosened his arms a bit, but keeping the hanyou's eyes covered, "Its okay Yasha…it's not real…it's just paint and pictures…."

Inuyasha turned his head away, little puppy whines seeping softly past his lips. "**He **didn't….are you okay …what about Kagome…?" His questions were fast and jostled.

Sesshomaru gave a forced chuckle, "Everyone is okay, little brother. No one is hurt. But I think you may have to go shopping again."

His body relaxed a little more, his head sagging against the older demon's chest, "Good….I'm glad…" Then the hanyou's ears perked up and if Sesshomaru could have seen his eyes, they would have most likely looked like a flashbulb had been lit inside them. "Holy shit….wait a minute! Shopping….oh _hell_…_you_ were the one….in the garage!"

Sesshomaru's head reared up when the scents of his special crew barged in. "Sesshomaru!" He heard them call.

"Yes…well, we'll talk about that later, little brother." He awkwardly patted Inuyasha's shoulder and yelled, "Up her! Keep everyone back!"

Arena, Williams, O'Hara, and Kagura ran up the stairs, sliding into the hall. Sesshomaru was swamped with relief, but his big boss man mode kicked in, "Someone broke in and redecorated my little brother's room. I want pictures taken and dust it all. Find evidence of who could have done this. When you're done, take the pictures down as evidence and get the cleaning crew in here. I don't want any of this left. Understood?"

They all nodded, when Kagura ran past, Inuyasha tensed, "No…" he whimpered…"Not…"

Sesshomaru couldn't get the rest of his softly spoken words when suddenly Williams knelt down beside them. "Boss, you better get Inuyasha downstairs. He's close to passing out. Get him some water and make him lie down."

Inuyasha gave a weak growl, "Hey, I'm just…..f-fine…"

Williams laughed and then looked over to Kagome, "Her too, Boss."

Sesshomaru nodded, thanking God for someone with a medical background on his team, and stood up, Inuyasha cradled carefully upright against his chest. Williams concerned eyes flicked to his own, "This is just damn sick. They've been through way too much."

The dog demon sighed, "Don't I know it. Williams, make sure no one comes up here and sees that." He shrugged over to the room. His agent nodded grimly and went off to his job.

Feeling weary, Sesshomaru put one of Inuyasha's arms around the back of his neck and supported his side. The hanyou groaned and tried to settle his feet squarely on the ground. "I feel…like I'm going to throw up again…"

"Better not, these are my good shoes." Inuyasha chuckled weakly and lifted his head to see Kagome, sitting pale and limp against the wall.

His golden eyes widened, "Kagome!" With renewed strength, he ripped from his brother's grasp and ran over to his love, cupping her face. She didn't see him at first, fear clouding her eyes. "Kagome! Talk to me!" He shook her, tears of worry mixing with his tears of fright.

She gasped and focused on him, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"I-Inuyasha…y-your ….alright!" She smiled relieved, but then her eyes flicked to his room. There were audible gasps by the people inside "Y-your room….your…pare-" she couldn't get the words past her clogging throat.

Inuyasha nodded and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly, "Yeah….that's what my nightmares were about….that's why I didn't want to tell you…."

"Oh Inuyasha….my poor Yasha," she became fully alive, caressing his cheeks and kissing him with trembling lips. "You should have told me! Living with something like that on your mind. How could you have gone on for so long….Oh Yasha," She laid his head on her shoulder, and rubbed his ears, kissing his hairline and muttering how much she loved him.

Inuyasha was stunned. Sometimes her kindness was still a surprise to him. By her soft ministrations and strong words, Inuyasha's whole body began to shake with a pushed back wave of tears. Everything was just too much…..nightmares…awoken memories…her warmth and heart's comfort…

"Kagome…I-I love you so much…" Thankfulness and love, full to bursting, had him clinging to her, burying his face deep in her shoulder. "I thought maybe…..you were….**he**…..oh, I'm so glad you're okay…"

Kagome held him and cooed in his trembling ear, "I'm okay, baby….everyone's okay. But….you're going to tell me everything later, alright? I don't want anymore secrets."

Inuyasha shook his head, his voice thin, "No I don't….want you to know….it's too…"

"Inuyasha, "she lifted his chin. Holding his gaze, she said with force, "I don't care. I want to know. Let me hold some of the load…okay?" She smiled. All of sudden she was the strong, calm one and Inuyasha was the one who needed comfort. How fast their roles switched sometimes. But Inuyasha wouldn't have it any other way. God he loved her.

Inuyasha stared at her, his eyelids drooped and sleepy. He should argue….protect her from horrors you could only imagine. But there was a need inside of him; a need for someone to lean on to, to unload the boulder and invisible rope tightening around his windpipe. He wanted someone to listen.

But most of all…..for someone to care about he had to say.

Sometimes the love for her was so bright and full, he was afraid he would die from it. A slow beam pulled up the corners of his mouth in a weary motion, "Okay…." He whispered. Lying his heavy head down upon her chest, he heaved a drained sigh and listened to the powerful beat of her heart. He'd just pray she could take his terrible story.

Kagome petted his ears and continued to rock him melodically; humming a soft lullaby her mother had used to sing to her. "I love you so much, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned and snuggled into her, "I love you too."

Sesshomaru watched the little spectacle and chuckled softly to himself. Ah, young love. But this was a pure one, one he was sure would last forever.

But then his smile faded….his gaze turning to Inuyasha's destroyed room.

He just hoped….that whoever had done that...would not try to destroy their love as well.

* * *


	25. Explanation

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou **

**Chapter 25**

* * *

The brain is a very fickle thing. 

It can sometimes remember the dumbest things, while forgetting what you _should_ remember!

It can trick you, lie to you, make you believe things that aren't real.

The brain is a very delicate thing.

It can easily be manipulated.

But it can be stronger than you think.

It can protect you; twist the bad things, the bad memories, into something that can't hurt you anymore.

Or…it can torment you with those memories…with nightmares…with horrific imaginings…

Everyone is perplexed on the workings of the brain, most of all, the _workings_ of memories.

Memories this, memories that, people try to understand them, try to give some reasonable hypothesis on why the brain remembers that…but doesn't recall the details of that.

It is very confusing.

Sometimes the memories can feel crystal clear, that's _exactly_ what happened…but when recalling that with someone else who was there…they remember it differently.

When memories get rusty, when they get old and frail, the brain tries to fix them…sometimes giving them an unrealistic twist…making them feel like it was all a dream.

To protect oneself…if the memories are horrible.

Details are normally forgotten in memories, shrouded in fog, difficult to grasp. That is the way the brain works, it has a lot of things to filter through.

So the young boy sitting upright in his bed, his little heart racing, didn't know if it was the lightning, the thunder that had awoken him…or the piercing shrill lilting underneath the cloud's roars.

Oh…well, Little Inuyasha of the _past_, remembers it clearly, the thumping, the muffled screaming, his terror reeling his head.

But Inuyasha of the present, recalling all, cannot remember the details…they are lost to him. So he may never know what exactly brought him to stand out in the hallway, contemplating on where to go.

Here were his choices, he could be a brave boy, stay in his room and hide beneath his covers, or he can risk walking through unknown shadows to find familial comfort.

One more clattering, deafening clap of nature and his decision was decided.

But now for the next puzzling dilemma, go down a few feet and into his brother's room, or even farther to his parent's?

Well, they all had important things to do the next day, work and third grade, who could be okay with a four…no wait _five_ year old little hanyou boy jumping into their bed?

It was only a day after his birthday, they couldn't get real mad at him…but Little Yasha decided he felt more comfortable with his mom and dad.

He loved Sessho, his big bro was the bravest person (besides his daddy and mommy that is) he had ever known in his small life. The older boy had a gift with words, and could always comfort the younger one. But Inu understood that an important big-boy third grade thing was happening tomorrow, something Sessho had been talking about for weeks, and he needed his rest.

Yep, he wouldn't bother big brother.

Inuyasha smiled at the closed door, _Love you Sessho, _and hurried down the lengthening hall.

* * *

Inuyasha paused, his mouth dry. 

He didn't want to go on.

He knew what happened next.

But he knew he had to.

He fought against the clasp, trying to lock around his windpipe once more, fought against the lump threatening to consume him, and fought against the urge to scream, cry or curl up into a little ball.

He fought against his terror…of the explanation.

There was a nudge against his shoulder and he looked up to find Mrs. Higurashi holding a glass of water.

She smiled at him and sat next to him on the couch, he drank the water like a dying man.

He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep forever.

He just wanted to forget….forget about everything…everything that was horrible.

He really didn't want to do this.

But he had to…it was protocol or something…whatever dumb agent/law of the land reason they had come up with….the agents wanted to know what had happened _that night_…for apparently there wasn't much in the files they had dug through.

And why would there be? They were the murdered parents of a hanyou.

But also…his friends…his "family"…wanted to know as well…

Well, damn.

He looked out along the occupants of the Higurashi living room, the expectant and pitying eyes of Arena, Williams, O'Hara, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Gramps, Ayumi (Mrs. H), and Kagome.

Sesshomaru had made certain that all of his other agents returned to headquarters.

Wow, he sure felt better.

Souta had been instructed to stay in his room too (that, though, _did_ relieve him)…and even if he couldn't see her, Inuyasha knew Kagura was nearby, listening inventively.

Having her there, however, sure made him want to staple his mouth closed.

His gaze switched over to Arena, her eyes glassy, the scent of salt clinging to the air, "Yo-you…were only five years old…it was…on your birthday?" Her voice ended in a squeak, her throat bobbing. Williams scooted over and wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, bowing his head.

His eyes widened when arms hugged around his form, as well. He looked over to find Kagome's mother, the corners of her sad eyes crinkling with a reassuring smile, "Its okay, son. You can do it." He kissed his cheek, and held him tighter to her chest, petting his hair, "We're here for you now. Nothing can hurt you."

Inuyasha struggled not to break down and cry.

He had to be strong.

He had to be cold and distant.

He had to be like his brother.

The hanyou looked over to Sesshomaru and felt a small nip of envy. Why couldn't he be like that, never showing his emotions, so good at leading others, of making rational thoughts, decisions and commands?

He could hardly keep his voice steady.

Sessho must think he was so pathetic…a pathetic little…_pup._

Inuyasha buried his face in the crook of Ayumi's shoulder, breathing in that calming motherly smell, that all moms seem to inherit. He had missed that scent.

_Mom…Momma……_

He couldn't go on…not now…maybe not ever…

* * *

Sesshomaru's chest tightened by the visible torture his little bro was going through. He was having a hard time keeping himself rooted to his spot on the floor, and not giving in to his Inu-youkai instincts. 

To comfort his sibling, to wreak pain on the one who harmed him: the scent of terror and overwhelming sadness cloaking around Inuyasha, was making the very demonic blood in Sesshomaru's veins to bubble.

It was extremely difficult to stay calm.

_Why can't I be like you Inuyasha? You try to be distant and uncaring, but in the end your big heart gets in the way. It's so easy for you to show emotions…for no one will kill you because of them. _

He still had to apologize on what he had said earlier.

"…_be a man…**stop** **whining!**"_

Everyone knew Inuyasha had whined…just a little bit…but with the horrible past Sesshomaru did know of him…he had a right to.

His ears pricked by the tiniest whimper, no one could have heard it…but he did.

He quelled the urge to growl and seek vengeance…besides, of what everyone knew…the bastard who had destroyed their lives…was already dead.

Damn, his claws were _begging_ to sink into warm flesh.

With his keen eyesight, the dog demon could see Inuyasha's trembling hands easily, of his pale cheeks and erratic breathing. His out of control heartbeat filled Sesshomaru's head.

This wasn't right…_you don't deserve this Yasha, little brother. _

He wanted to do something…

But all he could do…was take the reins.

* * *

Inuyasha ears flew upright when a deep voice spoke up in a whisper, it was calm and cool…but he could detect the hidden sadness and regret underneath. 

He rubbed his eyes and watched Sesshomaru, holding his eye contact, feeling a thin bond between them that could never be severed…besides their blood and heritage…that invisible thread of tragedy could never be broken.

Inuyasha wanted to rid that aching hollowness of regret and despair, clearly radiating behind that icy façade…Sesshomaru spoke, "You should have came into my room, little brother. I was not asleep."

* * *

He hadn't even tried to sleep. 

Like his younger sibling, the nightmarish band of nature outside, had rid all fatigue from his eyes.

But unlike Inuyasha, the demon boy picked the first choice, and stayed under his covers; though he was seriously contemplating on running to his parent's room as well.

* * *

"It was your scream Inuyasha…that….terrible howl…" he squeezed his eyes shut, "that dragged me from my bed and running down the hall." 

It was such a strange urge…an urge that he had never given in to fully.

He wanted to cry.

He wouldn't.

Sesshomaru opened his amber orbs and into the identical ones of his brother's, "I found you in front of their door…you were covered in…blood…"

* * *

"Inuyasha! Little Yasha! What's wrong? Mommy, Daddy, what's going on?" The young boy, not even close to a man, slid across the hard wood floor and grabbed his brother, wincing when Inuyasha flailed and clawed. "Inuyasha calm down…tell me…wha—what's…" 

With his adrenaline rush and surprise, Sesshomaru had not even taken notice of that horrid stench polluting the air, of death, rot, fear…cologne…so imagine his horrified shock when he came upon…that room. The scene hidden behind…the door.

His reaction was swift.

Cover Inu's eyes, hug him to his chest, whisper in his ear, never keeping his eyes away from the hanging corpse of his father, that bloody noose cutting into his throat, swinging slowly to the right…slowly to the left….right…left…

"D-daddy…"

He hadn't had time to cry, to give in to sobs, though tears did trail down his cheeks…Sesshomaru flipped Inuyasha over, tearing his gaze away, looking over his younger brother, probing his little body, tears of relief, of him being clearly alive and covered in someone _else's_ blood…tickling his face.

"Y-you're okay. Oh, little brother, you're okay." He hugged him tight, nuzzling his hair.

* * *

"I've never been so relived….so h-happy in my life…" Sesshomaru blinked back salt and cleared his throat. 

A small tilt upward of Inuyasha's mouth shone down on him.

"Me too," the hanyou whispered, "I…I had thought…that if I have gone into your room…" The tiny smile fell, horror clouding his eyes.

Kagome grabbed his hand and eased him away from his mind's horrible imagination.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, finding oxygen to be difficult, and shook his head to clear it.

He as well, when that scream had rendered his heart racing, his body practically flying…such horrifying things…that his mind had come up with.

Just hours before when Inuyasha had cut his finger with a knife at dinner…Little Sesshomaru had nearly had a heart attack.

Remembering his bone-shattering relief, his thankfulness, love…the older Sesshomaru had to inhale Inuyasha's scent deeply, finding himself in need to know that he was indeed still alive.

"I-uh…"he could hardly breathe…left….right…blood…

He couldn't bring air to his voice box, to tell them all of when Inuyasha began screaming again and clawing at his arms and chest, of that kicking little bundle yelling…

"I kept screaming…'Sessho, Sessho, it's all over me…you need to get it off…it won't go away…i-it smells bad…" Inuyasha had regained composure, his voice monotone and thin. "It smells bad…"

Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over, just like Inuyasha's…and they both fell once again…into remembrance.

They were no longer in the present…no longer in a warm and safe living room…but within the hallway, battling each other, to keep calm, sitting before their parent's murder scene.

In the present, they never spoke over each other, it was like a play, no hesitation, no missed words or sentences…they were both in a world…together…that no one else could join…

"Stop hurting yourself, Yasha. It's okay, I'll get it off, I'll make it go away, please stop!"

"Get it off, Sessho! It'll get us, the sea…coming closer…the bad man…he'll get us…need to get it off!"

Kagome, everyone, watched in terrible fascination, when suddenly…they both stopped talking…eyes widened…stopped breathing…

"What's wrong?" Someone asked.

They both answered in unison, "Momma's still alive…"

The Inu brother's ears twitched by the collective gasp.

* * *

"Momma...?" Sesshomaru didn't allow Inuyasha to walk out of his arms, choosing instead to carry him over to the weakly breathing, desecrated, and broken body of their mother. Her eyes were glazed and dilated, blood spewing out in a thin line from her mouth, she was lying on her stomach, her nightgown ripped, her hair weighted around her. 

The older brother knew she was going to die.

"Momma!" Inuyasha tried to jump to her, but Sessho held fast. The younger hanyou whimpered and stretched out his hands, "Let go, Sessho. I want to go to Mommy!"

Their mother gave a tiny smile, "I-it's okay…Y-Yasha…s-stay with your brother…."

Sesshomaru knelt down on his knees and hugged Inuyasha tighter.

His lip quivered…

He was young…but old enough to know what was to come…

"Hello b-boys…my sweet…l-little boys…I….I love you s-so much." She twitched her fingers and Sesshomaru held her hand, Yasha nuzzled the broken appendage.

"Mommy…"

"We l-love you too…Momma…" Sesshomaru sniffed and kissed her bloody knuckles. "Please don't go…"

Her eyes welled up with tears, "I wish I could s-stay…but…God…w-wants me to go now…my d-darlings…"

"Go where Mommy? Where are you going, please don't leave us!"

She smiled up at Little Inuyasha and managed to caress his cheek, "I…I-I'm g-going to heaven honey…Daddy is already there…w-waiting for me…"

"Heaven?" Inuyasha swallowed a sob, "But that's where my kitty went! You can't go there! T-That's where…" He cried softly, shaking his head, "N-no…"

"I'm sorry…I don't w-want to…n-not now…I don't want to leave you t-two…alone…"

Sesshomaru coughed, his throat hurting, his heart breaking, "What are we going to do, Mommy? Where are we going to go?" He tried to stop his rising panic.

They were going to be alone.

Her face grew determined…commanding…that motherly face she took when telling them an order, "You are going to s-stay together. S-Sessho…Y-Yasha…y-you have to stay together…no matter w-what…"

Inuyasha nodded, his voice hurried, "I don't want to lose Sessho! He's not going to heaven too, is he? Please, Sessho, stay here!" He turned around and hugged his older brother, uncontrollable howls muffling into Sesshomaru's night shirt.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and held him hard, rocking him, "I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha. We are going to stay together! You hear me? I won't let anyone take you away from me!"

Their mother's face softened, "Good boys…"

Suddenly coughs rocked her and hot black liquid gurgled past her teeth.

"Mommy!" they yelled at once.

"I…I have to go n-now…" she had managed to gulp a few bouts of air. Her eyes threatening to roll into the back of her head.

"Please no….no mommy…"

"Promise me s-something boys…"

"Anything, "Sesshomaru said.

She looked over to them, love shining in her gaze, overflowing from her dying heart, "Live…be h-happy….Yasha….Sessho…work hard…graduate…grow up…a-and…" her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Sesshomaru whispered.

She sighed, a dangerously long exhale, "Just….be happy for me……promise to g-graduate….d-daddy and I always wanted t-that….a-and…live…happy…" Her eyelids drooped.

"We will, Mommy! We will! But please, don't—"

Little Yasha's words were cut off when a terrible hiss leaked out of her slacked lips. The stench of death rose from her in clogging plumes.

Her heart slowed…b-bump….b-bump…..b--……bum—

Her hand fell out of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's grasp, dead weight, thump…

Gone.

* * *

"She's dead." The brothers whispered thickly.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…." He couldn't breath correctly, panic was consuming him, that smell…all that blood…left…right….Mommy….dead….be happy…..He became aware of the disturbing quiet of the house, the deathly whisper of wind, the shadows…darkness….anything could be in the darkness… 

He had to protect Yasha.

Jumping to his feet, jostling the hanyou up in surprise, Sesshomaru ran like the wind, the devil at his heels.

Can't breathe…

Must protect…

Live…

His hands were shaking; bile was rising in the back of his throat, Sesshomaru leaped into the sanctity of the kitchen. Rocking a sobbing Inuyasha, he dialed the numbers….the numbers of safety….of reality…

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?"

By that voice, outside of this nightmare, calm…cool…his knees almost buckled…

"P-please…h-help…mommy…d-daddy…"

Can't cry now….not now…

"What is it? I can't hear you!"

Oh, Yasha! He's crying! So loud…

Sesshomaru kissed his brother's temple and gently swayed him back and forth, "Please be still Yasha. I have to talk to the nice lady, okay? P-please…it's okay….shhh…"

Looking up into the tear-streaked and deathly pale face of his older brother, panic trying to seize him, Inuyasha covered his mouth and held his breath against the tears.

Sessho smiled, "Good boy, good b-boy…"

"Are you still there? Hello?"

The demon boy, only eight or nine years old, cradling his five year old sibling…his only family….took a deep breath and spoke, slow…calm…as best as he could, "We n-need help. Momma…and Daddy…d-dead…"

Inuyasha whimpered.

"What happened? How old are you son, can you tell me where you are?"

Mommy and daddy had always said that when calling 9-1-1 you needed to tell them your name, where you lived and what was wrong.

So taking a deep breath…he did as he had been told.

"My n-name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, me and my b-baby brother I-Inuyasha are in the kitchen…Mommy and Daddy…t-they're in their r-room…Mommy's on the ground…daddy's i-in…the air….h-hanging…"

A tiny gasp, crackling with static, "The Takahashi brothers? Are you in your house? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…"

"Your parents are dead. Are you sure?"

A choked sob, a whisper "Y-yes…"

"The police are on their way. Hang tight. Stay on the phone with me okay?"

"O-okay…d-do you know where we l-live?"

"Yes, son, Takahashi Manor, we'll be there soon. Now keep talking with me okay? When you hear sirens, tell me, and then you can walk outside…"

A thump.

The boys gasped, spinning around.

"What's wrong? Sesshomaru, Mr. Takahashi, is there something wrong?"

"T-There's s-something…"

With a clatter, Sesshomaru lost grip of the phone, his hand dripping in sweat, when a terrible cackle echoed within the house's halls.

"_Happy Birthday…to you…hahaha…"_

"Sessho…"

"Mr. Takahashi! Are you there?"

Sesshomaru stood up, holding Yasha tight. He glared into the darkness, a wimpy growl rumbling in his throat, the laughter grew booming.

"_Happy birthday……to youuuuu…"_

The voice was deep, malicious…slimy…their bodies trembled…

It was coming closer.

"_Happy Birthday_ _to you. Happy birthdaaaaay to Little Yashaaaa…"_

Inuyasha gasped, white-knuckling his brother's arm, "Sessho…w-who…"

The singing stopped, their neck hairs bristled, "_Happy birthday, Inuyasha_."

It was right behind them.

* * *

Both boys jumped, eyes still glazed, "Run!"

* * *

It followed them. 

The phone was left forgotten, hanging by its cord.

Why did they live in such a big house?

Inuyasha struggled to stay within the safety of his brother's arms, as Sesshomaru jumped and dodged, trying to get to the exit, to the front door….to shelter…

The bad man kept following, singing, laughing…

"_Happy birthday!_ _Oh, yes, happy birthday! Would you two like some cake?"_

"Get away from us!" Sesshomaru yelled, raking his claws into the night.

They met wall.

They had taken a wrong turn.

What now…?

"_But I have special presents for you two."_

Sesshomaru turned around and kept his back to the wall, putting Inuyasha behind the protection of his legs.

"Stay back!" He growled, red eyes blazing like fire.

Inuyasha felt a wave of pride for his older sibling, he was so brave…

Laughter again, it hurt his ears, _"Oh, a feisty pup. Maybe I should give you your present first…"_

Fear squeezed his little heart. Without a second thought, Yasha flew out to stand before Sesshomaru, stripes inching down his cheeks, "Don't you dare touch him!"

The sound of the bad man's mirth was deafening.

"_And what would you do to stop me? You don't have your precious sword in this era."_

That was sure confusing.

What was the bad man talking about?

Sesshomaru picked him up and bared his fangs into the shadowy unknown, "What do you want with us?"

There was no hesitation, it was serious, and promising, "_Death…torture…revenge…"_

The brothers faltered, their mock bravery dissolved, "Wha-what did we do…?"

"_You were born…and now whelps, it is time to die…"_

* * *

"But he wasn't able to…" Inuyasha of the future whispered, his body wavering back and forth. He looked exhausted. 

Sesshomaru did as well, "Sirens filled the air. And he disappeared."

"When we were sure he was long gone…we ran out side to hide in the rose bushes…the police took us away…"

"The police never found evidence of who had killed them…it was stripped clean…such brutality done so…"

"Flawlessly…so clean…"

"We haven't gone back since."

Inuyasha blinked out of his reverie, his brother joining him in reality as well. Everyone was stunned.

"A-and…that's…your story?" Arena asked quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded, "That's it…"

Kagome coughed, gripping Inuyasha's hand with trembling knuckles, "After that…you two were…"

"Separated…the same night…" Inuyasha stroked her cheek and kissed her gently.

"That is horrible…" O'Hara whispered. "I remember the news when that happened. It was only spoken briefly."

Sesshomaru nodded and sighed, "My father was a respected man, a general in the army, the head of his own business. But once he married our mother, my step, and gave birth to Inuyasha…things were not the same. It wasn't exactly against the law back then to mingle the species…but it wasn't held high in society either. We lost friends, contacts…we dropped out of the limelight if you will. Though," he gave a small smile, "I never missed it."

Inuyasha's chest released an unknown pressure.

Arena sniffed and laid her head on William's shoulder, "Oh p-poor Chief…poor H.T…"

That's weird.

The brain really is a strange thing…

Probably to just save him from his recurring horrors, Inuyasha's mind suddenly changed to a peculiar topic…

_H.T…hanyou Takahashi...how discriminatory is that…?_

But he sure liked the way it sounded…H.T…_guess its better than **spawn of Satan** or something…_

A soft and humorless chuckle caught his attention. "It seems, Inuyasha, that we are...kind of alike."

He turned to Miroku, his violet-blue eyes chipped and hard, "My parents as well…were murdered." Stunned silence, quite expected. "But I was a little younger, and I didn't d-discover them," he shook his head with a sigh, "I don't remember them very well…but like you and Sesshomaru…their murderer was never found."

"Remember when we first met, Inuyasha?" It was Sango's turn. "When I accused you of…"

The hanyou nodded.

She swallowed a few times and bowed her head, "My story is kind of like Miroku's. I didn't discover their bodies. But my parents were murdered too, my brother kidnapped. I saw the man carrying him outside my window…I ran after them…one of my neighbors called the police…and when I got back…the house was swamped…… my parents were carried out in body bags…"

She didn't shrug off the hug Miroku administered.

"I've told you guys before…or at least Inuyasha…my d-dad…was killed too…….it was a gang war though…he was a cop." Ayumi, with watery eyes, hugged her daughter.

"No wonder we're all friends…" Kagome gave a sad smile, "Tragedy likes company…or something…like that…"

Inuyasha sighed.

So much he hadn't known.

He looked across the faces of his friends. The harsh lines around their mouths and beneath their eyes, the very aura of…disaster.

No wonder they had been brought together.

They needed one another…someone to understand their pain…someone who could recall the same horror and feelings…someone who needed healing just as much as them.

Their bond…their lines…strings of misfortune…catastrophe…and heartbreak, linking them together…forever.

Never to be broken.

In silence, all were brought back to their own bittersweet and terrible memories…the ones that had been forgotten…shrouded in fog…lost from reality…

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fell back into the night, hidden behind thorns and leaves, hearts racing, minds depicting different ways **he** could kill them…

A high pitched ring filled the air.

* * *


	26. I'm BACK!

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

It scared the shit out of them. 

With a yelping growl, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both reared up in their seats and ran to each other, trying to "protect' the other. Red eyes gleaming, fangs bared, a strange golden rope of light twisted out of the older brother's hand while Inuyasha's finger nails glowed a disturbing shine. They went into battle ready positions, each trying to get in front of the other.

It was kind of a funny sight to see…if it wasn't so serious…

O'Hara stood up and snapped his fingers, causing the brothers to immediately blink and relax. "It's just the phone," he said smoothly.

Kagome walked in with a cordless receiver.

The Takahashi brothers stared at the instrument of conversation for a moment and then both dropped to the floor in relief. They sighed and laid their heads back, "I'm getting too old for this." They muttered as one.

There was a pause.

A strange bubbly lightness fell on their chests.

Lips tilted upward…horrors fogged up and whistled out…they both began to laugh…

It had a hysterical note to it, it was a little tight and thin, but it soon grew airy and carefree.

The body has a funny way to give you the medicine of laughter whenever needed.

And boy did they all need it.

Everyone in the room giggled, Kagome gave a greeting into the phone, a smile on her face.

It fell.

Her eyebrows furrowed into a "v".

"Um…Sesshomaru?" His mirth dropped a degree and he turned to her. She held out the phone. "It's for you."

He raised a brow and took the phone, "I told my agents not to call here."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She caught Inuyasha's eye. A shiver of unease passed down his vertebrae.

Something wasn't right.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked confusedly into the receiver.

Whoever answered back caused his eyes to widen and gold to dye red, his fangs glistened in malice.

"How in the hell did you get this number?" His words were cold…and dangerous.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Williams asked. Kagura walked into the room.

"Are special friend is on the line." He answered.

Whoever this "special friend" was, caused all the agents to harden and bristle. Arena's tears dried and her lips puckered in distaste. Kagura's hands tightened into fists and O'Hara's obsidian eyes grew arctic.

"You have to be shitting me." Williams practically growled, "How did he find this number?"

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, "The phone book he says…the cocky bastard…"

"How did he know we were here…?" Arena wondered quietly.

The Chief shook his head, not knowing the answer. He was brought back to the phone by something "whoever it was" was saying.

His mouth fell open.

He almost stopped breathing.

Inuyasha felt like a block of ice chilled in his stomach.

Sesshomaru never looked surprised or shocked.

And he _never_ gasped.

"Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha turned to O'Hara, "Is no one going to tell me what's going on?"

The agent didn't answer…_couldn't_ answer…

His older brother growled, his astonishment worn off, "How…how did you know? How in the hell do you know him anyway?"

It was his _I'm-so-pissed-off-I'm-ready-to-kill-something_ tone. The one where he seemed calm, but rage was building up inside of him, ready to blow. Inuyasha hadn't seen him in ten years, but he sure remembered that warning clearly.

"Whoever" answered and Sesshomaru grounded his teeth.

"Why should I?"

A pause…"Whoever" was speaking…

The dog-demon seemed at a lost, his fangs pierced his lip and an oozing droplet of crimson blood welled up on the skin. He didn't notice.

He contemplated something no one knew about…and finally made some sort of a decision.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha…and gave him the phone.

Arena gave a small gasp, O'Hara touched the Chief's shoulder, "Are you sure this is wise, Sesshomaru?"

He shook his head, "Hell no."

Everyone stared at the hanyou, still gripping the receiver.

Inuyasha bit back rising irritation, "What? What in hell do you want me to do?"

His brother sighed, "He wants to talk to you."

"And who is 'he'?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, his rage-darkened eyes flicked to the phone.

Inuyasha growled and brought the receiver to his ear, "Fine. I'll talk to the bastard, but you're going to explain to me what in hell is going on afterwards!"

"Yasha…I don't think you should do this." The hanyou looked over to his girlfriend's face. There was concern…and fear. She wrung her hands and silently begged him to just hang up the phone.

But…why?

What could possibly be wrong? He was just going to talk to a complete stranger that pissed all the agents off, who for some reason knew who he was. No problem.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and caressed the clammy skin. _I'm sorry, Gome…_

He was being a damn fool.

He looked away and barked, "Hello!"

There was a dripping laugh, slimy…disgusting…Inuyasha winced and revulsion curled in his abdomen. "And why in the world are you laughing, asshole?"

It wasn't normal for him to be so forceful and angry without even knowing the person, but for some reason he was on edge.

Maybe it was just stress from their little "intervention" a moment ago….but still…

Something definitely was not right.

And the voice of "whoever" was certainly grating on the nerves as well.

"_Why Little Yasha…I am hurt. I thought for sure you would remember a dear friend of the family…"_

The man, clear by the low treble filling the hanyou's ears, was mocking him! Like he knew something no one else did, and was clearly enjoying the fun of bragging about it!

Damn, Inuyasha hated that!

And he was in a bad mood (the medicine had worn off) already, no one should be getting himmad right now!

The hanyou consciously tried not to break the phone in half, "Will you shut up! I don't even know who you are!"

Inuyasha didn't notice his growl when the man answered in a sing-sing voice, "_Yes you do…"_

Okay, take a deep breath…there was no reason why this guy should make him so angry…

But he did….oh he really did…

"Who…are you?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, concentrating on keeping his blood in check.

"_Oh, you know who I am. And if you don't remember…you soon will…I just wanted to call and send you a little greeting. It has been so long…too long…since the last time I've seen you."_

The voice spoke slow and seductive almost, fully enjoying the sound of his words. It was irritating as hell.

"Were you a friend of my parents or something?"

A chuckle, "_Perhaps…in a way I suppose…" _a pause, a decibel lower, "_an old friend…"_ Another bout of wicked laughter.

The ice in his stomach fell another ten degrees. It felt as if ants were crawling beneath his skin. Inuyasha did not like this troublesome apprehension brought on by this bastard.

"Tell me who you are, already! How do you know my brother?"

"_We are old pals…my playmate you could say. He and his little squad are quite entertaining to me."_

"I bet…" Inuyasha caught his brother's eye, still swirling with anger. This bastard must be on the 'mafia's' most wanted list. No wonder Sesshomaru and his crew looked about ready to strangle something; this guy had a gift with annoying people.

But at the same time…he was terrifying.

Inuyasha felt an old fear clawing at his barrier of self-control, the little voice in his head was whispering a warning, over and over. Yet, he could not make out the words. But Inuyasha did know, this dude was trouble… and he had met him before.

Somewhere…

"Okay, you S.O.B, talking to you is giving me a headache, so why don't you tell me whatever the hell you want to say…and then I'm hanging up on your arrogant ass."

Kagome looked relieved.

"Whoever" clicked his tongue, _"Naughty, naughty, Yasha. What a potty mouth you have now, must have inherited that from your father. But alright…if you insist…"_

There was a sigh…a dramatic pause…

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers.

Then he spoke…

"_Happy birthday, Little Yasha."_

* * *

She had not liked the aura surrounding that mysterious voice. And that feeling…just like when they had came home…and discovered Inuyasha's room… 

She had quickly learned to always pay attention to that feeling. But once again she hadn't taken initiative, Inuyasha was talking to "whomever"…and whatever "whoever" had said…had apparently not been good…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome winced when his grasp tightened around her tiny hand, her fingers cracking under the stress.

But she paid no heed to the pain.

That look had appeared on her love's face again.

The one of terror….the one of shock…the one of blinding panic…

The phone fell to the ground in a clatter, his hands trembling, mouth wide, eyes glazed…Inuyasha's chest labored, oxygen wasn't coming to him again, and by the steadily racing pulse in his hand…

Her feeling had been right…once again.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru with a growl grabbed the phone, in which a disturbing crackly song was emerging.

"_Happy birthday…to youuuu…happy birthday…to youuuuuuuuuu…"_

Inuyasha suddenly lurched, heaving on his hands and knees. But there was nothing within his stomach; nothing came out but dry, wispy air and choking saliva.

He continued to cough, holding his throat.

"What in the hell did you say, Naraku? What in God's name did you say to my brother?" But once Sesshomaru yelled that into the phone…there was a disturbing and foreboding click…a hiss…gone.

The bastard had hung up.

"Dammit!" With no consideration, the outraged dog-demon threw the phone, to have it shatter into pieces against the wall.

He gave no notice, his eyes turning a vibrant red as Inuyasha still struggled to gain control over his panic attack.

The hanyou's hand grabbed Kagome's shirt sleeve and he tried to rise, but shudders took him and he gagged on air once more. "Inuyasha…" She whimpered.

"I'll kill the bastard. I'll kill him…." Kagome gasped when large fangs erupted from Sesshomaru's mouth, his claws creaking, his snout beginning to push out.

He was going to transform.

"Chief…" O'Hara warned.

Inuyasha had managed to sit up, his eyes drooped and sleepy, still trying to drag difficult oxygen to satisfy his lung's craving. He licked his lips, tried to form words…

He couldn't do it.

A growl reverberated in his brother's throat and he abruptly stood up, hands arched, blood racing…

Sesshomaru's demon blood, canine heritage, his very instincts were going out of control.

He knew he had been a complete idiot, allowing his younger brother to get involved in his secret and dangerous agent business. This wasn't something a sixteen year old should even know about.

And yet he had handed over the phone.

His rage of what he had heard, though clipped and fuzzy, of Inuyasha's reaction, of his self-hatred…it had gotten too hard to keep hold of the reins.

And he had known it had been simmering for quite a while. Waiting…just waiting for his self-control to slip…just once…and that time was now…

He would seek revenge…

* * *

He had to stop him. 

But he could hardly even feel his body. It was like living in a dream. Tremors kept taking him, blood pounding in his ear drums, head reeling…he felt so dizzy…so sick…

_Happy Birthday…_

Inuyasha gagged on air.

The bad man was alive…**he** was alive….and out there…still searching…still wanting to kill…

_Sessho…_he wanted to call him, wanted to hear his words, cool and smooth, explaining what they would do…but the clasp…it was back…

Stronger than before.

Why now? Why now?

When he had just found the key!

Inuyasha's vision swam when he looked up into the murderous and ravenous eyes of his brother, he knew what was happening to him…what the voice was whispering to him…in that low seductive manner…but he couldn't give in…

_Fight it Sessho…fight it…_

O'Hara stood up… and relief swamped the hanyou. The look in the agent's eyes told him, that he would take care of everything.

* * *

O'Hara walked over to Sesshomaru, slow, meaningful steps, wanting to hurry…but not wanting to alarm the beast within his boss. "Chief…snap out of it…can you hear me…?" 

"O'Hara, what do you want us to do?" there was humanly fear in Williams eyes.

O'Hara spoke from the corner of his mouth, not keeping his eyes off the growling Sesshomaru. "Get all the humans out of here…make sure no one comes in…"

Williams nodded and helped Arena to her feet, who got a hold of Ayumi and Gramps' shaking hands. Kagura took hold of a wide-eyed Miroku and Sango, practically dragging them to the kitchen. And Williams crept over to Kagome and Inuyasha, beckoning them to follow.

"No Williams…Inuyasha has to stay…"

"No." Kagome hissed, grabbing her love's arm. She trusted Sesshomaru, knew that he would never hurt his precious younger brother.

But she did not trust the demon within him.

"I am sorry, Kagome, but he has to. He is the only thing that is keeping Chief from attacking any of us. If he leaves…" he left his words cast a horrific image.

Kagome blinked back tears. She didn't want to leave him.

Inuyasha grabbed her defiant chin and stared into her eyes; he nodded his head towards the door and gave her a reassuring smile.

By the look in his eyes, she weakly nodded and smiled back. "Okay." It strengthened her though, as she crawled away, when Inuyasha determinedly stood up, wavering, but clearly recovering from his initial shock of whatever "whomever" had said to him.

O'Hara seemed a little stunned, "Are you okay, H.T?"

Inuyasha gave him a trembling thumbs up.

Once the room was clear, they both turned to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha felt a surge of pity for his older brother, when he saw the struggle in his red-glazed eyes. He was trying to fight it…but the demon was in pure blood lust, had grown ten fold from his hidden stress and worry.

It didn't help matters on how strong dog-demon blood was either, especially their father's breed, when their kin was in danger or threatened…even worse if it was a mate…all hell broke loose.

Sesshomaru's rational mind knew he was safe, but his inner demon craved revenge for what had been done (though minimal) and it wanted to satisfy its hunger.

O'Hara stepped forward.

Sesshomaru stepped back.

"Chief, try to relax. Don't listen to it. Concentrate…"

Inuyasha's stomach tightened, it wasn't that easy. He dimly remembered something his big bro had told him before after he once lost brief control andtheir father had to knock him out.

"_You're lucky, Yasha. You're demon blood isn't that strong because you have human blood too. I wish I had that…"_

Inuyasha opened his mouth, planning on calming him down, planning on helping his brother like so many times _he_ had helped _him_…

No words came.

Helplessness seized him.

The clasp got tighter.

_Dammit!_

"Dammit…I wish Rin was here…" Inuyasha raised a brow by O'Hara's soft words.

Okay…another secret he had to know about…what the hell was with the mafia and their damn need for confidentiality?

When O'Hara tried to get a little closer to Sesshomaru, the dog-demon gave a mighty growl, his eyes blanking red for a moment.

Irritation finally made itself known in O'Hara's dark eyes and then he….growled back.

A strong scent filled Inuyasha's nose.

Demon blood.

_Holy shit! _

* * *

Kagome twisted around to look at a shocked Sango (another perpetrator of those unholy words), who was also watching the little show from the kitchen doorway. 

"He's a demon…" was her breathless words.

_What?_

* * *

Inuyasha gave a smug grin and quelled his urge to pump his fist in the air. 

He knew it!

He knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it!

But how in the hell had he managed to hide it?

Secrets, secrets, secrets, and no time for a little heart-to-heart.

Well, damn.

He'd have to ask later.

In total fascination, Inuyasha (and everyone else who was hidden away) watched as Sesshomaru faltered by the dark demon's barked command.

_Stop._

O'Hara's eyes gleamed in an unnatural manner, his ears were now pointed and fuzzy, claws now adorned the ends of his fingers. He dared to near a few more steps and gave tiny doggy barks.

_Don't move. Gain control…now!_

The demon inside Sesshomaru blinked and tilted his head.

"Inuyasha," the hanyou jumped by the agent's gruff voice, "help me."

_With what…?_ In a blink of an eye, a whirlwind zipped behind Sesshomaru.

When the wind dissipated, O'Hara was standing there with a smug little tilt to his mouth.

_Holy…f…frick…he's fast! _

Sesshomaru's mouth, (along with everyone else's) had dropped open and in almost slow motion he tried to twist around.

O'Hara of course…beat him to it.

He leaned to the side, brought up his leg in a blur, and connected with the dog-demon's stomach.

Sesshomaru was flying through the air before anyone could comprehend what had even happened.

_Oh, shit…_Now he knew what he had to do. Inuyasha kicked up his legs, dived, and allowed Sesshomaru to connect into his chest, knocking out his air…instead of knocking out the Higurashi's wall.

With an—_oomph—_the Takahashi brothers landed in a heap on the other side of the room.

In an eerie growl of frustration, Sesshomaru gained control of his demon blood and slowly corrected his vision. He groaned when a tiny twinge of pain in his abdomen twisted.

The shapely bruise would only last for around two hours, but long after that his most trusted friend would silently tease him for weeks.

Darn.

Sesshomaru sat up and his ears twitched by another groan, not his own.

Inuyasha sat up as well, rubbing his temple. He smiled.

The older demon blinked, "Inuyasha? Wha--are you okay?"

Inuyasha's smile turned into a grin and while standing, patted his brother's shoulder.

O'Hara trotted over to them. "You okay, Chief?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes by the small laughing tilt to his agent's mouth.

He was enjoying this.

"Fine." He stood up and winced. "Did you have to go to such lengths?"

Obsidian eyes grew suspiciously innocent, O'Hara shrugged. "I suppose not…" Then he allowed a sneaky smile to bloom. "But it _was_ more fun."

Inuyasha snickered silently.

Sesshomaru turned to him, the fun was over, "Are you sure you're okay? What did he say to you?"

Inuyasha sighed and unknowingly began to bite his lip.

He couldn't tell him. No, he actually _couldn't_ tell him.

What was he going to do?

**_It's all in your head you know. You can talk…you just won't allow yourself to. _**

_I guess so…damn…_

Sesshomaru lifted a brow when Inuyasha turned from him and grabbed something from his coat pocket.

A notebook and pen.

_What the hell?_

His brother wrote something, ripped it, and handed it over. When he looked up, Sesshomaru was confused by the different tumble of emotions in his eyes. None he could identify.

Inuyasha wasn't telling him something.

Literally.

He read the note.

_**Happy birthday. **_

"What do you mean…that's what he told you?"

Maybe Inuyasha just didn't want anyone else to know. Maybe he just didn't want to worry Kagome and his "family".

Why write it down?

He was missing something.

He noticed a slight shaking of the hand when Inuyasha scribbled something in response.

_**Don't you see it?**_

Sesshomaru shook his head.

Inuyasha heaved a whispering sigh.

_**Follow me then.**_

He walked away.

After a moment...Sesshomaru followed.

When going up the stairs, Sesshomaru was worried he would collapse. Inuyasha still seemed pale. But he never wobbled…and he kept on walking.

For some strange reason Inuyasha had told everyone to stay…by using his notes.

Why? Why couldn't he just tell them? The answer was on the tip of his tongue…out of his reach…

Sesshomaru snapped out his thoughts when he realized where the hanyou was leading him. He grabbed his shoulder, "What are you doing? I don't think you should--"

Inuyasha shrugged out of his grasp…and opened his bedroom door.

_Dammit, little brother…_They hadn't cleaned everything out yet. The words were still there…and most of the pictures. But thank God, at least the noose was gone.

"Inuyasha…" The demon readied himself….for anything.

But the hanyou instead straightened and walked inside.

Sesshomaru felt a wave of pride when he saw his brother's face, determined and strong.

But he was still terribly confused.

"What do you want to show me?"

_**Smell.**_

"What?"

Inuyasha grunted and waved his previous note. **_Smell!_**

He then stepped forward, dropped his things, and drifted his eyes shut.

Sesshomaru did the same thing.

They both breathed in.

The older demon grinded his teeth when all he could detect was paint and cleaning liquid. "What? I don't smell anything." He opened his eyes. Inuyasha still delicately tasted the air.

In slow motion he lifted his clawed hand…and pointed over to the words.

_**You shall meet the same fate as your parents. **_

How disgusting, Sesshomaru grimaced and walked over to it.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and tapped his nose.

He took the hint and sniffed again.

Nope still just paint and—he sniffed again, deeper.

_Oh fu—no it can't be! _He looked over to his brother, into despair and hidden fear veiled in his amber eyes.

Inuyasha picked up his notebook. **_Cologne. _**

Sesshomaru nodded.

His little brother's face paled considerably more. He could hardly keep hold of his pen. **_He was here, Sessho. He's still alive. He knows._**

Inuyasha's knees buckled but before his brother could grab hold of him, the hanyou straightened again.

No, he wouldn't pass out. He wouldn't be weak.

He wouldstay strong.

With pure willpower, he gathered in all his strength and met Sesshomaru's stunned gaze. **_What are we going to do? He's not going to hurt any of my friends. _**

_My family…_

Sesshomaru schooled all expressions and clutched onto his cogent thinking that got him this job. In a whirlwind he came up with a plan. "Don't worry. I won't allow him to hurt any of you. You, your friends, and their families as well, will stay at headquarters. There's enough room, and it's better to be safe than sorry."

A corner of Inuyasha's mouth tilted upwards. There was pure relief in his golden orbs. **_Good. But are you sure we won't get in the way?_**

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Don't worry. Naraku has been really our only project thus far. And…though I hate to admit it…he runs the show. Sometimes it takes weeks before our next lead…his next game. It can be sheer boredom….but when he does…make himself known, "he sighed, "it makes up for lost time that's for sure." He suddenly growled and clenched his fist. "I can't believe I've been chasing after our parents murderer this whole time! Dammit!" He stopped himself before punching another hole in the wall.

Inuyasha patted his shoulder. **_How could you have known. But I don't get it…I used to sleep in a public park…why didn't he ever try to kill me?_**

Sesshomaru squashed knotting fear and terrible imaginings. "I don't know. He likes to tease, taunt, and torture. Maybe he wanted to wait until we found each other again. Or maybe he couldn't find you…or was too busy. Maybe he wants to play games first…"

Inuyasha shuddered.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Hey don't worry. We'll protect all of you. And, as a precaution, how about we teach everyone some self protection…you know, just in case." _Just in case...I can't protect you..._

_**Better safe than sorry?**_

"You know it. One of the agent's top rules. Come on…let's get everyone together and head back…" _It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you…not again. _

_Not again. _

**He** was back in their lives…and now **he** had a name.

Naraku.

Another problem to add on their lists. Another worry…more questions…

Along with this one: _Why wasn't Inuyasha talking?_

Still so much more seeking that had to be done.

Well, damn.

_**

* * *

**_


	27. Too much fun!

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou **

**Chapter 27**

* * *

It was a pleasant night. Not too cold, not too hot, the perfect temperature, quite delightful. 

And the wine. Superb in its taste though a little too tart, but it was satisfying for a nice quiet R&R time.

Something he deserved greatly.

Nobody gave him credit. How much he has to plan and calculate, the hours of thinking and ordering, it was exhausting say the least.

But no one went to him and patted him on the back.

Damn fools.

He took another sip of his drink and sighed contently, fog whistling from his thin lips.

Not like anyone was competition to his wonderful brain.

To him: everyone was a fool.

Especially the little Takahashi brothers, it was about time they found one another. It had been so frustrating how long it took. Yet, his plan had worked…and now it was time for the next phase.

"Silly Sesshomaru, you should thank me. If it wasn't for me, you might never have had the chance to see your Little Yasha again…before I killed him." He chuckled into the night.

Yes, this was going to be very satisfying…when it was all over.

The phone interrupts his boasting. Those thin lips pull up into a pleased smile.

Before he picks up the phone, he whispers low in his throat, "I do so hope Inuyasha liked my birthday present."

* * *

Slap. 

"So…you're not talking again."

A nod.

Hit.

"That's stupid."

_**I know.**_

"Than why are you taking the silent treatment again?"

_**It's kind of hard to explain. **_

"Well…we have all the time in the world now. So try us."

Pick, grab, _damn, not the right one. _

**_Well, I know I can talk whenever I want to. But when I try…the words won't come…I feel…hopeless. Like whatever I could say wouldn't make a difference anyway, so why say anything at all. _**

A pause.

Shuffle.

_**It's almost like Naraku scared the voice right out of me too. Now isn't that stupid.**_

Nods all around.

A rolling of eyes.

Silence.

"Got any threes?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

Sango sighed and threw down her cards. "I'm so bored, here. When are they going to do this so called "self-protection" class anyway? I'm _dying_ to punch something."

Kagome giggled. "Do you have any Kings, Miroku?"

"Nope, my apologies." Miroku looked over to Inuyasha. "You know my friend, I don't agree with your logic." He slapped down another pair and grabbed a fresh card.

**_What do you mean? _**Good thing about mutism and being an author, he had become a pro at writing fast but readable. He could play 'Go Fish' _and_ talk to his friends at the same time. How talented.

"Well, it's _your_ voice isn't it? You have power over it, no one else does. You can talk real loud…" the boy raised his level and then abruptly brought it down to a whisper, "Or you can talk real soft. It's up to you. You know what the adults always say…'you have control over your own destiny.'"

**_Actually…I don't think you do, when you think about it. I mean, look where we are now. _**In a boring old conference room, on the ground, playing cards…yeah, they sure had control over the universe.

Kagome raised a brow, "Hmm….good observation. But you should at least have control over your own choices, or at least your mind."

_**What about mind control? Hypnosis? **_

She threw a Queen at him. "You doof, you know what I mean. This whole 'having no voice' thing is all in your head."

Inuyasha grunted. He already knew that.

_**Yeah, but I kind of missed the silence. I always learn a few interesting things when I decide to listen. **_

"Do you mean eavesdropping, my friend?" Miroku's eyes gleamed, and he gave a devious smirk.

The hanyou bopped him on the head.

His male friend glared at him while rubbing his offended skull. Miroku then sniffed and straightened, "Well, fine. Don't tell us what you've learned during your whole innocent 'silence treatment'. What a great friend _you_ are."

Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk and grabbed his pencil. **_Fine, you win. But there's not much to report, the mafia's known for being tight-lipped. _**

Sango tilted her head. "The mafia?"

Inuyasha ignored her and continued writing. He also ignored Kagome's disapproval of eavesdropping on all the agents.

So what? If he didn't walk around and listen in, they wouldn't know squat. Stupid agent/batman dudes, never telling them what was going on.

_**I guess they've been chasing after Naraku for some time. They don't know the full extent of his crimes but he does have quite a lot of blood on his hands. **_

Inuyasha bit back his shuddering growl.

_**He's kind of a gang leader. He never gets his hands dirty, likes to hire people instead. Guess the guy's loaded too. He never leaves behind a lot of clues. The only stuff Sessho and every one get is when the bastard calls them. He enjoys taunting them. **_

"I can see why they want to nab his ass." Sango began shuffling to start a new game.

The hanyou nodded. **_Believe me, he's annoying in a creepy sort of way. And interesting tidbit, Sesshomaru and I wouldn't have even met if it wasn't for him. Guess in one of the phone calls, he told my brother I was still alive. _**

Everyone's mouths were left unhinged.

"Whoa..." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha agreed. **_But that doesn't mean he's a good guy, dammit! _**

Everyone sure _agreed_ with him on that.

"So, um…this guy…" Kagome coughed out a little while later, her eyes downcast.

_**Killed my parents. **_

His friends looked at him in understanding. "We're sorry about that, Inuyasha. It…it wasn't right what that bastard did to you…w-with your room…" Sango had to drop her hands and look away, rage and sadness shaking her entire being.

_**I'm not the only one. **_

She looked at him with glassy eyes and cleared her throat, "D-did you see him…when you were little. Do you even know what he looks like?"

Inuyasha kept eye contact with her and lifted up his already written note. **_Red eyes. _**

She gasped.

He nodded.

"No frickin way! That was….when my parents…d…do you think he….Miroku and…"Sango grabbed her bangs, scrambling for words.

Red eyes.

Inuyasha patted his shoulder and dropped a note in her lap. **_Don't look too into it. And don't raise your hopes or do anything stupid. If he is…we'll get him. _**

She looked up to find a smile on his face. **_Would be hell of a coincidence if he was, wouldn't it?_**

Sango nodded.

Miroku and Kagome…were totally confused.

The hanyou was about to explain to them when suddenly an orange fur ball landed on Inuyasha's head, gnawing on his ears.

All the teens in the room sighed, "Shippo." They warned together.

Inuyasha's lip twitched in anger and he ripped the little demon boy from his head, tossed him in the air to land safely on Kagome's lap.

The girl glared at him when the boy began to sniffle. "Ah, Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me again."

Kagome cooed and ruffled the kit's furry hair. "Don't worry, Shippo. _Inuyasha_ won't do that again." She gave the hanyou a warning look.

Inuyasha bared one of his fangs. _It's his damn fault, he's so frickin annoying. _

He growled when from within his girlfriend's arms, the newly welcomed Shippo stuck out his tongue.

_That kid pisses me off. _Inuyasha allowed a tiny bit of red to flash in his eyes. The baby kitsune gasped and ducked into the safe confines of Kagome's hug.

The hanyou smirked and went back to his cards.

There really weren't that much people staying at headquarters' than at first expected.

Miroku's grandpa had gone out of town for some special monk-ly duties.

Whatever.

Knowing Miroku, the old man was probably trying to pick up chicks in Las Vegas.

And besides the Higurashi family, only Shippo (Sango's caretaker's son) had been forced to stay with them. Apparently his parents had gone on a second honeymoon and he had been staying with a babysitter while Sango had been tossed around in the agent/mafia circuit.

It was kind of nice to know that his parents still loved each other so much.

But it was _not _nice to have the damn kid to be _here!_

From the very moment Inuyasha met him, he bugged him. He at first thought he was cute, but that soon grew troublesome. Shippo had won Kagome's heart and he had made it his life's goal to get Inuyasha in as much trouble as he could with her with his 'charming good looks'.

_Annoying, cocky, little pup, thinks he's all that and—one day I'm gonna—ah, damn, I'm going to—ugh!_

Good thing he was in vow of silence right now. His very thoughts weren't making much since and there was no way Kagome would have tolerated with them anyway.

Inuyasha shot a death glare at the kit when he snickered.

He stood up. **_I'm going to get something to drink. _**

Miroku's smile was mocking underneath that fake innocence, "So I guess that's another point for Shippo than?"

Inuyasha growled and walked out of the room.

When in the hall and finally clear from that pesky rodent, the hanyou stretched and yawned. It must be about ten o'clock now. They should try to get to bed. But like Sango had previously exclaimed there was nothing much to do, so why sleep?

There was no school and everyone in the damn building ignored them.

_Self protection classes my ass. _He decided to walk around and bother someone.

It had been two days and not much change to routine.

Eat, sleep, watch soap operas, or play cards. Maybe the occasional tag game or hide and seek with the kit. But not much else.

Who knew being with a top secret organization could be so boring?

There was something else he had overheard the other day. Something he decided to keep to himself.

They _were_ kind of a bother to everyone.

Not necessarily with space or food or time, but with paperwork. He had listened in on one agent's grumbling.

Sesshomaru was Chief and his word was law…with this section. But with "the powers that be", whoever was higher on the ladder, they were a little pissed with his big bro. Jurisdiction again, it wasn't normal (duh!) to have people 'living' in headquarters. So basically, no one was particularly jumping for joy on having him and his friends staying here.

And on another basic note, Sessho had lied to him.

It wasn't a big deal, he wasn't that pissed. Inuyasha understood that Sesshomaru just didn't want to worry him.

And he _was_ worried.

He never liked relying on other people, had never liked being a burden to _anyone_.

And he _was_ being a burden.

_Maybe I shouldn't go bother anyone. Maybe I should go and rot my brain with soaps instead. _Inuyasha stopped and slowly turned the opposite direction. Yeah, this was a better idea. _Hmm….I wonder if Brian asked Julie to marry him yet. Or if he chose the evil twin? Hmmm…decisions, decisions..._

He was forced to stop by a tugging at his pant leg. Looking down, Inuyasha was surprised to see a young girl with crystal tears falling from her eyes. She sniffled and whispered, "C-Can you help me mister? I-I had a nightmare and I can't find Fluffy." She hiccupped and her little fist tightened its hold on his clothing. "I'm scared…"

He immediately liked her. Just one look in her eyes and his heart melted.

He had a soft spot for children.

_Except_ that runt Shippo.

_But why in the hell is there a girl here? And who's Fluffy? _Inuyasha smile was soft and the little girl relaxed. He knelt down.

"Are you going to help me?"

He nodded.

The girl's face lit up and she launched into his chest, locking her delicate arms around his neck. Her happy giggle filled his ears. "Oh thank you, thank you! You're so much nicer than the other peoples here. They're all really grouchy." Inuyasha stood up and chuckled by her pout.

_She's sure cute. But where am I going to go? I don't think anyone here would know who Fluffy is. But what if it's some hidden mafia joke? I better start looking for someone. _

Inuyasha decided to head right. He kept his senses on high alert for anyone.

He hadn't known his ears had twitched.

The girl erupted in laughter and clapped her hands. "Oh do that again!"

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

His ears swiveled.

She cooed in awe and fascination, slowly lifting her hand and touching the soft fur. Inuyasha's eyes widen, his defenses kicking in. He didn't like anyone, besides Kagome that is, to touch those appendages. Not with past incidences of them being twisted or pulled.

But her touch was gentle as she began to rub and twirl circles in the fuzz. "They're so soft." She giggled again and his ears twisted to the noise. "Oh, I love your ears, puppy-kun!"

Inuyasha snorted by the humiliating nickname.

But by her joyous smile he decided to let it past. He'd had worst.

"And your hair too. It's really pretty, almost as pretty as Fluffy's!" She began to comb her fingers through it, nuzzling and playing with the strands.

A vague understanding rang in the hanyou's head. He wasn't sure yet but…_hair like mine…hmmm…Fluffy…_

Inuyasha was snapped back to reality by her voice, "My name is Rin, puppy-kun. What's yours?"

He blinked and opened his mouth.

Nope, not yet. The clasp was too stubborn.

Inuyasha sighed and looked away.

Rin touched his cheek, "Did I make you mad, puppy-kun? I'm sorry, I'm really, really, sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Fresh tears welled up in her vibrant Hershey eyes.

The teenage boy jumped and waved his hand in the air, urgent on reassuring her.

The girl was confused by his antics but soon a hesitant smile grew on her lips. "You're not mad at me?"

He shook his head with vigor.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad." Rin tilted her head, "But why won't you tell me your name?"

He sighed again and tapped his throat. Then squeezed his hand together, fleeing it into the air as if tossing something.

Her eyebrows furrowed and he could tell she was trying to think of an answer to his charade. "Um…are you sick?"

He shook his head. Nope.

There was a sudden fear in her eyes, "Did someone choke you?"

He snickered by her melodrama.

No.

"Um….did you lose it?"

Almost but nope.

Rin cupped her chin, "Hmmm…." Suddenly her face brightened. "Did someone steal your voice, puppy-kun?"

Inuyasha smiled, nodding but shrugging his shoulder at the same time. Indicating she was right but it could be wrong.

She tilted her head and crossed her arms, "So someone stole your voice? That's so mean. They should give it back." That adorable little pout again. "You should tell Fluffy that, he would get it back for you. Fluffy can do anything!"

The hanyou laughed and patted her head.

She was too cute for words.

And if he was right on who Fluffy was, his boredom was over.

Inuyasha couldn't help laughing.

A noise caught his attention. His mouth closed abruptly. A smell drifted in his nostrils. And soon his mouth turned up into a thankful smile.

Williams.

_Awesome!_

Inuyasha pointed and grinned at Rin.

Before she could ask what he meant, he was jogging down the hall.

He stopped at a door and gently rapped on the wood.

Inuyasha ears jerked by a sigh and footsteps, a bedraggled Williams, hair messed, coffee in hand answered to the knock. His doe like eyes widened in surprise. "H.T…" his gaze switched over to the package in the hanyou's arms, "Rin? What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed young lady?"

_So he does know Rin. _

"I'm sorry Willy," Inuyasha choked on laughter. Williams glared at him. Rin went on unhindered, "I had a bad dream. Puppy-kun's helping me to find Fluffy."

Williams raised a brow, _puppy-kun_, he mouthed. Inuyasha smirked, _Willy. _

Rin waved her hand in the air, "Hello? Are you two listening to me? I want to find Fluffy!"

The joke was over. Time for some answers. Inuyasha looked to Williams in question.

The agent sighed, but his mouth twitched, "That's uh….her nickname for Chief."

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't stop his out right burst of laughter. He knew it! It _was_ Sessho! _Oh, my God, this is perfect!_

Williams struggled to glare at him but by the way it twisted his face he looked like he was struggling with gas instead, "Um, H.T…" his voice was tight and he coughed, "I don't think you should…"

Inuyasha kept laughing.

Williams allowed himself to chuckle in his hand but not much else. This was his boss after all. The guy who gave him his pay! No laughing.

Finally the hanyou managed to compose himself, but there were tears glistening in his amused eyes. He bit his lip and tried to suppress another wave of laughter trying to bubble over.

_Fluffy…_

He choked.

While Inuyasha resisted blowing up again, Rin turned to Williams, "Willy? Do you know where Fluffy is?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Rin, I don't. But we can page him for you."

Inuyasha suddenly jumped and waved his hands in the air.

He yanked out his pen and pad of paper. He hadn't tried to use them when conversing with Rin, who knew if she could read.

When finished he showed _Willy _the note…and erupted with laughter again.

_**I've got a better idea.**_

* * *

Peace and quiet. 

A hot cup of bitter Joe.

A nice book.

No one to bother him.

Priceless.

And very rare in his line of work.

It was definitely something to enjoy before it was stolen from him.

That time came quicker than he could have hoped.

Sesshomaru nearly flipped onto the floor from his laid back position in his chair. Searing hot liquid soaked the front of his shirt and his book slid across the floor.

"**_Would Fluffy please come to the conference room. I repeat, would Fluffy please come to the conference room immediately."_**

The dog demon's highly equipped hearing couldn't miss the muffled giggles in the background.

He stood up and wiped his hands in brisk jerky movements.

A growl grumbled in his gullet.

_I have a feeling that my wonderful little brother was behind all this. _

He walked out the door.

Oh, there was going to be payback.

* * *

"Hurry, puppy-kun! He's getting closer! Ah! He's going to catch us!" Rin gripped his shirt and bounced with excitement, her adrenaline filled shrieks of laughter echoing down the hall. 

Inuyasha looked behind him and his eyes widen. _Oh shit, she's right! _He pumped his legs harder, knowing that he slowed…

He was doomed.

_Oh, damn this is so much fun! _

The hanyou slid and turned, making sure to keep the young girl in his arms securely locked in his grasp, wouldn't want her flying through the air.

Now that would only make his slowly gaining brother even _more_ pissed!

"Oh, Little Yasha, why are your running?" Sesshomaru's voice darkened, "It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

This was just getting more fun by the minute! Inuyasha twisted his head around and stuck out his tongue.

Red flashed in the older demon's eyes.

"I'm going to so make you pay!"

_I'd like to see you try!_

A door opened a few feet in front of them. Arena gasped when she stepped out. She nearly toppled when Inuyasha threw Rin into her chest and knocked up his speed a few knots.

Sesshomaru's growl and Inuyasha's laughter rumbled throughout the whole entire headquarters.

_

* * *

OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! _

Inuyasha growled and kicked his brother's stomach, releasing his head from the noogie attack. Sesshomaru grunted but it didn't hinder him long, he reached out, grabbed Inuyasha's arm and twisted it behind his back. He pulled it tighter, causing the hanyou to choke on a pain filled shout.

But then the big surprise.

The younger brother lifted both his legs, flipping over, freeing his arm, and then standing atop Sesshomaru's shoulders.

When he looked up, there was Little Yasha, shining down a smug grin.

Oh, he wanted to yank that annoying smirk off his face desperately.

But before he could Inuyasha jumped, did a 360, and landed superbly on his feet.

Like a frickin cat.

Sesshomaru blinked, dumbfounded, "I thought you told me you hated gym."

Inuyasha straightened, walked over and while passing, smashed a message in his brother's chest.

_**Everyone hates dodge ball, dumb ass. **_

"Why you…" but before he could ring his darling sibling's neck, Inuyasha had situated himself behind him, in a crab position, to fling up his legs and kick out.

It took a hasty flip to stop himself from ramming into the wall.

With a snarl Sesshomaru sprinted forward.

Let the games begin.

Somehow, in the confusing chase around H.Q's halls, Inuyasha leading the way, the hanyou had stumbled upon the agent's gym.

And that was how they had ended up wrestling on the rubber place mats covering the floor.

Inuyasha dodged his brother's punch and briefly looked over to the bleachers, where sat quite an audience.

In the uproar, curious bystanders had followed them and were now enjoying a front row seat to the Takahashi Brother's match of the season.

In one corner weighing approximately about….ah who the hell cares…is the younger of the two, Inuyasha!

And in the next corner, his adversary, the very pissed off older brother…Sesshomaru!

Now here's an interesting thing folks, Sesshomaru here, the Chief of a secret organization, is the leading in high strung karate, boxing…and other….well…he can sure kick some ass, that's for sure.

But Inuyasha, who despises gym and doesn't play any sports…is _besting_ the ol' powerful dog demon this evening!

What a curious turn of events!

Who do you think will win?

Place your bets now!

And amazingly that was actually happening amidst the agents. That is except for Williams, O'Hara, Arena and Kagura. Being special agents they knew if they did, there would be hell to pay.

And most definitely no month's pay.

"Oo! That looked like it hurt! Can you believe this?" Williams winced when Sesshomaru took another well placed punch.

Kagome winced as well; by the gleam in the older demon's eyes…Inuyasha was going to soon be in a world of hurt. "I don't know about this…what if he transforms or something?"

She looked over to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and actually her own family as well. Her Gramps raised a brow, "And which brother do you mean…?"

O'Hara actually chuckled, "I believe that the only one in danger of that is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha seems to be enjoying this."

Yes he did, no one could miss the broad grin plastered on his face as he ducked and dodged…and attacked.

The dark demon noticed Kagome's stricken face and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, Miss Kagome. If anything happens, we can handle it. Besides…deep down…I think Chief is having quite a lot of fun as well."

She stared into those amused obsidian eyes and felt a wonderful source of relief.

It was still a shock to learn that the man was a demon…he didn't say on what species or even how he managed to conceal it from everyone. But she guessed no human could have those striking and bizarre features.

There was something else though…a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach…O'Hara just didn't _feel_ entirely demon…whenever she was around him, Kagome had the strangest buzz….of humanity, though very light.

Now why could that be?

She was brought back to reality by a movement in her lap. Rin was pumping her fist in the air, "Go Fluffy! Go puppy-kun! Yeah!"

Kagome smiled, she had just met the girl a moment ago when Arena had stumbled into their card playing room, and it was hard not to fall in love with her. With a quick explanation from Arena, apparently Rin's parents had been murdered from a drug gang (they had gotten in the way while trying to escape) and while Sesshomaru and everyone had busted them, the dog-demon had found her in a closet, sobbing.

She had stolen his heart easily.

And he adopted the new orphan.

Now she followed wherever he went.

So cute!

"Who do you want to win, Rin?" Kagome asked.

The young girl frowned at the question and she shrugged, "Both!" Rin grinned.

"You love Sesshomaru, Rin?" Strange question, but she knew the answer would be adorable.

Rin bubbled and jumped, "Oh yes! This much!" She opened her arms as wide as they could get, her cheeks flushed with love and happiness.

Yep, adorable. Kagome laughed.

"How much do you love, puppy-kun, Gome?"

Oh, the teenage girl just loved all those nicknames! "I love him to the moon and back."

Rin giggled in her hand. "I love Fluffy that much too."

"Oh yeah, do you love him to the end of the universe too?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yes, I do! Do you love puppy-kun that much?"

Kagome laughed and felt her heart enlarge, such a wonderful feeling, "Girl, I'll love him till the end of time."

It was still so new. Being in love, having shared that love….and said in return…it was one of God's many miracles.

But Kagome knew the risks.

Inuyasha and she were still so young.

What if it was just puppy love? Infatuation?

What if it wasn't met to be?

She laughed at the foolish questions. She wasn't worried about it. And she didn't believe in them either.

She had known infatuation in her short years on this Earth.

And this was no infatuation.

Infatuation didn't make you feel whole, infatuation didn't sharpen her senses whenever he came along, and infatuation….always dulls…

So far, what she was feeling for that pesky hanyou…had deepened…

Infatuation sure made you feel good for awhile…but it was like a chocolate chip to a plate of cookies.

You better know which metaphor love is.

And to Kagome, ever since she met Inuyasha….her life was full of cookies.

And now….it was time to end the mushy crap. She had to admit…that was one downfall of love.

No idea when to stop the mushy crap.

Kagome jumped and screamed. See? Mushy crap had fogged her head. Inuyasha had just been kicked full on in the stomach, sent upward into the air, grabbed, twirled around, and flipped onto his back.

Mushy crap had almost kept her from seeing the spectacle.

That wouldn't have been good.

That would have _sucked_.

Her scream was left unheard, muffled in a disarray of boos, shouts, clapping, and whoops of hooray.

Sesshomaru bent over a panting Inuyasha. "Having fun?"

Inuyasha tried to glare….but couldn't pull down his smile, he nodded his head.

The older demon looked over to the crowd, "I think you might have caused a few lost bets."

Yasha smirked when Sessho wasn't looking. _I don't think anyone's going to win tonight. _

The audience roared when Inuyasha suddenly swung out his leg, caught Sesshomaru at the back of the knees, and caused him to topple over and land on his back with a grunt of surprise.

Clapping and cat calls made their ears ring.

Yeah, _way _too much fun.

At least he wasn't in danger from dying from boredom any time soon.

Thank goodness, no more soaps.

* * *


	28. A Mother's Love

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou **

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"What's the next step….Master?" 

He chuckled by the distaste in the gentle tones speaking through the telephone receiver.

He could be quite demanding at times, and he didn't suffice failure, so most of his special "buddies' tended to hate him.

Well… that was too damn bad.

His pale wiry lips pull up into another smile, "What is wrong? Are you not satisfied with your good work?"

"Dammit Naraku! I don't want to do this anymore!"

His smile dropped, anger flashed in his eyes, "You will do as you're told! Or your precious someone will die. That…I will make sure of…personally…"

A crackly gasp, the smile was back.

Fear…was really the only option to control people.

He laughed with satisfaction by the defeated sigh whistling in his ear, "Fine…what do you want me to do now?"

"That's a good agent…now listen carefully, I want this done flawlessly. Here's the next step to my plan…"

* * *

"So…how did that feel…?" Sesshomaru glared at a cocky looking O'Hara and bared his fangs. He went and sat down on the bleachers next to the demon man, Arena sitting one step up behind them. 

"You shut the hell up. I know you're enjoying this."

Never trust the innocent look, "What, Chief? I found that performance quite entertaining….especially the part where he flipped you on your back like some rookie…" His dark eyes gleamed mischievously.

Sesshomaru growled, "I said…shut the hell up!"

O'Hara laughed and clapped his back, "Oh, don't look so glum. You did well for yourself. Now I must say…Inuyasha has quite a….talent…"

Sesshomaru nodded and sighed, looking over to find his younger brother still trapped in a throng of fans, ruffling his hair, patting his back, and giving him praise. The poor boy looked a little overwhelmed.

He smiled.

"Yes…I was a little surprised as well."

O'Hara tapped his chin and laid it down on his palm, "Something about his performance though…bothered me…"

Sesshomaru turned to him, startled, "What do you mean by that?"

Seriousness settled in, and his eyes narrowed, "Well….we know of his history with bullies and…'hanyou punishers'…"

The dog-demon quelled a growl.

"And I have witnessed before hand…the kind of…pain…they afflicted upon him. But what I don't understand is…he managed to defeat you. He had finesse, strength, grace…and he won, that is most surprising. But…"

Sesshomaru nodded, "If he can defeat me…a highly trained field agent…why couldn't he protect himself against stupid high schoolers? Yes…I was pondering that myself."

"_My punishment. I deserved it."_

_--it's no bid deal. It happens to me all the time. I can deal with it."_

Sesshomaru sighed and hung his head.

A small voice picked up behind him, both demons turned to Arena, her eyes glazed, hands wringing together. "I think…he just…gave up…"

O'Hara pulled down his brows in a confused look, "What do you mean, Arena?"

The young woman bit her lip, "Well…high school is a tough place…especially when you're…different. I'm pretty sure…in the beginning…he stuck up for himself, probably got into a lot of fights and stuff like that. But when everyone started going against him….when he was alone…no one there to help him…I think he…gave up. I think he figured….'why fight it anymore? This is the way it's supposed to be, the way it's always going to be. I can't change it…'" She turned to them, eyes sad, "He didn't have the strength anymore…he was tired…"

Her words clicked, it made sense. Sesshomaru found himself watching his little brother, smile on his lips, eyes bright, soaking in the praise…

He was being accepted.

His gaze switched to O'Hara, whose face shone the same understanding, "Yes…that's right. I understand now…that must have been…so very difficult. To be rejected like that…time and again…to be told over and over that you were….worthless….unwanted…to have no one to care…"

Arena sniffed and scooted down to their level, "Yeah…but it's not like that anymore…"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Kagome found him…"

"And she accepted him without thinking… without fail. She has a good heart. She's healing him."

O'Hara stilled, "If she had never found him …."

Sesshomaru's heart froze and flipped over, "He would have broken…completely…he would have…"

Arena gave a small sound of protest in the back of her throat, "No, no thinking about that. That didn't happen, and it never will. We shouldn't worry about things that _could_ have happened…we should be thankful for the things that did. Inuyasha has Kagome, friends, family….and…well, even if not, I think he would never resort to…ending his life or something horrible like that. Inuyasha is a strong boy, I can see it. He's stubborn and strong, willing to go all the way. He wouldn't take the short, easy way out. He would be fighting to the end. No matter the odds."

A smile bloomed on Sesshomaru's face, his heart lightened, and he shone that grin upon Arena, "Miss Honda…I must say…it is a pleasure to have you with us. What would we poor saps do without you?"

A blush flared all along the bridge of her nose, "Oh well…" she coughed and laughed. "I-uh…thank you…"

"What are you doing, Chief, embarrassing poor Arena like that."

The girl jumped, her eyes shining with joy, "James! I mean, Agent Williams you're back!"

The young man grinned, and handed each of them a steaming cup of coffee, "Yes the triumphant and brave Agent Williams has returned from his dangerous mission of getting coffee."

Sesshomaru took the cup, his hands tingling from the warmth, "Yes, and I see your mission was a success Agent Williams. Good show."

Williams sat down, "Thank you very much, Chief. But I'm afraid I lost an Agent while passing the bathrooms. I think Kagura is on her... 'Womanly time'. Though I don't know if you can be on it for _months_!" he shook his head, "God, Ice Princess has really been trying my last nerve."

Sesshomaru frowned and sipped the bitter brew, "Come now Williams, she's not _that_ bad. She had a wonderful record, and is a great asset to our team."

The man gave an exaggerated groan, "Well, I know you've fallen in love with Miss-stick-up-her-ass…"

The dog-demon was perturbed by the heat rushing to his cheeks and neck.

"But as for me…I'm having a really hard time not shooting her."

O'Hara chuckled, "Be nice. You'll get used to her. I'm sure something will happen to ease the tension. Like for me, I used to hate your guts…until you saved my sorry ass on that recon mission in Tokyo."

Agent Williams looked shell shocked, "You hated me? Good ol', funny, and wickedly handsome, Williams?" Why…I'm just…stunned!" he kept up the act for another couple seconds than burst out laughing.

Everyone joined in for a moment until the mirth passed, and a soft silence descended upon them.

Sesshomaru chose to break it, "Has…Inuyasha…talked to any of you?"

Williams frowned, "Well, yeah, he came by my office a little earlier with Rin…and…well…"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I knew you had something to do with that."

The man flustered and waved his hands, "Na, ah, ah, it was all his idea! I swear!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, a smirk flinging forth, and watched how Rin was praising Inuyasha as well, giving him a big hug and kisses.

The smile fell, "Never mind that….what I meant was…has he actually…_talked_ to any of you?"

O'Hara shook his head, "No he has not…Inuyasha has chosen to…write what he has to say down instead. Ever since…that phone conversation…he has been very…quiet."

Sesshomaru nodded, hands tightening around his foam cup, "Yes…I have noticed. It is starting to worry me."

"Do you think…he let out something Naraku must have said to him?" Williams bit his lip, "What I mean is…do you think he…"

"Lied?" Sesshomaru answered for him. He sighed, "No he did not. I would have smelt it. And besides…Inuyasha is a horrible liar."

"Then why do you think he's doing the silent act?"

Arena, once again, gave a wonderful answer, her voice gentle, "He doesn't know what to say…?"

The boys looked to her, waiting for her to say more.

She made herself comfortable, stretching out her legs, and then giving a yawn. She never raised her voice, and her eyes were downcast. "When I received his homework…I spoke with the principal…telling him he wouldn't be coming to school for…personal reasons. We ended up…talking for awhile."

She sniffed, and rubbed her eyes, "She told me…that Inuyasha had been mute…for the past year. He wouldn't speak, hardly would look you in the eye…she didn't question it. She respected his decision and made sure the teachers knew…she tried to make him comfortable…hoping…that he would find his voice himself."

Arena lifted her head, eyes glassy, "He never did. He reverted more and more into himself as the months went by…that was why…she introduced Kagome to him. Miss Kaede hoped…that _she_ would be able to help. She said…she felt…something in that girl…a connection. A healing power almost…she was very proud of herself when she saw the changes in him" She smiled and lowered her head.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "When did he start talking?"

Arena shuddered, "At the dance…when he was…tied to the tree…" everyone stilled, faces hardening. "That's what Kagome told me. She said…he just started…talking. Just like that. She said he doesn't know why…it just kind of…happened." The woman raised a brow, "So…I wouldn't really worry…whatever happened…for whatever reasons…Inuyasha just…doesn't have the words right now. But he will soon…like I said…he's a strong boy."

O'Hara smiled, and nodded, "Yes…he will find his voice again soon."

They all went back to watching the spectacle before them.

Sesshomaru did as well, but he didn't register anything, he was blind to whatever was happening. He mechanically sipped his coffee, his mind filled and spinning with Arena's words.

_He will soon…_

He sighed, blinking and focusing, _I really do hope so…_

Right when he was about to take another drink, the dog-demon jumped when he saw what was happening.

"What the hell is Inuyasha doing?"

_

* * *

What the hell am I doing? _

Inuyasha really had no sudden clue.

One moment he had kicked his brother's ass, man that face was priceless! And then he was surrounded by a huge mass of people being tossed around and tumbled with "Good job, man!" "That was awesome!" "I can't believe you beat him!" "You're wonderful!" "Where in the world did you learn that move?" "Can you teach me?" "You should be an agent when you grow up!"

And then, there was booming footsteps clumping the words together and cutting people off. It got closer and closer and a path was created straight through the crowd. A heady silence choked everyone as Inuyasha stared up into a tall giant monkey-gorilla man.

Or at least, that's what he looked like to Inuyasha.

He was big, he was muscular, he had no hair, and his voice was deep, low, and drawled when he spoke, "I challenge you. Do you accept, little man?"

Inuyasha scoffed, _little man? You got to be shitting me!_

His pride took over, and the hanyou nodded.

A gasp swept the room.

Next thing he knew, he was standing on one corner of the mat, staring down his new opponent.

Hot damn, what the hell was he thinking?

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his head turned to find his brother being pushed back down to his seat by his agents. He met his brother's panicked eyes and sent him a confident smirk. Sesshomaru stilled, raising a brow.

He looked back at his enemy, the robust gorilla leaning down on his haunches like some sumo wrestler. Inuyasha quivered with excitement and anxiety.

He hadn't fought for so long; he had forgotten the exhilarating adrenaline it brought him. But after finishing the battle with Sesshomaru, he actually found himself thirsting for more.

And he thought he was a thinker not a fighter.

Inuyasha slipped his foot back and brought up his claws, getting into a battle ready position he once saw in a movie. Yeah, it was Jackie Chan style.

_This is going to be fun._

Inuyasha tilted his head to Miroku, who nodded and stepped between them raising his hand.

"Okay, this is going to be a clean fight. No weapons! That counts your claws Inuyasha." The hanyou rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay then. Ready, steady, FIGHT!"

The sumo huffed to him, screaming his battle cry, looking like an inflamed hippo. And Inuyasha swerved in a half circle, dodging his attack. The gorilla man hugged air and cried in frustration, spinning to him, swiping his fist.

Inuyasha ducked and kicked out his legs, hitting him square in the knee. But all that brought was a grunt.

The hanyou managed to back flip away from a pile driver.

And all the while he dodged and ducked, Inuyasha's mind was calculating and planning.

_I can't get him with just blunt force. He could easily grab me and break me in half. I'm going to have to take him by surprise, with good momentum….hmmm…from behind would probably be the best. _

With that, Inuyasha smirked up at the red faced man, fangs glistening in the fluorescent lights, and in a blink of an eye.

Disappeared.

The sumo slid to a stop, snorting and looking around, his beady eyes hazed with confusion.

He straightened when he felt a presence coming up behind him, and the crowd gasped.

But right when he twisted around, Inuyasha (bent down, hands pulled back) thrust out, air and fists smacking the hippo in the gut and sending him through the air.

There was applause and shrieks of surprise, but Inuyasha didn't hear any of it when he realized what he just did.

_Oh shit! The big lummox is going to hit the wall! I don't have enough money to repair a huge rhino sized hole!_

He built up all his adrenaline and strength and dashed out, kicking up his speed, passing the flying sumo, and got behind him, jumping up putting out his legs and clenching his shoulders.

He gritted his teeth and growled in pain when the hippo/gorilla man slammed into his back and pushed him to the wall. Inuyasha flattened his feet and spread out his legs to level their weight, he pushed against the wall, pushing back the momentum mass trying to damage the structure, and managed to slow them to a stop. He squashed like an accordion between the wall and the sumo.

When the hanyou opened his eyes, staring at white and his feet, he gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, he had broken _enough_ stuff in this building. Inuyasha slid his feet to the ground and stood up, hunched over as his back squealed in pain. He cracked it and groaned.

He straightened cautiously, found to be only in minor discomfort, and then walked around, looking up with concern at a wide-eyed, blood-drained, really freaked out gorilla/hippo/rhino/sumo man.

He patted the man's shoulder, and waved his hand in front of his face. The guy jumped and stared at him, breathing heavily. Inuyasha mouthed if he was okay.

The sumo paused, confused, and then slowly nodded his head. "Y-yeah…I'm fine…" he craned his head back and gasped by how close they were to the wall. He shuddered. "Thanks for….s-stopping me…"

Inuyasha smiled and reached out his hand, the man took it and the hanyou helped him to his feet. Kagome ran up, hugged him, kissed him, and gave him his notepad and pen. Inuyasha chuckled and wrote quickly. He handed the message to the big guy with a hesitant smile.

_**I think I win. **_

The man stared at it for a moment, lifted his head, and then boomed with laughter. "Yeah, yeah, I think you do little man. I gotta say, that was brilliant!" Inuyasha sucked in his breath in surprise when the big dude lifted him up on his shoulders. "Hey everyone, it's the champion, Inuyasha! Let's give this guy a hand!"

The crowd whooped and howled, pumping their fists in the air and trailing behind the gorilla man in a small parade.

Inuyasha felt like his face was on fire.

He smiled hesitantly, gut churning and laughed.

He really liked this place.

Inuyasha looked over to find his brother and his agents standing up, clapping their hands. Williams was whistling through his fingers and giving him thumbs up. "You the man, Yasha!"

Yeah, Inuyasha waved, he really, really liked this place.

When the excitement died down and Inuyasha was placed back down on the ground, Sesshomaru stepped up and clapped his hands. "Okay, big boss man here, to do his job and ruin the fun."

There was a groan and yells of protest. Sesshomaru lifted his hands, and the crowd immediately silenced.

"I know, I know, but all the agents need to get back their posts. And—"

Mrs. Higurashi suddenly stepped up next to him, "And everyone else needs to go to bed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, all of you, hop to it. Go brush you teeth."

There was a mass collection of groans and they all shuffled out of the room.

Inuyasha was the only one still smiling.

_

* * *

Blood, fear, death, cologne. Something was wrong. _

_**Don't open the door!**_

_Hand twisting the knob…coils of fog dancing at his feet…**don't look inside!**_

_Happy birthday! Presents…blood…sea…no, no, NO! Mom, dad, wake up please! To heaven…death…fear…blood…cologne…**Don't open it!**_

_All your fault…_

_I've got special present for both of you…revenge…death…**get if off!** So much blood, smells bad…make it go away…no sword…no protection…somebody save me!_

_The man, the man, he's coming! Please, somebody, help me, help me!_

_Why isn't anyone coming?_

_Can anyone forgive me…?_

_Pathetic hanyou, worthless piece of filth, don't deserve…don't deserve…please, please, make it go away…is someone there…?_

_In the dark…_

_A shadow comes…_

_Why won't anyone save me!_

_Fight it, fight it, you bastard! Someone please…don't deserve…blood…so much…fear…death…_

_**Don't open the door!**_

_**MAKE IT GO AWAY!**_

_I'm coming for you…_

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou gasped; back arched and his eyes staring sightlessly up to the sky. Tears coated his golden irises, rivulets smearing his pale cheeks, he struggled for air.

He flinched and scooted back by a soft hand caressing his face; he blinked and opened his mouth wide to scream…

"Inuyasha…it's me…its Mrs. Higurashi…shhhh…" he froze, wiped his eyes, to see in immense relief, Kagome's mother, dressed in her night clothes, the corners of her eyes wrinkled in worry and concern. His breath left him and all strength oozed out of his trembling muscles. He collapsed on his side, eyelids drooped.

Thank goodness.

_I'm coming for you…_

_Happy birthday…_

He jumped up into a sitting position and shook his head, tossing the nightmare away. Mrs. Higurashi grasped his shoulder and twisted him around, cupping his cheeks.

"Inuyasha …is it gone now? Are you better?" he nodded…and then paused.

No…it was still there…in the background…in the shadows….in the dark…

A shadow comes.

Anything can be in the darkness.

_He's coming for me…_

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Mrs. Higurashi tapped his arm and he looked at her, "Come on, dear, I brought some hot chocolate from home. Smuggled it in actually. Why don't I make us some, you won't be going to sleep any time soon, I don't think. How does that sound?"

Inuyasha gulped, wetting his mouth, and nodded again in agreement.

She smiled and helped him to his feet. Inuyasha didn't protest when she grabbed his hand and held it all the way into the kitchen.

The kitchen really was just a counter, sink, a mini refrigerator and a card table with metal chairs.

But…it was the best they could get here.

His hand felt cold and clammy when she let go to grab the smuggled bags of hot chocolate from a hidden pouch in her purse. He pushed back the rising terror crawling in his gut and sat down, watching as she poured the brown powder in two cups of hot water. He kept his eyes glued on her and her hands as she stirred, instead of the shadows dancing along the walls and corners.

Inuyasha could hear his friends and Kagome's family snoring, and that added sound managed to lighten his fear.

But…it wouldn't go away.

Ayumi walked towards him and handed him his cup, he breathed in the hot steam, his nose tickled by the sweet aroma of chocolate. He smiled at her in thanks, though it felt stretched and wrong.

She must have noticed. "Come, let's go into another room, and turn on some lights, we can watch TV if you like."

That sounded like heaven, and this time the smile was genuine.

He felt stupid on how close he walked by her as they headed to the adjoining "living room".

He was acting like a stupid pup.

He had been alone for years, had nightmares before, and was able to get on in life.

But this time…this time…it was hard to push away…

He remembered his first night, at his first foster home, it had been some freaky couple who cared more about the money they received from the foster agency then him. He had ended up sleeping in an old baby's crib, even though he was six years old.

He had awoken up screaming, pounding at his door and the husky masculine voice of his "father" telling him to shut up. He was covered in sweat and tears…and he was all alone.

No mother, no father, no brother to comfort him.

He laid awake and terrified long into the morning.

He remembered over and over, himself thinking, _I can do this. I can do this. YOU can do this. I'm all alone now, I'm going to have to get used to it. I'll be a big boy. I'll make momma and daddy and big brother proud. Don't be scared. _

_Don't be scared. _

But no matter how many times he uttered that chant.

He was _always_ scared.

This time was no different.

_**Except hanyou…you're not alone…**_

Mrs. Higurashi turned on all the blazing lights possible in the room and ushered him to the couch. Smiling brightly, and patting the cushion, and then grabbing the remote. Inuyasha sipped his hot chocolate, his insides turning warm and gushy by how wonderful it tasted, and made himself comfortable.

He was wide awake.

But didn't feel like TV.

He watched it blindly, not caring, draining his cup and long fully wishing for more once it was gone.

Mrs. H didn't seem to want to watch the television contraption either, for she soon turned it off and turned to him.

Her expression was serious and commanding, but at the same time gentle, "I want you to talk to me, Inuyasha."

He frowned, startled. Luckily, his pen and pad was with him, like always.

_**About what?**_

Her eyes softened, and she grabbed his hand, taking his cup to place on the inn table in front of them. "No…I mean….speaking, Inuyasha. About anything. Just…talk."

Inuyasha hung his head, **_I can't. _**

"Why not, sweetie, what's holding you back?"

_**I don't know okay, I just….can't. I don't know why. I know it's in my head, I know I can do it whenever I want. I just…**_

"It's hard…isn't it?"

She hadn't let go of his hand yet, she held it tightly, smoothing his skin with her thumbs. It was comforting… a mother's comfort…

_Momma…_

But he didn't want comfort.

He wanted to get away.

He didn't want to talk about this.

_**Mrs. H…I'm sorry. I just can't do it now. You're right. It is hard. But I don't…**_

"Everyone is worried Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Souta, your brother as well…and Kagome…we're all worried. We think you're holding something back. We think that….something is hurting you…causing you to revert back…you need to let it out, Inuyasha. I've watched you. You're having nightmares every night. It's destroying you, isn't it?"

He shook his head and tried to pull away. **_No. There's nothing wrong!_**

She pulled him closer, grabbing his shirt. "Yes there is son. I know there is. I can see it in your eyes. You may not even know what it is. You might be holding it back. But it's hurting you. It hurts doesn't it? Don't you want to tell me, to make it go away?"

_**NO! There's nothing wrong! Let go…le**_

It was getting harder to write. It was so much easier when he could talk! He opened his mouth…but the clasp just wound tighter….the noose trapped his air…

_It's all your fault!_

_Mommy, daddy, please come back…I'm sorry for making you leave…did I do something wrong? I promise I'll be good. I'll be the best son in the world. I'll be better, I promise. _

_Worthless, brat, filthy mutt! Stupid half breed!_

_It's all your fault. _

"I-it's….all….my f-fault…" he didn't hear his words. Trapped in that first of many nights, fearing the darkness, fearing the sounds of the night; wishing for comfort…for forgiveness…

Mrs. H pulled him closer, grabbing his shoulders, "What did you say? Inuyasha, what's your fault? What do you mean?"

The tears…they hurt…the noose…left…right…Mommy, daddy….I promise I'll be good….please…come back…happy birthday…all your fault…

"It's all my fault…" Inuyasha's face was concealed by his hair, his entire body was trembling, his throat bobbing, fighting against tears.

"What was your fault, Inuyasha…?"

Her voice was too gentle…to kind…they were all too kind…it was all his fault!

"Everything!" Inuyasha gasped back a sob, and a steady stream of tears soaked down his face and shirt. "He killed them because of me…it was my birthday…it was my fault…I should have been better…I should have been a better son…I should have never had a birthday…it was all my fault that mom and dad died!" He shook his head back and forth, never ending, praying for the torture to end. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…it was because of me Sessho was so sad…it was because of me mom and dad were hurt…it was all my fault…it was all my fault!"

He hadn't even known that was there.

He hadn't known there was so much pain coursing and pulsating inside him.

It was horrible.

He wanted it to go away.

Mrs. Higurashi tried to pull him into a hug, but he shrugged away, pulling up his knees and burying his face in the safe confines of his arms, repeating his mantra that he was sorry, it was all his fault.

Make it go away!

Mrs. Higurashi watched him sob, tears pricking the back of her eyes by his pain, his aura of sorrow, she knew he was hurting…but not like this…not like this…

_Inuyasha…son…_

Even though he tried to get away, Mrs. Higurashi, in determination, overpowered his struggles and yanked him up against her chest, holding him close, and rubbing his back.

But what was she to say?

His thoughts were childish, it was something he believed in strongly, his inner child, his very soul, thought he was to blame…how was she going to make him understand?

She started slow….but then the words starting pouring in…and out, "It wasn't your fault…you can't control the actions of others….that man…was…_is_ pure evil…and he caused you this pain. He is the one to blame; he takes fault on his own actions. Don't feel like taking vengeance on him though, Inuyasha, he will get what he deserves for hurting you and your brother like this…but please, don't torture yourself…it wasn't our fault…"

He clutched her and continued to rant in between his sobbing, "Yes it was, yes it was!"

"No it wasn't! Inuyasha!" She pulled him up, held his face, and stared into his watery, blood shot eyes. She could see the child within him, covered in blood, sobbing and screaming. She had to make him see. "Did you love your parents?"

He nodded.

"Did you want to kill them?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

"Did you carry a knife or a gun and kill your parents that night?"

More tears, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Do you still love them now?"

He looked up at her, lip quivering, chest heaving, and nodded.

"Then it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your doing! You did not go into their room that night and kill them. By a cruelty of fate it was on your birthday. But just because that is so, does not mean that it was your fault. Though it was horrible, it was their time to go…and now, they're in heaven…looking down on you…and wanting you to be happy…do you remember your mother's final words to you…?"

He nodded.

"What did she say?"

"B-be happy…"

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "That's right…she didn't blame you…she loved you dearly and wanted you to be happy. It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha."

He closed his eyes and gave in to more tears, laying his forehead against her collar bone. Mrs. Higurashi rubbed his back and ears, cooing softly. "Inuyasha…it hurts…and it will hurt….but not forever…just remember their love for you still lives on. And…don't forget also…you have other people who love you too." The sobs began to slow and his breathing more normal. "You're not alone, Inuyasha. You'll never be alone. Everyone loves you. Kagome, Souta, all your friends, your brother, Gramps…and I love you too. We all care for you and we'll never leave you. You'll never again…be alone…"

_Never again…you're not alone…_

_Not…alone…_

What was it about the Higurashi woman and knowing exactly what he wanted to hear?

His heart flipped over by those sweet words, and he held it close to him, the feeling of being cared for, the feeling of being held…by a mother…the feeling…of not being alone…

That's what he always wanted.

Wasn't it?

After a moment, his pride kicked in and Inuyasha realized what had just taken placed.

He had cried.

More like sobbed!

In front of Kagome's mother!

Like some stupid baby!

Inuyasha bit back his groan of humiliation and eased himself out of her arms, straightening and keeping his face concealed, he wiped his face and cleared his throat.

Wait a minute…

It was gone.

Inuyasha lifted his hand and touched his throat.

The noose.

The clasp.

It was gone.

**_It wasn't really there. It was never there. But be sure now…it will never come back. _**

Inuyasha sniffed and swallowed.

Gone.

_**You're free.**_

The hanyou closed his eyes and smiled to himself, Mrs. Higurashi had destroyed it. The final step was done. He was free.

"Inuyasha?" he looked up, "Are you okay?"

His face flushed and he bowed away from her gaze, "Y-yeah…I…I'm sorry about that." He inched away and leaned back against the couch's arm, sitting Indian style. "Mrs, Higurashi….I don't….usually cry like that…I'm usually…stronger…"

The woman chuckled and he tensed, "Oh, Yasha, you silly boy, it's not weakness to cry…it's weakness to hold it in…"

He tilted his head in confusion. "I don't….really get it…"

"Well…it takes bravery and strength to admit you're hurt and to allow it to show. When you hold it in and tell no one about your pain….then you're scared…being scared really isn't a weakness either, that's just nature. But not trusting your feelings to someone you care about…just because you're afraid of humiliation…that's cowardly…" Mrs. H placed her hand on his shoulder. "But you fought against you fear and told me what you were feeling…that was very brave…and I'm very proud of you…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened by that prospect. Proud of _him…_that was something…no one…besides Kagome…had ever told him…

_She's…proud of me?_

"But Inuyasha…you have to tell me…is it better now? Did you understand what I told you? About how it wasn't your fault?"

He thought about it….poking his brain and heart, turning it over and examining it…there was no pain.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah….I feel…much better now…thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

"That's what I'm here for son," he could almost feel her grin. But his mind was sent spinning by that word again…she always seemed to say it and never think about it or take it back….but didn't she realize _what_ she was saying?

Son….to _him_…a hanyou…he had thought at first that she called all boys that…but it was only directed to him….he never once heard her say it to Miroku…or…anyone else…it was always…him.

_Son…_

He pushed it back, not wanting to think too far ahead or make some rash conclusion; most likely…he would end up hurt. "Um…Mrs. H…I never really told you…any of you…how much I'm sorry for dragging you all into this. I mean…taking you from your home…your jobs…school…" Inuyasha wrung his hands together and shied away from looking at her face.

But when she spoke, there was a smile in her voice, "Inuyasha, we chose to come here with you. Like I said, we'll never leave you to deal with some difficulty in your life alone. We're here for you, and no one can make us leave."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Thanks…"

A small silence, but not really uncomfortable. The words had just dried up and they were searching for more.

Mrs. H found them before he did. "Inuyasha….since we're letting things out…and apologizing…I'm afraid…I have something to apologize…to you about."

He jumped and stared at her. "To me…like what?' She had given him home, allowed him to date her daughter without threatening to kill him, and uprooted her family to give him support. What could she possibly have to apologize for?

He was amazed by the sheepish look and anxiety in her eyes, she actually looked away from him, "Well…I did something…without asking you first…something you mostdefinetely would have wanted to talk about. But…I never asked and just took the initiative…for that…I apologize."

His insides froze…and his thoughts went racing….did she call the foster agency…did she find his last foster parents and tell him where he was…was she going to kick him out…?

Inuyasha vaguely wondered why his chest ached, and then he found…that he had stopped breathing. He took a deep inhale, "Wha…what did you do…? Can you tell me…?"

She began playing with the hem of her night shirt, and then she sighed, "I talked to your brother….and I talked to your last foster parents and the agency…"

Inuyasha's heart dropped.

She did.

_You'll never be alone…_

It was all a crock.

She was just softening the blow when she announced, _I'm kicking you out on your ass._

_Oh dammit…no…no…NO!_

He bit his lip, blinked back salt, and hugged his knees, "What…did you talk about?"

Why was he asking?

He already knew!

_Please…no…_

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" he shut his eyes, "But without asking you…I…" he took a deep breath and held it. _Here it comes._, "I…adopted you."

_Oh shit she…………WHAT! _

Inuyasha jumped, eyes comically the size of dinner plates, his blood drained from his face, and his heart skidded to a stop….skipped a beat…and then raced furiously!

_D-did…she just s-say...oh dammit, she didn't, don't tell me it's a joke…please…it can't be true….she wouldn't want…no…_

She continued talking, with speed and bluntness, "Yes, I adopted you. Your brother agrees that it would be better for you to stay with us than him. And your foster parents said it would be alright and gave up the papers. And the agency in a matter of hours had everything underway, and I signed the papers, and now you're part of the Higurashi family. I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I should have asked but I was afraid….afraid that you would decline or…I'm so sorry, that was…cruel, heartless…if you want, I can give it back…I mean, I signed in ink, but I bet we could burn it or something…"

She continued to talk.

And Inuyasha continued to stare.

She was rambling…_like Kagome does sometimes…_

He wanted to smile, he wanted to laugh…but at the moment….there was no feeling…he was numb….

It was too good to be true.

It wasn't real.

It was a joke.

Why would she…

"Mrs. H…"

"And we could find you a new family if you want, or you could stay with us for a while until your eighteen and then you don't have to be with a foster family…"

"Mrs. Higurashi…"

"I know two years can be a long time but belive me it can go like that and—"

"Mrs. Higurashi!"

She flinched, cut off her words with a sharp intake of breath and stared at him. Inuyasha was a little stunned to see her so afraid and out of character. She was always in control. He noticed her swallow, "Yes…?"

He blinked continuously, salt stinging his eyes though he was still numb, he stared at his hands, glaring at the claws. "Why…?" Was all he could squeak out.

The couch rippled when she straightened, "Why what?"

He tensed his shoulders, balled his fists, "Why would you want me in your family? Why would you want a _hanyou_? I've never stayed with a family for more than two months! You'll get sick with me, take me back, and I don't…" he sniffed, his voice softened, "I don't think…I can take it if that happened…" He cleared his throat and waited for her response. For her to say: _You're right. _

He didn't expect the answer she gave, "Inuyasha…look at me, "he reluctantly lifted his head, "were you not paying attention before? I told you…we love you…I love you…and I want you to be part of the family….actually, I always considered you part of it but now….I want to make it official. I mean, you can keep your last name…there's no pressure on changing it….and if…you don't like this….we can still…take it back…"

He choked on the hope flaring in his chest, "You want to have me…?"

She nodded, the corners of her mouth lifting, her eyes warm with motherly love.

_Motherly…love…_

_A family…_

"B-but…are you sure…have you thought this through? I'm a hanyou, a monster," by those words fire crackled in her eyes.

"I thought Kagome told you already that that wasn't true! Inuyasha, "She cupped his cheeks again, forcing him to keep eye contact with her, "This is no pity deal, I'm not adopting you out of fear or whatever cocky-mammy idea you have in that head of yours. I want you to be part of the family, because of _you_! We love you Inuyasha, and I've always thought of you as my son, and now…I want to make it as official as I can! So do you accept or not?"

His vision swam with the liquid swirling in his eyes.

_A son…a family….she wants me to join…never alone…_

When he didn't answer, something broke in her eyes and she slowly let go of his face. "Inuyasha…"

He bowed his head and he fought it for as long as he could…but her words rang clear in his mind…

_It's not weakness to cry…_

_You'll never be alone…_

_Part of the family…_

_My son…_

"Mrs. Higurashi…" he winced against the waver and crack in his voice, "I….I always pretended….that you were my mom" he looked up, saw the surprise in her glassy brown eyes, "….I always wanted….I mean, I was….kind of jealous….I always figured….that sooner or later….you'll all get rid of me, get sick of me, and return to your normal lives. I would dream of what it would be like….to stay forever…to have been actually…part of the family…I never….believed it…I—"

He could feel his lip quiver, his cheeks tickled by tears freeing from his eyes, he inhaled sharply, cutting back a sob and said, "I….I want to….I really, really want to….but I don't want to be hurt again. I don't…want to be rejected….abandoned…if that happened….I don't think….I could….deal with it….if it happened from you…I couldn't take that!" He sniffed and trembled.

"I want to….more than anything….that's all I ever wanted! But I don't want to hope too much….because…." he covered his eyes, feeling ashamed; his heart was being strangled with pain, "It hurts…it really, really hurts when it's broken!"

He covered his face and scooted to the farthest corner of the couch, farthest from the woman before him. "I don't want to… feel that again…never again…"

Mrs. Higurashi was stunned, and her heart twisted with bittersweet emotions. One, in his own way, he accepted. And two, at the same time he rejected it. And three, he rejected it because of the twisted knowledge he was telling her now.

For some strange reason, all of this brought a smile to her face.

"Inuyasha, "he didn't look up at her, she sat closer to him, "Inuyasha, honey, you've been staying with us for a while now. You have a room, you have a home…and you have a family. You must have forgotten that family can never get rid of each other. So no matter what happens, if you somehow turn into a wild teenager overnight, I'll never reject you. Even if…I'm not for real….I love you like a mother does a son….and a mother's love….can never be broken, or thrown away. You'll never have to feel that feeling again, because this time…you're going to be staying for good."

Inuyasha, in a slow effort, lifted his head, tears still flowing, and though he was trying to push it back, Ayumi could see the hope shining in his amber orbs. She caressed his cheek, pulled back a strand of hair falling over his eyes, "So what do you say…?"

The corner of his eyes pulled back and his lips thinned, and then out of nowhere….he leapt at her, pulling her into a hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Though muffled in her shirt, she could hear his ramblings perfectly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_ She held him tightly, like a mother does a child, when he was overcome with tears of joy.

She rocked him, and sang to him, and when he was calm, she didn't let go.

When he looked up at her with sleepy eyes, she could imagine the joy and happiness of holding him as a baby, as a rambunctious two year old. Of anytime at all.

_I hope…Mrs. Takahashi…that you will allow me to love him like you did. I could never take your place in his heart…I would never want to….but I hope…that you would allow me…to join his heart with you…to love him like I do the rest of my children…_

_Amen…_

She smiled, finally noticing her own tears coating her cheeks, and kissed his forehead whispering softly, "This doesn't mean you and Kagome are brother and sister."

There was a shocked pause, and then he burst out laughing, a blush coating his nose.

And as the laughter died, and he fell asleep, Mrs. Higurashi had still not let him go. Even when Kagome ran into the room, worried and frightened on where the hanyou had gone, she found him dozing on her mother's lap.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her daughter, and patted the couch cushion next to her, "Come, dear, I have some important news to tell you."

Speaking softly, seeing the shock and happiness bloom on her daughter's face, to have Kagome hug her like Inuyasha has an hour before; that familiar warmth, a flower, delicate but strong, blossomed in Ayumi Higurashi's chest.

Love for her children, one and all.

The joy of being a mom.

* * *


	29. Favorite Step Part 1

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou **

**Chapter 29**

* * *

She never really thought about the term, "I love you so much it hurts." 

It was kind of…freaky, when you thought about it.

Love was supposed to be healing, nurturing, and all around…a good thing.

It shouldn't hurt….right?

But…as Kagome watched her beloved, sleeping peacefully, facing her on the couch, a bittersweet ache tightened around her heart.

God, he was so beautiful.

She could almost picture him as some rugged warrior, covered in cuts and bruises, with a triumphant smirk, resting a massive sword on his shoulder.

And yet, she could also picture, his golden orbs, melting into a dark honey color, eyelids drooping, he holding out his arms, sending a pleading smile, begging her to come closer.

Kagome shivered, that metal picture was almost _too_ real.

She continued to watch Inuyasha; breathing in…out…a hypnotic rhythm that had her captivated by the way his lips would part with each intake of air. A strange sense of de ja' vue took her.

She almost felt like she had done this before, watching him sleep, her fingers twitching to run though his soft fur.

Suddenly, a wicked thought danced in her head.

It wasn't really _that_ wicked, but it _would_ be dangerously fun.

Slowly, she inched closer to him, steadying her nerves while at the same time her mind ran over the past news.

He had a family now.

_Her_ family.

She remembered her surprise and thrum of happiness and excitement…while…a nip of dread and worryhad takenher.

* * *

"_But…um…Mom?"_ She had whispered, causing her mother's smile to falter_. "D-doesn't that mean…we're brother and sister now?"_ her heart had twisted on the notion, brother and sister…that was absolutely **not** the kind of love she felt for him. 

Was this some bizarre way her Mother was trying to protect her from boys?

But Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, still stroking the slumbering hanyou's ear_, "No, no honey. Not at all. You see…the papers are signed by me, and I am his legal guardian now. I can make decisions for him, just like for you and Souta until he turns eighteen. **But** I did not change his last name. He's not Inuyasha Higurashi, he's still Takahashi. It's funny; he had the same look on his face."_

Kagome blinked, still turning the information in her mind_, "But…um…"_

"_Kagome…I know it's confusing, but just believe me. You are not brother and sister. Not by blood and not by name. But he is…now…in my care, and I'm responsible for him and I have the same love for him…as for you and Souta. He was always considered part of the family…it's just now…he can live with us legally. Isn't that wonderful?"_ her mother grinned and Kagome did the same.

The burst of happiness and glee stole her again and she had jumped on her mother, squeezing her half to death. _"Oh Momma, I love you so much! You have no idea how wonderful this is. I wanted something like this to happen, but I didn't know what---oh, Momma!"_

Ayumi Higurashi patted her daughter's back, kissing her temple_, "I know honey…I know…"_she looked down at her new son_, "Welcome to the family, Yasha."_

* * *

Kagome sniffed back tears; _you have a family now, my love. _She stiffened and furiously wiped her face, when she saw Inuyasha furrow his brows and sniff cautiously. 

He tested the air for a brief time more, but then…relaxed, seemingly satisfied. Kagome swallowed a sigh of relief.

She crawled closer to him, her scent sending him deeper into a serene doze, she could tell by how deep and slow his breathing turned. Kagome grinned. _Time for some fun. _

She bit her lip, leaned closer, and lightly kissed the juncture of his neck. A shiver rippled through his skin, right under where her mouth was searing. Inuyasha gave a small sound deep in his throat and twitched, but did not rise.

Confidence grew, and Kagome trailed hot kisses up to his chin. The poor hanyou fidgeted and a whimper of protest fell from his lips.

His hand reached out to grab her, most likely to either stop her or bring her to his mouth, and Kagome grabbed it, caressing the sensitive inside of his wrist, bringing it to her face, and branding it.

The kiss rocked him and he visibly shuddered. His ears swiveled and he struggled to wake up.

But she wouldn't allow that too happen, she had power and it was too much fun to give it up just yet.

"No, no…go to sleep…everything's okay…I love you, Inuyasha…" with her free hand she began to rub his ear, a small groan of pleasure dribbled from his mouth, and he unwillingly relaxed, leaning into her hand. The wrist she held dropped limp.

_Good boy…_she continued the ear scratch as she kissed his temple, circled around to his cheek, purposely missing his mouth. He gave something that sounded like a growl and turned his head to her, trying to capture her. Kagome giggled and kissed his other cheek, heading down to his chin.

"Kagome…" he whispered thickly, "Stop it…" The girl shook her head, though he couldn't see it by how tightly he was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Go back to sleep, Yasha. You must be exhausted. I've watched you; you've been having a lot of nightmares and haven't been sleeping longer than a couple of hours. You need to gather your strength for Agent O'Hara's classes." They had been told, while heading to the bathrooms to get ready for bed that O'Hara would be the one to teach them self defense. It wasn't really explained why him, or what they would be learning, but heck…that was a secret organization for you.

She kissed the tip of his nose and he arched his head, but she shied away from him once more. "Kagome…!" he was on the point of begging now.

* * *

She was torturing him. 

Her scent and the tantalizing, euphoric ear rub, the power of her kisses, he could hardly move.

He was at her mercy, and he was _never_ at someone's mercy unless he willed it to be.

He was never this vulnerable.

But then…he had been a lot lately.

And he always waswith this damn pesky girl.

"Kagome…will you stop it…I can't really sleep right now when you're doing that…" warmth spread through his chin where her lips stroked skin.

Dammit, it was like a spell had been wrapped around him.

He was like a drug addict; he wanted to kiss her now.

"Kagome, "He warned.

The girl giggled, "What? I'm not doing anything."

Ever since their first time in the hallway, he had been addicted. He dreamed about it, wanted more of her lips whenever he managed to trap them beneath his own.

He never allowed anything to happen farther than those mesmerizing kisses.

They both agreed they wanted to wait until marriage.

Probably the only two teens in their generation who did.

But in his most secretive dreams…he always pictured Kagome as his future wife.

He couldn't imagine any other person.

He was sure they were meant to be, and the time would come…but for now…those kisses were damn good, her most troublesome weapon and means of controlling him.

She knew she was torturing him.

And she was enjoying it!

"Kagome!"

* * *

Oh hell yeah, she was enjoying seeing him suffer. 

He had no idea how many times she had to stop herself from kissing him or hugging him or just pinching his cheeks.

He could be so adorable and sweet sometimes.

And even when he was stubborn and annoying, the only punishment she could think of…was…well, what she was doing now was pretty successful.

Soul mates, what a wonderful feeling.

New sensations, a bright new future…a future she knew held both of them together.

No doubt about it.

Finally he opened his eyes, sending her a most powerful glare….though there was a plea hidden behind it.

Then, something flickered, like a light bulb just went off in his head and Kagome's stomach squirmed.

Uh…oh…

He smirked…but it soon fell. He pouted out his lower lip, forced it to tremble, and his amber eyes glowed and twinkled.

It was the ever horrible and dreaded…_puppy pout!_

"Ah, Inuyasha, don't!" he grabbed her arm before she could pull away and cover her eyes.

"But Kagome…" she could easily rip her gaze down to the floor, or _anywhere_ else…but it was hopeless.

Especially when he did that ever so cute puppy whine.

"Inuyasha! Dammit! Why do you always have to do that?" She slumped in defeat, whistling out a sigh.

The arrogant smirk was back, and he pulled her to him, cupping her cheek, "Because I know it works. It's your one true weakness."

The sour emotion from losing melted away as his breath tingled her face, "It is not…" She squeaked lamely.

He puckered his lips in thought, and he nodded, "Hmmm…yeah I guess not…" his eyes gleamed along with his fangs. "This is…"

They were millimeters away from their destination when suddenly…and as fate would have it…Miroku and Sango barged into the room.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, they want us in the gym no----oh…" Miroku chuckled, "Um…did we interrupt something?"

Inuyasha sat up and growled, "Yeah, maybe a little!"

Miroku smiled, "Yes, well it's good to hear from you too, Inuyasha." _Not really that much of a surprise…I knew he would find his voice soon…_

Kagome glared, "Does anyone know how to knock?"

A red faced Sango, who looked like she wanted to run out of the room, cleared her throat and mumbled out an apology.

Kagome softened by the girl's obvious embarrassment and she looked up at Inuyasha. Another wicked thought came to her and she leaned up to whisper in the hanyou's ear. The half boy's eyes widened and a dangerous, scheming smile spread along his lips.

The two teens turned to their friends, noticing how Sango…was glancing at Miroku a blush still marring her cheeks and the human boy….would glance at her when he thought as well…that no one was watching.

Inuyasha chuckled and said under his breath for only his girlfriend to hear, "Yeah…good idea…do you think it'll work?"

"It's bound to work…it's too _simple_ to fail…"

The past taijiya and monk watched in confusion as the hanyou and miko continued to whisper to one another. The two humans tried to ignore the worms wiggling in their gut when they stood, evil smirks casting their way.

The worms grew even more troublesome….when their friend's faces turned innocent.

Uh…oh…

Inuyasha trotted over, patting Miroku's shoulder who willingly forced himself to keep from wincing. "Hey, man, what's with the worried expression? We forgive you."

Sango inched away from Kagome and licked her lips, "Um….you do?"

The girl nodded, "Oh yes, and you two--" she grabbed Sango's shoulders and twisted her around, facing the boys. While Inuyasha did the same to Miroku the opposite way, "Will forgive us…"

Inuyasha spouted out something akin to a low chuckle…and a nasty cackle, "For this."

Then they gripped their friends' necks, pushed their lower backs with their other hand, and forced the monk and taijiya…to meet…mouth to mouth…

A collective gasp fell from their lips before they touched.

Inuyasha and Kagome pushed them closer, for good measure, the hanyou tilting Miroku's head, and then gave each other a high five.

"No moving, not until you realize how important something like this…is not to be interrupted!" Inuyasha glared. Kagome grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him lightly…way _too_ lightly… on the mouth.

She pulled away before he could react.

"Oh, Yasha, don't start an argument, they're busy. Now come on…O'Hara wants us remember? And you…have to…" she then pushed him away and started to run down the hall. "Catch me! You're It Inuyasha!"

The hanyou blinked for a moment and then barked out a laugh, jogging after her, "Hey! Come back here! I'm going to make you pay for that little game you did to me back there!"

"You'll have to get me first, puppy boy. Its Kiss Tag remember!" she giggled and pumped her legs harder.

Inuyasha's growled answer of--"Yeah, and you forgot how great I am at this game! Your downfall, Gome, I'm going to catch you!"--echoed down the halls.

Sango and Miroku had still not yet gotten over their shock.

They stared into each other's eyes, lips still parted and touching.

The girl questioned herself on if she should rip them away…

But Miroku…stopped her before she could even move.

"I guess…" he whispered, "We should start practicing. We don't want…Inuyasha and Kagome…to fail us do we?" He leaned in, eyes growing dark and stormy.

Her heart rammed up into her ribs, "I don't know…maybe we should…"

He stole her breath away, kissing her deeply and then relaxing back, foreheads leaning against each other, mouths still dangerously close.

"We should…what?" He asked thickly.

Sango struggled to clear her fogged up mind. _No, no, he's a lecher…he's done this all the time…don't do this girl…he'll hurt you…he'll…_

"Kiss me again…" Never before had she ignored that little voice, but she felt no regrets when he took her mouth again.

So this is what kissing felt like…real kissing…the Inuyasha/Kagome kissing…not like the little peck in the car…oh no…this was much…much better…

And dangerous.

But though she ignored her conscious and continued to…"practice", it never stopped whispering.

_Miroku…please…I…I like you...I like you a lot….but please…just don't hurt me…whatever you do…don't…please…_

_Don't hurt me…_

* * *

"Has it been done?" 

The agent winced by the voice, which had a talent in slithering right down into your stomach.

"Yes, the message has been placed. He'll find it soon"

"Excellent…you have done well…" that laugh too, it always managed to twist your nerve endings.

"Wait…Naraku…" deep breath, settle down, good show, "I want you to promise…"

"On what? On not hurting him…or not hurting your precious someone?"

He was very…very good at ticking people off. "Both dammit! Do you promise not to hurt any of them!"

A pause….too long…your stomach always flips and flops with those pauses.

But finally…an answer, "It is best for you never to trust me…but this time…you have my word…that my plan does not hold on hurting him just yet. Or any of his….dear friends," He said the words in such distaste and revulsion.

Open your mouth, say something…what about--?

"Your precious someone as well…I have no use for any other agent….besides you…and my revenge will only strike Inuyasha….or any one else close to him or anyone…who gets in my way."

It was a warning.

But at least…he had promised…

You should never listen to his promises….but if you knew his plan…you knew at least for now, you could trust his words.

"You better keep your word, Naraku. Or I'll—"

"You'll what? You have no power, and you have no idea where I am. Just be certain that no one gets suspicious of you. I don't want _anything_ to ruin this step of the plan. It's my favorite…oh yes, my absolute _favorite_ step…"

Laughter.

How disgusting…

And frightening.

You had to admit.

"Very well…'

A purr, a tickle to the spine, bile in your throat, "Good Agent…"

A click in the ear.

Gone.

The next step…was underway.

* * *

He just couldn't concentrate. 

No matter what he did, no matter how many cups of coffee he drank or how many push ups he did.

His mind would wander hopelessly.

And now, he was having caffeine and adrenaline boosted daydreams.

Sesshomaru shook his head and forced himself to stare down at the papers he had been trying to read for the past twenty minutes.

_Okay…so their mission was a success…they busted the gang…found…drugs…and…there was a small shoot out…no one …hurt…_

"Ah, dammit!" he lowered his agent's report and took a sip of _another_ cup of coffee, this one most likely due to give him a heart attack. How many had he drunk? He wandered aimlessly down the hall, not really paying attention to where he was going. He wasn't really sure where he had been heading to anyway…

Oh wait, that's right, he was going to watch his brother's classes.

_Inuyasha…_

That was the topic his brain kept going back to.

His now…_mute_ brother.

Yep, he remembered vaguely about one of his agents telling him that…when they were…um…following Inuyasha around.

But it was just a brief statement.

It hadn't really stuck to him like it should have.

"_May I speak with him?"_

"_Yeah…Actually yes you **can** talk to him...isn't that wonderful?" _

"_He's alive and he's talking…Inuyasha…"_

Sesshomaru placed his chin on the rim of his cup, breathing in the steam, his eyes growing cloudy. _Inuyasha…what is doing this to you…?_

"_He doesn't know what to say…"_

"…_I wouldn't really worry…whatever happened…for whatever reasons…Inuyasha just…doesn't have the words right now…But he will soon…"_

_Don't worry…yeah right…_he gave that brotherly sigh again…_Inuyasha…_

"Inuyasha…I'm…disappointed…I thought you said you were…fast!" the demon stiffened, and slowed to a stop, lifting his head up to find Kagome running towards him. She was looking behind her where Inuyasha was jogging comfortably behind her. He was smirking and breathing through his nose, while Kagome was huffing and puffing.

The hanyou laughed and burst forward, suddenly about an inch away from her. The girl gasped and stumbled, but luckily Inuyasha grabbed her, setting her upright and pushing her off to continue running. Kagome glared at him and started sprinting, smiling at Sesshomaru as she past him, and wheezing, "H-hey, Chief!"

The older demon nodded his head, watching her as she continued on down the hall; he then flicked over to Inuyasha coming right along. The hanyou looked back over his shoulder as he passed, smiled and waved his arm up in the air.

Sesshomaru ignored the tightening in his chest by his brother's silence and waved back, "You guys are going the wrong way you know."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope, you are, big bro."

Sesshomaru froze, eyes widening. _Did he just…_

"Oh and by the way, when are we going to have a rematch, I'm just yearning to kick your ass again!" The boy burst out laughing, "When you want to kiss mat just come find me!" he stuck out his tongue and hurried on, a mere blur.

The demon was left stuck in his tracks, a bubble of happiness gurgling up his chest, causing a wide smile to grow on his face; he had to bite his tongue to keep from whooping in joy.

_Holy shit! What the hell just happened? Did he just...I think he just…_

Sesshomaru tossed his head from side to side, and jogged after the two teens, realizing that his brother was right, he _was_ going to wrong way.

"Oh ho, little brother, you got it all wrong, I was kicking your ass just fine!" he yelled, his voice bumping down the walls. He craned his head, waiting eagerly, unconsciously holding his breath….and along came…the response…

"LIKE HELL!" And then the rising laughter, mixing with the demon's, filled the building, causing doors to open and curious bystanders to watch the three run past.

He was talking!

He could just hear his agents say…

_We told you not to worry!_

Man, all that coffee for nothing.

* * *

"Very good, Miroku! Now be sure to….yes, that's the block! Perfect!" The monk grinned, and dodged another one of O'Hara's jabs. 

Inuyasha cupped his mouth, "Yeah, Go Miroku!"

Sango and Kagome jumped up, screaming, "YAY!"

Rin hopped up on Sesshomaru's shoulders, "Oh, he did it! He finally got it, Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru could feel his face burn by the little nickname and glared at his smirking little brother. "Yes Rin, I can see that." He _was_ kind of…amazed…

Surprisingly, the classes were going smoothly…perfectly…

All were learning the basic principles of defense, as well as some fun little tricks, like fencing or karate. And they were all gobbling it up.

Sango had been the first and the best of the bunch, being in a family of past demon exterminators, she was powerful and strong. She had actually been close to winning over O'Hara in a small match. But she still had a lot to learn…

Kagome had been next; she was quite agile but not particularly equipped physically. O'Hara focused more on teaching her to dodge than anything else and signed her lessons for archery to strengthen her arm muscles. He had taught her a few things like how to aim and hold the bow, but they quickly learned that she had quite a talent. In no time at all she was shooting…_almost_ like a pro. Sesshomaru had to remember to ask one of his agents that mastered in that particular field to teach her some more. She seemed to have enjoyed it immensely.

Now it was Miroku's turn, he was doing well in dodging, and finding his enemies weak spots and learning to stun. He had done fairly well with a sword, not a real one mind you…it was more like a wooden bat…but the boy was like Kagome, had not gone out for sports, and had winded fast. Sesshomaru didn't believe he would flourish in archery classes; he needed endurance….perhaps running long distance…and…

Why in the world was he thinking this way? They weren't agents, they were teenagers, children!

The only reason they were taking these classes was to protect themselves if anything happened. They were all in danger, after finding those photos in Inuyasha's room, it was clear that they were some of Naraku's personal targets.

They just needed to know a few tricks.

They weren't becoming his new squad team.

Sesshomaru shook his head. Good grief, having the mind of an agent and a chief, it was difficult sometimes to shake that line of thinking out of your everyday life.

He pushed that side of him back and made himself comfortable on the bleachers, Rin crawled over to sit in his lap. She looked up and smiled, that little gape toothed five year old grin, and then everything suddenly seemed right in the world.

She had a talent for calming him down.

Sesshomaru quirked up a side of his mouth in reaction and ruffled her hair.

The young gal giggled.

"Okay Miroku, very good, go grab some water and relax. Inuyasha, it's your turn!" The hanyou jumped up with an excited smile and clapped his out of breath friend's back while passing and trotted down to stand across from O'Hara.

The demon man did not grin back.

Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Well Inuyasha," O'Hara whispered, "I don't know why you're smiling. I plan to gruel you harder than all the rest."

The hanyou smirked, "Bring it on. I can take it." The smirk fell and seriousness settled in. "I've got people to protect. I'm going to make sure I don't fail."

O'Hara nodded and walked away from him, stepping off the mat to head over to the equipment room and disappeared inside. Inuyasha waited patiently, feeling just slightly confused. Finally, the older male stepped back out, with two glinting swords…real ones…in his muscular dark hands.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. "What are you doing, O'Hara. You know very well, Inuyasha has never fought with a sword before. Should you not start slow…I don't want him injured…"

O'Hara gave a disturbing snicker, "Oh, do not fret, Chief." He turned to Inuyasha. "I know he likes a challenge…and besides….I have faith that he can handle it…isn't that right? Inuyasha…"

The hanyou felt a shiver pass down his spine, he seemed so…malevolent…sneaky…almost…blood thirsty…but when he sniffed the air….all he could detect was….curiosity….excitement….O'Hara was faking it, trying to stir his adrenaline, put him on edge.

A sneer curled up on his lips, O'Hara stared at him quizzically, "Oh yes, I can handle it. Don't get all brotherly protective on me, Sesshomaru. I have to learn to protect myself…right? Let me do this, I can handle whatever this old cat throws at me."

The agent smiled, slow, predatory; there was a feline gleam in his eyes, a predator's grin. Inuyasha could feel goose bumps rise on his arms. He wasn't sure if it was just excitement for the upcoming battle, or a canine trait since this demon man was a neko.

Yes, a neko, a cat demon, he still wasn't certain on how O'Hara kept that scent hidden from his keen nose.

Or even what type of cat he was.

But it didn't really matter.

He just wanted to fight; his fingers itched to hold that sword.

So strange.

He remembered fighting before, in the beginning, when he actually defended himself from bullies, it was like a drug. He had loved it.

And had kind of missed it.

And now he was going to be able to do it again.

Yep, apparently there was more than one thing he was addicted to.

"Hand it over, O'Hara. Let's get this party started."

The cat demon rolled his eyes and threw him the katana which the hanyou caught easily with one hand. Right when his fingers wrapped around the hilt, a strange emotion of rightness, of strength, power, and…acceptance filled him. He could feel a tingle sweep up his arm and a warm….glow….filled his chest, getting larger, and spinning faster, trying to get free.

He couldn't really explain it very well…just…somehow…everything was…_right in the world_, like he had finally caught up with a dear lost friend.

And here he was just holding some rusty sword.

He blinked back to reality when O'Hara sank down on his knees, held up his katana, and was ready for battle, "Well…Inuyasha…may we begin…?"

"Yeah….show me what you're made of…" he got ready as well, the glowing surge in his chest stilling…as if knowing…they were about to begin…

The neko nodded, and suddenly…his whole demeanor changed, ears grew pointed, jagged stripes, black as midnight, ripped down his temples, and fangs spilled out of his lips. His eyes grew stormy and they glittered like jewels, and he gave a snarl as he ran forward, lifted up his sword with two hands, and was ready to strike.

Inuyasha reacted quickly, almost instinctively, turning a half circle, missing the downward arch of his enemy's blade, and sprinting around to face him when the cat spun as well.

He brought up his sword, blocking another attack, sparks lighting up before his eyes, when they met, and he gave a bark of laughter, pushing O'Hara back and slicing out, only cutting air when the man jumped back just in time.

They continued to block, hit, dodge and turn, spinning around the mats like ballerinas, never managing to slice the other, but neither ever gave up or slowed down.

As Inuyasha readied himself to block another jab, he didn't detect until it was too late, the leg spinning down to hit him across the knees, he glanced down, jumped, but in doing so, was no longer seeing O'Hara's sword, which ripped across his cheek.

Warm blood gurgled down his face, and dripped to the floor, there was a collective gasp and he could hear his brother yell his name. But there was a hum in his ears, and it all sounded so far away…not of this world…all he could see was the satisfied smirk on that damn cat's face.

Anger at his own stupid mistake filled him and fueled him all at once, he screamed out a battle cry and lifted his sword, the warmth in his chest turning downright painfully hot and spewing up his arms to fill the katana.

A bright yellow light blinded him, and he could feel himself shoot down his blade, arching across the ground and a scream of, "Wind Scar!_" _ripping from his throat.

The power within him bursted out, relieving him back his sight and he saw in horrified awe, juts of high yellow blades spouting out like laser beams across the mat, heading straight towards O'Hara. His dark eyes were wide in terror and shock, and he reacted, jumping to the side, out of the way, right before they engulfed him whole.

The room was full and blinded by whatever the hell erupted out of Inuyasha's sword, and everyone covered their eyes and waited with stunned air trapped in their lungs for it to dissipate.

When it finally did, they all gaped by the jagged rips, like huge claw marks, snaking outward from where Inuyasha stood. They could see the plaster and tile scattered around and falling into the cracks on the floor. O'Hara was lying on his butt, hands supporting him, staring, mouth wide, at the devastation that came out of nowhere.

Inuyasha was stunned stiff himself, a tremble visibly took him from his head to his toe, all strength seemed to leak from his muscles and he sank to the ground, throwing the katana as far away from as he could, as if it was a snake trying to bite him.

He looked up at Kagome and the others, face pale, eyes huge, and yelled out in sudden force, "What in the hell did I just say!"

* * *

"So…you have no explanation for what I did? None at all?" Inuyasha was still shaken as he sat in their "living room" his friends, family, Sesshomaru and O'Hara sitting before him. 

His brother shook his head, ruffling his bangs in frustration and awe, "I have no damn clue! We---uh---luckily we made sure that no one witnessed…um…that, besides your friends, O'Hara and myself…"

"Me too!" Rin yelled.

He nodded, gulping, "Yes you too…we've quickly closed it off…and told everyone that….the structure was unsound…and that…"

Inuyasha raised a brow, "What…that the floor just caved in! I frickin' ripped it to pieces….um…somehow! Can someone please tell me what must have _really_ happened? I had a damn laser beam shoot out of my sword!" he shuddered, rubbing his arms.

Kagome walked over to him, sat down on the couch, and grabbed his hand, "What was it that you said….before you did it?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, he opened his mouth…but O'Hara beat him to it. "You said….'Wind Scar' I do believe…"

The hanyou nodded. "Yeah…that was it…" he bit his lip, "Are…you sure you're okay?"

The neko smiled, "For the last time, H.T, I am fine. There was no harm done…except for the gym floor…that is…"

Inuyasha chuckled uneasily.

"So…no explanation at all…"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No…and let's not talk about it again…let's just say….we had an earth quake…I did feel the bleachers move…"

"Yes…and the some of the lights did fall…there could have been some….electrical surge…or something…and that's what blinded us…" Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "Personally…I would rather leave it at that. That was….a phenomenal that I just can't explain…"

Mrs. Higurashi gave a small laugh, "I swear…life has been quite exciting since you've arrived Inuyasha…" the hanyou smiled and the woman stood up, jostling Souta who was sitting wide eyed in her lap, "Well…it is dinner time. Let us gather something to eat. Perhaps that will steady our nerves and make us feel….normal again. Come along!"

Everyone full heartedly agreed and followed her. Except for Inuyasha who squeezed his girlfriend's hand and said, "I'll be right there, I'm….going to go…."

"Journal?" She smiled and Inuyasha blushed.

"Yeah…"he mumbled.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You go do that. It'll calm you down. To tell you the truth, I'm not as rattled as I should be. Weird huh?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. But…Really…I'm only worried about how much I'm going to have to pay to get that floor fixed. Besides that…it felt so….normal…I can't believe we're pushing it back and calling it an earthquake. That was some major freaky alien stuff, and we're going to go eat dinner like nothing happened. Shouldn't we be, I don't know…calling the news or something?"

Kagome laughed, "No way. Now go journal. Let's not think about it too much, for all we know it _was_ an earthquake….or the floor really did cave in. Some things are just better left unsolved."

"Yeah…guess so…" he kissed her on the forehead and walked off, waving, "Save me some ramen, okay?"

"No problem!"

As he walked off into the adjoining "bedroom" where he had last left his journal, Inuyasha's mind flew off on to the most obvious subject.

He had completely destroyed the gym…with a normal sword…**(Note: that was NOT Tetsusaiga!)**

What the hell was going on?

But the more he tried to explain it, the more it seemed more outrageous and his head started to ache. For some reason…he just…didn't care…even though he apparently had super natural powers with a katana…

Inuyasha sighed and picked up his notebook hidden under his pillow. And as he flitted thought the pages to find where he had last written, something fell to the ground.

"What the hell--?" he bent down and picked it up, it seemed to be a note.

Was it the one Kagome had written him all those weeks ago on the first day they had met?

No…it was fresh…new…he unfolded it and read the contents.

He fell to his knees, air flew from his lungs in a whoosh, and his throat closed off, he wobbled from sudden lightheadedness.

Icy fingers gripped his insides and twisted, his heart flipped and banged against his ribs, begging to be freed.

He reread it…over…and over…it was being memorized….sinking into his brain…searing it…permanent ink…

_**Head down to the garage alone at midnight tonight. Or find you girl friend's head in your sleeping bag. **_

_**It's your choice.**_

_**Your dear friend, **_

_**Naraku**_

Inuyasha covered his mouth to quell his screams when his eyes flickered to the bottom.

_**P.S**_

**_If you tell anyone…expect to watch all your loved ones suffer and die. Do not forget. _**

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a nock at the door. He swallowed a few times, crumpled the note, ripped it into pieces and threw it in the waste basket before coughing out, "Come in!"

His older brother stepped inside, mouth opened to say something, but when he saw the hanyou's blood drained face…paused, "Are you okay? Inuyasha…you look like you're about to pass out, is there something wrong?" His golden orbs grew hard and penetrating; kneeling down on his haunches, feeling is forehead.

The cover up came to him quickly.

Inuyasha growled and yanked away, "Of course not, bone head." He snapped, "I just destroyed an expensive, secret organization's gym. With no idea how I did it! Why would I be fine?"

Sesshomaru glared at him a few moments, staring into his eyes as if he could see all, but finally he smiled, relieving the hanyou immensely and allowing him to breathe again. "Don't worry about it, little brother. And don't think you have to pay for it either. This is a finely _paid_ secret organization as well. Now come along, dinner's cooking and Mrs. H wants to know what type of ramen you would like." He stood up, walked to the door.

Inuyasha didn't follow, not sure if he could even walk.

The older demon looked back with troubled eyes, but Inuyasha grinned, a bit shaky to him, and said a little too peppy, "Beef flavored for me, and just one moment. I…uh…need to get…um….something!"

"Get what…Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru turned around and crossed his arms.

"Um…my pillow! Yeah that's it! I'm a bit sore from the classes earlier and need it to sit on! Just let me grab it and I'll meet you there in just a sec okay?"

The dog demon raised a brow but finally nodded, "Very well…" but as he neared the exit he looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Inuyasha…you know that if anything is troubling you….you can talk to me, correct?"

Guilt immediately washed over him, lumping his throat and stinging his eyes, Inuyasha coughed and nodded, "I know big bro…" he smiled shakily, "I trust you, we're brothers forever, remember…believe me…if anything's wrong, you'll be the first…'kay? "

A corner of Sesshomaru's mouth tilted up and his eyes grew soft, "Yeah…we're brothers to the end, right? Now, hurry up…" he seemed to want to say something more, but thought better of it and walked out the door.

As soon as he heard the click, and he was alone, Inuyasha lunged forward, gripping his temples, forcing back the tears trying to engulf him, "Y-yeah….brothers to the end…" his eyes flashed red and he straightened, his words coming out as a soft growl, "And I'll make sure the end won't be for a very… long time…"

Inuyasha stared at the waste basket, at the ripped shreds of that blasted note…he bit his lip, blood filling his mouth when fangs pierced skin. _Damn you Naraku, I won't let you hurt my friends….or my big brother…I'm going to make you pay for this!_

He wiped his face, took a few deep breaths, and when he looked into the blank TV screen, saw his reflection, looking normal and calm, he walked out.

He laughed, he ate, he talked, and he did all he could do, to appear healthy, happy and carefree.

When inside….oh, inside….he was screaming…he was growling…he wanted to run away…he wanted to kill something…

He wanted to get revenge.

When he looked up…and caught his girlfriend's eye…the smile lighting up the brown orbs…his heart and soul calmed…

He knew his decision.

And he would do it without questioning.

Without hesitation.

_I'm going to protect all of you…that's my job…_

_Good bye._

* * *


	30. Favorite Step Part 2

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

This was one of those decisions that were final to the end. 

Doubt and second guessing would try to invade, but the barrier of cool acceptance pushed them away.

He was going to do this.

When he stared down at the sleeping face of his love, lips parted, small content sounds of peaceful dreams bubbling past her rosy lips, he knew there was to be no going back.

_I'm going to protect you, Kagome. I love you._

There was fear, oh yes, he couldn't call himself half human if there wasn't any fear on what he was about to do.

He was walking straight to his demise, most like.

Straight to his death.

_But I can't have that happen…if I die…it would have all been useless…I won't be able to stop Naraku…if he wants to kill any of my friends or family…_

He wasn't stupid either.

But….he couldn't think of any other option.

His pride wouldn't let him he was not going to be some lowlife coward.

He…was going to give himself up to the lions.

And that…was that.

He reread over the small little note before placing it, nice and folded, next to his girlfriend's pillow.

_**I love you. **_

_**And that's why I'm doing this. **_

_**None of your deaths are going to be on my conscious. **_

_**I'm sorry for playing the hero. **_

_**I love you, I'm yours forever, **_

_**Inuyasha**_

He bent down and placed a small kiss on her temple, she stirred, sighed, and relaxed.

Nothing more.

There was a sudden lump in his throat and a stinging to his eyes, guilt, terror, all tried to surge in, but he managed to lock them at bay and stood to his feet.

His wrist watch said…

11:45 p.m.

He had time, but he was going early, just in case he got lost.

He had left after eating earlier to find the shortest path to the garage, having made an excuse about how he just wanted a little walk to clear his head.

Nobody had questioned it.

And he had the path memorized.

But still…it was better to be cautious.

He stopped at the door and looked back, upon all his slumbering friends in sleeping bags on the floor, Mrs. H and Souta curled up on the couch. He swallowed, clenched his fists and mouthed…_goodbye._

He turned….and froze…when a soft, "Inuyasha?" met his ears.

_Dammit. _

He looked over his shoulder, at a sleep-eyed Shippo, peeping out of Kagome's bag, rubbing his large emerald eyes. Ever since he had arrived and bonded with the girl, he had slept with her every night.

_Damn annoying kit. _

"Go back to sleep, Shippo."

The demon yawned, "But…where are you going? Why are you wearing a jacket? Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?"

Such childish curiosity, he was cute, Inuyasha had to admit.

The hanyou slowly smiled, "No…there's nothing wrong. Go back to sleep. Everything's fine."

"But you don't look fine…Inuyasha, are you doing something rash? You don't want to worry anyone." Shippo cocked his head to the side, true concern on his face, "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

Inuyasha shook his head, whistling a sigh, "Shippo…for the last time…there's nothing wrong…I'm just….going to go take another walk. I…I can't sleep very well."

"You can sleep here with me and Kagome. It'll make you feel better."

For some reason, that choked the teen up. _I…I don't want him to hurt you either…_His voice was raspy and thick when he spoke, "Thanks, kid. But no. I'll be…I'll….um…I'll be back in a little while. Just, lie back down and close your eyes."

The kit finally nodded and plopped back down, twisting into a comfortable ball, "Fine….but come back soon. Okay?"

Inuyasha looked away, down at the floor, his heart squeezing painfully, "Yeah…I….I will. Sweet dreams….Shippo…"

A soft snore was his only answer.

Before he could begin to hesitate and decide to stay, Inuyasha walked out the door.

His watch said…

11:52 pm

When he made it into the dark, dank echoing chambers….of the agent's parking garage.

It was like any other.

The ones at hospitals….the ones at malls…

Inuyasha involuntarily shuddered on remembering the last time he had been in someplace like this, the place where….he now knew, was Naraku's first attempt at trying to kill him.

It was in that mall garage….where….he had, without knowing then, had first met his brother… as well…

His brother had saved him.

And with a soft whisper in his heart….he hoped that his big bro would save him again.

Inuyasha growled and straightened his shoulders, he was acting and thinking like some big baby, he could take care of himself dammit.

But as his watch beeped…flashing…

12:00

12:00

The hanyou wanted to run back up those stairs screaming like some runt kid.

But he wasn't going to do that…was he…?

Oh no.

Like the watch was some cue, two bright car lights, like demon eyes, glared and struck him right in the face; Inuyasha winced and covered his eyes, ears twitching by the sound of feet scuffling towards him.

He could have saved himself…he had proven already that he could fight…

But he didn't.

He allowed the…whoever it was to knock him to the ground and stick a wet cloth over his mouth and nose.

The stinging smack of ink filtering his nostrils however and reeling his head made him flail and panic instinctively.

But….another pair of arms helped to push him to the ground, kicking and punching him in the gut and ribs.

The lights were still blaring and the world was spinning out of control, nausea swept up and he had to breathe in deeply, luckily the ink drenched rag was no longer choking him, to keep from throwing up.

As he stared up at the ceiling, two large…men he supposed, held his arms down with their knees. Everything began to go in slow motion and he turned his head….when something glittering caught his eye….

A needle.

He couldn't quite seem to have that sink into his mind.

Ink had a powerful way of messing him up.

On a will of their own, his eyes looked up into the barer of the needle…it took a moment…for Inuyasha to realize who it was…

He had only seen glimpses of him…

And with a fogged up head at the time…

He thought Sessho had fired him…

It was the man who had tried to drug him into a coma after the dance….the girly looking, long blonde haired man…the one who wanted to be an actor…yeah…was that right?

His voice dipped in and out when he spoke, "Now you be a good boy---asha….time to---sleep….pleasant dreams…" and then he sank the point of the shot deep into his arm, at the inside of his elbow.

Inuyasha hardly even felt the puncture….but he was flooded with the heady warmth flowing up his arm and swirling up behind his eyeballs.

By the rumbling of his throat he knew he had moaned…everything was getting…so….heavy….he couldn't….keep his eyes open…

A third figure walked up in front of him, and looked down…

And Inuyasha knew….if he could…he would have had his eyes widen…and a growl spout from his mouth….he would have been pissed….or…..hurt….

"You…."

Blackness folded in around him and the last thing he heard, while sinking into a numbing sleep... was….

"I'm so sorry….H.T…."

When the three dragged the unconscious body of Inuyasha, throwing him harshly into the backseat, a shout of—"Hey! Be careful!"---echoing along the walls….his watch read…

12:07 pm

* * *

Sesshomaru reared from his seat, sweat glistening and cascading down his pale cheeks, a scream lodged in his throat, and nearly toppled to the floor. 

He managed to get a hold of himself before then and took deep gasping breaths, the nightmare he had been trapped in slowly fading away.

He rubbed his temples, wiping his face and with shaky knees stood up, gripping the edge of his desk where he had fallen asleep at while doing paperwork, to keep himself from collapsing.

Good God that had been horrible!

Sesshomaru tossed his head from side to side and cleared his throat, swallowing and wetting his dry mouth.

That had just…scared the shit out of him…

And he couldn't really remember even what it was about.

He held his breath…and let it out slowly, standing up tall and cracking his shoulders.

Well…it was gone now. Everything was alright…

Then why….why was his stomach still churning and his heart sill beating so fast?

He placed a hand above the frantic tattoo, and tried to steady himself….but the terror gripping him wouldn't go away…

It only got worse, jump starting like a firecracker, when a scream filled the air…

He glanced at the wall clock while running to the hall and noticed…

It was…

2:45 pm

As he headed to where the scream had come from, he winced, covering his ears when the intercom shrieked, **"_Chief! Chief! To the Conference Room immediately! I repeat…oh, dammit-screw this! Sesshomaru, wherever the hell you are, you better get here now!"_**

The conference room….um….that was….Agh, dammit which one?

Fear gurgled up into his throat like bile when suddenly Kagome's voice wailed, **_"Sesshomaru! Naraku has Inuyasha! He has Inuyasha! Dammit, get over here, Inuyasha…Inuyasha…he's---" _**she burst into sobs.

And was still crying when the demon rammed through the door into the Higurashi "Living Room"….his brother's friends, the Higurashi's, Rin, Shippo, and his elite team all huddled around a table, a phone…the hold button flashing…stationed in the middle of the linoleum top.

Mrs. Higurashi was hugging her distraught daughter, terror clouding her own eyes, along with her tears, and looked up at him, her thin lips pulled back into a grimace….and pointed to the phone.

Sesshomaru felt like his world was tilting sideways when he neared it, O'Hara caught his eye, such a hard….stony….black gaze…and mouthed out the most dreaded word in existence…

_Naraku._

There was a crumpled piece of paper smelling of salt…and his brother's scent…along with Kagome's lying on the floor, beneath the table…and for some reason…Sesshomaru picked it up.

And read it.

Anger erupted within him like a volcano, explosive, hot…it took him all he had to keep from giving in to his youkai's howls and go on a rampage.

_Inuyasha---what the hell did you do?_

Kagura walked over to him, though she kept her distance, no one could miss the crackling aura of rage around the demon, the murderous gleam in his eyes, and whispered, "Naraku wants to speak with you, Chief…he won't tell us what he's done to H.T…or anything…until he does…so…get a hold of yourself, push the emotions back…and pick up the phone. Your brother's life is in jeopardy…"

Her cool rational voice was like a bucket of ice water, his anger whistled like steam right out of him with a sigh, and he built up the emotional barrier all gained with this damn job and nodded. He dropped the note; his fingers placid…picked up the receiver…and pushed the hold button…

His voice could have frozen hell and the devil himself.

"Naraku, if you did anything to my little brother. I swear on my parent's graves that I will hunt you down and rip your heart out, squeezing it right before your very eyes as the life drains from your body."

His claws sunk into the soft flesh of his palm by the laugh burrowing into his ear drum.

"_Well…I am very happy to hear from you too, Chief…But there's no need for such hostile words. Your brother is fine…nice and healthy…or…at least…for now."_

"Dammit, Naraku, you filthy bastard….what did you do?"

"_Me? Why…I had a message sent to your darling little brother and he agreed to it. Such an arrogant stubborn boy always has to play the hero."_

_**I'm sorry for playing the hero. **_

_**None of your deaths are going to be on my conscious. **_

"You blackmailed him…didn't you?"

A chuckle, "_Yes…yes I did. I believe I told him he would find his girlfriend's head in his bed….and would watch all of his loved ones suffer and die. Not very imaginative I suppose, but it does its job. Because now his life is in my hands…or really….yours Sesshomaru…"_

The demon growled deep in his throat and clenched his fingers around the edge of the table, the linoleum creaking and shattering beneath his hold. "What do you mean…mine…?"

"_Well…it all depends on how quick you can solve a puzzle, if you wish to have your precious Inuyasha back…safe and sound."_

"A puzzle….?" Dread pooled into his stomach, coiling with his rage and terror.

"_Yes…if you cannot solve my wonderfully crafted riddles…yet another one of your family members will die…it's all up to you and your brain power. Of course…every good game has some rules…"_

"Games…riddles, God damn you, Naraku! Just give him back!" Sesshomaru punched the table, destroying it into little crumpled pieces.

"_Ah…but then it's no fun. Don't be such a bad sport; I didn't make it that hard. And the only rule is that you have to beat the clock…and promise me that you will win."_

Sesshomaru stilled, "What…you…want me to win?"

"_Why yes. I don't want anyone to die just yet. I fully plan on having you find your brother so that I can go to the next step of my brilliant plan. Why…if you fail…oh, how angry and disappointed that would make me. I hold such faith in you, Chief. I would hate for you to destroy that."_

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he spoke in monotone, cold, cogent, meaning business; _don't let your emotions control you. _"Fine…what's the game…tell me your riddles…"

"_Mmm…no…not yet…"_

"Naraku…" red veiled over his vision, a hand grabbed his shoulder, Kagura's scent drifted into his nose…he calmed…

"_Be patient Sesshomaru…Inuyasha has a good hour of air left…"_

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat.

"_You have time…and don't you wish to speak with him? I'm sure he's waking up right about now."_

"Inuyasha…where is he…how can I….?" _Good God…little brother…_

Naraku's voice grew low and flat, "_Pick up your radio….turn the dial to…"_

The demon jumped into action, flipping out his radio from his belt and turning to the station Naraku was saying…when he found the right one…there was a crackle….some bumps and harsh irregular breathing…Sesshomaru gulped when he heard his brother's voice, moaning…_"Dammit, dammit…let me out! Let me out!"_

The bastard's words slithered into his mind, _"My, my, he sounds panicked….you better put me back on hold and try to calm him down…I wouldn't want the dirt to cave in on him…"_

Sesshomaru gaped, dropped the receiver, and pushed the talk button of his radio, "Little brother, Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

A pause, a gasp, by the shaking of the hanyou 's voice, Sesshomaru could tell he was close to tears, "_Sessho? Thank God! Oh thank you, thank you...I…ah! Man, Sessho…get me out of here!" _more bumps…and…a creaking…like wood….

_Cave in…_

"Inuyasha, calm down, stop moving, tell me where you are! What's happening?" _what did he do to you…?_

"_S-Sessho…I-I can't…b-breathe….it's too dark…t-too small…dammit, LET ME OUT PLEASE!"_

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down, tell me where you are. What in the hell did Naraku do to you!"

He could hear Inuyasha take a deep shaky breath, his voice shook when he spoke, _"Big brother…I…I think…"_

"Yes, Yasha, come on…tell me…" he didn't realize that his fingers were starting to tremble…

"_I think…I've b-been buried alive…"_

Buried….alive…

Cave in…

An hour's worth of air…

One hour…

Buried…

Alive…

Sesshomaru's mind caved in, all thoughts sparked out, and he collapsed to his knees…no sound registered except for the rush of air heaving from his lungs…

There was a buzzing in his ears…he couldn't hear his heart beat….his blood had frozen within his veins…

Buried alive…

Inuyasha…

Like a strike of lightning had spurt down to the sky and restarted his mind, Sesshomaru….unnoticed by him, but Kagome as well….both yelled, "NO!"

Adrenaline boosted through his system and he jumped to his feet, Kagome was at his side, gripping his shirt sleeve, "Inuyasha!"

"_I-I…c-can't breathe…let me out….GET ME OUT OF HERE! SESSHOMARU!"_

The demon nearly dropped the radio, his entire body was shaking so badly, Kagome heady scent of fear and tears lurched into his nose and made him dizzy…so dizzy…Inuyasha…

He could hear O'Hara's voice call his name…

He didn't realize that he had answered…

He didn't realize Kagome said the same thing in sync with him…

"He's claustrophobic…"

A gasp flew through the room.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, tried to push back the tidal wave of emotions trying to swamp him, he saw flashes of memories before his mind's eye…

Little Yasha missing…

Couldn't find him anywhere…

Searching the house…

_Yasha! Yasha where are you!_

Fly down the porch steps….a scent, a scent, YASHA!

Trapped beneath the steps, can't get out, a little paw reaching through the hole he had crawled through…_big broder, help! Can't breathe…GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

Ambulance…policemen….firemen…chopping through the wood…be careful, you'll hit him! Seeing his unconscious body….heart not beating….not breathing…._he's in shock! We need to revive him!_

One, two, three…CLEAR!

_INUYASHA!_

Tears stung his eyes, and he couldn't hear his voice through the hum buzzing in his ears…he could hear Inuyasha start to hyperventilate…he could hear the crackly gasps and sobs…but he couldn't hear the words of reassurance falling from his lips…they hardly even flitted across his brain…

"Inuyasha…listen to me….close your eyes….you need to calm down…I'm going to get you out…..I want you to hold the radio close to your chest, bring your legs together….and get as tight as you can…"

"_S-Sessho….big brother….I-I c-can't….help…please…no air…"_

Kagome was holding his arm so tight….she was so feel his fingers….didn't care…little brother…_don't let your emotions control you…_

His voice never wavered…though he could hear the ghostly screams of his inner youth on the site of his sibling's tiny body convulsing as electric shots erupted through his nerve endings…

_Yasha!_

"Inuyasha…listen to me…do as I say….there is air…you can breathe…"—_at least for now—"_I want you to close your eyes….hold in your body tight and close….hold the radio above your heart….are you doing as I say…?"

* * *

In a coffin buried in a patch of ground unknown to all, a panicked hanyou was hanging on to every word bubbling out of the radio quaking in his hands. Like a hypnotizing mantra, his brother's cool words filled his mind and deflected the blind terror, sending a euphoric out of body experience over him. 

He did as he was told, it was like his brother was controlling him…and he didn't care…Inuyasha shut off all thoughts, all brain functions, and like a robot, tightened his legs and elbows together, and squeezed his hands around his only line of sanity left…feeling the crackly hum of his brother's voice buzz atop his slowly calming heart…

"_I want you to breathe in_…"

When the oxygen didn't filter into his lungs as quickly as he hoped, he could feel the fear burst within him and a whimper escape his thin lips…

"_No, no…don't panic…the air is there…go slow…breathe in….breathe out…do it with me….can you hear me?"_

His answer of "Yes…" was soft and gentle as he forced his chest to go up…and down…following the static lead of Sesshomaru…

He was right…his big bro was always right…the air was there…it was stale….but it was doing it's job…his muscles began to relax….but as they did, he felt the sides of his special coffin…they were closer than before! He was being squeezed to death! Too close! Too close!

"Sesshomaru! It's too small!"

"_Inuyasha…you have room…if you keep your legs and arms tucked in tight to your body…you'll have more room…the walls aren't getting closer…walls don't move…they don't move at all…keep your eyes closed and keep breathing with me…don't touch the sides…"_

Don't touch the sides….keep breathing…do as he says…walls don't move…that's right…air is there…walls don't move….have room…keep eyes closed…keep breathing…

"_Good boy, Yasha…good job…that's very good…keep doing as I say, okay? Don't turn off the radio…I'm going to keep talking with you…I'm not going to leave…"_

"Thank you…"

* * *

Back in the conference room, Sesshomaru had to clamp his teeth shut and stiffen his muscles to keep from being emotionally rambled by those soft two words…thank you… 

He took a deep breath, being sure Inuyasha could hear, and whistled it out, "Your welcome little brother…that's what I'm here for…now…are you okay? Can you talk with me a little bit?"

"_Y-yeah…"_

"Good boy…now…can you tell me what happened….did they tell you where you are?"

* * *

Inuyasha tried to remember…..but he was suddenly so tired….he knew there was something he had to tell Sessho…there was a traitor in their midst….but he couldn't remember the face…he couldn't place the voice…it was all a muddled mess in his head….he just wanted to get out…he wanted to see Kagome's face…hear _her_ voice….feel her arms wrapped around him…he wanted to go home… 

"N-no…they knocked me out…used ink…and…a shot…I'm really t-tired Sessho…please hurry and come find me…"

No wait! He couldn't! He shouldn't! Inuyasha's eyes popped open as he remembered Naraku's voice that had crackled through the radio before Sesshomaru had, "_**What a surprise your brother will get when he finds you**." _He brought the radio up close to his mouth…blocking off Sesshomaru's words that he would come soo—

"No! Don't come! Don't come get me! He'll kill you! He has a plan! If you find me…he'll…he'll somehow…I don't know what! But don't come! Don't come, Sessho_!"_

He knew the surprise was bad, he knew there was something in the coffin with him; he knew that something terrible would happen if he was uncovered! He couldn't have anyone's deaths on his conscious! Especially not Sessho's! They had just been reunited dammit!

* * *

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, "What the hell do you mean, Inuyasha? What will happen?" 

"_I don't know, I don't know! But don't come please…just…just…leave me…"_

"No, I will not, dammit! I'm going to find you Inuyasha! I'm going to bring you back alive and well! Stop saying these things, you can't stop me! I'm the older brother and what I say goes, got it?"

* * *

Inuyasha covered his tearing eyes, knowing that it was useless…but he couldn't….he didn't want to see his brother die, "Sessho…no, please…I…I don't want you to die…"

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he hung his head, tightening his fingers around the only thing he had close to his brother, the only thing that reassured him that he was alive and that there was a chance…"Inuyasha…I'm…I don't want you to die either…whatever happens when I find you…I can handle it…but I'm coming to get you…I'm not going to leave you to die…" 

"_Sessho…y…there are riddles…I know that much…you n-need to talk to Naraku now…figure them out…I know you can…c-can I…t-talk to Kagome when you do?"_

The demon smiled, "Yes you can…here she is…"

He handed over the radio, and Kagome grabbed it gently, as if afraid it would break, she brought it close to her lips and whispered, "Hi, baby. How are you doing?"

"_Oh…just peachy…" _his voice softened, "_Are you okay, Kagome? You sound like you have been crying…"_

"Oh course I have baka!" she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "Why did you have to go….why did you have to give yourself up?" Two crystal tears plopped down to her lap.

"_Kagome…I'm not going to lose you…if something happened to you…I could never forgive myself…I love you, okay? I'm s-sorry…for making you worry so much…"_

She swallowed, bringing the radio up to rest on her forehead, hands clasped, as if she was praying, "I love you so much Inuyasha…but when you get back here, I'm going to ring your neck…"

There was tiny chuckle, _"I'll let you…but after that…"_

She hiccupped back a sob, "I'm going to kiss you and hug you…there's no way I'm going to let you go…I'm going to make sure you don't do something stupid like this again!"

"_I'm sorry…Kagome…I'm sorry for making you mad…"_

She sighed, "I'm not mad…I…just…I need you here…Inuyasha, if something happens to you…"

"_Kagome……can you sing for me…?"_

She brought up her head, staring at the radio, "What?" He had changed the topic quick.

"_I….I heard you once in the shower…it was really pretty…I liked it…can you please sing for me?" _

Kagome's lower lip trembled, "What…what song?"

"_I don't care…any one…pick your favorite…"_

"I can only think of one…but I don't know if you woul—"

"_Sing it…please…?"_

Kagome closed her eyes, hugging the radio close to her heart, and nodded, but it was not as if he could see it. She started slow….soft…not caring that she had an audience…not caring that her voice shook and wavered…but as she continued, picturing her love's face….her voice grew stronger… sweeter…and she could hear his content sigh…

"Every time our eyes meet…this feeling inside me…is almost more than I can take. Baby, when you touch me…I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. "She blinked back tears, closing her eyes and hanging her head, "I've never been this close to anyone…or anything, I can hear your thoughts…I can see your dreams……I don't how you do what you do…I'm so in love with you… it just keep getting better….I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side…forever and ever. Every little thing that you do…baby I'm amazed by…you…"

Sesshomaru was stunned by how wonderful her voice was, like her love for his brother was giving her the gift of an angel…he was mesmerized for a moment….as of anyone else…as she continued…tears trailing down her cheeks…

Then…reality slapped him…

He turned away, and picked up the phone, hearing a bored whistle float out of the receiver, "Naraku…"

"_Well…finally! I was afraid you had forgotten about me. So….Sesshomaru…do you have everything squared away?"_

"You bastard…God damn you for what you have done!"

"_Yes, yes, I know…God is just yearning to damn my ass but he will have to wait…are you ready for my riddles?"_

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and motioned his hand for a pen and paper, they supplied it quickly, and he froze…when he saw it was his brother's journal he was to write in…he shut his eyes tight," Go ahead…I'm ready…" _Inuyasha…I am going to find you…and I will…make this bastard pay for what he's done…_

The microwave clock sitting on the counter read…

3:00 am

When Sesshomaru and his team frustratingly tried to discern Naraku's riddles.

The phone was in shambles, like so many other things when the dog demon was pissed off, the pieces of that and the table littered unnoticed along the floor.

It was time...for the game to begin.

**_

* * *

NARAKU'S RIDDLES!

* * *

The wind whistles eerily._**

**_Crickets sing a deathly tune. _**

**_He will die tragically _**

**_If you do not find him soon. _**

**_

* * *

Blood runs cold _**

**_Tempers rise _**

**_But not to hot _**

**_Or time for goodbyes _**

**_

* * *

Buried in tears _**

**_Buried in grief _**

**_A lonely existence _**

**_An empty sheaf _**

**_

* * *

The clock is ticking _**

**_Time is running out _**

**_He'll only die sooner _**

**_If running about _**

**_

* * *

Stuck in the middle _**

**_Surrounded by harm _**

**_His parents watch over him _**

**_Lying in their arms _**

**_

* * *

Gory smell _**

**_Hold your breath _**

**_Here comes the home _**

**_Of delicious death _**

**_

* * *

Beneath the stone _**

**_Beneath the sky _**

**_The end of the road _**

**_The last sign _**

**_

* * *

The wick is burning _**

**_Eating up rope _**

**_The explosive finale _**

**_Give up hope? _**

**_

* * *

There's nothing you can do _**

**_If just standing about _**

**_Go out and find him_**

_

* * *

_


	31. Tick Tock Part 1

**Man this was long! And you're all going to hate me. Ah well...pray for patience and sanity, as I say that school will be starting soon, I have soccer practise every night and three honors classes, so my updates (though slim they are already) will be stretched and stressed to the limit. Don't be alarmed and don't be surprised, if all my stories go on hitaus and my chappie updates grow longer in space. **

**AND DON'T: A) Threaten me B) Only review with just the word UPDATE! **

**Just put my fics on ALERT and keep an eye out. I might have time on the weekends if my homework load is light and my sore body is chipper. **

**OrI don't have writer's block. **

**LOL. **

**LOVE AY ALL! And thanks for being my fans and sticking with me!**

**I can't even begin to tell you the gratitude and happiness that gives me. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**And...DON'T HURT ME!**

* * *

**By the way, EVERYONE WAS RIGHT!**

* * *

**And in chapie #1 when I said how "his father raped his poor mother" and his mother "ensnared him with evil, miko magic". **

**That was just a little slice of the gossip and rumors that floated around them when all heard that a DEMON and HUMAN got together. Inu and Sessho's parents were very much in love and did so with their own free will. **

**I was just trying to explain how society didn't want to belive that such two totally different creatures could actually be...compatible. **

* * *

**Also...a sheaf is a holder one wraps around their waists or hang over their shoulder's to keep one's sword in. Inuyasha has one, it's that long slender black thing that he pulls Tetsusaiga from. ****

* * *

**

**Glad to answer questions--NOW GET READING!**

**

* * *

**

**The Silent Hanyou**

**Ch 31**

* * *

She was starting to get a headache. 

A pounding, thumping of stress and anxiety….fear…right behind her eyeballs; she rubbed them, feeling the lack of sleep starting to get to her.

_I could just lay my head for a moment…just one minute…right on the desk…_

**One hour.**

**Buried alive. **

"_How long can you hold your breath, little brother?"_

"_A-about…ten minutes…"_

"_Damn…"_

**One hour. **

**Ten minutes. **

**Cave in. **

"_Okay, everyone, here's my orders. Kagura, Williams! I want you to do a search throughout the whole building! It may be a waste, but perhaps you'll find something useful. Pick that garage with a fine toothed comb, got me?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Arena, O'Hara!"_

"_Y-yes…?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_You'll be working out the riddles. Don't let me down. My little brother's life is in your hands."_

"_Yes, Chief."_

"_O-okay…"_

**Don't let me down. **

**One hour. **

Arena lunged up, her eyes wide, looking as if she had been struck by lightning. Her body quivering with another jolt of adrenaline and determination, she cleared her throat and furrowed her brows, staring down at the copy of the riddles Chief had given her and O'Hara.

There was pencil erasings floating around her desk lamp, and streak marks marring her once clean paper.

It appeared she had been working hard.

It had only been about 25 minutes.

She was nowhere.

"It's so simple though," she hissed, rapping her temples with the end of her pencil, "I know it is! I just…I can't think straight…dammit!"

"Wow."

She jumped and spun, seeing Williams standing in the doorway of her office. It was really just a blank room she had chosen for her own, with no windows and one desk and a metal chair.

Yeah…but it was hers!

Arena gripped the front of her rumpled t-shirt, a makeshift rendition of PJs, where her heart sped and flipped. She could feel her cheeks flush.

"James! What are you—"

He ignored her and stepped inside, two cups of coffee in his hands. It seemed that the people in this building just thrived on that stuff. She had never once seen an agent without one nearby.

"I've never really heard you cuss before. It can't be a good sign…"

Her eyes pricked with tears and she sniffed, forcing them back.

_Don't let me down. _

"No," she sighed, swinging her rear back to her desk. "I can't figure them out…I'm just…"

"Exhausted, I know. We all are."

He nudged her shoulder and Arena gratefully took the warm foam cup. She stared down at the swirling brown depths and whispered…

"Think you could help me?"

Williams sighed and sat cross legged on the floor, sipping his brew. His eyes pained and he sent her an apologetic look, "No…I'm sorry…I always sucked at word problems…I mean…I could try…but…I don't think I'll be of much help."

Arena nodded, "Don't worry about it." She massaged the bridge of her nose. "It's so simple…I know the answer's right in front of me…but I can't find it…"

She flinched when suddenly two warm hands began to massage her sore shoulders. Arena swallowed back a little moan and instantly relaxed, craning her neck, feeling satisfaction from the pops and creaks sounding in her ears.

"You'll find it soon," he whispered and her heart fluttered. How did he do that? Every little thing he said…whatever the hell he did…it felt like her heart had been jumpstarted…every…_single_…time. "I know you can…I believe in you…"

"Don't say that," her voice wavered, his words were too sweet…too loving! "You're just putting more pressure on me…" She could feel all the emotions torturing her rise in her throat. She covered her face with her hands.

"Arena…" he paused and then lightly kissed her fingers. She lowered them to her lap and stared up at him with glassy orbs. "I'm sorry…I was just trying to help…you know….boost your confidence…"

"Well…it didn't help…" her withering look turned into irritation.

A hesitant smile graced her lips when he chuckled.

"I'm sorry." The mirth passed. He took back his hands and disappointment and cold plunged into her stomach. "I'll leave you to your work. I'm sorry to put more pressure on you babe…but time's running out."

She already knew that her wristwatch said…

3: 40 AM

Such a short amount of time…yet it felt so long…but when those numbers flashed in her face…reality sunk in.

**Twenty minutes left.**

**About ten after that. **

_**Give up hope?**_

"I know…" she whispered, she stared sightlessly at her desk.

His footsteps were light and muffled on the carpet.

"James…"

They stopped.

"D-did…did you and Kagura find anything?"

A pause.

"No."

Her chest tightened.

And the words tumbled out before she even had known she was thinking them.

"I really liked him, you know, "her voice cracked and tears blurred her vision in a sickening array of colors, "Inuyasha I mean…he…he was so nice…a-and…sweet…Chief was so happy…" Arena covered her mouth, biting her tongue.

She was an agent, gosh darn it!

She had to keep her wits about her!

They were running out of time (**Thirty minutes left and counting**…)…there _was no time_ _for tears!_

No time…at all…

Without her knowing, Williams was somehow next to her again, wrapping her up into a hug. "Don't say _was_, dammit! Inuyasha's not dead! He's still alive, there's still hope okay?" He pulled away and shook her shoulders. Arena's breath hitched by the fierce fire in his eyes. "There's still time! We can still save him! You're not the only one that's taken a liking to that damn Yasha, we _will_ rescue him…and we _will_ make that bastard Naraku pay!"

The way he hissed that promise…that promise of pain…

She shivered.

That wasn't like her James.

Arena didn't say a word, still ensnared by the dizzying emotions swirling in that man's eyes…the harsh strength slowly numbing her upper arms…

"James…" she broke from her spell and cupped his cheek. A sharp intake of breath…when he jerked away and knelt down on his knees, glaring at the ground. "James…" her voice lowered and softened, "Something's troubling you…what's wrong?"

Why did he look so…guilty…the emotion tumbling amid his rage…

There was another pause, and with a long suffering sigh, James's shoulders slumped, relaxed, though his answer was strained, "I just feel…so damn…helpless…I guess…"

Before she could answer why, he began to speak faster, "I mean…we're the best damn private agency in the county…the whole world even! And somehow someone got in past our defenses and kidnapped the Chief's—get that, the damn frickin' _Chief's_—little brother and now—" he stood up, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand, "We have no idea where the hell he is or--I…I mean…" His mouth was left opened and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

His slight explosion cooled as quickly as it had come and suddenly he had dropped back to his knees, "I'm terrified….I think that's it…I'm so damn…._scared_, Arena." He gripped her hands, caressing the backs, sending those heart flutters upon her again. "If he can get Inuyasha, the Chief's own brother…and we couldn't prevent that… that…that means….he could easily…"

He gulped, "Get you too…"

Arena hadn't even noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. Her lips pulling up into a loving smile…trembled. "Oh James…honey…" she held his face within her warm soft hands. She shook her head, "Gosh darn you…this must be why I love you so much."

He gave a short bark of laughter, before dropping his head into her lap, "I love you too, Arena. That's why I'm so frightened…I…I don't want to lose you…fail in protecting you…I've never been so scared…"

If anyone had been witnessing this…they'd probably be shocked. Good natured, funny as hell Williams, being vulnerable and admitting that he _did_ hold unbearable weights upon his shoulders…within his heart.

This was the side of him…that he only showed to her…Arena…

Oh God, she loved him more than anything.

She began to coil her fingers through his thick soft mane of hair, her knees warming by his breath, "Don't worry, James. I can take care of myself, you know?"

He nodded and sighed, "I know…I just…it's so hard…losing someone…when my parents died……I hated going to their graves for so long…the cemetery…was so quiet…spooky…and—"

Arena stiffened and her fingers froze, clamped with William's golden strands.

Her head was buzzing and she missed whatever the hell James had said next…

She stared ahead…not seeing…

It couldn't be so simple…

Out of nowhere Arena lunged up, knocking Williams back, sputtering out a—_HEY_!—being muffled by her exclamation of, "Oh _SHIT_!"

James gaped and he slowly stood up, she was trembling and tears were still soaking her cheeks…but now a grin…a huge fat _smug, excited grin!_—began to grow. "Arena, babe?"

"I can't believe it…Naraku was right, it _is_ easy! So darn frickin' easy, and I hadn't seen it! Oh my God in Heaven!" Her hands flew to cup her cheeks.

"Arena?" A slow smile began to quirk the corner of his mouth. "You figured it out didn't you?"

Like an electric snap, coursing down her nerve endings, she whooped, and jumped in the air, screaming, "Yeah…I got it! I GOT IT! WHERE THE HECK IS SESSHOMARU?"

Williams laughed and pointed to the door, "He should be with the Higurashi's and H.T's Pack still, but I'm not—"

"SESSHOMARU! CHIEF! Oh my Lord, Naraku—you are a damn stupid asshole—but I love ya! Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't see it!"

She was already sprinting down the hall.

Agent James Williams was still laughing when he yelled down to her retreating form, "HEY! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?"

And her answer, "OH HELL YEAH I DO!" bounced back to him.

He was still doubled over with his guffaws when he ran to find O'Hara.

* * *

"_N-Nii-san…I-I'm scared….p-promise not to let go, 'kay?"_

"_Don't worry, Yasha, I promise that you won't get hurt, alright? Now keep pedaling!"_

"_Yeah, see you're doing it!"_

"_I-I am…oh man, I am!" _

"_Good job, Yasha! Good jo—Yasha? Hey, Yasha, slow down! Oh no, use the brakes!"_

"_Ah, Sessho, I can't stop!"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" 

The demon jumped, flying back to reality faster than a certain hanyou could say "Wind Scar". He forced himself to relax from the defensive stance the bodiless voice had sent him and asked into the empty gym room (still under construction), "Yes?"

And out came Kagura.

Sesshomaru jumped down from the bleachers. "Yes, Kagura? What is it?" His heart kicked up speed, "Is it Inuyasha—did--?"

She shook her head and Sesshomaru sighed.

He looked up at the wall, to the clock and noted with dread and terror… …that it was…

3: 47 AM

"Oh shit…I must have lost track of time….dammit!" He began to fast walk to the exit door.

He couldn't believe he had done that!

_Day dreaming?_

His little brother, his only true family, was buried only God knew where, and he was _daydreaming?_

What was wrong with him…?

Kagura grabbed his arm when he came near and he spun to her, trying to tamp down his frustration.

"Agent Kagura, what are you—what are you doing here anyway, did you find anything?" He immediately tried to school his expression to that of a Chief and boss. "What do you have to report?"

Kagura's cool mask, always in place for her fellow workmen (and women!) warmed…and softened. "No…nothing."

He quelled a growl.

"Than what are we doing here then? We've got work to do, have you seen Agent O'Hara or—"

"Sesshomaru…I need to speak with you…about something important…"

His whole body tensed and he stopped trying to rip his arm from her amazingly strong iron grip. His words were clipped and emotionless, "Did something happen to my brother?"

She gave a small smile and released him, "No, he's fine. H.T says he's managing his air well." Her small smirk fell, "But he's still arguing with everyone…telling us to not come…he still believes something's bad going to happen. I must say…" she whispered coolly, "I agree…what with I know of Naraku's past little games."

Sesshomaru nodded and then clenched his hands, cracking the bones, "Yes…but whatever he has in store for me…I am going to rescue my little brother…"

"You mean us…we all have grown accustomed to having Inuyasha around, Chief. We all want to get him back. We're all going to help you."

His stature once again relaxed.

She always had a way of doing that.

Agent Kagura…what an enigma.

With company, she was cold, indifferent, almost angry.

An Ice Princess.

But when alone…with just him…she grew warm…and every word that left her mouth soothed any trouble he could have bore.

It was this secret side of her, a secret that he kept close that had made him keep her as part of the team.

That…and she could kick some serious ass.

He closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes…I know. Thank you."

They were losing time…but he forced himself to speak calmly, "Now what was it that you wished to speak with me about?"

He looked over and noticed hesitation, like she was almost….afraid to say…

That was not like Kagura.

"I….I think we may have shape shifters in our midst, Chief." She answered low and soft.

He tensed.

Like in the movies, his organization had special code words for things…some were stupid like "Chicken busts" on the off hand and rare job that they busted illegal animal testing labs, abuse or fighting rings.

Or "Snake Bite"—that was for gun shot wounds. _"I got bit in the left calf, Chief!"_

It wasn't really professional, but everyone had a taste for Hollywood, in some way or another, and it could be quite amusing at times.

_Shape Shifters_ was something he himself had made up.

The one time he had indulged himself into something amusing within his job.

It was code for anyone working within their agency…that was part of the dark side.

Someone who acted like your best friend and wonderful asset to the team, whom suddenly "shifted" and gave away that they had been working against you, giving the bad guys tips and confidential information…

A spy.

Subordination.

Traitor.

"Do you have any proof, Kagura? Who are your suspicions?"

He despised traitors.

And no matter whom it was…they would get punished.

"Well—I…"

"CHIEF! SESSHOMARU! THERE YOU ARE!"

The two demons whirled around, to see the culprit of that breathless shriek, huffing and puffing over to them.

"Arena?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, his muscles tensing over more painfully, his mind spinning wild horrific imaginings on why the woman seemed so disheveled and out of breath.

She looked to have been running non stop for who the hell knew how long.

And his mind could only grasp one reason for that.

But it was scattered and torn to pieces by the huge smile lighting up her sweat gleaming face.

What was going on?

He knew with a fuzzy mind that Kagura had stepped up next to him, and he remembered vaguely the conversation they were just having…the important conversation…the _important _information she needed to give him…

But his heart was beating too fast. His head was dipping and lightheaded.

He felt like he was on a Tilt –A-Whirl.

That damn amusement ride that his foster parents had forced him to go on once…it had made him sick…it had made him feel…like this…

Why the smile?

Why the running?

"Chief, I got it! I figured it out!"

His eyes widened, the over head lights were suddenly too bright, he wanted to close his amber orbs which were being pelted and stung…but he couldn't blink…

What was she talking about?

She couldn't mean…

His radio was buzzing and his hand, on a will of its own, pushed the button… a familiar treble tumbled out…

"_Chief, this is Agent O'Hara, Williams' given me the news. I'm getting search parties together…we have shovels… there are about five cemeteries in the vicinity…we can narrow that down if you can tell me where your parents—"_

"Chief, I got it! I actually got it! And it's so simple! Inuyasha—Inuyasha he's—"

She was panting.

Hardly able to take a breath.

Cool, unruffled O'Hara seemed a little flustered as well…

What was going on?

Why were his thoughts so…slow…thick…they felt like sludge trying to ooze through a strainer…

What were they talking about?

Inuyasha—Inuyasha—Inuyasha what?

What about Inuyasha?

Kagura was grabbing his arm again, and his head started to clear, he closed his eyes, the relief from the light causing them to tear…and he swallowed, his mouth dry…

"Arena…" he spoke, so caked…so far away, "Calm down, tell me again…slower…"

He opened his eyes once more and closed his parted lips, licking them, subconsciously putting a hand over Kagura's, the whirling (Spin, spin, Tilt-A-Whirl. Gonna see my lunch!) storm inside of him, calming…soothed…

The woman before him, the rookie, took a deep breath, wiped her brow, and spouted, "I know where Inuyasha is!"

No more air.

Couldn't take a breath.

"_Chief, are you there? Sesshomaru, I need you to tell me where your parents are buried, if you can tell me…we can get Inuyasha…we'll know where he is--"_

"I know where he is!"

They knew.

They knew.

"Where is he?"

And she told him.

**Spin, spin, Tilt-A-Whirl. Gonna see my lunch!**

He was going to be sick.

He could feel a head ache coming on.

* * *

He was growing light headed, almost loopy…couldn't think straight…cobwebs stuffed into his head…muffling his ears… 

His lungs were starting to ache.

He was so tired.

I'm losing air…the air is leaving…being sucked in…none coming out…

Am I going to die?

"_Inuyasha…Inuyasha…are you there?"_

Someone was calling for him.

Hello…

Hello…

I am here.

Buried in dirt…time is running out…air is running out…

I am here…

Here to die.

The voice…that was his brother…Kagome wasn't talking anymore…she wasn't singing anymore…helping him to be calm…helping him to sleep…so close….so close to that peaceful darkness…

He was so tired.

He was going to die.

"_Little brother, speak to me now, dammit!"_

Sessho was angry….he sounded so angry….why…why?

No…not anger…fear…he was scared…Sessho was scared….that was funny…not true…big brother was never scared…never, ever…never scared…

But why did he sound that way?

Was he going to die?

Inuyasha lifted the radio, brought it to his parted, cracked lips…flapping for air…air that was being sucked in…running out…like time…never coming back…once lost, never found…

"I'm here."

Here to die…

"_Good, good boy, about time you answered. How are you doing?"_

Losing air…losing time…about to die…

How _should_ he feel?

"Good…fine…swell…just peachy bro…"

Loopy, crazy….bats in the belfry…he was going to die…

"_Little brother, we know where you are. We're coming to save you. Can you hold up? For just a little longer?"_

Coming?

To save him?

They knew.

They knew…

They knew where he laid…

Tears came…

But of what …relief….joy…?

Terror.

"No…don't come…Don't come…I don't want you to die…" his words ended with a high pitched gasp…a dying sound…no air…he sounded like he was having an asthma attack…

What if I am?

Running out…

"_Stop saying that! We're coming to get you. We're in the car now. Just hold on! Don't give up!"_

Never…

Never give up…

He was stubborn…so stubborn…like daddy...momma…like broder…

Nutty as a fruit cake.

"Where am I? Sesshomaru…where did he bury me?"

No answer…

Hesitation….

He didn't want to tell…

Now why was that?

"Big brother…where am I?"

"_In a cemetery…"_

There was more…something missing…

But he didn't want to know…

"Oh God…" he moaned, "how stupid…. that's just…_sick_!"

He should have known…that was something Naraku would do…but he was so tired…couldn't think straight…thinking as sharp as a bowling ball…

"_We're coming to get you out…we know where you're buried…just hold on…we're coming Inu--…"_

Cut off…

Hiss…

Crackle…

"Sesshomaru?"

New voice…new channel…did he switch the dial?

Fear…

"_So…I take it, your brother knows where you lay?"_

Naraku…

How did he know?

"Yes…he's coming…you damn bastard…you've lost…"

Laughter…

Oh God, please make him stop laughing!

"_You have it all wrong…the game is not over yet…there's still…one more little…surprise…"_

Another click…

But not from the radio…

It was inside…next to him…in here…with him…around him…

Next…after the click…a ticking…

Tick-Tock…Tick-Tock…

Time…was running out…

He was going to die…

"_Game…Over…"_

The radio buzzed, hissed…and then…

Silence…

He twisted the dial…but there was no static…no voices…

He was alone…

Alone to die…

To die…

Like his radio…

* * *

"Inuyasha? _Inuyasha_! **Dammit**!" Sesshomaru crunched the radio in his hands and threw it to the bottom of his car seat, O'Hara at the wheel, sent him a raised brow. 

"What's the matter, Chief?" he looked back at the road, swerving through cars and red lights. Luckily, it was late (**Can't be late, can't be late…time is running out…**) and they had a portable police light on the top of their car roof.

Red, blue, red, blue, red, blue, get out of my way you!

"His radio died." He snarled. "Dammit!" and punched his hand into his opposite palm, nearly breaking his fingers in half.

_**Tempers rise. **_

"Cool it, Chief. It was bound to happen. You need to calm down! I can't handle a bezerk youkai when I'm driving!" O'Hara was baring his fangs and he blinked, quickly sucking them back in and taking a deep breath. "We have to push our emotions back…that's your first rule, Chief. Don't you remember?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, willing ice to flow through his erratic heart, and said, "Of course I do. I apologize."

"None taken." They hit over a speed bump and the green glowing numbers of the car clock…

3: 59 AM

3: 59 AM

No…

4: 00 AM

….bounced and blurred.

Sesshomaru looked into the rearview mirror and could see two more cars, including one of their "ambulances", following them at record…and quite illegal speed.

**Ten minutes left. **

**And counting…**

**Tick-Tock…Tick-Tock…**

_**The clock is ticking.**_

_**Time is running out. **_

_Inuyasha…hold on…please…just a little longer…_

"There it is Chief! Arata Valley Cemetery. You know where your parents mausoleum is, right?" **_(AN: THANKS FOR THE IDEA!)_**

…_**the home of delicious death…**_

_Good God…_Sesshomaru nodded. The car started to slow and pull into a stop.

_**Blood runs cold. **_

* * *

"_**Buried in tear, buried in grief…the last sign…beneath the stone…place of death**…Naraku buried him in a cemetery, Chief!"_

"_What, Arena…are you certain?" He would do something so dramatic and blatantly obvious?_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Do you know which cemetery? Where exactly?"_

_Pause. _

_The scent of faint salt. _

"_That's the other thing, Chief he---uh…**stuck in the middle…his parents watch over him…lying within their arms…**I…I think…he's buried in the middle of your parents…"_

"_No…"_

* * *

He had only been there once…but his parent's crypt…deep in the threshold of tomb stones rising from the ground and statues of angels…had been easily and forever memorized into his brain. 

He had missed their funeral.

Instead being tossed around in the foster home circuit and police questionings, but once he had grown a bit older…and was a bit settled down…he had asked his guardians to see them…and they had taken him…

It was a small building, built of stone, vines already inching up the walls, with a wide gaping door…leading into a room…where candles were waiting to be lit…and two headstones, bearing his father and step mother's name, D.O.B and death…was stuck right in the middle of the floor.

**_(AN: I have never been into a mausoleum, so pardon if that's wrong.)_**

To think that Naraku had desecrated that ground…and thrown his uncurious sibling deep into the grave dirt…between the flesh eaten bones of his parents…

… was too hard to bear…

Shivers wracked Sesshomaru's body and he was afraid his knees would collapse beneath him as he flew out of his car door and jumped over the high iron (locked) gates of the Arata Cemetery, O'Hara calling his name as the agent waved down the other cars and got out the shovels.

There was no need.

He was a _dog_ demon for Pete's Sake.

It was a little undignified…but dammit, **ten minutes and counting…**_he_ would dig him out.

By the scent and slight huffing following him, O'Hara (though a cat) had decided the same.

Sesshomaru dodged, flipped, and hopped across the plane of stone, his nose flaring with the scent of graves and rotting flowers. Blood was rushing past his ears, and the chill air was slowly numbing his cheeks and arms…but…

Almost there.

He was almost…

THERE!

Amid a blanket of eerily twinkling stars and a pale crescent moon, stood forth…the catacomb…growing larger as the two youkai sprinted nearer; the vines twisting around the crumbling stone, swished and danced in the wind.

In the far off distance, stifled by his panting, Sesshomaru could hear the ghostly tune of crickets.

Lacing out his arm, fingers arched, he sliced through the wooden door to his parents' tomb (no way in hell, would this be Inuyasha's!) and slid across the dirt and broken cement.

Naraku must have used a pick to break through to the soft ground.

Or maybe a jack-hammer.

Who the hell cared?

There it was.

Right between his parents' stone heads, was the pile of dirt…a freshly laid coffin…a hump of ground that was slowly crushing atop his brother…

Candles littered along the ground and atop the stones, wax creating a bubbling puddle, and the pitiful flames flittered in fear by the harsh wind of their entrance.

But he ignored the creepy foreboding feeling this provided, like straight out of a horror film and screamed, "Inuyasha!"

He jumped over and began to dig.

Dirt drove deep into the soft skin under his claws, and stung his eyes, flying through the air.

O'Hara was next to him, doing the same, never complaining, never saying to stop and wait for shovels…wait for help…kept digging…

Dig…

Dig…

DIG!

Ten minutes LEFT!

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

Silence.

Of course.

Still so much dirt muffling any sounds that could have emitted from that new coffin.

Just a little more…

Almost…

"_NII-SAN! NII-SAN! GET AWAY! DON'T! STOP! RUN NOW DAMMIT!"_

They struck a hard surface…hard vinyl wood…shiny and smudged with mud….scratched from rocks…

They had made it…and his brother's pleas…shrill commands…fell on deaf ears…

Or at least one pair…

Right as Sesshomaru was about to lift the hatch, free his little Yasha, O'Hara grabbed his hands and yanked them away.

"No, Chief. Think…cool down. It could be a trap…don't forget…this is Naraku…"

_But…But…_

"_NII-SA-an…"_

His brother's soft voice was thrown into spastic coughing and rasping of air…he could hear it…so well…his brother's heart leaping and pounding against ribs…soon to slow…slow…and then…

"No! Dammit! We can't stop! Whatever happens! I have to get him out! Let me go, damn you!"

But he understood…

He understood so well…

The game was not over…

It could be a trap…

Don't let emotions rule your judgment…

But good God, he was listening to his brother die…

O'Hara shook him and pierced Sesshomaru's arms with his claws, the dog winced and stared at the cat demon, whose black eyes were once again chipped and gleaming…

"Listen to me, Sesshomaru. And listen to me good…we have to open it slow…let the air in a little at a time…too much and we can kill him…don't panic…and don't let him panic either…"

Rasp….gasp…choking for air…he could hear it so well…the sound was growing softer…almost…gone…

But he must not let emotions rule.

Sesshomaru nodded and ripped his hands away.

Amber orbs, hard and fierce, shoulders stiff, he placed his hands atop the coffin…O'Hara did as well…

One nod.

They pushed and there was a huge sucking sound and a little rip as the two halves of the casket were ripped free…and open.

It was only a little centimeter…

But Sesshomaru's heart did a little flip when he heard Inuyasha begin to gulp fresh air.

It wasn't enough.

Another nod.

A little higher.

The top of the chest started to pound and bang against their palms, they could hear fervent scratching and scraping…

Inuyasha, on pure instinct, was trying to get free.

_Don't let him panic either…_

"Inuyasha! Calm down, we're right here, we're going to get you out…you need to calm down. We're here now. It's over."

The attempts of escape stopped and Sesshomaru felt a small burst of pride by how quickly Inuyasha seemed to compose himself, however, his voice was a little wavering when he whispered, "Sessho…O'Hara…N-Naraku…he…you need to get out of here!"

A little bit higher, just big enough for Sesshomaru to put in his hand, and though he had told them to run, Inuyasha grabbed it.

Sesshomaru held it firmly, and how it shook, the tremors snaking through the sensitive pads of his youkai hands. He could feel the cascading currents of sweat, the heat of being trapped in the makeshift sauna of death slowly cooling as waves of air started to surge inside.

"What did Naraku do Inuyasha?"

The hanyou squeezed and then tried to pull his hand away, but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it, nearly cutting off circulation as his fingers tightened. Inuyasha grunted but relaxed, understanding the older demon's stubborn choice.

"D-don't you hear it? Listen……"

Agent and Chief glanced at each other before holding their breath, craning their ears…

And there it was.

So deep in the drama of the moment, they had missed it.

The rhythmic ticking…

Both knew what it was.

And needn't say a thing.

O'Hara's eyes narrowed and he said, "Inuyasha, we need you to stay calm and don't move, okay? We're going to check this out."

Inuyasha whispered his agreement and with a small nod from Sesshomaru, O'Hara let go of the casket lid and started to probe his fingers feather light along the inside rim. He went all around and as the ticking grew in time with their heart beats, the agent soon nodded, signaling that it was safe (for now) to open the coffin all the way.

Sesshomaru did so.

The creaking echoing and pounding in their ears.

When the coffin was finally opened…a cold stone plummeted in each of the full demon's stomachs.

Their assumptions, of course, were correct.

Inuyasha stared up at them, face pale and glistening of crystal droplets of sweat, there were dry rivulets of tears staining his cheeks, his Adam's Apple was bobbing as he swallowed and croaked, "I told you not to come…I told you…DAMMIT!"

The hanyou's claws pricked Sesshomaru's hand which still gripped his, and Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, repeating over and over, "I told you, I told you, I told, dammit, why didn't you listen to me!"

For there around his torso…was a bomb.

The last little surprise.

Inuyasha's own wristwatch being the timer, the criss-cross of wires and narrow sticks of death lying neatly over his stomach, black straps enfolded all the way around his back.

It was so amazingly small, not bulky like most homemade bombs, Sesshomaru and O'Hara could see quickly and clearly, that it was one of its kind, masterfully created.

If Inuyasha had been in the right state of mind, instead of blind panic and an air deprived brain, he could have noticed the diminutive weight and the straps encircling him.

But he had not…

But hey!—don't blame him, he's had a rough night.

Inuyasha continued to site his mantra and Sesshomaru had to repeat his name twice and shake his arm to gain his attention. When he finally did, instead of tears and blubbering, Inuyasha glared, his teeth bearing.

"Well?" he snapped. "I tried to stop you! I knew there was something wrong here! But did you listen? NO! You stubborn jack ass! Now…listen to me this time, AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Sesshomaru swallowed back a hysterical bubble of laughter this brought and pierced Inuyasha with a glare of his own, "Little brother, we're agents, remember? Don't you watch the movies? We've dealt with bombs before. So shut the hell up and let us get this thing off of you. I told you we can handle anything that bastard can throw at us."

Inuyasha growled, "Fine! Then hurry your asses up! Because I have been scared to shit, knocked out and then buried, I'm hungry, tired, and totally humiliated now! I want to go home!"

What a change of character.

Sesshomaru figured that now air was coming through and he was starting to think clearly, Inuyasha was a little embarrassed by how pathetic he must have sounded on the radio and the tears soaking his face.

His nerves were probably fried, and his self control shattered. Inuyasha was usually pretty adept at keeping his temper down, but most likely now it had grown ten fold, stifling the terror probably hidden underneath.

But this was no time for a psychiatric observation; they had about five minutes left to get this damn thing off.

"O'Hara, would you like to do the honors?" Sesshomaru knew through the whole conversation, the cat demon's quick clinical mind was going over the bomb and assessing its weak points.

And right he was the cat was indeed staring a hole into the thing.

O'Hara nodded and for some strange reason, gave a cocky grin, "You bet. I live for this stuff." He started to lightly caress around the straps and wires, probing it like he had done to the casket lid, looking for switches that would set off the dynamite, finding out what made this thing tick.

After a couple seconds, he made a little click with his tongue, "Wow. I apologize for this, but I give my chops to Naraku. I've never seen anything like this before."

Sesshomaru's insides froze.

"Its pretty basic though, attached to the clock, to go off once the assorted time is through…which would be 4: 10. But there's censors…Naraku must have turned it on by remote. Nifty, I must admit."

Inuyasha sighed, "He somehow knew you were coming…the ticking started right as my radio died…"

O'Hara nodded, "Yes. Luckily…this won't go off by movement…but if I try to take it off…"

There was no need for explanation.

"I'm going to have to do it the old fashion way…pick a wire to cut. And pray to God, it's the right one."

Sesshomaru's gaze turned withered and he said dryly, "I believe Naraku has been watching too many movies."

Inuyasha gave a short rude bark of laughter, "He needs a damn life that's what!"

O'Hara cleared his throat and both fell silent, "Be quiet…and Inuyasha…don't move." He started to pick at the wires, holding them up, squinting at them, seeing where they lead and then dropping it to find the next one.

Inuyasha tried his best to squelch the nauseating fear and impatience as he observed, he felt like he was lying on some operating table, watching his own surgery wide awake and aware.

He just prayed that the surgeon was as skilled as he said he was.

The anger and rage that he had snatched and pumped through him, started to edge off as he couldn't help staring at the minute hand of his clock…slowly grow closer and closer…to that big fat number ten.

Time was running out.

But at least he could breathe.

Yeah let's count his blessings, as his body was strapped to a nasty little belt that could blow him up into chopped slabs of hanyou meat!

Inuyasha closed his eyes and struggled to keep from growling and snarling…or screaming.

Sesshomaru's hand tightened around his own once more and he relaxed…slightly.

As his terror grew a little notch.

If the nasty little belt won…he wouldn't be the only one turned into minced meat.

He knew that his J.A of a brother wouldn't listen.

But dammit, how he had hoped he was wrong!

Damn pride, damn stubbornness…and damn Naraku as O'Hara whispered…

"I don't know which one."

* * *

**HEY! Now before you all send nasty reviews telling me to hurry my ass with the next chappie. THIS WAS 25 PAGES IN WORD! So I did work myself pretty ragged...kinda. **

**Lol. **

**Don't worry. The next chappie will be coming to an internet near you. **

**Hopefully soon. **

**Ja ne! **


	32. Tick Tock Part 2

**

* * *

**

**The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know which one?" The Inu No Taisho Takahashi brothers yelled as one. 

O'Hara's expression never wavered, eyes narrowed and lips pursed, glaring down at the mass of wires stringing along Inuyasha's flank, "Exactly what I said…I do not…_know_…which one."

Inuyasha could have sworn he saw his life pass before his eyes.

Yeah, there was his mother and father always kissing and snuggling in front of them, the distant voices of him and Sesshomaru making faces and yelling how gross that was.

He being trapped under the porch…Sesshomaru's hand just barely caressing his outstretched fingertips…the glistening tears in broder's eyes when he woke up and was attacked, hugged to the point of turning blue.

His sixth birthday, his finger sliced with the knife at dinner, momma cradling him close as Daddy and big brother looked on, concern in their eyes, being told to be more careful. The presents, wrapping littering the living room floor, the cake still grumbling contently in his stomach, the happiness and love for his family threatening to overflow.

That horrible night which changed his life forever…

How he banged against the police car window, his breath causing the rain splattered glass to grow steamy, fogging up the image of Sessho trying to rip from that man's hold to chase after him.

Being teased and beaten by the orphaned children waiting for foster parents to come and claim them, always waiting…always thinking you may escape but then having your "mother and father" bring you back saying, "It just didn't work out the way we planned..."

The torture some nights with no comfort, a scream lodged in his throat, tears stinging his cheeks, the dream still gripping his conscious…never letting go.

First day of school, meeting Kikyou, his first friend, at least…for a couple weeks…getting that God awful phone call saying, "I'm sorry…Kikyou…s-she…she died in a car accident…" The rumors floating around saying that he was somehow the one to blame.

His first dance, being ran out of the auditorium, cups of punch thrown at his back.

Being allowed his first job, gaining respect, his first paycheck, the satisfaction and pride…how Kaede would smile when he handed it over, paying for another month at high school.

Meeting Kagome…falling in love…gaining a family, friends…a mother in the process, a little brother…and reuniting with the one family he thought he had lost forever…

Thinking every day may be his last to suddenly feel like he had been reborn…

This was _not_ how it was supposed to end.

His life was just beginning.

But if this was his time…he couldn't deny it…be angry…

It was just his time to go.

But he was going to go _alone_.

* * *

Sesshomaru swallowed and closed his eyes, his heart thudding and mouth stone dry, he was no longer sure of if it was his brother's hand that was shaking now…or if he had join in as well. 

_You have to be calm…_

"Can…can you figure it out…?"

"Perhaps. I have three wires down that I know will set this blasted thing off. But there's still five more…I thought Naraku said he wanted us to win."

"No…" Sesshomaru shook his head, "he only wanted us to find him."

"Sessho…" the demon opened his eyes by the soft utterance, and looked down at the paper white face of Inuyasha.

His only family.

Stuck in such a vulnerable position, his very life in the hands of another…

_We've only just found one another….it can't end this way…_

He had to swallow again to answer steadily, "Yes, little brother?"

Inuyasha's golden orbs grew glassy but his face was set in a determined, yet apologetic look.

For some reason, it sent Sesshomaru's heart at a dizzying tempo.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I-I'm really sorry…t-tell everyone I-I love them, 'kay?"

There was that Tilt-A-Whirl feeling again, and for yet another time…Sesshomaru's throat lodged and his eyes stung. "Wha—"he coughed, "What the hell are you talking about? There's no need to say such things, Inuyasha. You can tell them yourself."

Inuyasha smiled, such a wise soft twist of his pale lips, when had little Yasha gotten so big and…grown up?

Why did that smile seem to say, "Oh you stubborn stupid dog…"?

But it shone with brotherly love…and it only caused the pain in the area of the older demon's chest to grow worse.

_Please…please stop looking at me like that…like…like…_

You're a cancer patient accepting that this was your last day to live.

The smile fell and one tear skimmed past the hanyou's lashes, the gaze grew sad but the resolve never faltered. "I'm sorry…" he whispered again.

And then in a snap the hanyou's features twisted, his fangs grew long, ripping out of his gums and sliding past his lips, purple youkai stripes inched down his temples and his golden orbs bled red.

Before any of them could react, Inuyasha ripped his hand out of Sesshomaru's grasp, jumped to his feet and sprinted out the mausoleum door.

"INUYASHA!"

And for some strange reason the memory of the first time he had held his younger brother pierced his brain. In that stale hospital room, his sweaty palms (caused by the painful grunts and yells coming from the birthing room where his step momma had been in labor) growing dry, but his heart already starting to accelerate once more by a new panicked fear.

The small pink bundle, white ears plastered to a pale, fuzzy furred head, being held out by the nurse, asking if he would like to hold him.

He remembered so clearly how stiff and ram rod straight he had sat as the new member of their small family was pushed into his arms.

And he remembered as well the happy little coo and vibrant blue eyes, flecks of gold dancing around the orbs, staring up at him as his little Yasha smiled. How he had suddenly relaxed and his heart had glowed.

"Hello Yasha, I'm your big brother. It's very nice to meet you."

And now the sixteen year old version of that pup was running out to his own doom, choosing so with his own free will, choosing to die…so they may all live.

_I'm sorry, big brother. I-I'm really sorry…t-tell everyone I-I love them, 'kay?_

_**I'm sorry for playing the hero.**_

_**The explosive finale.**_

_**Give up hope?**_

_**There's nothing you can do…**_

_Inuyasha…NO!_

He tried to stand, tried to push back the shock paralyzing him to his core, but he knew that he was going too slow…that…that it was too late…

"NO! INUYASHA!"

His vision was blurred by his hair suddenly whipping out in the front of his face. When he pulled the strands back…

He was alone.

His only company being the dead bodies of his parents.

All the candles had flickered out and Sesshomaru was plunged into darkness.

_

* * *

Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, don't look back, don't slow down…run, run, RUN! RUN! Have to keep going! _

There was only one minute left.

Inuyasha panted and heaved, his world was cast with a red filter, like a curtain placed over his eyes, his body, sore for being in such a confined position for hours, quickly felt light and chipper with the amount of adrenaline and demon blood rushing through his veins.

The gravestones and statues looking over the dead passed him in a blur…voices calling his name swirled and struck him like a phantom howl.

He kept running.

The chant being the only thoughts in his head, though flashes of Kagome, Sessho, O'Hara, Miroku, Sango, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Shippo, Arena…everyone he had ever met...everyone that was important to him…that had cast light onto his dreary life…kept flashing in his head, reeling and spinning.

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, keep running! Keep running! KEEP—_

Inuyasha screamed as suddenly two hard arms wrapped around his torso, spun him around, a rip cracking in his ears, and then he was on the ground, staring up at the form of O'Hara, the bomb already sailing far into the air…being thrown off into space…

….to blow.

The smoke and smells of fire, sulfur, and melting plastic, struck Inuyasha's nose as his eyes were blasted by the flickering light and exploding flash of red, orange and yellow bleeding out and covering the stars and moon.

A harsh wind smacked his face and chest, as well as O'Hara's body, sheltering him, as the pieces of that nasty little belt rained down.

Then all was silent.

His ears were ringing, his eyes were blinded by tears, either by the emotions swirling inside him, though he was too numb to decipher what they were, or the smoke and soot choking the air, he wasn't sure.

Besides the buzz, buzz, buzz (a_ bee is stuck in my brain_!--he though crazily) filling his drums, Inuyasha couldn't hear a thing.

Then with another snap, it cleared and he was pelted by the rocking sounds of sudden screaming and footsteps swishing and thumping over to them, the harsh irregular pant of O'Hara struggling to stand, and his name…his name being howled to the heavens by his brother. Which with a turn of his head, Inuyasha could see his hazy form rushing through the fog.

Inuyasha could only stare, tears flowing freely, creating a ruddy path of brown and black down his grungy face. His mind was completely empty of all thought and his body was still erupting with fine tuned shivers, but he wasn't tense…he was so incredibly relax…limp almost.

He…he was alive.

Without even sending a conscious command, his hand lifted up and touched his face, skimmed down his nose and placed the palm over his heart, where the tattoo beat like a steady drum. His arm dropped back to the ground with an evident plop, the small task draining him.

Everything was drained.

He was an empty shell, devoid of all emotion, of all--

He was alive.

And Sessho was alive, big brother…

Inuyasha turned his head by a raspy croak of his name to look into the concerned glittery black depths of Agent O'Hara's cat eyes He was most likely a little bruised and scratched up by the falling shrapnel…

But he was alive.

They were all alive.

He could hear Arena and Williams, Kagura as well…coming closer…there were other voices…swirling together in a confusing mud in his brain and ears.

But they weren't the ghostly howls of phantoms any longer; they were the voices of living breathing full-blooded creatures of the physical plane where things were…ALIVE!

And he was one of them.

_W-we did it…we actually did it…we won…_

_We won Naraku's game…_

_But there are more to come…_

"Inuyasha…are you alright?"

O'Hara repeated…and repeated those words…that simple question…

Inuyasha could only stare.

But he wasn't really looking at the demon man; he was staring up at the sky, at the moon casting a fuzzy distorted glow, piercing the screen of gray.

Stars started to prick and pop out as well.

It was so beautiful.

He hadn't had the time to acknowledge such beauty in awhile.

He was alive.

They were all alive.

He let out a shuttering breath and inhaled deeply.

And he slowly went to his feet.

His knees buckled but O'Hara's powerful arm was there to catch him and to set him back upright, fingers gripping the back of his shirt.

He pushed O'Hara lightly and the cat let go. Inuyasha wobbled but stuck his ground. The hanyou looked up at the sky once more and then turned a half circle.

Sesshomaru attacked him.

The young half breed boy suddenly found two hands shaking him and a raging tenor, no control or icy will power hiding any emotion, roaring in his too sensitive ears.

He wasn't as numb as before, now there was this outlining blanket of calmness surrounding his body, he was standing…and yet he felt like he was floating. And Sesshomaru's words slapped and slipped right off of him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, dammit? You could have been killed, Inuyasha! You stupid ...What is _wrong_ with you?Stop playing the hero!God damn it, little brother, say something!"

But none of his words had registered in the hanyou's brain.

He was all senses.

Inuyasha could feel the tiny tremble in the older demon's fingers, and a distant pain as his claws pierced skin.

And he could hear the Chief's ragged breathing, the hastening crazy beat of his heart.

And last but certainly not least…Inuyasha could see the masked terror in those golden depths, hidden behind anger instead of indifference or superiority.

Sesshomaru was scared.

Really scared.

And it was all his fault.

Inuyasha's heart clenched. Big broder was always so protective…big broder worried too much…big broder was afraid…afraid that he would die…big broder cared…

The pain in his chest then twisted and relaxed, pulsing with heat, making him feel utterly serene and his lips to pull up into a small smile.

Sesshomaru wasn't yelling anymore, now he was staring with a mixture of irritation and confusion.

The smile soon fell, not even able to hold up _that_ much muscle tension, andInuyasha bowed his head, closing his tired eyes. He was so exhausted. So weak…strength leaked out of him and he slumped, causing a surprised grunt to leave the full dog demon, his hands tightening to keep the boy aloft.

He called his name.

The hanyou leaned his forehead against his brother's chest and whispered, "Shut up…I want to go home…"

And then with a little sigh…

He passed out.

* * *

She couldn't stop shaking. 

But luckily the tears had stopped.

That was good.

Crying had been making her tired.

And she didn't want to sleep. Oh no, sleeping wasn't good, she couldn't sleep.

Something could happen when she was sleeping.

But the shaking wouldn't end.

It was like she was cold, stuck out in the snow without a coat…but her momma had cranked up the heater and she had a blanket draped around her shoulders…

She couldn't stop, no matter what she did.

And her fingers hurt.

Why did her fingers hurt so badly?

_It's because you're rubbing them so hard…_

Kagome looked down at her wringing hands, pale with splotches of red, and with a concentrated difficult effort, forced herself to rip them apart and drop them to her lap.

But having them lay still bugged her, so she started to rub at her forearms…and then her shoulders…and then without even realizing it began to pull at her hair.

Until Sango came over and grabbed her hands.

Kagome jumped and gasped, looking up at her only female friend.

And she was smiling.

Sango was smiling.

That should have made her angry, or started the tears again…

But the smile wasn't full of pity…it wasn't reassuring…

It was a true blue, _happy_ smile.

Kagome's heart did a flip flop and she started to bite her lip.

Sango's lips pulled back to show teeth, turning into a grin. Tears glossed over such deep brown eyes. And then she tilted her head to the side, indicating to the door.

Kagome moved her eyes.

And was lost in glowing amber.

"Inuyasha…"

His weary form was swaying slightly from side to side. Sesshomaru was behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha shrugged it off and grasped the rim of the door, using that as support when he took a shaky step forward.

Kagome found she was already on her feet and walking over, soon hurrying and growing urgent, lifting out her arms.

The tears had already started to flow once again.

He was so dirty, so white…she could practically taste the fatigue pulsing outward from his shaking body.

Shaking…just like her…

Would the shaking ever stop?

Inuyasha copied her action, took another step.

And lost his footing.

Kagome caught him on his way down to the floor.

She held him, rocked him, and sobbed out incoherent words of love and relief.

Inuyasha didn't move.

His head rested on her shoulder and his arms lay limp at his sides. It had taken so much out of him to gain consciousness. But he didn't want to sleep…not without seeing her…he had to see her face…

He couldn't really grasp the notion of being alive until his head reeled with her scent and warmth.

And now that he was…the darkness's seductive lullaby was hard to pass up.

This time when his eyes closed, nothing could open them.

Even when Kagome called his name and lifted up his chin.

"Inuyasha," she whispered once more. The hanyou's eyelids scrunched and he made a little grunt, but there were no words. Kagome smiled. The tears were still there…but it was kind of silly to cry. She pushed them away. And grabbed on to the relief and love pouring down upon her.

She lifted him up, bracing his heavy lethargic body, and kissed his cracked lips.

The hanyou moaned and craned to make the kiss deeper.

And she kissed him slow. And she kissed him long. Soaking in every taste and filling every need that had to be met.

He sunk into the darkness with her mouth still over his.

And the dreams were oh so sweet.

* * *


	33. Progress

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

"Hello Kagura, did you get enough sleep?" 

His whisper was interlaced with exhaustion, so the demon woman huffed with dry humor as she softly closed the Chief's office door. Besides, like an hour was enough sleep.

She turned and felt a small ball of affection flip over in her stomach, when she saw Sesshomaru sitting behind his desk, bags under his eyes.

It was seven in the morning.

Chief and the rest of their elite group had been running around, locking doors, and setting up censors, questioning everyone in the building. And she knew (since she had done it as well), had also ran up to check on Inuyasha.

He had been sleeping like a log, Kagome curled up at his side.

They had managed to jostle him awake (again) long enough to get him squeaky clean, but after that, he was a limp rag doll having to be dragged to the couch. Everyone else felt the same, limbs heavy, brains stretched taunt ready to snap, thinking and walking was becoming to much of a chore.

Those lucky dogs, Sango, Miroku, Mrs. H, all strewn along the "living room" snoring like lawnmowers.

Why was she an agent again?

Health insurance?

God she was cranky.

She had nearly bitten off this poor punk's head off coming here; kid was most likely quivering in a corner.

Kagura could admit it. She was a real bitch sometimes.

Especially without her beauty sleep.

And now she was standing in the middle of her boss's office, staring at him like a dum dum.

She really needed to go to bed.

"Yes, Kagura? Can I help you?" Sesshomaru raised a brow, tense eyes boring into her.

Sometimes those eyes really frightened her. And she didn't frighten easily.

But other times…it was like he had some special power and it was drawing her in…

WAKE UP!

Kagura shook her head closing her eyes, "Um—yes Chief, I—what we were talking about—before Arena—I mean Agent—"

_Dum dum…_

She flinched by his small chuckle, "You can call her Arena. She prefers it that way." Then the humor was gone, "And yes, our conversation…would you like to tell me your suspicions now?"

Kagura opened her eyes, spine stiff, insides shaking, she was nervous as hell—her own reasons.

And it was not because she was in love with this damn man.

Because it couldn't be true.

_Yes it is, you dum dum…_

She sighed within her mind, though her outer appearance stayed cold and superior.

Kagura nodded.

"Yes chief, but I don't think you'll believe me."

* * *

"She knows. Or she's at least suspicious of me. What do you want me to do?" 

This was getting hard. Keeping his anger down. Keeping quiet.

Someone could hear, he could be found, the secret would be out…

_But that may be a good thing…_

_No, keep quiet, he could hurt—_

"Nothing. She can't do anything. And if she does…she'll pay the consequences…"

Naraku seemed a little ticked too.

Not that he cared.

He jumped and twirled around a corner when footsteps sounded along the corridor. Craning his neck he watched a young male agent stomping to the direction of the cafeteria. He was mumbling to himself about some "damn bitch, nearly biting my head off…"

But that was of no importance.

The kid was gone, heading down a far hallway.

He blew out a soft sigh and gritted his teeth when the demon man on the other side of his cell phone said, "By the way…well done with your jobs. My plan went perfectly. Bravo…"

He slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring the smarting pain.

"Shut up! I told you I didn't want to do this anymore! And you said Inuyasha wouldn't get hurt! You almost had him blown up all over the city! You said the bomb was a fake!"

Gah, and that hurt!

He waved his hand limp in the air.

"I lied."

He growled.

"You—God—you—I'm not doing this anymore!"

"Then she'll die."

He froze.

Sighed, and slipped to his knees.

Her face smiling in his mind's eye…and then a flash of her bloody and broken…

No.

He was caught in the spider's web, a little fly with his insides melted.

In the end, he would be eaten, no matter what path he chose or decisions he made.

He was already covered in the paint of sin.

_God forgive me…_

He cracked his still smarting hand. But his voice was smooth.

"What's the next step…?"

"Good agent, but be careful…you've gotten a little too rebellious…just remember, I was able to get Inuyasha, I could very easily get her too."

Insides frozen and melted.

"But I helped you on getting Inuyasha., I could protect her—!"

"Do you really think you're my only pawn? _Stupid _human, you underestimate my genius. I have more than just_ you_ in that agency. Don't think you can beat me…" Naraku growled.

_More than just me…oh no…_

He was such a dum dum.

Another sigh, bending over, hair covering his eyes, "What's the next step?"

That laugh…spiders could laugh…he was always laughing.

"You're not going to be part of this step."

He jerked up.

"Wha—!"

"I don't _need_ you anymore…"

"Wait, you don't—you can't—don't touch her!" His fingers sliced down the wall in front of him, digging his fingernails into the plaster, blood was staining white.

_Please no!_

"I might, or might not. You won't know until you find her dead. But don't worry; she's of no importance to my plan either."

_Oh…thank you God…oh God…_

He bent over again, nausea churning.

"But if you get in my way…I have more than just a bomb planned…you've been warned."

Click. Gone as usual without a goodbye.

He stood up with shaky knees and froze once more, hand over his mouth.

His agent instincts were tickling him, and the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

He turned and gaped.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were standing in the hallway.

* * *

The cold water felt nice on her face, she repeated the action of throwing it on her cheeks and closed eyes a few more times. And then Kagome straightened, blindly searched for a towel and dried herself off. 

Mmmm, fluffy towels, nice touch. Yet another thing her Momma had secretly packed with her.

Kagome breathed in through her nose and smiled.

She was feeling fantastic!

Bright, well-rested, like she could take on anything—she could swear a wonderful energy was buzzing in her chest and fingertips.

Kagome hummed to herself as she skipped into the living room.

Ah, still sleeping. Inuyasha had squirmed and mumbled a bit when she had gotten up, in desperate need for the bathroom. But now he seemed to have taken a pillow as her substitute and was hugging it to his chest, snoring lightly.

Love doubled over and Kagome twirled in pure happiness.

But love and happiness _couldn't_ substitute food and her stomach reminded herself that it **was empty! **

So she bounded off into the kitchen, passing her family and friends snoozing in any comfortable place they could find. Grandpa in an overstuffed chair, Sango and Miroku in a corner (so cute!), Mrs. Higurashi and Souta snuggled under a blanket by the door…but…

Where oh where was Shippo?

Ah there he was!

Kagome tiptoed toward the kitchen table where the young little fox was sitting, nibbling on a doughnut.

And attacked.

At first it scared her, the horrible muffled screech coming from him, but when he spun, held down by her tickling fingers going up his sides and saw her, his relieved giggles were uplifting.

"Ka-Kago—stop!" He spluttered crumbs and coughed and Kagome seeing the predicament of his inability to swallow properly released him. He smiled and wiped his mouth, regaining his breath. "Kagome, don't scare me like that!"

The girl grinned and poked his side, he squirmed from her touch. "I didn't mean to frighten you." She hopped over to the doughnut box on the counter and was lucky to find two still left. She grabbed a frosted one and bit into it. Delicious sugar coated her tongue. "So, when did you wake up?"

Shippo shrugged and got into a cross legged sitting position. "Maybe a half an hour ago. I was starving."

Kagome nodded in full understanding.

Her insides clenched when there was a knock, but upon turning she gave a relieved sigh to just see Sango standing in the doorway. Her brown hair was disheveled and her eyes were still fogged with sleep. She yawned, "What's with the ruckus? You guys woke me up."

Kagome and Shippo sheepishly smiled to the grumpy teen. "Sorry!" Kagome pointed to the doughnut box, "Want some sugar?"

Sango yawned again, "Sure." She stretched while walking over to grab her 'healthy' breakfast.

Kagome licked her fingers and Shippo hopped to her shoulder. "So…how's Miroku?" She whispered and Sango sighed.

"He's fine…now that Inuyasha's back safely. He still though—I think—"Sango sighed again.

Kagome's lips scrunched in pity but she quickly gave a supportive smile. "We all felt pretty—I mean we were all—"The terror that had engulfed her on knowing Inuyasha had been buried alive began to stir. But it soon was squelched on remembering that he lay asleep and alive in the next room.

She looked up in surprise by a small sniffle. Shippo's emerald eyes were moist and he wiped his cheeks hurriedly. Kagome's heart twisted, Inuyasha and the kit had their difference and scuffles but Shippo hadn't been in short of his own terror. And he had been just as overjoyed when the hanyou teen walked into the door. Kagome ruffled Shippo's orange hair and kissed his cheek, remembering fondly how he had launched onto Inuyasha's neck, sobbing.

Sango cleared her throat, "Well, enough of that. Do you guys want to, I don't know, play cards or something?"

Shippo quickly recovered, "Yeah! Let's play hide and go seek."

The girls agreed and they tiptoed quietly out to the hallways, not wanting to wake anyone. Kagome blew a kiss to an unknowing Inuyasha as she softly closed the door.

"Okay, how about I count?" She whispered when she turned.

Shippo nodded enthusiastically, "Okay! You'll never find me Kagome!" Sango grabbed him before he could leap off to hide.

"Wait a minute, why don't we try to find Rin and see if she wants to join us?"

"Good idea. I bet she's awake anyway."

Shippo rolled his eyes and pouted as they headed for Sesshomaru's office, "I wouldn't be surprised." He mumbled, "The girl never slows down."

Kagome and Sango laughed.

It felt good to do something normal. The weight of worry now lifted, even though Kagome knew that Naraku was still out and loose, thinking of some other grotesque plan.

But she had to admit, below her glowing smile, there was a tension in her stomach.

She knew the game was far from over.

The girl shook her head, they had spoken to Sesshomaru before falling asleep last night (or really earlier that morning, Inuyasha had gotten back after midnight) and knew of the steps he was going to take to get the building safe. Guards at every entrance, hidden cameras, and plenty other secret traps and gizmos that would warn them of any intruders. Sesshomaru swore that he would know all who came in and all who would leave this building.

And that did ease a remote part of her. She could see in his eyes that he was dead serious, more so.

But she knew…it still wasn't over.

The building was supposed to be safe before, but somehow Inuyasha had gotten knocked out and driven to his own personal coffin without anyone knowing. And let's not forget Inuyasha's drugged up exploration and camera destruction rendezvous when they were first brought here.

Come on, a Janitor's closet full of weapons?

Kagome sighed and tried to push the thoughts aside. They were surrounded by well trained and professional spies. Sesshomaru was the chief. And with him leading the show Kagome darned sure felt better.

_It's silly to pretend everything can be alright, not until Naraku's behind bars. But it's also kind of silly to worry yourself out too. Have some fun…and make sure to check on Inuyasha later. _

They made it Sesshomaru's office. They really weren't sure where Rin stayed but had guessed her precious "Fluffy" would know where she was at.

He wasn't there.

His door had been left opened and when they peeked inside, his chair was swiveled far from the desk as if he had surged quickly to his feet. His mug of coffee was forgotten and growing cool.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called. "Where do he think he is?" Sango and Shippo shrugged their shoulders.

"Why don't we—"

"What are you guys doing?"

The trio jumped and emitted three gasps of surprise. They twirled around to see Rin, holding a little mini doughnut and rubbing her eyes sleepily. She cocked her head to the side in cute curiosity, "I'm sorry. Did Rin scare you?"

Sango placed a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "Kind of, yeah." She laughed uneasily.

Kagome blew out a relieved breath and then went to one knee in front of the small five year old girl. "Hey Rin, we uh, were just wondering if you wanted to play hide and go seek with us."

Her little face quickly brightened. "Yeah!"

Shippo jumped in between the two smiling girls, "Well then, let's go already! Kagome's counting."

Sango laughed, "Okay you two, let's go hide. And Kagome, no peeking." She wagged her finger in warning, smirking. And then took the kids' hands, scampering off.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then closed them.

"One…two…" She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It was strange, to go through such a horrific experience and yet sleep like the dead, with no dreams. 

Inuyasha awoke well rested, his body lethargic and his mind at peace.

Instead of a dark dank coffin, he was on the couch, a pillow tightly hugged to his chest and a warm blanket now drifting to the floor, barely around his legs. Kagome wasn't there anymore, but her scent hadn't gone yet and Inuyasha breathed deeply, letting out a most content sigh.

He was the last one in the room. By the sound of it, everyone was having breakfast, the hushed murmurs and muffled laughter coming from the kitchen caressed his ears. He yawned and then lifted his upper body slowly, his shoulders groaning from soreness.

He sat up fully and rubbed his face.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise to find he was clean, no soot. He scrunched his brows and remembered dimly swaying in the shower and then fumbling to put boxers on, his wet hair heavy and pulling him down. He vaguely recalled Sesshomaru coming in, giving a small smile and picking him up.

After that, he must have drifted into slumber.

Inuyasha laughed, the humor not really known but the feel of smiling was wonderful. He stood up, cracked his back and then trotted to the kitchen.

He hadn't even been able to say, "Good morning", when a calamity of arms wrapped around him and tackled him to the floor.

"Inuyasha!"

"You're awake!"

"Are you okay?"

"We were so worried!"

Inuyasha panted for air and looked around to Mrs. H, Souta, Gramps, Miroku, and Arena who sat on their knees around him, concern and happiness all written on their faces.

He started to laugh.

And it soon erupted into full blown guffaws that strangled his sides.

But it felt so good.

They blinked and looked at each other. Arena glanced in question to O'Hara standing to the side. He shrugged…and smiled.

They weren't ready when Inuyasha suddenly attacked them and did his own round of hugging.

Soon the room was a tumbling mat and everyone laughed so hard they weren't sure if really they were crying.

Even O'Hara found himself in the middle of it.

It felt so good.

A while later, Inuyasha, bruised and red was sipping coco and munching down doughnuts two at a time. "So," he said between bites, "Where's Kagome, Sango and Shippo?"

Souta was sitting on his lap, having squirmed onto it and apparently having no thought on moving. Inuyasha voiced no complaints and had acted like it was natural. The little boy beamed up at the teen, "Don't know. But I think they left."

Mrs. Higurashi took Inuyasha's empty plate to refill it, "I overheard them. They went to go play hide and go seek. I was too tired to get up and speak with them." She chuckled. "I'm amazed they were up so early. It was about seven or eight."

Inuyasha glanced at the microwave and saw it was about ten thirty. Not much sleep. Inuyasha guessed he could sleep some more. But just didn't want to, he was buzzing and happy to be back.

He was kind of bummed he couldn't see Kagome this morning, or the others. But he planned to run off and find them as soon as he brushed his teeth. Inuyasha grimaced when he ran his tongue over them.

Couldn't kiss Kagome with morning breath now could he?

"So Inuyasha, what do you plan to do today?" O'Hara was leaning against the wall his arms crossed. Inuyasha looked at him and noticed the bags under his eyes. Arena had them as well and she yawned every few minutes.

He frowned, "Have you guys gotten any sleep?"

Arena smiled sleepily, "Now, H.T we're professional, we've gone on le—"another bone cracking yawn. She rubbed her temples. "Less sleep."

Inuyasha snorted, "You're practically about to collapse. I bet all of you haven't even lied down once. Where's Sesshomaru anyway?"

"Don't know. But I believe I last saw him in his office." O'Hara quickly covered his mouth to muffle his own sign of exhaustion. He blinked, moisture clinging to the corners of his dark eyes. He sniffed and shook himself.

Inuyasha lifted a brow.

O'Hara ignored him.

"Don't even try, Inuyasha. I've been trying to get them to lie down all morning." Mrs. H sat down and crossed her legs, blowing on a cup of tea.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but was cut off when O'Hara's radio crackled.

The demon yanked it to his mouth, "O'Hara here."

There was no mistaking Sesshomaru's voice.

And he sounded angry, at least to Inuyasha's sensitive ears. The chief was trying to cover it up.

"_Agent O'Hara, you are needed in the debriefing room. Immediately."_

The dark man's eyes seemed a tad shocked, Inuyasha wasn't sure if by Sesshomaru's icy tones or with what he was commanding.

"Yes, Chief. Right away."

Arena stood up, "I'll be right with y—"

The radio crackled, _"Agent O'Hara I make this clear and there will be no questions. Agent Honda is not to attend. Should I repeat?"_

There was a tense silence. Arena's eyes were wide and were staring at O'Hara's. He slowly pushed the button and answered, "No, Chief, I read you loud and clear. Agent Honda will not attend."

"_Now, O'Hara. Get down here. Now!"_

Inuyasha was stunned to find O'Hara kind of jump and then without any goodbye, was out the door.

Another beat of silence.

Arena fumbled to her seat. "Wha—but I always—that's part of my job. Why would Chief not--? He sounded mad…" She was pale. Inuyasha didn't really understand why not being at the debriefing room was so bad, but he was curious as to why his brother sounded so cold and why he was so forceful on not having Arena there.

Inuyasha stood, Souta gripping the end of the table with a yip, but a hand gripped the hanyou's shoulder forcing him back down.

"No, my friend. It is not our business."

"But—"for some reason, Inuyasha knew, he **_knew_**—it was something he needed to know. That he could help maybe. That it was about Naraku.

There was a tension in his gut.

Miroku patted his arm. "No, Inuyasha. This is your brother's job, it is not our concern." But by his tone, it was easy to tell the teen was curious and _concerned_ too.

Inuyasha growled lightly. Miroku took a seat. Souta looked up at Inuyasha in confusion. Mrs. H murmured soft words to Arena and Grandpa Higurashi slowly went back to reading his newspaper.

The game wasn't over yet.

* * *

Her life could really suck sometimes. 

Sango swallowed a grunt when the car hit over an unseen bump. Unseen because of the damn itchy cloth that had been rudely tied over her eyes, she ran her tongue over the duct tape covering her mouth. It was starting to loosen, she leaned down, wincing when her arms pained by the movement (having your hands tied behind your back was _not_ comfortable), and started to rub her cheek over her knee. She smiled to herself when she felt the tape start to curl. The cloth over her eyes as well began to lift up though it was painful due to how tightly it was against her closed eyeballs.

Back to what she had been ranting in her head before.

Really! Had she done something wrong? Was someone purposely doing this to her?

Come on, her parents were murdered, her brother was kidnapped, and now she had been grabbed from behind, punched in the gut, tied up and thrown in a car like a sack of potatoes.

She supposed it wasn't as bad as what Inuyasha had to go through with being discriminated too and all that jazz. But hey, maybe she was heading for her _own_ coffin.

Sango forced the horror away and continued on her task.

She could feel a tip of the duct tape lift up and tilted her head so the sticky side caught on her pants, she ripped her head up. Missed it, drat. In the end she had to do it several times to get some leeway to be able to push the tape off with her tongue. When it came off her lips, Sango took gasping breaths and then began rubbing her cheeks on her knees again, grateful for when the damned tape came off for good.

Now it was time for the cloth, it had gotten in a strange angle, where it lifted up one of her eyelids but still covered the other eye. She started to rub again, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks and soon finally the itchy cloth popped off over her head.

She could see!

But there wasn't much.

Dammit! Sango repeated other beautiful words when she looked around at the vehicle's interior, noticing it was one of the agent cars, the windows spray painted black as the only difference.

And…she was all alone in the back seat.

Fear bubbled up. _Where was Shippo? Where was Rin? Did they get away? Did they get them too?_

_Was Kagome taken as well?_

Another bump, her head smacked against the roof and she tumbled off her seat. Sango cursed, loud and angry. A hand went around the front seat and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up. She snarled at a black ski mask. How predictable. Were these really Naraku's henchman? He should have at least gotten them cool Halloween masks or something. And why in the hell were they kidnappingher _during the day?_ Naraku really wasn't such a smarty-pants after all.

"Quiet you! Or I'll gouge your eyes out and cut your tongue in half instead!" the voice was a growl. He was faking it, a cheap try at concealing it.

Sango also heard the quiver in it too. He was scared. Of what? Naraku? Her? Who knew! But she wasn't taking him seriously. Sango kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Where are Rin and Shippo?" She growled back. _Please let them be safe. Please let Kagome be safe too! _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw out the front window that they were heading up a gravel driveway to a house…a **huge** house! He gripped her chin and ripped her away.

"They're following us and will be with you shortly."

This time his words sent a quiver through her. _They had all of them. _

It was a trap that was certain, to get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha here. And Sango knew it was going to work.

The driver snapped, "Will you stop talking to her and knock her out or something! She's a tough cookie and I don't want to exert myself on dragging her inside."

That guy sounded familiar…

"Fine, fine," the passenger answered. And then before she could do anything about it, a sharp pain lanced at her temple. She collapsed to the bottom of the car, her vision beginning to blacken.

"Do you think Boss will be pleased with what we've brought him?"

The driver was certainly smiling, "I'm sure he'll give us a just reward."

_You mean…this wasn't Naraku's plan? _

Consciousness began to ebb away. Before the darkness could swap her, Sango whimpered…

"Miroku."

* * *


	34. Memories, Betrayal & Awakening

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

He was a quiet one and preferred it that way. 

You got hurt when people knew you.

Anonymity equaled safety and Bronte Amador O'Hara liked it that way.

Bronte Amador…

Really…what a _stupid_ name.

His parents truly had been bizarre. To name their son "thunder lover", yeah…something had sure been wrong upstairs.

That's why the mixed jaguar, wolf and human had decided long ago to be called only by his last name, even by friends, _family_ too!

If he had any family.

O'Hara didn't really know why all this strange stuff was going through his head, he had had a…a…

Pleasant life.

Sure, let's go with that.

He had loved the man and woman he had grown up with, a hard outer shell marine and a conservative English teacher (a stretch wasn't it?). Yes, he had loved them to pieces.

And the love never really left when they told him he was adopted, that his real parents had been some kind of drug poppin' hippies who had gotten to "into" the sixties and seventies.

That was okay.

He never met them anyway, never even had a whiff of their names. They were dead to him and eventually one day he was told that they _had_ died in some bizarre car crash. All of their pot friends denying that claim by stating "it was a UFO man, like dude! It picked them right off the ground!"

Either way, they were forever out of his life. Permanently.

And his real father and mother (for really what were blood lines anyway?) had raised him right.

They weren't bizarre, strange or weird in the least. They gave him birthday parties, cocoa every morning and a homemade breakfast, played catch, and read him stories. They told him where babies came from—O'Hara smiled remembering their stricken faces by that simple question—and had comforted him on his first breakup. There was help on his homework and advice about every little thing. Curfews and groundings and "I love you"s.

A pleasant wonderful family.

Except…

There was no denying their irrefutable need to keep his heritage a secret. No one must ever know that he was a cross breed. It was only a third of his blood line; somewhere back in the past someone must have fallen for someone they shouldn't. But it was enough to start trouble.

So that was why the training had started.

It was information his father had never explained to him on its origins. Soldiers are always very good at keeping secrets. He was an expert at dodging questions and giving answers that didn't really answer.

Training.

O'Hara shuddered.

He remembered pleading with his mother and father to stop. He didn't want to do this anymore! It hurt. It hurt really badly. Why did he have to do this?

It was always the same answer.

"_It's because we love you, honey. It's to keep us all safe."_

This wasn't the time or place to be reminiscing but for some reason the memories kept coming. O'Hara stared down at the metal table top, into a narrow hole leading him to those dark, horrible nights. The voices around him, such angry hurt voices, muffled and eventually disappeared.

And they were replaced by the ghostly tenor of his father.

The training happened in the shed in the backyard. On the outside, it looked normal and anyone would suspect to find a lawn mower and some tools hanging on rusty nails if upon opening the doors. But in reality, if such a thing happened—it never did, his parents had made sure it was tightly locked when ever he or they went in or left—you would find syringes and boxing bags, candles, mats, blankets, basins, and finally a mini refrigerator.

Inside that fridge, he could practically feel its surface when pulling the handle, there would be stacks upon stacks of vitamins and bags of blood.

Human blood.

The training—which a much older and wiser O'Hara now knew was something his father had made up—was intermixed with boosting his puny child body (yoga, karate, boxing of course), improving his mental capability (meditation, puzzles etc.), and finally…

Blood transfusions.

If they couldn't find a way to help their son mask his demon side, they would remove it and replace it.

Make him more human.

He remembered the pain, in his veins and in his parent's eyes as they pushed that needle deep in his skin. He remembered that horrible…draining…the dizziness, the nausea…he was literally fading as that bag hanging on the silver pole started to fill. It was no better when they forced that nasty human blood—from some dead person, they were making him become one with total strangers—to be pumped slowly into his little system.

There had been tests in the beginning, believe him, they made sure they got the right type of blood; they made sure it was clean.

His parents hadn't been naïve or evil. His father was trained in medicine. And his mother was a whiz at research.

And they loved him.

They did it because they loved him.

But naturally, the "training" hadn't worked.

As he grew into his teens, he was strong and smart, surpassed practically everyone in all academics and sports. _That_ part of the training had been productive. O'Hara had gone to an all human school, they lived in an all human community, and so far then no one had discovered his youkai background. Even trained mikos or monks didn't sense that hidden part of him. So well had those transfusions worked!

Then puberty struck.

The youkai blood had never really been completely drained.

O'Hara shuddered again. The instincts that attacked him, the sleepless nights, the urges to run, run, run, hunt, hunt, hunt…mate. The damn burning as his demon blood fought and soon overpowered his human side, pushed it back like his parents had tried to do to it.

Soon what his parents had sought for flip-flopped.

His ears grew pointed, his hair and eyes, once a deep brown, grew charcoal black and his teeth as well grew long and sharp.

There was nothing that could be done.

Well…there was nothing that he would allow them to do.

When he overheard them in the living room, their frantic voices…

They were going to make him start training again?

Four years of hell! Starting at the tender age of five, being forced to stay inside, never allowed to play, even go to school…not until they "healed" him.

Four years. All over again!

_No more!_

O'Hara, age sixteen, ran away that night without saying goodbye. He didn't even leave a note. He ran into the night with no provisions and no plans. Out into the streets, dodging cars and hiding in shadows, until he came to the county line which then he passed into youkai territory.

The years after that was torture.

Every day was a test of will and of survival. He was reduced to an animal, stealing food, and lapping from puddles, quivering in tight corners to keep from being eaten or murdered. Demons could sense that small minute part of him, reduced as well, never truly vanquished. He still had a stroke of humanity within him.

And it was enough to make his new life a living hell.

But he wasn't going to die.

Older O'Hara sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, going back to the night of when he decided that he would triumph and go on.

The smell that perforated that alleyway, feces and blood and garbage, riling his stomach and keeping him awake; the groan when he felt a plop of rain bounce on the tip of his nose. He had no change of clothes, the ones he now wore every day was torn and matted with filth, disintegrating with time. They were thin and he had no blankets, a storm was coming…what was he going to do?

The panic that gripped him when he heard footsteps and growls, his wearisome thoughts had dwindled and he jumped, trying to hide behind a garbage can.

It had been too late.

They had seen him. Besides, even with the rain starting to fall, his scent wasn't terribly masked.

Boar demons were a terrible lot. Older O'Hara flinched, his eyes squeezing shut, as phantom pain ripped along his body where tusks jabbed him and punches and kicks threw him into hard brick walls.

He knew they were going to kill him. There was no reason to ask them why they wished for it. He hadn't had the voice anyway, what with their meaty hands slowly compressing his windpipe.

And then…his heartbeat, ramming and running on overdrive, slowed and gave a giant thump. It rocked his entire body, freezing him.

Thump.

It was so loud. It filled his head, on the brink of pain.

Thump.

His eyes were bleeding. The shadowed faces of the youkai grew drenched in red.

Thump.

A seductive voice in his head then whispered…**_kill_**…**_kill them all…live_**…it continued and became a hypnotic mantra.

Thump. _Thump. **THUMP!**_

It was so hard to fight against. And his body hurt so bad…

So when darkness beckoned, O'Hara, nearing his nineteenth birthday—unknown to him, like he had a personal calendar—willingly fell into it and allowed his inner demon to take control.

He awoke to carnage and a pounding headache. There was a horrible taste in his mouth and a gritty feel beneath his claws. O'Hara stumbled around mangled corpses in half a daze, walked for miles in the rain, and then collapsed in the streets.

It was the middle of the night and no cars went down this road anyway, bad neighborhood, so it was okay. Funny, he was slowly bleeding to death and he was worried about being run over.

O'Hara remembered how he stared at his bloody hand, little fragments of flesh still clinging to his fingernails and how he gulped, tears—for the first time in years—gathering in his eyes.

He had killed them.

His parents had taught him the bible, how killing was wrong…

Oh who gave a care! It must also say in the bible not to torture your child either! Why should he care?

He was alive wasn't he?

But who'd say if he would be tomorrow?

Those boar bastards probably had friends and they would come to pick him off later.

Shouldn't he just give up, let it all end now…?

Then that voice whispered no. Why should he die? Why should he give up? If neither demons nor humans wanted him to live, then he should enjoy the satisfaction of rubbing his life in their faces.

"_You can't get rid of me that easily!" _he had wheezed into the night, struggling to get up.

But his wounds were too serious and his hands slipped in the muck, O'Hara fell forward and with injustice, cruelty and pain swallowing him up in a dark cloud, he started to sob.

Someone kneeled down beside him.

"_What the hell happened to you?"_

He gasped, instinct taking over and with adrenaline spurting, jumped up and crawled backwards, staring up at the person who spoke. He hadn't even noticed, so sunk in murky emotions.

_Way to go idiot, you're going to get killed for sure. _

The quick movement had its costs though, he whimpered as pain exploded and he pushed a hand into his side where one nasty gash was gushing. O'Hara saw stars and gray shadows started eating away at his vision. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out. You're going to get killed! Whatever you do, stay awake!_

The man walked forward, concern twisting his features, and what might be something close to anger, he reached out a hand but O'Hara flinched away shouting to stay away! "_Don't touch me!"_

The demon answered back, commanding, "_Who did this to you?"_

O'Hara was getting light headed, he was losing too much blood, but he managed to slur out that, _"It's not your business…go away…"_

And then the full dog youkai yanked O'Hara to his feet, with strength leaving him swiftly all he could do was grunt and sag against the man's chest. He remembered vaguely thinking…_I'm going to die…_but he was now too tired to strum up any emotion.

The man effortlessly placed O'Hara on his back and started to walk to the sidewalk.

"_What…are you doing…?" _he asked.

"_I'm taking you back with me. You're going to die out here in this weather. I have an apartment not too far from here and I can fix you up there. Once you're healed you can go back home, okay?"_

He closed his eyes and whispered, _"Don't have a home…"_

The demon actually chuckled, _"Then I guess you're going to have to bunk in the living room. Go to sleep and gather your strength. We'll be there shortly."_

And for some reason, O'Hara did as he was told, giving an exhausted sigh, but he didn't allow consciousness to leave him without asking first, _"Who…are…you?"_

The dog demon answered, and there was a smile in his voice…

"_Sesshomaru. And you are?"_

"_I'm…O'Hara…" _

"_Nice to meet you, O'Hara."_

And then Bronte Amador O'Hara passed out.

The future version of that poor cross breed, opened his eyes and sat up, placing his chin in his palm and his elbow on the table, still ignoring the argument going on.

It had happened so quickly, living on the streets for two or so years, and then becoming Sesshomaru's roommate. They became fast friends and were later colleagues, saving the world one drug bust at a time.

Once he asked Sesshomaru why he saved him that night, since he knew he was part human, and Chief looked up at him, serious and sad. It was that expression that O'Hara categorized as when Sesshomaru remembered his dark and bloody past, when he remembered his younger brother.

"_It was because…you reminded me of him."_

_Like saving me…you were somehow rectifying yourself on not saving Inuyasha. On not keeping your promise to always be together. _

O'Hara raised a brow and gave a soft chuckle. _I suppose Inuyasha and I have had similar experiences. _

Just minus the needles.

"Agent O'Hara, _pay_…**_attention_**!"

He jumped and immediately went to his feet, heart drumming against his ribs, "Sir, yes, sorry Chief!"

It was one of those rare moments when he got caught by surprise and his serene mask slipped. O'Hara struggled to get back into professional line. He was at work, doing his job…

And right now…

He had to do the dirty downside of his job.

Dealing with shape shifters.

He repeated his apology with a more calm tone.

Sesshomaru stared at him, frustration and—_betrayal, hurt—_confusion decorating his features, and then spun back to the matter at hand. His knuckles cracked. "Stop day dreaming, Agent O'Hara and do your job."

O'Hara didn't take offense. Sesshomaru was his boss after all, something that _he_ would never want to be, nuh-uh, that was definitely dirty work, and besides. He was feeling the sting of betrayal as well. The cat/wolf demon nodded and turned to the man in the metal chair, being debriefed.

James Williams met his gaze.

* * *

Kagome hugged Rin and Shippo tightly to her chest, rocking the sobbing children back and forth. Unlike Sango, she was in the back of some delivery truck, with no windows whatsoever. She had been tied up and gagged too, but was easily able to get freed as well. 

These henchmen really sucked at tying knots.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I'm sure Sesshomaru and everyone have realized we're missing by now. They're coming. It's okay. Stop crying."

Shippo hiccupped. "But they hurt you and Sango! Th-they hit you…what if…?"

What if they do something worse when the car stops?

Kagome tried her best to smile, but fear was bubbling in her gut. She had never been a pro at sports or at O'Hara's special training (not like she brought a bow and arrow with her anyway), if those thugs wanted to beat her or God forbid, Rin or Shippo, how could she possibly stop them?

When she had seen them dragging Sango away, and another holding Rin by the scruff of her T-shirt, Shippo by his tail, she had run down into the parking garage to try and stop them.

Kagome didn't know what possessed her to look for her friends in the garage, but it was lucky she did apparently.

It didn't take much, one back hand to the face, and she had been out for the count.

Pathetic!

Kagome wiped Rin and Shippo's faces; they were a little bruised but never had been knocked out. Tied and gagged? Yes, of course. But rope was no match for Shippo's fox fie. Once a cute little trick to wow his friends and family. Now a technique to save the day! After freeing himself and Rin, they had quickly set forth to waking up Kagome and freeing her too.

To have kids untie henchmen knots. Man, were these really Naraku's guys?

Come on, his guys had kidnapped Inuyasha, a half demon sure but a powerful one at that, and had buried him in a coffin. Now they were kidnapping three girls and one kitsune in the middle of the day?

Was Naraku losing it?

"But Ka-Kagome," Rin sniffed, "Fluffy d-don't know where we are."

"Uh…"

They hit over a bump and were set flying, giving them all a massive headache and a break for Kagome to think of an answer.

But she still didn't have one.

_Rin's right. If Sesshomaru and his agents knew where Naraku's hideout was, they would have gotten him ages ago. They don't know where we are. What's going to happen to us?_

_I'm not going to let them hurt Rin and Shippo!_

Knowing Naraku's behavior and personality so far however, most likely they were ransom to try and get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away. Take another shot at destroying them together.

And knowing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…

It was going to work.

Kagome groaned and slammed her fist on the metal floor.

Why couldn't she be useful?

"_**Why can't I help anyone?"**_

That's right—

No! This was not the time to think about that.

The car had slowed to a stop.

It was time to see if she could protect the kids. If she could actually be strong, and not some useless weakling!

Determination calmed the nasty drumming of her blood and she went to her feet, bracing her legs at shoulder width apart and balling her hands.

It was now or never.

_I'm going to protect them!_

But she was still so scared.

That little voice in the back of her head, the one who was unconfident and cowardly, but had a gift at argument, whimpered. _You can't do this. They'll kill you. _

No.

_Don't you remember what they did to Inuyasha? They strapped him to a bomb! Buried him under feet of dirt!_

No!

_They're going to kill you, shoot you in the head, right in front of the kids! _

_No. _

_And then they'll kill them too! Or worse, torture them first!_

_NO!_

Handles clicked, the doors of the back to the truck started to swing open.

Sunlight poured in making the tears coating Rin and Shippo's faces to glisten. They sat, shivering, holding each other close.

"Kagome…"

They both whimpered.

_They're going to kill you!_

_**NO! NO! NO!**_

"How the hell did you three get untied?"

_I won't let that happen! _Fire seemed to come alive in her chest, it poured down into her fingertips and gathered, growing stronger as her will to live and protect did. She shut her eyes tight and screamed.

Too hot! Too hot!

"**I'm not going to let you hurt them!"**

Pink light engulfed the van and male screams rocked the air.

* * *


	35. Forgiveness

**

* * *

The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

He missed his momma and papa. 

He hadn't been able to talk to them for three whole days.

And it was torture.

The last time he had been able to get them on a phone they had told him they were heading home right away. Except there wouldn't be a plane leaving for the mainland (the name of the island was long and hard to pronounce but Shippo did understand it was really far away) for another two or so days. And that the trip home would take _another_ day. Something about going through a time zone thingy and that there was a possibility of a storm coming.

It was all really confusing and his chest hurt whenever he thought about them.

He almost didn't want them to come home. He didn't want them anywhere near Naraku and all this bad stuff that was happening.

He wanted to hug them, hear their soothing words of "We'll protect you, nothing will hurt you" but at the same time, would like to protect them himself.

Little Shippo was actually kind of grateful for that storm.

His momma hadn't been. She had been near tears telling him the news. His papa, always trying to be strong, sounded a little strained too.

They hadn't been told the itty bitty details of what was happening. Sesshomaru had assured them that he was in good hands and that someone had just broken into the house.

Okay…so Sesshomaru had lied.

But it was better than hysterical parents.

Shippo, still blinded by that pink light and quivering by the electrical power of it, could only think about how much he would miss his momma and papa if something happened to him.

_I hope they don't get too sad…_

The little kit felt the effects of his yelling but not the sound itself. His ears were filled to the brim with everyone else's. The bad men actually sounded kind of funny.

It reminded him of his babysitter Cindy when she found his little prank in the bathroom. Come on, even him, a kid, could tell the difference between a rubber spider and the real thing.

He was in Naraku's clutches but all of a sudden Shippo wanted to laugh.

Then all sounds vanished, like cotton had been stuffed into his ears. The fox kept his eyes closed and sniffed, feeling a bit light headed by the ringing in his head. He swallowed, reliving the ache of his throat, and whispered, "Rin? Kagome?"

Humor was gone. Apprehension was building.

He didn't want to open his eyes.

Kagome's voice sounded far away and terribly weak. He wasn't sure if from an injury or exhaustion. "I-it's okay, Shippo. They're gone."

Shippo licked his lips. "R-really?"

"Yeah…" her word cracked and though he expected it, no smell of salt came.

"Rin?"

"I'm o-okay." She didn't stop hugging him.

"You guys aren't hurt right?"

"No." The kids answered as one.

Kagome sniffed and Shippo heard footsteps coming their way. Warmth enveloped them and they were lifted up into the air, hugged against the teen's chest. Rin and Shippo released each other and gripped her shoulders.

"No opening your eyes okay?"

Shippo felt a buzz of fear and buried his nose in her shirt. He didn't smell blood so it couldn't be something gory like on those movies he wasn't supposed to watch (but had sneaked down after bedtime anyway). But those words didn't ease his trepidation.

"K-Kagome?"

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong. Just don't open your eyes and stay as quiet as possible. We're going to go get Sango."

"I-is she nearby?" Rin swallowed a whimper. "She's not hurt is she?"

"I…I don't think so…No, no she's fine. Of course she's fine."

Shippo bit his lip and prayed while it felt like Kagome hopped from side to side, heading down for the back of the van. The rush to the ground had him nearly sinking his claws in her skin.

"Is it okay to open our eyes now?" Rin whispered.

Kagome shushed her and didn't answer for a while, walking steadily in hurried steps. Then she slowed to a stop and kneeled down. Shippo inhaled the fragrance of a car, engine and carbon monoxide and rubber and all that other stinky stuff. He struggled not to sneeze when the teen nodded and her hair tickled across his nose.

"Yeah, you can open your eyes now. But keep quiet. I need your help."

The children did as they were told and blearily glanced around their new surroundings. They were huddled by the door of a "mafia" car and from what they could see so low down on the ground, they were in some desecrated yard. Huge and if taken care of properly would have been magnificent. Or perhaps had once been. The shrubs and rusty gates surrounding a long paved driveway were gloomy with age and neglect.

Shippo's heart beat doubled up when Rin gasped. When he looked to what had caused her such a reaction, he almost mimicked it.

Up following the end of the driveway was a gigantic and…really, really creepy manor.

The kit shuddered.

It looked just like those haunted houses on those movies he wasn't supposed to see. There were the tall blackened doors with those freaky golden knockers. Check. (They were too far away to be certain but Shippo bet they were in the shape of gargoyles or lions). There were the shutters that creaked in the wind and were near to the point of falling off. Check. And the slanted roofs with missing shingles and one tower. Check, check.

Oh, and a fountain overfilled with moss and ivy. Nice touch with the faded marble.

Check, check, double check.

Why did all villains have to choose a lair like that?

"Rin, Shippo, I have to put you down now. Keep watch and warn me if anyone's coming. And whatever you do, stay quiet and don't go anywhere. Sango's in this car. I think she's unconscious."

Kagome placed them on the pavement. Shippo gnawed on the inside of his cheek in worry by the older girl's oddly distant demeanor.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" She muttered, moving cautiously to the front door. It was ajar. Someone had run out, pushed it, but it hadn't closed. She slowly lifted it with her fingertips and swung it outward, careful to not have it make too much noise.

"What happened to the bad guys?"

She stiffened and turned to them. "I…I'm not really sure you guys…but don't worry…they can't hurt us anymore." She took a deep breath and crawled into the car.

Rin and Shippo glanced at each other and nodded. Good enough for them. There was no time for a question and answer session. They put their backs to the car and pinned their gazes on the desolate yard. No one was going to sneak up on them.

For now.

* * *

"…_go…San…Sango…Sango, wake up._ Wake up Sango!_"_

Kagome's once muffled words exploded with clarity and Sango moaned by the pounding in her temples. She tilted her head away and covered her eyes.

"N-no…m-tired…"

"I know you are Sango but we have to get going. Before they realize what happened."

The girl stiffened when her aching brain analyzed those words. She fought and won and opened her eyes. Kagome's blurry face swirled and righted itself, like focusing a camera. She gave a tired smile and her friend lit up in relief.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I…I think so. The bastard hit m…" Sango trailed off and looked around the vacant car. Her ears strained by the deathly silence and the last of her fatigue washed away. "Kagome…" she said slowly, lowering to a whisper. "Where…what happened? Where did those guys…how did you…?"

She turned to the younger teen, expecting answers, but paused when she noticed the shadows under Kagome's eyes, and the tense lines of her mouth. Worry nicked up. "Kagome?"

"Um…Sango?" Kagome wrung her hands, "Do you r-remember when Inuyasha did that weird…that weird thing in the gym? When he was fighting O-O'Hara and there was that bright light and…and…um…" she started to shiver and Sango straightened quickly to wrap her in a hug. Not understanding what was happening but gladly comforting her, the answers would come soon enough.

Her head ache thankfully was edging off.

"Kagome, what happened? What does that have to do with anything?" Slight frustration wriggled into her system, coiling around a shot of panic. "Where're the kids? Shippo and Rin?"

She jumped by a shushing outside and the kit suddenly popped his head up and looked through the window. He brought a finger to his lips, "We're fine. Be quiet." She could easily make out his breathless whisper. Kagome hadn't closed the car door all the way.

Sango smiled and sighed, seeing a hand reach up and wave next to Shippo's head. By the flower bracelet hanging around it, it was easy to figure that was Rin.

_Thank you God…_

She went back to the matter before hand. She patted Kagome's shoulder, urging her on into 'spilling it'. "Okay … can you explain this to me now? You're confusing me."

Kagome nodded, took a deep breath and shied away from her hug.

That had been unexpected.

Usually the teen would be sobbing. Or at least have one little tear.

Sango was amazed to find the girl's face completely dry (though pale) and she looked up with a strange look in her chocolate orbs.

After a few seconds, it hit her.

Kagome looked like Inuyasha.

Back when he was mute, that look would come into his eyes whenever they uttered his name. After the initial flinch, he would look up and meet you face to face.

Determination--

Pain….

--written deep in those eyes.

Such strength in the face of adversity.

Sango placed a hand on her heart, feeling an unexpected clench. Dread plunked into her stomach.

Something bad had happened.

"Follow me, Sango. I…I did something weird. Back there to those bad guys…something…happened. I'll go show you if you want. Would that be okay?"

She nodded bemusedly, astonished by such tranquil and oddly innocent words that were leaving Kagome's mouth.

"Promise you won't get scared?"

The dread released a toxic gas of fear.

"I-I promise Kagome. You can show me…a-and then we'll get back to headquarters. Deal?"

"They drove around for a long time. I'm not sure where we are. But we can go find a phone. I can try my mom's cell."

Sango nodded in agreement and still clutched the fabric above her drumming heart as she followed her friend out into the driveway.

Something bad.

Shippo and Rin ran and wrapped their little arms around Sango's calves, exclaiming below their breaths their relief of seeing her okay. The teen stood up, balancing herself fairly well with the weight immobilizing her feet, and rubbed each of their heads. She smiled, a tense act, "Are you guys hurt?"

"No!" They said in unison. Both kids widened their eyes and clamped their hands over their mouths.

"Sorry."

"Yeah sorry, we forgot to be quiet."

"That's okay guys. I think we're okay for now. But we're going to go back to the van and see if maybe there's a radio, alright? When we carry you, you're going to have to close your eyes again and don't make a peep. Deal?" Sango glanced at Kagome, more tendrils of that noxious gas releasing into her system.

Radio was a good idea. They'll check for a radio.

But what was the bad thing…the bad thing Kagome didn't want the kids to see?

Where were the men?

What had happened to them?

Something bad.

She'd find out soon.

Sango did her share of gaping at the manor, fountain and yard as she held Rin close, hobbling to catch up with Kagome. It was outstanding!

And terribly familiar.

Where had she seen this before?

"Sango?"

"Yeah?" she answered Rin half mindedly.

"Is Fluffy going to come save us?"

She paused, step hovering in mid air, but quickly recovered. "Y-yeah, Rin. Yeah, I'm sure. Chief would never let anything harm you."

Sango wrinkled her brow by the sudden tears wetting her shoulder. Rin shook her head. "No. N-no, I don't want Fluffy to come. Bad Man will hurt Fluffy. I don't want Bad Man t-to try and blow up Fluffy, like Puppy-Kun. I don't want Fluffy…h-hurt…l-like mommy and daddy!" Rin bit Sango's shirt, muffling her sobs.

"Rin…Rin, no don't think like that." Sango met Kagome's worried gaze. She rubbed the child's back in soothing circles. "Sesshomaru is a strong demon. Nothing could hurt him, least of all Naraku. There's nothing to worry about. And besides," she fluffed Rin's bangs, smiling down at her big bleary eyes. "We're going to get out of here, right after we call Sesshomaru. There won't be a need for him to save us. See? There's nothing to cry about."

Rin sniffed. "Really?"

Sango nodded.

The child sighed and wiped her eyes. "Good. I…I love Fluffy a lot."

"And he loves you too."

Rin smiled, lip quivering, and she slid her eyes closed.

That had been unexpected as well.

Wouldn't a little girl rather have her hero come save her, no matter the odds? Instead, this little girl had wanted to keep her hero—_her daddy—_as far away as possible, throwing herself into the lions.

Sango stared off into space.

She understood.

This was a ploy, a trap to catch Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. And most likely, Miroku would follow along.

"_**Why am I so useless?"**_

Sango winced. She didn't want Miroku here! She didn't want Miroku to come save her! She wanted him far away, surrounded by people with guns that could protect him. She didn't want him running in here like a knight in shining armor.

She wanted him cowardly!

If he was cowardly, he would stay alive.

She didn't want to see him—_blow up—_die.

Tears welled up and her heart clenched again.

Why did she want this?

Well couldn't she see?

Couldn't she just admit it to herself?

She had…for so dang long!

She…

_I…_

"Love him."

"What was that, Sango? Did you say something?"

Sango jumped, face blooming like a rose. "Uh? Oh, no! No, no, no. Nothing. I didn't say anything!"

_I love him. _

_I love that pervert!_

_Miroku, stay away!_

Kagome raised a brow and then she turned her head, noticing that they had come to their destination. Her stature wilted. And those shadows descended. She glanced back at her friend, again with that strikingly similar Inuyasha aura, and whispered, "Please don't be scared, okay?"

Sango swallowed and straightened. "I won't be."

The past life miko lifted her hand and pointed.

The past life taijiya turned.

And gaped.

She turned back to Kagome, mouth still hanging slack, "Did…h-how…are they…?"

By her nod, Sango's head swum and she struggled to think rationally.

This was crazy!

That wasn't possible.

Couldn't be…

"They were bad men Sango." As she talked, Kagome's words grew faster. "That's all I remember thinking after I realized they were going to hurt Rin and Shippo. That they were bad men and that they stunk…that they were black and…and dirty. I…_hated_ it. I hated the filth. The…evil. So…" Her voice cracked. "It burned. It was so hot…too hot. But not a bad burn. It was…it felt good…kind of. I never felt so powerful before. But then…there was a...the power was frightening. It _scared_ me Sango."

Sango looked back over the scene—_Kagome did this?--_and her lungs galloped over air.

"I liked it…but then it scared me. It's…hard to explain. But I remember thinking…that I was sick of having other people save me. That I wanted to protect Rin and Shippo. Had to. That this time…I was going to help myself. I wasn't going to let the bad men hurt them!" Kagome's arms wound tighter around Shippo.

"I couldn't see anymore. But I could still feel…almost _smell_...their evilness. It smelled…awful. And I had to make it go away. I hated them, Sango. I hated what they were doing. I hated what they had become. And I had to protect the kids. So…I…I cleaned them."

"Cleaned them?" Sango whimpered out.

Cleaned them?

Out of nowhere, a mental picture of Kagome holding a feather duster and prancing around fluffing Naraku's men filled her head. Sango willed herself not to let the insane cackle of laughter to release.

"Yeah…I wanted them…to be…to be pure, I think. That's all I can put into words. I wanted the evil smell to go away. I wanted the bad men to stop and leave us alone! And…soon I...I could see again. And the hot…the burn went away. And when I looked around…this…this is what I found. And I knew…" now the tears were falling.

But who couldn't cry?

Looking at this…who couldn't be…horrified?

"I knew that I was the one who did this. But do you know the worst part Sango?"

"Wh-what?"

"I…I didn't feel as bad as I should have been! I…on the contrary I…I was _relieved_! I was almost…_happy_ that they were gone. We were safe and they…couldn't…hurt us anymore." Kagome fell to her knees and started to rock Shippo in her arms, clutching at him like a life line to her sanity.

"I didn't feel as bad as I should have been."

Sango wetted her dry mouth. Her skin tickled by the tears gliding down her cheeks. And a sad little smile graced her lips.

"You know what Kagome?"

"What?" The girl wiped her eyes and cooed to the kit that she was okay and to keep his eyes closed.

"I…don't feel as bad as I should either."

Fresh tears sprung anew.

They fell to the driveway. And more kept coming.

Who couldn't cry?

Except the bad men.

Their gleaming skulls, stark white and devoid of all flesh and blood, even clothes, were dry of all tears or expression. The skeletons—_clean, so clean—_littered here and there. Some hanging from the van's door handles, neck suspending down like a puppet's. And others rested on the ground, sprung out like a bomb had exploded. Their arms up and head back, jaws wide and forming a cruel gaped grin.

No tears.

No life.

But the smell was gone.

The dirt of sin and evil was gone.

Cleaned away.

After a few moments, Sango scrubbed her face and hurried to Kagome's side. "Okay, okay…enough alright. They are gone. Done. It's over. We need to get out of here. All of a sudden I have this bad feeling."

And it had actually always been there.

A surging, itchy sense of someone watching and plotting, coming closer.

This scene was horrible and it was frightening and…and she just wanted to collapse in a fit of insane crying. But more than that, she wanted to get these kids back safely, and see Miroku.

Hug him. Make sure he was alive.

Tell him.

"We need to get out of here now, Kagome! We'll try to figure this out later."

Kagome took her outstretched hand and stood up, "But it's just like Inuyasha and in the gym. It's so weird…but…I'm not surprised. It's like I've always been able to do that. And…and that really make me angry, Sango! I should be so…so shocked or something! But I'm not!" She wiped her eyes viciously, "Why? Why do I feel like this? Why…h-how was I able to do that?"

The feeling was growing worse, she just wanted to sprint like the devil was at her heels, run to the exit and all the way back to headquarters, no matter how far, "I know, Kagome. I know but we have to get out of here, right now! Before…before more bad guys come! Or even…"

"Me?"

Rin and Shippo opened their eyes and bounded their heads up. Sango and Kagome whirled around and gasped.

A torso of a man connected to a giant body of a tarantula, his arms long and crooked, his eyes red and full of malice and blood lust; a scar the shape of a spider on his back and his long greasy black hair flapping in the wind…and that smile. That smile that gleamed as thick dark indigo poison—_miasma, its called miasma—_whirled in the air between his cracking hands.

They blinked and the vision snapped away.

In the spider man's place was just a normal human being.

Normal, except the malice and blood lust still resided in now dark…dark…sinful blue eyes. So blue they looked black. And the man also had long greasy black hair curling down his back. He was wearing a pristine suit and tie. And he was holding a wine glass, swirling crimson liquid around and around in rhythmic twists.

That smile though…

Same as always.

They have never met this man before. Had never seen a picture even.

But somehow they all knew.

"Naraku."

* * *

Keep your head cool. Keep it clear. Don't let emotions control you. Think rationally, clinically, and terribly dispassionately. 

Those were the rules all must follow in this room.

In this room, there had been rapists, murderers, crooks, and liars sitting behind that one way mirror. Men and women who were pros at doing what they did best: twisting logic to get in the clear.

Don't give them time to think, come up with a story.

Hit them hard and smacking, with questions and facts and accusations.

Catch them in a lie.

Don't get frustrated or angry.

Don't get hurt.

But that wasn't working.

And he knew it wasn't, could see it in both their eyes. Though they were acting aloof and cold, were shooting questions right and left and were standing above him, him sitting in this low metal chair, imposing and dangerous…

Their eyes told a different story.

A story of conflicting emotions, of betrayal and despair, rage and confusion; a sad story that he had been the author of, had created purposely.

With his neat little pencil, he had erased all trust.

One clean stroke.

He was so sorry.

James Preston Williams kept his face expressionless and was successfully dodging all of their verbal blows, letting it seem to slide right off of him. But inside his heart he was remembering their past, the cases they had shared, and the laughs he had managed to sneak out of them. His chest was aching in guilt and regret.

But then he'd remember her. Remembered why and how he had become this internally digested fly, who had given up hope and was waiting for the spider's jaws to snap down.

He had done this, broken this friendship and companionship, this trust, just to have her live another day.

It was selfish, he knew that. He had endangered so many people, had his boss's long lost little brother buried (and he had been claustrophobic too, that had made it worse) and almost blown to bits.

Love wasn't supposed to be selfish right?

Love wasn't supposed to be foolish right?

Williams swallowed. If he had to do it again…he'd probably would. He couldn't live with the thought of…of her gone. Of her beauty ravaged and destroyed.

And he couldn't bear the thought of the look in her eyes when she would discover what he had done.

He was ashamed.

He was so sorry.

But he'd do it again. If time took a U-turn and he was faced with that decision again…he would make the same one.

Become Naraku's spy, lackey…

Shape shifter.

So that he wouldn't kill his Arena.

Looking back, he should have told Chief on the spot. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way.

"_**If you tell anyone…she will die."**_

No. No he wouldn't have. Never.

If there was one thing he had learned about Naraku, the guy always kept his cruel promises. Some way or another.

Fear gripped him but he kept it at bay. If he had to plead on his knees, he'd make sure they kept his Arena safe.

He met his boss's gaze, saw the hidden emotions underneath that ice, and smiled. "Thank you for not having her come here."

The radio of which Sesshomaru had called O'Hara laid in pieces on the floor. That was becoming a horrible habit nowadays. How many more equipment were they going to have to replace?

Chief's golden orbs flashed red. "I did what you have asked. Now withhold to your end of the bargain."

James nodded, "I know, Chief. If I'm anything…I'm a man of my word."

"Man of your word?" Sesshomaru scoffed, "Then what of the pledge you made when you first became one of my agents, Williams? Does that not count?"

He kept his smile steady. But his heart tore in two, "I pledged to never leave my partner behind, always respect my associates, and never run into danger irrationally."

"There is also the part where you never coincide with the enemy! Where, no matter what torture they place upon you, you keep our organization and all who work for it a secret…even to your grave! With such utter betrayal Agent Williams that you have dealt us, you have most likely endangered us all!"

_I already knew that._

"I know, sir. But you shouldn't worry, he doesn't know anything. He only had me do a couple of errands for him…that's all."

"Damn you! You were behind Inuyasha's kidnapping! You nearly had him killed! Do you feel no remorse for that action?"

_Yes…yes…of course I do…_

Sesshomaru's voice rose and boomed with his fury. His hands itched to squeeze this man's neck, wipe that insufferable smirk off his face.

He had chosen James Williams out of hundreds of applications, had made sure he was qualified to be part of his elite team.

And he had deceived them all. He had deceived him!

He had trusted this…this…

O'Hara grabbed his arm and tightened to the point of pain. The haze of anger filling his mind dissipated. He shook his head and signaled for the cat to let him go. O'Hara stepped back. Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

He had created those rules, those policies whenever questioning a suspect.

He should damn well follow them himself.

But it was growing difficult.

"Tell us why, Agent Williams. And while you're at it, tell us the reason for demanding Agent Honda to miss this pleasant chat. I'm sure she's...disappointed." Sesshomaru placed his mask on firmly and waited.

Williams let out a sigh.

And put on a cocky grin.

"Where to start though? It's been so long." He tapped his chin, "Let's see, well…one day I got a phone call. It was right around the time you discovered Inuyasha was alive."

"H.T. You will address him in that manner."

"Very well." _I'm sorry. _"H.T. then. It was right around Naraku had informed you that he was alive. That must have been what…couple months ago? Somewhere around then. Anyway, I got a phone call not long after. It was at night. And we had a…pleasant chat."

Inwardly, his guts contracted, remembering the gripping alarm and the nauseating pauses as he tried to sway away from the spider's shooting venom.

It hadn't worked.

* * *

"_**What do you want with me?"**_

"_**Only your services, James."**_

"_**It's Williams. And I would never aid you."**_

"_**Oh…well that's too bad. I suppose then I must…persuade you."**_

"_**You have nothing. Nothing! That could persuade me to betray Chief."**_

"_**Really? Then what of your little lover girl? Arena. Isn't that her name? She's very pretty. Innocent."**_

"_**Don't…Y-you wouldn't harm her. You're lying."**_

"**_Am I? Let me tell you now, Williams, I am capable of anything. You should remember that, especially since you are now working for me. You must have made a decision correct?"_**

"_**Y…yes. Yes…As long as…don't…"**_

"**_Very good, little agent. And I do promise you this. Your lover will not be harmed…just as long as you obey my every command…and…that you keep this business deal to yourself. For it is only a business deal, isn't it, James? It's an agreement. A deal. We're just two hot blooded men who wish to get by in life. Isn't that all this is, Jamey boy?"_**

"_**Whatever you say…"**_

"_**Good agent. Now remember, keep this close to your heart. If you tell anyone…she dies. And I do enjoy killing people, Jimmy. It's loads of fun."**_

"_**Damn you."**_

"**_Yes, yes. I know. We're all damned in this world. Including you. You've just made a pact with the devil."_**

* * *

The devil? 

Oh yes, the devil did exist.

And he wasn't going to allow him to take his angel.

"We…we made a deal. I would do a few miniscule jobs for him and in return he'd…" _no, don't tell. Keep it away. Destroy your image. Make them hate you. Then the sting of betrayal won't seem so bad. _

_She's going to hate you._

"Then…he…he promised whatever he had planned wouldn't touch me. Call it insurance. And that's all. He never asked for quality information on neither you nor any of the agents. That…is the only thing you can truly count my word on."

"Your word has no value anymore, Williams."

_Don't show any reaction. _

James grinned.

"Yep, I sure do, Chief."

O'Hara stepped forth, cutting off whatever obscene retort Sesshomaru had on his lips. He nudged his boss, signaling for him to let him take his previous seat. Sesshomaru, after a brief hesitation, got up and moved; the cat sat one hip down against the table and stared imperviously at their shape shifter.

And their shape shifter wiggled nervously.

O'Hara was smart, cunning, and perceptive. He had made keeping this little ruse secret a very hard thing to do.

That and Kagura.

Oh, but she was a special one wasn't she?

Sweat popped out along William's forehead and gleamed down his cheeks. He knew by the slight twitching of their ears, that they could hear his escalating heartbeat.

"He's lying." O'Hara's unnatural charcoal eyes blazed with intensity. His tone kept crisp and cool. "Aren't you?"

His soft, almost gentle whisper, nearly dealt poor old Preston in. But--no. He could say it was because of Naraku, or even Arena herself. But that wasn't the truth was it? No, not the whole truth anyway.

The real reason he just couldn't lay things down on the table…was because he had grown too addicted with lying.

It was becoming a second skin. Comfortable.

When had telling the truth become so complicated?

James' teeth shone under the harsh blare of the fluorescent hanging light. "You tell me. Catch me in a lie. Follow the rules. Or you're going to lose."

Chief and the cat glanced at each other uncomfortably.

And Williams stirred uncomfortably as well.

_You know what you had sounded like right there? Don't you? Do you know…?_

_You sounded like…**him**. _

And that really was the worst pained truth of all.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome?" Agents, pencil pushers, scientists and guards looked up from their work (or lack thereof) as that booming call ricocheted down the hallways. 

Two more voices followed.

"Shippo! Rin! Where are you guys?"

"Sango? Sango! Come on, this isn't funny!"

H.Q's secret workers shrugged their shoulders, some grumbled about being interrupted, but most just went back to napping or watching TV. Things sure had grown quiet lately.

Besides Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Arena's constant yelling.

The three slowed and came back into a huddle, after they had checked all the doors in the corridor. Worry was now being shown freely. At first their search had started out on just announcing to their missing persons that lunch was ready and to get back from their game.

But soon, after nearly an hour of hopping stairs and elevators and disturbing many meetings by popping into rooms, the search party came to the conclusion that either Kagome, Sango, Shippo (and apparently Rin as well they had discovered) were very good at hide and seek or…

No one wanted to think about it. They were fine. It was a big building. Plenty of places to roam and…and get lost.

Including the garage.

Inuyasha seized on frustration, scowled and crossed his arms. "Where in the hell could they be?"

"I think it's time we paged them." Miroku suggested.

"We should have done that _hours_ ago!"

The past monk bopped his friend and ignored his angry yelp. "We didn't want to disturb everyone for nothing, Inuyasha."

"But I think we did that anyway," Arena mumbled. She twisted her fingers together, still fretting over why Chief and Agent O'Hara and James—_no, no, Agent Williams—_hadn't wanted her at that debriefing. She bit the inside of her cheek.

Plenty of motives, usually highly imaginative, had already cluttered her head. Going from they hated her, it was her father or someone else she knew and cared for, to even that they despised her and thought she was horrible at her job.

It was probably the last one.

They hated her. Thought she was weak and innocent and…

She had graduated from an elite school and had a black belt mind you! She could kick anyone's butt and was the youngest employer of Chief Sesshomaru's! Top of her class in any academic…she was no baby…nuh uh…nope…

They hated her.

Arena shook her head. Oh come on, one of those men was actually her…

Her face bloomed red and her hands clasped tightly over her stomach. Thinking about that always made her tummy flip.

She may be a fool on some aspects but definitely not on the basis that she loved that blasted man.

_James…where are you? If you are at the debriefing, you would have wanted me there right? You know that I can interrogate a suspect like anyone else, right? Oh man…where are you?_

Something was tickling her. Things just didn't add up.

She had interrogated people before. Chief didn't care about weaknesses or fears; he placed you in any situation and forced you to practice. Get better. She would rather be behind a microscope but that didn't mean she couldn't be behind a one way mirror either.

All three of those men knew she could handle anything, would have had to, to be qualified for this career.

Than why had Chief commanded she not come?

What was missing from this formula?

Things didn't add up at all.

"Arena!" By Inuyasha's bark, the woman nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"What! what?" She let out a sharp exhale and shrunk a bit by the hanyou's glare. "I'm sorry, I—yes, let's page them or…I mean…" Those darn amber eyes, they were so much like Chief's. Her back stiffened. "Stop that, H.T.!"

He blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he grumbled, "I'm just…where the hell are they?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." And took a deep breath. Determination suddenly overwhelmed her. "But I'm going to find out."

The boys tilted their heads in confusion. "Huh?" They articulated as one.

She walked past them in long strides.

Having a teenage boy intimidate her had sent her off the edge, she was going to take the initiative and find out why! No excuses! Don't think about the anger that would appear in her team members' eyes…

Arena clenched her fists. No!

She was part of this team too!

"Arena?" Miroku, exasperated, jogged after her, "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha, a little slower, then followed as well, "Hey! Hey, you, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to find them!"

"But we already looked!" Inuyasha whined.

"No! I mean the other…oh _whatever_!" She started to run, mentally going over the route to the interrogation room.

The teenage boys, confused, hurried their pace too and followed Agent Honda through the halls, down a flight of stairs, and skidded to a stop when they found themselves in a sea of agents, all trying to look through a door window.

Inuyasha and Miroku flinched in surprise when Arena shouted, "All of you! Out of the way!"

The mass of men and women looked at her and a silence palpated. One guy stepped forward, seemingly with a goal to get her to walk away with him, muttering, "Oh, um, hello, Miss Honda, uh, Chief he wanted you to…"

"Get away! I know he's in there! And I want to know what's going on!"

No one had ever seen goody-little-two-shoes-shy-enthusiastic Arena so angry before and it started a hum of whispering to rise up. The man now grabbed her arm, insistently tugging, "Come on, Agent Honda, I was given direct orders—"

"Hey!" She tried to wrench her arm free. When the man's pulling became rougher, Inuyasha and Miroku made themselves known.

"You better let her go!"

"Yeah, she has a right to know what's going on!"

The man grew flustered, "Yeah but I don't think, come on Miss Honda, just…uh…"

"I said let—me--_go_!" Arena made a vise like grip around the man's wrist and flipped him in a 360 degree circle, head over heels, to end up sprawled on the ground. He scrambled in a crab position and stared at her in shock; two fingers came up and wiped away at the blood spouting from his nose. "That should teach you. Now all of you! Get back!"

The people blocking the door could only stand there paralyzed, numb on what they should do. Agent Honda's hand flew down to her waist, "Don't make me get my gun out!"

That did it. Everyone fanned out and allowed her to jog to the door.

Before she got to the handle, it twisted. Arena skidded to a stop when Sesshomaru stepped out. He was livid. "What is going on out here?" He howled and looked from one face to the other. His brows furrowed when he noticed his brother, Miroku, and Arena. "What the hell are you…" by a hiss of whispering, he went back to the other people and shouted, "All of you! Get back to your stations!"

Once again, paralyzing shock.

"NOW!"

That did it too. Everyone ran.

The demon turned back to his other un-welcomed guests. "Agent Honda, I thought I ordered you to stay away from here!"

Her boss was scary but by that remark, her rage got the better of her. Arena stomped her foot, "You didn't order me to do _anything_! I demand to know why you didn't want me here!"

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, "Agent Honda, how dare you speak back to me!" His voice sunk deep in his throat in a dangerous tone. "I order you to go back to the lab."

She held back fear and tears and took a step forward, knowing she was treading on hazardous ground. "Chief, I want to know what's going on here. That's all. Am I doing something wrong? Do you think I can't handle an interrogation? I thought you wanted the entire team at one of these…these _things_! Didn't you say that?"

Sesshomaru shook his head in vexation, "Why are you doing this, Agent Honda? This is not like you to disobey an order."

She waved a hand in an agitated motion, "I don't know! Maybe I'm a little stressed out because I haven't gotten enough sleep. Who knows? I just want a simple answer!"

"Fine! You want a simple answer?" Sesshomaru stalked forward and gripped her arm. Immediately, Arena's flushed face went stark white. He brutally ripped her forward, spun her, and forced her to look into the room. "_This_ is why I commanded you to stay away! _This_ is why! Because one of our own demanded it, stating that he would not answer _why_ he betrayed us until _that_ was done! Do you understand _now_?"

Inuyasha ran up, grabbing his brother's shoulder, "What the hell are you doing, Sesshomaru? Dammit, calm down! She just wanted to—"

"J-James…?"

Air whistled out. Inuyasha turned. Miroku came up and looked inside as well.

Tension. Sweet pounding tension rose up like a choking gas.

Tears fell down Arena's cheeks without her knowledge, staring into eyes filled with shock.

And guilt…

And regret…

Williams stood up shakily and whispered, "Arena?"

O'Hara sighed.

She tilted her head and muttered, "I-it….it was…you…? Th-they're interrogating you?"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder but Arena just shrugged it off.

James tried to gain back his mask, maybe give a cocky grin, break her heart, and force her to hate him so that hurt expression would go away.

But he was stripped raw.

That look on her face was worse than he could have imagined.

Worse than he had feared.

He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut in pain by her gasp. "A-Arena…you weren't supposed to…" He slammed his fist down and yelled, "You weren't supposed to come here! I told them to make sure of that dammit!"

Arena glared and James flinched. "What do they mean, James? Th-that you betrayed us…what do they mean?"

Williams hung his head, hands splayed out on the table. "Exactly…how it sounds." His words came out with difficulty. He couldn't look at her. "I…betrayed all of you. _Get it_?"

She didn't flinch by his snap but her back straightened. "Tell me why, James. Tell me what you did and why you did it. _Now_."

"I told them you weren't supposed to come here…you weren't supposed to find this out from me." His nails tried to dig into the metal table top.

"What, James, you don't have the _balls_ to tell me to my face? Is that it?" She tried to quell the emotions riling in her, tried to control the hurt. She took a deep breath. "Tell me."

He didn't answer.

"Tell me right now James Preston Williams!"

"_I worked for Naraku!" _

Arena stepped back. His face was red with fury, locks of hair falling in front of his blazing eyes. "Are you happy now? I helped that bastard! That's what I did! I became his lackey! A shape shifter! That's what I am! That's what I _did_!"

She shook her head, "You can't be…you can't be serious…you became a _shape shifter_?"

"YES!"

She ran forward, ignoring the hands reaching out for her and slapped the blasted man across the cheek. He fell back into his chair and held his smarting face, eyes wide. "Damn you, James!"

"Arena…"

"Shut up!" He fell silent. She took a few breaths and suddenly shook her hand. "Man that hurt." That brought an unwanted quirk to James' lips. He quickly destroyed the smile before it could come completely and continued to cradle his cheek. She sat down in Sesshomaru's chair and shook her hand a few more times. Arena turned to him, "Why in the hell did you do that, James? Naraku's _lackey_? Why?"

Williams shook his head. His chest ached but he didn't let it show. "Get out of here, Arena."

"No! You're going to tell me! Do you understand what you've done? You probably—"

"Yes I know! I endangered us all! Yes I know that I almost got Inuyasha killed!" The hanyou flinched and his mouth fell open. "I know all of that already!"

"Than why did you--?"

"It was _you!" _Inuyasha suddenly yelled. Everyone looked back in surprise. "It was you! In the garage…that guy that looked so…oh, shi—it was you?" he gritted his teeth. "You helped them _bury_ me?"

James jumped up, "No I didn't! They threw me out of the car and took you away! I didn't help them! Naraku promised me you wouldn't get hurt. He said it was just a-a test or a game or something!"

"A _game_? He was nearly blown up!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I know that, okay! He told me the bomb was fake—"

"And you believed him?"

Williams punched the table again, "NO! Of course, I didn't! But I…I couldn't do anything…there was nothing I could do. So I just…I wanted to believe him." He plunked back down.

"You son of a bitch," Sesshomaru muttered.

James snarled, "I _know_ that already!"

Arena licked her lips and sniffed back the pricking tears that kept trying to overcome her. She rubbed her eyes. "Why did you do it, James? Please, just tell me _why_." She glanced at him and her chest ached. But she didn't let it show.

He betrayed them.

And it angered her that her heart wouldn't believe it.

He shook his head.

"I told them I would only tell if you weren't here."

She grabbed his collar and pulled him over the metal top. "Don't you spout that crap, mister. You're going to tell me right now! I deserve that much from you!"

He had known that had been a long shot. And she did deserve an explanation.

But he didn't know if he could…

She shook him once. "Tell me now!"

Williams grabbed her hand and ripped it from his shirt. "Get out."

"Not until you tell me."

His eyes drilled into hers and he repeated, "Get _out_!"

"NO!" She screamed and tears were released, "Not until you tell me why you--"

"Because I love you okay?"

It was out.

James struggled for breath and tore out of her grasp. Her hand let go without resistance and she stared at him in shock.

Oh no…it was out.

Why didn't his new found talent of lying come to save him?

He had said it out loud!

James meant to sit back down but by the surge upward, the chair had been pushed back against the wall, so he brusquely sat in mid air and fell to the ground. His forehead knocked against the side of the table and he cursed. Cursed his bad luck, cursed his actions, cursed his stupidity, just plain cursed himself; it was out.

He covered his face and pounding forehead and continued to mutter incomprehensible obscenities.

Arena was still struck dumb.

So was everyone else in the room.

But immediately as the blow wore off, Agent O'Hara and Chief Sesshomaru's calculative, spy minds started turning. It might have taken a while, and surely if the betrayal had been by a different person, they would have figured it out much earlier, but better late than never they both supposed.

"That is why you did not wish her to come." Sesshomaru muttered.

"That must have been what Naraku used against you wasn't it?" O'Hara's eyes were alit with understanding. He stood away from the wall that he had been resting against. "He must have found out. And he blackmailed you. Is that what he did, James?"

Williams sighed, shame welling up like blood from a wound. This definitely wasn't what he had pictured how he'd admit his love to her. Of course, this wasn't something he had planned at all. He nodded. "Y-yeah…he found out. And h-he…"

"_**You won't know until you find her dead."**_

Guns popping, bombs exploding, knives unsheathing; all these sounds grew into a cacophony in his head. Being an agent, he had stared death in the face plenty of times. He knew the sounds of different weapons by heart.

He knew the sound of life ending.

Williams's imagination went on overdrive, torturing him with an image of Arena's eyes dull and filled with blood.

Like those photos of Inuyasha's parents tacked in his room.

He shuddered.

* * *

Arena went to her knees and looked across at his cowering form under the table. She wanted to hold him. And she wanted to slap him again. Tell him she forgave him. Tell him that had been a complete idiot. Her heart still loved him. But her rational side was hurting by what he had done. 

And yet understood.

Things were making sense now.

For weeks he had seemed a little bit more…stressed. His smiles and laughs sounded forced, though she convinced herself wrong. And there had always been panic in his eyes when his cell phone rang. He would swallow, smile, and excuse himself, come back, say he was sorry and that he had to leave, and would be gone for hours. She hadn't really wanted to try and analyze his actions.

Her silly mind had once whispered that it had been another woman.

Instead apparently it had been a homicidal maniac.

She blinked and crawled forward, ignoring the little voice in her head reminding her that she wasn't alone. "James. He…he found out? He used me as blackmail to gain your services? Is that right?"

Williams could hear her move closer. He had an urge to grab her and hold her close. Or yell at her to stay away. He was tainted. Instead he did neither. He looked up and for the moment, forgot about everyone else in the room.

That look in her eyes was gone now.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

But it made him feel a little better.

She shimmied over to him and reached out. He had an urge to grab her soft palm. Or flinch back. _Don't touch me! I'm tainted! _But again could do neither. He watched her every movement, knowing somehow that what she would do next would determine his fate. Would she slap him again? Or comfort him?

He was mesmerized by her approaching hand.

When it cupped his cheek he thought he'd melt down into tears. Her warmth enveloped him and he choked back a whimper when she kissed his hair. The embrace grew tighter. He squeezed his eyes shut and desperately returned the hug, pulling her deathly close. "Arena!" He choked out and he bit down on his lip, soaking in the pain.

The misery radiating off of him was too much to bear. She composed herself though and soothed her love, smoothing his hair and kissing him again and again. "Is that what he did?"

He nodded up, down, up, down. "Yes! He said he'd kill you." James whispered in horror. "He told me every day…sometimes questioned me on h-how…I'm sorry!" he shook his head right, left, right, left. "I'm so sorry! I know you can protect yourself, you've told me so many times. A-and I know that I should have been smarter and…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!" The dam had broken, the mask had crumbled, and he couldn't stop the words from gushing out.

Arena stared off into space. How he could have taken that, was beyond her. She wouldn't have been able to handle if_…Oh James. You're so…so stupid and wonderful sometimes. _She hiccupped as the love in her heart overflowed.

"I'm sorry, Arena. I-I know I hurt a lot of people. I…didn't mean…I didn't want…I couldn't handle knowing that if I didn't do what he said, and you got that hurt…th-that it would have been my fault. I…couldn't. I'm so sorry."

"I love you, you dumb fool." James reared up.

"What? B-but…weren't you _listening_?" _What was she saying?_

Arena laughed, "D-duh! And I forgive you! Now shut up." She gripped him on both sides of his head and kissed his lips. "I understand. I forgive you. And I love you. Now stop saying your sorry."

"But—" James sniffed, confused and awed by this woman before him. He slowly smiled, peace settling over him like a blanket.

"Agent Honda, Agent Williams, could you please finish your vows some other time and get up off of the floor?" The couple's faces bloomed tomato red and both scrambled to their feet, saluted, and bumbled out, "Yes, sir, Chief, sir, we're, I'm, sorry, sir!"

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Good." He sighed.

Williams swallowed and hung his head.

Chief rolled one shoulder. "Is that your final alibi Agent Williams? That you coincided with the enemy on the behalf of this woman beside you, to protect her from an evil beyond compare?"

James nodded, "Yes, Chief. I did." Arena laced her fingers with his.

Sesshomaru sighed again and turned around, "Agent Honda and Agent Williams, you're both fired."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But why?"

"Because," the demon answered, "I will not have any more children running around my department." James and Arena's faces grew a new shade. Sesshomaru turned the corner out of sight to only bump into a hyperventilating young reptilian demon man sprinting down the hall.

The agent recovered before falling to his butt and panted out something no one could understand. Everyone hurried to the hall and stared at the poor guy in confusion.

Chief, exasperated and tired, said in monotone, "Compose yourself, what is it?"

The retile youkai nodded frantically and pointed up to the ceiling. "Ch-chief, th-there…a v-video…" He held up one finger, took a deep breath and shouted all in one breath, "Some car drove by and threw a brick at the window, it broke, and there was a movie on it, he wants you to watch it, there was a note, he has H.T.'s PACK MEMBERS SIR COME QUICKLY!"

And collapsed, lungs heaving.

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped breathing all together.

* * *

Shippo, nauseated by the blood piling up into his brain, could only try and laugh by his predicament. To think that he had once thought being upside down was fun. 

He wriggled around, pained by the ropes biting at his wrists and feet. And the tape covering his mouth was starting to itch.

This was the worst.

Shippo sighed through his nose.

He really did miss his momma and papa really bad.

* * *


	36. Lucky Pink Dogs

**

* * *

**

**The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

She was holding on to the anger tightly. She would not allow it to abandon her; to her fear, to her pain of the bruises around her arms and wrists, and to this demonic soul. 

Kagome struggled and fought the man pulling her through the mansion's grimy hallways. The ones she had—_killed—purified?—cleaned?—_had not been the last of Naraku's little idiot squad. From what she could tell, there were only three left in the entire house. She hadn't seen anyone else.

But the building was huge…and there were dozens of rooms…_I can be wrong…_

Naraku hadn't put down his champagne glass the entire walk. He had just smiled, called for his lackeys, and had her, Sango, Shippo, and Rin swarmed and carted off like sheep to the shearer.

He had made clear commands that they would not be harmed, knocked out, or killed. That was reassuring…and frightening all at once; what was he planning?

Sango behind her fervently hissed from the arms of her captor, "Stop it, Kagome! You'll only make things worse."

Naraku, in front of the one huge lug carrying the kids, chuckled, "Oh, but you do not need to listen to her…Kagome…I love seeing the _fire_ in your eyes." The lustful crackle in his hellish blue depths froze the teen in place. _Sango's right…_and a nip of terror had skimmed past her anger. Kagome willingly walked, her arms feeling raw and pounding.

They made it to the end of the corridor, two tall black doors on either side. Naraku turned and relished a bony finger to the one on his left. His brainless minions stopped. Naraku grinned, opened the door and said, "Sango, dear girl, I have something I wish for you to see." She was pushed forward and forced to look inside.

Sango's gasp sounded like a sob. "Kohaku!"

Kagome's gut felt heavy. _Kohaku…her brother? Oh no!_

The past taijiya started to cry and flung from side to side, trying to get into the room. "Kohaku! Please, wake up, talk to me! It's me, Sango! Your sister. WAKE UP! KOHAKU!" Naraku closed the door. Sango whirled and snarled, "You bastard! _What have you done to him?"_

She shuddered in revulsion when he traced his hand down her cheek. "He is merely sleeping, the poor child. We have worked him to the bone, haven't we boys?" His hired dolts laughed; a rumble like thunder.

"Why did you take him?" Sango's hair fell matted and stringy down her scorching eyes. "Why did you kill my family!"

This time Naraku did not smile and a glimpse of his true devil persona was exposed. His blue eyes seemed to snap in red. He kneeled down and gripped Sango by the chin. "Because…you little _bitch_….you ruined my life. All my carefully calculated plans. You destroyed me! You and the monk! And especially that bloody miko!" He pointed at Kagome, a vein pumping on his forehead.

_Monk…miko? _Kagome's knees quaked together. _What is he talking about? _They were just high school students!

"But you were only part of the problem, of my DEATH!" Naraku's face twisted with insanity, one corner of his lip twitching. "It was all because of _him!_ _He _started it all."

"Uh, boss?" quivered the one holding Sango.

Naraku shook, like he had been electrocuted and his gaze turned distant. They all waited for him to come back from wherever he had gone. Slowly the rage soon leaked away and he smoothed back his hair. Sniffing, he straightened his jacket, "Yes, but it'll all be worth it. I didn't get the jewel. But I'll savor my revenge. Take them to the top most level. Tie them up." The men hurried to do so. His teeth gleamed, "I'll grab my camera. This is something worth remembering."

* * *

Kagome cried out in pain as she was unceremoniously thrown to the ground. She didn't soak in it for long and scrambled around. But the door was slammed into her face and there was the distinct click of a lock. 

A wave of dismay filled her throat. She locked it away. This was not time for tears. She needed to think, find a way out of this. Find a way to get a message out for help!

Her thoughts slammed to a halt however when a whimper sounded behind her. Kagome turned to see Sango in a ball, covering her face, her shoulders shaking. Shippo and Rin were holding each other, too frozen in shock to comfort the girl.

"Sango…" Kagome crawled over, raising a hand to place on her shoulder. Sango jumped back from her touch.

"Don't!" Sango slammed her palms on the ground. "Don't! _It's over. _Kohaku…" Sobs tore from her throat in rising hiccups and wails. "H-he was s-so…small…s-skinny…_Kohaku!" _Even though she struggled, Kagome grabbed the girl and held her tightly. Sango deflated and cried.

"I promise you, Sango. I'll save Kohaku. _We'll_ save him! We'll get out of here." Kagome gasped; her hair feeling like it was standing on end, when a soft monotone voice whispered from the shadows.

"You won't escape. Naraku will not allow it." The group went stock still and peered into the farthest, darkest corner.

"Ka-Kagome…" Shippo inched closer to her.

Kagome patted Sango's back and then stood up. "Who…Who's there? Please, come out." She squared her shoulders, a strange calm settling over her.

There was a shuffle of clothing and a creaking of wood. "Naraku never lets anybody leave. You're trapped. I'm sorry." A break of emotion sounded in the flat tone.

It was a girl's voice. High, young; it was but a child.

Kagome released her tension, tears pricking the back of her eyes. How many children were in this hell hole? "Who are you? Can you tell me your name?"

"I…" the voice cracked but it was quickly muffled. When she spoke again, it was like a recorded phone message. "I am Kanna. That is what he wishes to call me."

"Is that you're real name?" A shiver passed in the back of her neck.

"N-no." This Kanna seemed to be struggling between remaining emotionless (Kagome suspected Naraku had tortured her to do so) and being her normal self.

Kagome went down on one knee. "Can you tell me it? My name is Kagome." She pointed behind her at the wide eyed rest. "And this is Sango, Shippo, and Rin." She took one small hobble forward. "Can you tell me your real name?"

"No. _No! _I don't know! I don't know what it is…I don't remember." A deep breath and there was more ruffling of cloth. "Stay away. Get away from me."

"Please…I promise we won't hurt you. Did Naraku take you away from your family?"

The robot was back. "I have no family. I am his."

Kagome's throat clogged but she fought against it. "Can you come out here? Talk to us? Maybe you can tell us how to get out of here."

"There is no escape."

"Please. Come out." One more step and this time there was a small screech.

"Stay back!"

Kagome licked her lips, a maternal want squeezing her heart, "Please, I promise. None of us will hurt you. Please, come out."

"I…"

"She will do nothing." The door had opened silently. Naraku stood in its frame, hair flowing, eyes snapping with amusement. Terror clogged the atmosphere immediately. "I am happy to see you all have met my apprentice."

_Apprentice?_

"Kanna…come."

In a split second hesitation there was a scramble of sawdust and a little girl, bathed in white, floated on angel feet that hardly made a sound on the floor towards the Lucifer incarnate. She was an albino child, shoulder length white hair and skin as pale downy feathers. But instead of red eyes, her orbs were clean light blue; honest and translucent, almost like diamonds. She slowed at his side and hugged herself as Naraku placed a hand atop her head.

"Perhaps not apprentice…she is quite dainty and useless. But there is something about her, don't you agree, that commands attention and obedience. My men absolutely adore her…or fear her, I cannot tell which sometimes. She was just a careless whim. An indulgence, if you will." His snake-like fingers curled through her ebony strands. "I do so enjoy having her around. She and Kohaku get along quite well."

"Kohaku…" Kagome heard Sango moan.

Naraku's face split in a feral grin.

"Now…let us get on with business." He clapped his hands and stepped to the side. Those three nit wits walked into the room, brandishing lengths of coiled rope and duct tape. Kagome grew cold. They were going to tie them up, make them vulnerable and unable to resist whatever Naraku had planned.

She wasn't going to allow that!

Everyone scattered, or at least Kagome did, the children were too slow and Sango too incapacitated. Shippo, in a flash, was tied up and the end of the cable was thrown over the overhead banister. Soon he was swaying upside down like a pendulum.

Sango dazedly fought but the two thugs were too much for her and tape was crudely slapped over her mouth. Rin, slightly heavier than Shippo, was giving the one trying to hang her upside down a bit of trouble.

When they were through, the three minions turned to Kagome and stalked forward. Kagome envisioned the skeletons outside, the fear and pleading in her companions' eyes—_the kids! The kids!—Inuyasha! _Nausea billowed like smoke behind her eyes while that unmistakable heat flared into her palms. Skeletons, gleaming skulls, rancid fingers stripped of muscles and flesh…Naraku was walking calmly over to Rin, holding out a hand to stroke her cheek…Shippo's eyes were filling with tears…

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM! _You are tainted!" _The lackeys stopped in confusion and surprise as Kagome lifted her hands, palms pointed out in front of her. "_You are all soaked in sin. I will not allow you to touch them! GET AWAY!"_ Pink shot out of her fingertips like ribbons, wrapping around the men and Naraku, pushing them back, and throwing them against the wall.

Kanna was left unscathed. One little trimming of pink actually pushed her forward, closer to Sango. Kagome walked forward, mind blank, arms held high. She stood in front of Kanna and then swept her hands out in an arc.

"_You're not going to touch them._" She hissed; her voice strong, unwavering, and almost inhumanly loud. The ribbons grew fat and connected like water droplets on car windows, forming a bubble surrounding the group. "_You are not clean_."

Then her eyes cleared, Kagome's hands plopped limply to her sides, and she crumbled to her knees, bathed in sweat. The barrier held strong.

Naraku howled in rage. "NO! You were supposed to have lost this power!" He ran forward like a charging rhino, fists braced. But when he slammed them down on the pink, shimmering wall, electricity coated him and threw him back like a mere rag doll. His howl turned to a baritone screech. "No! I thought the last time was a fluke. I can't have been wrong! _You are not supposed to do this!_" Again and again he struck the bubble and again and again he was hurled back. His stringy black hair fizzled outwards and stuck to his clothes with static cling. "**NO**!"

Kagome remained tranquil. She watched him with something like amusement and pity rolled in one. Her breathing had slowed and for once she felt in control. "Get away." She whispered. Naraku's eyes dilated and his skin grew sheer white. He brought shaky hands to his cheeks and with great effort, reigned himself in.

He stood. "Very well. This was unexpected. But like all plans, uncertain variables pop up and you must find a different route." He smiled and her inner peace was shaken. "Perhaps this will work in my benefit. I cannot get to you…but that also means my dear…you cannot get out." Kagome's mouth went dry.

Naraku snapped his fingers and one of his slaves hurried forth and put up a video camera on top of a metal stand. "Now smile pretty. I am sure everyone at Head Quarters is worried about you."

The slave also set up a chair and Naraku regally sat down in front of the camera. He folded his hands. "Yes…this may prove extremely…beneficial."

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku got to the viewing room before anyone else. And the hanyou ripped the tape out of the agent's hands without a single word. He strolled to the nearest TV. His hands were shaking so terribly that the video missed the VCR slot a few times. "Dammit! Why didn't he do a stupid DVD?" 

Miroku gripped Inuyasha's wrist and the hanyou hung his head. "I-it'll be…" _It'll be alright? _He couldn't finish it. His mind could hardly even function. _Sango? _Inuyasha took a deep breath and with Miroku's white hand still clamped on his wrist, he pushed the tape in and pressed play.

The two boys pretty much crumpled to the ground, unable to hold each other up. Sesshomaru and his team made it in just in time.

The screen grew white and then was filled with a pink hue. A shadow appeared and began to form into a humanoid shape. As things grew in focus, things for the people in the room grew confused.

"What's the…the pink thing?" Miroku whispered.

"I…does that seem familiar to you?" Inuyasha shivered as he stared. He couldn't place it…the—_barrier—miko—_pink thing was bothering him.

"It looks like a giant balloon."

"Or a kaleidoscope."

"There's something moving inside it!"

Miroku and Inuyasha leaned in. The camera, like reading their minds, zoomed forward. The teenagers gaped. "It's the girls!"

"And look! There's Rin and Shippo! _They're okay." _

By that, Sesshomaru ran forward and collapsed to his knees next to his brother. "Thank the Lord…she's alright."

On the screen Kagome was untying Rin and carefully ripping the tape off her lips. Shippo and Sango were already free. They all stared into the lens. Sango's mouth formed a soundless word and Miroku tensed. _Sango…she said my name. _

Attention was drawn to the humanoid figure sitting in the chair. Sesshomaru bristled by distinctive tenor. It was Naraku, his face shrouded in shadow.

"Good afternoon, Chief. I hope this tape has gotten to you safely. It is a special message that I wish for only your eyes to see. But alas…that is not what is happening is it?" He chuckled and waved. "Hello Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru steadied the hanyou as a shudder ran through him. _The voice on the phone…my parent's murderer…this is the bastard! _

"I hope to be reunited with you soon, Inuyasha. It has been a long…time. We have much to catch up on." The hand flourished to the group behind him. "And there are several people here who wish to see you as well. You are probably wondering about this pink wall separating my guests and I. Unfortunately the years have erased such knowledge to you and it would take to long for me to explain it. Such sweet torture it is for me…to be the only one who remembers…" Red eyes suddenly sparked through the shadows.

Naraku coughed delicately, "Yes, but let me not wallow and keep you from what you desire. I suppose you wish to see my guests home to their families…and you…safely. And like all ruffians running from the law…I have demands that must be seen fit."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled, knowing he couldn't hear but needing to yell all the same. "MONEY! Some plane trip to Mexico? _What, damn you!_"

Naraku leaned forward and everyone in the room was held spell bound. Not once had anyone seen this man's face, not even Chief himself. But Inuyasha already knew…as light suffused his cheekbones…a child's nightmare was unveiled.

Grey threatened to swallow him whole.

…_a wicked chuckle reached his hearing… a tall man dressed head to toe in a stifling black…not covering the immoral gleam of his red eyes and the shine of his perfectly white teeth turning up into a malicious grin. _

_His hood covered the rest of his face but those eyes…those eyes laughed maniacally at the poor boy. A cold hand clenched his insides as the man lifted a slender willowy hand …with a distorted finger. A thick dark liquid dripped from his nails in slow plops, staining the carpet…_

"My only wish…is for us to meet again. Come Inuyasha…come Lord Sesshomaru…let us reminisce our pasts together. You can bring as many weapons and agents you wish, hell, even the police. But you will come into my home…" the grin, that _malicious_ grin. "Or more as…_our_ home…alone. If not...I can no longer get to the miko and taijiya …but perhaps this will suffice."

A young boy was thrown to the floor at Naraku's feet. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him in view. Behind him, Sango was screaming. "Chief, meet Kohaku. Remember the scene, parents brought to the same fate as your own? The boy gone. The lucky sister spared. That was our first meeting, a truly happy one. Fortunately I have not yet killed him…you wouldn't wish for it to happen now, correct? Not in front of such innocent eyes."

"Rin…" This time Inuyasha had to steady his brother, before the TV met an untimely fate.

Naraku released Kohaku who, still drugged, fell in a heap below the camera's view. He sat back and the black descended. His legs crossed with one foot tapping in mid air. "Now…the clock is ticking…tick…tick…I expect you here at midnight. Cliché? Yes. But such a beautiful hour, don't you agree?"

A deathly whisper. A demon's song. "We'll be waiting."

Things clicked black and the VCR stopped whirring.

Midnight? Too many hours. How could they possibly wait that long?

Inuyasha abruptly stood to his feet. "Let's go now! Catch him in surprise. _Let's end this NOW!" _

"We can't. For now, let us do as he says. Midnight will give us time." Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead, trying to come up with something. Inuyasha and Miroku wouldn't allow it.

"Time? Who gives a shit?"

"Inuyasha's right! Why not go now?"

O'Hara shouted over them, "Because!—for one, we do not even know where they are."

Inuyasha growled, "Are you that stupid? They're at our old house! Didn't you hear what that bastard said? 'Our home'? It's where Sesshomaru and I used to live before they took us away."

Sesshomaru stood up and nodded to the gaping bystanders. "Yes, Inuyasha is right." The teen crossed his arms smugly. "But that does not mean we're going."

He gaped. "What?"

The demon held up a hand before an argument started. "Little brother, I have allowed you and…everyone…to indulge in this affair to much already. For once, please…let us do our jobs." He wearily held a hand up to the door. "Go. Both of you."

"You're going to let me go." Inuyasha balled his fists. "He said I had to! You have to let me go!"

Chief's eyes flashed red. But his anger quickly deflated. "Go. I'll discuss things with you later. You should see to Mrs. Higurashi."

By the name of Kagome's mother, Inuyasha and Miroku finally complied. They shuffled to the exit and Inuyasha slammed the door closed.

Sesshomaru stiffened and turned to his team. "Arena…James…"

The couple locked hands, "You're going to let us help you!"

Chief rolled his eyes, "Inuyasha is a terrible influence. Now everyone is undermining my command." He finally nodded. "Come. We have…ah, how quaint…exactly twelve hours to come up with a plan."

James gave an experimental grin. When Chief showed no anger or betrayal, the grin turned real. He clapped his hands.

"Then let's get crackin'!"

* * *

A notebook took flight and splattered against the far wall. Papers spewed out and danced along the carpet. "Damn him." Inuyasha hissed. 

Miroku agreed and sat down on the couch. Mrs. Higurashi was being comforted, along with the rest of the family, in the kitchen. That had been one difficult conversation.

"What are we going to do?"

"Yeah, like hell we're going to let Sesshomaru handle everything!" Miroku smiled that Inuyasha had gotten his hidden meaning.

"No _way_ in hell." His smile faded. Inuyasha plopped on the ground in front of him.

"Any ideas?" The hanyou raked his hands though his hair and his leg started pumping up and down in agitation.

A light bulb began to glow in the past monk's head. He stood up and crossed the room, grabbing a phone off the counter. Inuyasha raised a brow and hurried to his side. "Hey, what the hell? Did you come up with something, Miroku?"

The monk shrugged nonchalantly, "Who knows, it may only complicate things. But it's better than doing nothing."

Inuyasha bubbled with excitement. "Come on, tell me!"

Miroku snickered and pressed 0. "Hello, Operator? Yes, could you please get me the number for the Eleven O'clock News?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Miroku laughed as he pressed in the numbers, "Yes, hello, my name is Miroku. I believe you should patch me in to your director. No? Well, alright, but please inform him that there is a homicidal maniac holding two teenage girls, a kitsune and human girl child, hostage and there is a meeting with the authorities planned for tonight at midnight."

A pause.

Purple eyes gleamed. "Oh yes, I would be happy to hold."

* * *

This was humiliating. Ron Skyward flipped through his Japanese dictionary, trying to look up the word for rain. 

He didn't come all the way here to this overcrowded island to be a weatherman! He was supposed to be with the big dogs, reporting suicide attempts and murders and drug busts. Not that it was going to snow in Nyuzen. Or rain…whatever! It was humiliating.

Those stupid anchormen back at home were probably laughing their asses off. Yeah, like some country boy from North Carolina could be a news reporter in Japan. What had he been thinking?

He was a quick learner and could thankfully understand the basics of this confusing language and his colleagues here at the Eleven O'clock news complimented him on his accent and ability to follow along with conversations. But alas…he was still Ron Skyward the weatherman! Skyward wasn't even his real last name. That had just been some cute nickname the director had given him to boost ratings or something. His last name was Smith. But that was boring.

Yeah. Especially when last names here were like Watanabe and Bangladesh or…Ron sighed and threw the pocket book dictionary to the ground. It didn't matter. His job sucked. His entire life sucked. Not even some cute Japanese chick had fallen at his feet.

_I just need a break. Something…anything! _His whining to the boss though, a formidable looking man (who was really only about four feet tall, but man did the guy have a set of lungs! His voice sometimes shook the overhanging lights) had been so far wasted. Nobody cared about good ol' Ronny. And he had been a brilliant leading anchorman back in New York! Nope…this wasn't the U.S. Things were different here.

_Way different. I actually saw a vending machine selling bras this morning. _What was he to do? _I should just go home._

"Ron-san! Ron-san!" Someone cried, running into the mini kitchen where Ron had been brooding. It was his buddy Yukio, nice guy…kind of slow though. He was panting and making wild gesticulation pointing behind him. "Takaya-Sama wishes to see you. H-he has an assignment!"

Ronny didn't allow the excitement to grow. "What? Does he want me to report a hail storm in Bangladesh?"

"No! No! I'm sure that will be taken care of by someone else." Ron chuckled. Yep…slow. "It is a real assignment! Some teenager is on the line saying that three girls and a kitsune child are being held captive by some maniac! You must come quickly!"

Ron went still. _A teenager…most likely a prank. Or my big break! _He flung to his feet. "Well, it's about damn time!" He patted Yukio on the back as he ran past.

* * *

Takaya rubbed the bridge of his nose where a tension headache was growing. His feet dangled off his chair and swung back and forth in his agitation. It had to be a joke. Teenagers these days were crazy with their heroine and sex and there just wasn't any respect anymore. It had to be a joke. 

But things had been slow recently. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to check into it. Yet why send his top people on this silly assignment? He had actually already asked and they all said no. Prissies, they all thought they were some famous celebrity. Every single one of them had a brain the sack of potatoes and mouths that constantly flubbed behind his back.

So the name Ron Smith had popped into his head. He knew the kid was drowning in boredom. And he was a great guy. Funny…smart as hell too. It's just Takaya was afraid if he was given an important anchor spot that perhaps one day he would forget a word and start spouting in English. Or accidentally cuss or…he didn't know why he hadn't yet fired one of those prissies and given Mr. Smith a spot. Maybe because he was a stubborn old fool who just didn't like change.

The headache floundered about beneath his fingertips like a fish. Ron Skyward was sitting before him patiently, arms crossed and resting on his chest. He just screamed American…a change in this station that could rock the boats. Why was he thinking about this now? _Just tell the kid to get going. And then take some Tylenol. _

"Alright Smith. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm probably sending you on some wild goose chase. It's a waste of your time. I mean, this Miroku kid told us to head to the old Takahashi manor. It has to be some prank."

Smith grinned and shrugged. "What are you going to do? Kids these days."

Takaya grunted in acknowledgement. Right now, his oldest daughter was probably skipping Science class and running all over town. "What I mean to say is…you don't have to do this."

"But I want to. Even if it is a joke, I can come up with something on the spot. Isn't it like the ten year anniversary of the Takahashi murders tomorrow?" Ron's grin crinkled the corner of his eyes. Yeah, Takaya liked this guy. "It'll be an interest story. A remembrance of some kind, I guess."

Takaya sighed, "The Takahashis were loved by all…until that boy was born. That might prove to be a problem."

"Ah, Inuyasha right? But it shouldn't be a problem now, what with those new laws. There has to be some more hanyous floating around out there."

"The law is still fresh."

Ron rubbed his chin. "I don't know what the problem is, really. I'm from a conservative part of the states but a child is a child and should be loved by all. America may have had the law a little while longer than Japan but it was accepted right off the bat." That wasn't entirely true. There had been some difficulties like with any new law. But it did surprise Congress how quickly those arguments died down. Seems like love transgressed farther along than the government.

"Things are different here."

Ron laughed, "Don't I know it. But come on, boss, what do you have to lose?"

_Everything. _Takaya closed his eyes. He was throwing himself into the lion pits. _Don't be afraid of change. _He needed a Tylenol desperately. "Okay Smith. Go look into it. If it seems like you might have something…call me. Take Yukio and his camera along with you…just in case, I guess." _I don't know. What am I doing?_ He felt too old and than like the first day he took this job, all rolled into one.

Ron did a silent cheer and stood up. "Thanks!" He clapped his arms to his sides. "I mean…thank you very much, Takaya-sama." He bowed. Takaya signaled for him to go, not caring for formalities.

When Smith was just about to head out the door, Takaya spoke, "Whatever you do, Smith. Don't say 'Howdy'."

Ron's laughter forced a smile to appear on Takaya's face.

* * *

Butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach, wings made of iron, slashing at his intestines. This felt like his first mission, or the first day of school. It was unsettling. Sesshomaru gently sipped his cup of coffee and stared up at his old house through his binoculars. 

Painful nostalgia ripped at his heart. He remembered green grass, bright red shutters, and windows that gleamed like diamonds in the morning sunlight. Not this shabby, broken haunted mansion; the very doors looking like gaping mouths; the shutters hanging off their hinges like fangs.

It was ten o'clock. The day had gone slow and the Tylenol he had taken before leaving hadn't kicked in yet.

Two more hours.

He had seen to Mrs. Higurashi, promising with all his heart to get her daughter back. He had asked about Inuyasha…she had shaken her head. He was locked in his "bedroom" with Miroku; the boys hadn't come out for hours.

They needed to be left alone, she said. Sesshomaru nodded and left. He didn't want to fight his brother. But the emotion gripping him when he holstered his gun was familiar.

The same emotion he felt as he watched the fuzzy outline of a small Inuyasha banging on the police car window, screaming his name. Why did he feel like something disastrous was going to happen?

Because Naraku always made bad things happen, that's what.

He drained his cup and placed it in the holder. The caffeine buzzed through his veins. Naraku was not going to be pleased when Inuyasha didn't show up. That made a smirk quirk Sesshomaru's lips. He was just going to have to chill and deal with it.

Two hours.

"He'll be expecting us." O'Hara whispered into the dark, sitting in the driver's seat.

Chief nodded. "He expects everything and anything. You'll still sneak in through the back. It's the only thing we can do."

O'Hara knew so and didn't complain. Again, like ever since he had dressed into his bullet proof vest, a flash of his parent's faces whipped into his head and his mother's voice--_It's because we love you, honey.—_singed his ears. He didn't know why they kept popping up. But weird things happened when under stress.

"James and Arena and Kagura will split up. Watch the perimeters." That was calming, going over the plan. It was a silly plan, a plan you see on cop shows and James Bond movies, but Naraku knew they were there, knew what they would do, every single plan he would be ready for. They just needed to make sure no one escaped and that the hostages would be rescued. No heroics.

Weird, unexpected things happen when under stress.

_It's to keep us all safe. _

The radio crackled. _"Chief, we have a problem."_

Both men tensed and Sesshomaru picked up the receiver. "What is it Agent Williams?" He already knew what it was.

"_H.T. and Monk are here." _In the background he could hear snickering and an exclamation of, _"Cool, I have a code name too? But why Monk?" _His brother, _"Because that's what your name means idiot!" _Their laughter was grating and Sesshomaru had to take a deep cleansing breath.

"Are you all so incompetent you can't handle a couple of teenage boys? I don't care if you have to stun gun them. Get them out of the proximities!" Those rash words troubled him. He had to stay cool. _Chill._

James didn't seem bothered by his harsh tone. _"Chief, the problem is bigger than just these two morons."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Inuyasha represents that comment!"_

"_Oi, shut up!"_

"_They brought the Eleven O'clock news."_

Sesshomaru and O'Hara gaped at each other. The both shouted at the same time. "WHAT!"

* * *

Ron Smith Skyward couldn't believe his luck. Not only did this Miroku kid have a true story but the Takahashi brothers were here, reunited, _and arguing! _To top it all off, Inuyasha (awesome kid!) had given him to gist of the story and that this Naraku fellow was not only the one who kidnapped their girlfriends, Sesshomaru's adopted daughter, and this kitsune named Shippo, but was also the one who murdered his parents, the once most influential people in all of Japan whose case had never been solved! 

He could do the Can-Can right about now!

Miroku, (Another great kid! Who said teenagers were awful?) chuckled and nudged his shoulder. "Hard to believe that Inuyasha used to be mute huh?"

"Mute?" Ron scribbled hurriedly in the pocket notebook he had brought with him. This was getting better and better. It was Christmas!

"Oh yeah, because of his heritage and being a hanyou, he was bullied horribly at school. Some guys tried to kill him at the school dance not too long ago."

Ron's gut plummeted. "No!"

Miroku's smile dimmed, "Yes. The bullying went farther…than normal bullying. It was attempted murder practically every day. Can you imagine dealing with that…and the memories of discovering your parents' bodies?"

Smith's good natured, Southern raised heart ached for the boy. "That's…that's awful."

"He didn't have a home either. He slept in the park; worked about four jobs or so to pay for his school tuition every month. All of that…stress I guess…stole his voice. Or maybe it was because…no one ever wanted to listen." Miroku's sad violet eyes began to glow again. "Kagome changed all that."

Ron swallowed hard, "And she…she is one of the girl's being held up there?" He pointed at the manor barely rising over the tree line. He rubbed his eyes as he stared at the top most windows. He kept thinking he was seeing a pink glow.

Miroku nodded. "Yes. And Sango as well. Along with Rin and Shippo. He has Sango's younger brother Kohaku too." Hatred, too adult and strong for such a young man, flared in his down cast eyes.

"Kohaku…was not that…"

"The missing boy? Yes. Naraku killed her parents, kidnapped him, and left Sango spared to deal with the tragedies alone."

Ron remembered the news back in New York. All those horrific murders had made it across the ocean.

"And that bastard—oh sorry kid—I mean, Naraku…he's up there?"

Miroku smiled by his slipped cuss. The mirth didn't last long. "Yeah, he's demanding to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He's insane."

"Is he demanding a ransom?"

"No. Only to see them. That's all."

Ron's eyes widened. This Naraku person sure wasn't acting like those regular bad guys he always saw on CSI and shows like that. He continued to write in his notebook. "He's definitely insane."

Yukio, who had been relaying the tale to Takaya, flipped his cell phone closed and practically skipped over to them. "Ron-san! You did it! _Your big break. _Takaya-Sama wants you to take the story!"

Ron froze, smiled…and then whooped, pumping his fist in the air, momentarily ending the brother's argument. He ran over to Inuyasha and hugged the boy, bouncing around in circles. "I get to tell your story! Your story's going on the air _tonight_. LIVE! You did it! I did it! _We did it!"_

Inuyasha pushed him away and cautiously grinned. "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight! _And I get to do it!_"

Inuyasha beamed and spun in a circle. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"_Absolutely not!"_ Sesshomaru's growl ended the celebration. Ron felt a sense of doom come over him. "There will be no broadcast of this _secret—_may I say that again?—_SECRET_ operation! I will not allow this organization and my team's personas to be jeopardized!"

"But Sesshomaru, they can change the names! They don't have to say anything about you or O'Hara or _anything_. We have to do this!"

"We don't have to do anything! Both of you are leaving. AND YOU!" Ron jumped. Demons were scary. "You are leaving and never speaking about this. Or help you God, no one will ever see you again in one piece!"

Ron gulped. "B-but, Chief, this story needs to be told. This can make Naraku's plans…v-very difficult. I promise we won't shoot any of you. No interviews. I won't mention this organization. I'll just say a…an outside…heck I'll just say it was the FBI! Please…this needs to be told. What about freedom of speech a-and…"

"This is not America. Things are different, Mr. Smith. You are leaving." Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow a blood red. Ron shuddered but didn't back down.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed his black sleeve, pulling Sesshomaru down and breaking his glare. "Sesshomaru, this is not your decision."

"Not my decision? I have every right and power to make this decision! You do not make these decisions Inuyasha!" He ripped Inuyasha's hand off his clothes and started to walk away.

"Big brother! _Listen to me! _I haven't said a dog gone word for like seven years or… _whatever_. Too long you, I, and that bastard who has my _girlfriend_!—have stayed quiet. We need to do this. We need to speak up. _The world needs to know!_" Sesshomaru stopped and a visible youki radiated around his shoulders. He circled back around, fury in his gaze.

"Inuyasha…_the world will not care! _People watch T.V. for entertainment. People see these kinds of headlines and are interested for maybe a couple of days, talk about it over tea, and then…_will not care!_ What will this possibly do for you…for us! For this team? This is putting Kagome…and…this is putting _Rin_ in danger, Inuyasha! You are risking everything! This is a delicate situation, don't you get that? This is suicide!"

Inuyasha was left with his mouth hung open and Sesshomaru panting. Everyone was silent and wide eyed. Soon, the hanyou awoke from his shock and balled his hands. "We had to do something. We weren't going to stand around useless."

"You've most likely killed them."

Inuyasha flinched but shook his head, "Damn you. You should have just taken me along. But this is a good idea, Sesshomaru. We might as well try it. You have nothing! Shed light on what Naraku is doing!"

"Sesshomaru-Sama…" the demon whirled around, and Ron managed not to wince. "In…in my country, w-we have this show…c-called America's Most Wanted. Wh-where they show the public the most outrageous and dangerous criminals out there, who are walking in our streets. They ask for…for my people to look out for these murderers and rapists and…whomever…and to call if they've seen them or heard about them."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously.

Ron squared his shoulders. "People do care! T.V. is a tool that should be used to your benefit. This show has caught 800 or so dangerous men and women! It works! It makes people believe they can make a difference. You may think it's a long shot…and it might be…_but you need to do this. _Please."

"This can kill them!" Pain erupted in his amber eyes. _Rin…_

"But it can save them too."

"Come on, bro." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru looked down, avoiding everyone's eyes, trying to think. Kagura walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Warmth flooded his system and the tension in his neck eased. "It's worth a try." She lulled in his ear.

He gave a mighty sigh, a sound that threatened to leave him deflated on the ground. He raked his fingers through his hair, clenching the white strands tightly. "Fine. But you will not come into the house."

Ron almost wanted to weep in joy. Inuyasha and Miroku give each other a thumb's up.

Kagura, when no one was looking, hugged him lightly. "It was hard. I know." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, relishing the small amount of comfort. His wrist watch started beeping.

Anxiety pressed down on them like a living entity. He looked at the neon green screen. Two hours didn't last that long. It was 11: 50 PM. He had set it ten minutes early. Sesshomaru didn't like to be late.

"You are all staying here." He signaled for his team. "Let's go."

Inuyasha watched them walk away, looked back at Miroku and Ron, almost hopping from one foot to the other. "Dammit…" He had to do this. Or Naraku _would_ kill them.

He sprinted with all his might, ignoring his brother's furious cry.

The mansion loomed overhead, the wind whistling through the boards sending a wistful and hypnotic cry. Calling for them, calling for the young boys who had once housed inside its blood stained walls.

* * *


	37. Leap of Faith

**A.N: **Oo, I'm actually nervous! I hope I don't dissapoint.

There's about two chapters left, though I would like to get to forty. Who knows?

**

* * *

**

**The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

There was a new feeling growing in the pit of Kanna's stomach. It fanned outwards and sent warm tingles across her skin. It felt like she was being wrapped in a thick fuzzy blanket; a magic blanket that could keep the monsters away.

She felt safe. Protected. For the first time in ages.

But when she looked out past the bright pink wall, over to her scowling master, that old terror and listlessness poked up again. _Master is angry. _That small monotone voice would whisper. _Go back to him. You are his. _

The girl jumped when suddenly Kagome knelt down next to her, "Are you okay, Kanna-Chan?"

Kanna felt more buried emotions resurface: happiness, shyness, embarrassment, shame, sadness. She fought against tears and laughter when Kagome smiled gently. All Kanna could do—_Master is watching—_was nod. The heat of her master's gaze seared the back of her neck.

Kagome must have felt it too and wrapped her arms around Kanna's shoulders, pulling her into a tight, shielding embrace. "I'm going to get you out of here." The miko whispered. Kanna felt a small elation in her spirit but the panic overpowered it.

_They will die. Never to leave. Master will make it so. _

Her eyes traveled to her master's face and she shivered as those black, black orbs seemed to suck her in. They sent a message: _You will also never leave. _

Strange words then floated to the front of Kanna's brain. They had appeared before…in the beginning…when she was first taken…but as the days turned to weeks and turned to months, those words lost meaning and were forgotten. Until today. And as she unconsciously muttered them, Kanna freed herself from the abyss of Naraku's eyes.

_God save me. _

* * *

Inuyasha was able to make it to the manor's front door before Sesshomaru got him in a head lock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chief whispered vehemently.

Inuyasha writhed and barked, "You can't make me go back!"

"Oh yes I can! You are not going to run into danger again, dammit!"

"Like I run into danger on purpose." Inuyasha pulled out of his brother's hold and saw his pointed look. Inuyasha scoffed, "Okay, so maybe right now but that doesn't count!"

"Inuyasha, you are going back. My agents and I can take care of this without your help!"

"But Naraku said we both had to go! If I don't go with you, who knows what he'll do to Kagome or…or _Kohaku_. I will not just stand by and let that bastard do what he wants!"

"But _this_ is what he wants, Inuyasha! He wants to lead both of us into a trap!"

"Weren't you going to do that anyway? Why not take me along?"

Sesshomaru looked ready to strangle him, "Because I—you're not an agent!"

"Like that's got anything to do with this—"

"It has everything to do with this!"

"_Chief…"_ the dogs ignored the radio call. But the eerie quake of the mansion doors opening effortlessly shut them up. Inuyasha unsheathed his claws while Sesshomaru whipped out his gun.

"Damn it, Inuyasha." The hanyou smirked.

A hand emerged from the opened jamb and beckoned for them to come up the steps. The Takahashi brothers cautiously did so, ready for any surprises.

"Welcome. Come inside." The gravelly voice sounded like it came right out of some American Stephen King film. The hand disappeared and before Sesshomaru could stop him, Inuyasha pushed himself inside. Cuss words were running through his head as the demon followed.

The house didn't look anything like they remembered it. Cobwebs and dust and broken window fragments littered the place; there was garbage and a foul smell permeated from the once vinyl wood walls; the lights were off and dull candles were the only source of luminosity revealing their host.

Shadows danced off of the goon's imposing muscles, barely fitting inside the monkey suit he was wearing. It was a laughable sight to see such a man so formal. Naraku really was insane. Inuyasha swallowed a snicker when the lackey spoke uncomfortably, "Please follow me. I will show you to the master." It was like seeing an overgrown gorilla trying to be a butler.

The gorilla dude turned and started making his way up the stairs. The brothers followed his lumbering gait, sending glares at each other all the way. It was better to be frustrated with one another then to reminisce and fall back into an abyss of nightmares when they grew closer to what was once their parents' room.

Of course it would be there. Naraku really was doing things straight out of a Hollywood horror film. Making fun of the man managed to keep Inuyasha calm as the lackey opened the door and bowed.

"Your guests have arrived…master." Gorilla grumbled, not looking pleased about this whole deal. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped into the softly glowing room, pink radiating off of every surface.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed when he saw her. The miko, who was hugging a strange albino child, stood up mouthing his name. She didn't look pleased.

And she wasn't.

"What are you doing here? Are you stupid? It's a trap, numb nuts!"

Inuyasha couldn't really hear what she was saying but by the fire in her eyes, he knew he was not in high favor at the moment. "What the heck are you yelling at me for? I'm here to rescue you, can't you tell?"

"Oh but I do believe you are the one in need of saving Inuyasha."

The hanyou would not allow himself to show weakness. He masked the shiver by tensing his muscles and cracking his knuckles, shouting out into the shadows. "Show yourself, Naraku."

"We have come just as you asked. What is your plan now?" Sesshomaru made a pointed step forward, brandishing his weapon. Naraku's gorilla men growled and took out their knives and guns.

A figure stood up and waved his arm. The goons lowered their defenses. "Why do we not…talk? Let's have a pleasant conversation, catch up on old times. What do you say?" Naraku stepped into the pink light and sipped from a glistening champagne glass.

Inuyasha bristled. "What do you really want, bastard?" Sesshomaru nudged his shoulder rather hard, an indication for him to _shut his trap!_

Naraku chuckled by the hanyou's brazen words. "I will receive what I want in due time. For now, sit, be comfortable, perhaps have some wine. It is your father's special, imported straight from Europe, a unique brew. It really does taste better after time has passed. And what has it been…ten years? Ah, so long ago since the last time we met like this. Inuyasha was just a pup then. Such a cute face." Naraku's eyes flashed, along with his perfectly white teeth. "A child's fear is most beautiful." He whispered deep in his chest.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Inuyasha before he could do anything. "Will you answer a question for me, Naraku? That is, since we are having this pleasant chat."

Naraku laughed and nodded, "Please, go right ahead. I would be honored."

Chief knew he needed to eat up time. Kagura and the others were probably trying to sneak in undetected right about now. Who knew how many other gorillas Naraku had standing watch. If he could just keep these guys busy…things could be over right quick without the need of shedding blood.

By the tightness of his gut, Sesshomaru knew things would not go as hopefully planned.

"Why us?" Chief knocked down on the years of childhood torture and pain, the confusion and anger. He needed to stay clinical, in an agent's mind of thinking. His voice stayed level and cold.

Naraku seemed pleased. But Inuyasha sensed a rage beginning to churn in his black eyes. "Ah, the age old question: 'Why me'?" He paced, a slow leisured walk, forever sipping and swirling his drink. "Yes, this conversation has long since been overdue, has it not? I would be most happy to answer your question. But where, oh where to begin?"

With a theatrical expression, Naraku found his words.

"It took me years of planning and raising my resources. I have actually become a very successful businessman. But you wouldn't know that Chief. Anonymity surely is a wonderful thing. By my different avenues of undertakings and takeovers, I am worth perhaps a few million. Give or take. But the only importance of that was for this life long endeavor. Your father never trusted me, smart man. His lawyers fell in love with what I was willing to deal but in the end, he always said 'no'."

"You're not answering my question. Did you kill him and my mother because he wasn't being cooperative with your business transactions?" Sesshomaru knew he would rip out this man's esophagus by his bare hands if money was the only reason for such brutality.

"No, Chief, not at all. Money is of no importance to me. Not even power, though it is quite enjoyable. My life has been run by a different force. Revenge seems so cliché but alas, that is it. It was for revenge. Are you following me?"

Inuyasha growled darkly, "What did our parents ever do to you? Are you some hanyou hater?" His inner child winced: _was it because of me?_

"Again, no. Your parents were nothing to me. They were but pawns, if you will, in my grander plan."

"Then why did you kill them?"

"_What the hell is your grander plan_?"

The devilish rage exploded by their shouting and Naraku's features turned grotesque and deformed. "It was all because of you!

**_You are the reason for it all!"_ **

* * *

Yukio kept on laughing to himself as he readied the camera and sound. Ron knew he should be still jumping for joy but his intuition was telling him different. Things were not going to go down well. The Chief's crew had already run off, guns out and ready. Miroku and one agent-in-training were left with them.

The darkness surrounding them felt alive and hungry.

"Ron-San, we are going LIVE in five minutes. It is so exciting!" Yukio beamed and did a little hopping dance.

Ron smiled grimly. Terror was kneading in his intestines and there was an oddly familiar itching in his knees. A want, no…a need was growing in his Southern-raised Christian self. He had denied that part of his soul for so long and tonight it was fighting back with a vengeance.

His business, human side wiggled in embarrassment but the need was too great.

There was evil in the air. Lucifer was at work.

Ron tried to be inconspicuous and go over to a shadowed side of his car so he could do this in peace, without any questioning glances. But he took one step and the terror intensified. His heart leaped to his throat and Ron fell to his knees.

He dropped his mike and notepad, clasped his hands and sunk into recognizable territory.

It was like coming home.

Ron Smith started to pray.

* * *

They floated across the lawn, the creaking of trampled grass sounding like trumpet blasts. Williams and Honda took the side where Chief told them was an opening to the kitchen. Kagura and O'Hara dashed to the back, going for the porch sliding doors.

O'Hara checked through the glass and ducked out of site when a shadow passed in front of the candle sitting on a dresser. Kagura was across from him, pasted to the wall. She held up three fingers: on the count of three. O'Hara nodded.

One finger was put down.

O'Hara's mind then did a strange thing. He started thinking about a beach trip he had taken with his parents. He had been about five. He could taste the salt in the air blowing in from the ocean. There was no one around. Their vacations were always to remote places. It had been so much fun. His daddy had taught him how to make sandcastles…

Another finger was bent.

O'Hara shook his thoughts. That wasn't like him at all. Not on missions! Especially not one as important as this. Sesshomaru had come into this business just to snag this guy. O'Hara couldn't jeopardize things by day dreaming. Yet the nostalgic and bitter sweet memories still lightly held on.

Kagura signaled for them to go. The footsteps on the other side of the glass had lessened, leaving the room. O'Hara successfully broke the lock (having demon blood was great sometimes) and cautiously slid open the door. They slinked inside.

Arena and James met them at the bottom of the stairs. They could hear a deep booming yell coming from the top.

Kagura made hand gestures signifying that she and O'Hara would go up first. Williams and Honda were to come up after and take anyone who ran out to the hallway.

Nods and supportive smiles.

O'Hara, as he tiptoed up the steps, was now thinking about when his mommy had taught him to ride his bike.

* * *

"_It was all because of you! Because of you, I never got the jewel!_" Saliva was flying from Naraku's lips and everyone was stiff with shock by the maniac animal possessing the once formal, polite killer.

His lackeys finally jerked from their stupor and grabbed Naraku by the shoulders, shaking him and yelling, "Hey, Naraku, come on! Get a hold of yourself!"

It took a good length of time for him to do so. _"It was because of you! It was all because of you!" _It was a slow progress of deep breaths and loosening muscles but Naraku did eventually gain control of himself.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other. This was not the character they had imagined all those years. The murderer was at war with himself.

Sesshomaru stiffened and gradually pivoted slightly, catching the scent of Kagura and O'Hara coming up the stairs. Luckily, the only demon of Naraku's goons was a reptilian-alligator of sorts, not known for their keen sense of smell. Chief slowly pushed back his foot and tapped the door; it had been ajar and gratefully opened a little ways without making a noticeable sound.

His nerves were stretching taunt. This really wasn't his best of game-plans; he felt more like a movie director. But this wasn't time to be unconfident now. He readied himself for when he'd make the signal.

Naraku's face went slack and the red in his cheeks dissipated. He closed his eyes and hissed, "Put me down." The minions didn't go fast enough. "I said…_put me down!" _They dropped him to his feet and Inuyasha was disappointed when he didn't fall on his butt. Naraku dusted himself off and straightened his crinkled suit. He showed no sign of noticing the broken glass and that wine was soaking his sparkling shoes. "I am sorry you had to witness such a spectacle. I suppose I am just…excited."

Inuyasha wrinkled his brows. A manipulative and murderous businessman was one thing, but his apparent mental illness drove deeper than they had first thought. They had very well been walking on eggshells before. With this added ingredient, the eggshells had now been soaked with kerosene. And Naraku was holding the match.

He didn't like where this was going. The reason he didn't like it…was because he had absolutely no idea where it was going. Naraku only had three minions and most of his hostages were safely sealed away by only God-knew-what. What did he have up his sleeve to tilt things in his favor? Or…did he have anything at all?

"What were you talking about? What jewel?" Inuyasha wished he'd stolen a gun from that mafia closet.

Naraku licked his lips but kept calm. "Of course you do not remember. None of you remember. I am the only one who does. And because of that, I can never live my life in peace. I am forever tormented by those memories!" He breathed through his nose and shuddered. "I have spent my life finding you, watching you, formulating what I would do to torture you, ruin you, like you had done to me. And I have succeeded on the most part. But you always manage to keep fighting. Always fighting…just this time you don't have your precious _swords_!"

He was human but the growl leaving his mouth sounded all too demonic. "I didn't want them to separate you. You were meant to be together. That was a minor set-back. It took me years to find both of you and think of a way to coincidentally reunite the Takahashi brothers. Lord Sesshomaru becoming Chief helped matters. That was when I decided to speak up again and rekindle the past. All I had to do was cause some mischief. Murder is such an amusing pastime. I started with the monk's parents, made it look like an unfortunate accident. But I got tired of the accident routine quickly and made a pointed show in killing that taijiya's parents." He pointed to Sango and his eye twitched.

Inuyasha's blood boiled. "And you convinced her it was me who killed them?"

Naraku was pleased. "Yes. You are much cleverer in this life. I did convince her for a time that you were the murderer. It wasn't meant to last long, just to get all of you together. I wanted all of us to reunite, every last one of us. Down to that kitsune and darling Rin." He sent a lustful grin to the ones watching in the pink bubble.

"Did you kill her family as well?" Sesshomaru's finger tensed on the trigger of his gun.

"Yes, very good! This time it was me instead of that wolf, Kouga."

"Kouga? What in the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha was having a hard time staying on track. _Taijiya…monk?_

Naraku's black orbs were too wide and were darting around too much. He ignored the hanyou's questions. "Oh, and there was the miko's father. I got him when he was driving home from work. I wanted to get the rest of her family as well. I had never killed an old man before. But alas, they moved before I could do so. Luckily they came here. Fate was on my side. I decided to let it run its course and leave her family untouched. Although I was a little disappointed...Mrs. Higurashi would have made a lovely scream."

Inuyasha jerked and his eyes grew red, "Why you—"His brother held out an arm and stopped him yet again.

_We need to keep him talking. We need to hear it all. _It was answering so many questions, tying up all the loose ends. Why did villains always rant about their past history?

Kagura and O'Hara were kept waiting, listening to every word. Although O'Hara was half-consciously going over the time his parents had read him stories and wrestled on the living room floor.

Naraku's head tilted at a bizarre angel, as if listening to some far off voice. He spoke with awe and consideration, "I had a major upset…along the way. I lost one of my contacts. I really should have known. She has betrayed me before." His blue-nearly-black eyes than grew terribly focused, almost all seeing, and glared at the door. "She fell in love…like before. But she did leave my little agent alone. And he obeyed marvelously. She was too late in revealing him. As she was too late in everything…saving her family, saving Kanna, saving herself…you can come out now Kagura."

From behind the door, the ice woman's heart froze in place.

* * *

Miroku watched Ron pray and was dealing with a thick emotion, something that felt an awful lot like jealousy. Jealousy…and a little bit of longing. He didn't want to bother him, but he needed to ask, although it was quite a stupid question.

"What are you doing?"

Ron blinked and slowly came out of wherever he had been. He looked up sheepishly but there was a light in his eyes, a peace. "Sorry. My old man was a preacher. Retired now. Hmm…I haven't done something like that in awhile. Guess you can't run from God now can you?" His southern accent had leaked into his Japanese but Miroku didn't mind. Ron's chuckle increased the yearning in Miroku's heart.

"You do not practice Hinduism…"

"No, I'm a Christian. What are you?"

Miroku felt ashamed. "I am nothing. After my parents were killed…in a car accident…I…"

"Lost touch? Gave up? It's an old song played by too many out there, kid. Kind of sad." Ron stood up, looking and feeling stronger. "Sorry about that…you know…if I made you uncomfortable at all."

"No. No, not at all."

Ron saw the look in the teenager's eyes or a higher being uttered to him what he should do. Either way or more perhaps both, Ron heard himself say, "Would you like to pray with me?"

The kid looked like a lost puppy being beckoned inside a warm home. "Yes, if you don't mind." His smile faltered. "Though I…I don't really know how…I can't…"

"Doesn't matter, I'll lead it. Never liked to back home but for some reason…I feel pretty confident right about now. Come on." Miroku awkwardly knelt down to his knees and clasped his hands together. Ron grinned. "Okay, now just bow your head and close your eyes. Dear Father in Heaven…"

As Ron Smith prayed again, with a new partner, he kept thinking about how proud he had felt for his father when he had led the morning prayers back at home. And how angry he had been when he had been a teenager and thought he was all that. _I think I should go home…visit the folks. _

_It sure wouldn't hurt. _

_And Lord, it sure wouldn't hurt if you'd look over the people in that manor over there. The Takahashi brothers need it…I'm sure. _

* * *

Boy, did she need a miracle right about now.

Kagura didn't move. Not until Sesshomaru finally sighed and said, "Go ahead. Come in."

Never before had she felt the want to bolt. But she stifled it, stood up and came through the door, making sure to cover O'Hara so he wouldn't be seen.

It was pointless.

"Your friend is welcomed to join us as well. And from what I have learned from Jimmy, he and his sweet-heart Arena are probably out there also. Why don't we invite them up? Everyone is welcome." Naraku sighed wistfully, like he was some lonely old neighbor.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a fraction. _He had known the entire time. _He took out his radio, "Agent Williams, Agent Honda, come on up. Don't cause a problem." Calling over his shoulder, "You too, Agent O'Hara."

Footsteps met their ears and the three adults cautiously strode into the room, guns pointed at Naraku.

Naraku tutt-tutted, "Oh, now, now, there is no need for so many weapons. Wouldn't want to scare the children would you? Especially little Kohaku here." He grabbed the unconscious boy by the hair and ripped him to a limp standing position. The child's eyelids fluttered and he moaned.

Sango cried his name.

"No, no, you wouldn't want an unfortunate accident…now would you?" He smoothly took out a slender jeweled knife. It looked an awfully like one used for sacrifices. Naraku gently placed the sharp edge on Kohaku's throat.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He understood now.

Naraku was buying for time.

The knife was pressed deeper, threatening to slice skin. Sesshomaru nodded—he would play along for now—"Put your weapons down."

"What?"

"But Chief?"

He gave them each a pointed glare. "I gave you an order."

Inuyasha stared at his brother questionably as metal clanged on wood.

"Why, thank you." Naraku smiled but didn't release hold of either Kohaku or the weapon. "Now with that distraction out of the way…let me continue. Or maybe…Miss Kagura should continue for me." His eyes flashed and Kagura went stiff with dread.

"What is he talking about?" Arena asked innocently.

Kagura's mind was sent spinning, trying to find a loophole, an escape, an excuse, to lie, to disregard what Naraku was saying. But it couldn't be helped; she knew that. Inside her heart, something was cracking and aching.

"I knew Agent Williams was working for Naraku be-because I was told...that Naraku would have another spy." She couldn't breathe. _He_ was staring, questioning…realizing. _I'm sorry. _

"What do you mean? How did you find out?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "'_Another'_?"

He was always spot on. Kagura couldn't feel her legs; she was floating, about ready to fall through the cracks of the floor. Naraku was trying to hold in laughter. "I—"Deep breath. Now was the time for redemption. "It was me."

Fortunately there was no dramatic, soap opera gasp. Just silence.

Somehow…that was worse.

"You worked for _him_?" Arena shouted. O'Hara blinked slow, looking a little lost and confused. Kagura nodded and Agent Honda looked like she had just been slapped.

Williams took the floor. "Yes, she did." He sent her an apologetic but understanding glance. It read—_'it's hard but you'll survive'. _Kagura wasn't so sure. She couldn't look at _him_, to see the disappointment and betrayal. James went on to the stunned crowd. "I knew the entire time. I was ordered not to give her away. I always knew you were suspicious of me…like I was of you, in the beginning." The phone call, that dark, dark night.

Kagura nodded, her jaw crunching so forcefully she thought she could hear her teeth cracking.

Naraku laughed, big and booming. "This is the reason I kept your identity secret, my dear Kagura, all just to see your face. It is all the more sour when you are in love, is it not? The pain in your eyes…just like before when I commanded you to kill him; you disobeyed…and you did that again this time around. I knew you would but I kept you alive, I kept you around, all so I could see that look on your face. It was worth it." His face lowered, growing more satanic.

Sesshomaru felt something hurting inside. But it wasn't as bad as that other feeling. The one that mocked him: _I told you so. But did you listen? _He wasn't sure: was it his heart or his pride that ached more?

Kagura spoke past the dry cotton of her mouth, "I will kill you."

"You were unsuccessful last time. You will be unsuccessful now. Don't make the same mistakes again, my dear." Naraku sing-sang. She wanted to shoot him, grab her gun and do it now, but her legs were still numb; it couldn't be done.

Kagura forced herself to turn. Sesshomaru met her gaze and it scared her how she didn't know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. The words trickled, getting stuck in the lump in her throat. "I was sent to watch you, to wait for when…he would order me to kill you. I didn't know about Inuyasha. I didn't know…that he was the one responsible for your parents' deaths. Not in the beginning. H-he murdered my family also when I was just a child a-and he adopted me. I've been his ever since. I did whatever he said. I…I tried to get out…please, believe me, I tried…but I guess…I guess I only made things worse…I'm sorry."

The tears would have to wait. But they would come. They would come.

"I'm sorry."

Chief Sesshomaru watched her, listened to her speech and ignored the ache, then he straightened, then he turned, and his face never changed, the stone never cracked. "It's over, Naraku. Enough surprises, enough talk. You're waiting for something. You're trying to distract us." He glowered and red passed over his golden irises. "Get on with it."

The words, devoid of any cussing or yelling, were still highly effective. Naraku dropped Kohaku, sheathed his knife, and took out a cell phone. He chuckled as he dialed a number, "Alright, alright. I have eaten quite enough of your time. I'll…_get on with it_, as you said." They watched him warily, not knowing what would come next.

"Please be patient for a moment as I make a small call. You see, that blasted miko over there," he insulted Kagome pleasantly, like it was a cute nickname, "single-handedly purified all of my cohorts. Another set back. Another problem needing to be fixed. Such is life." He shrugged and held the phone to his ear. "This will only take a moment."

Inuyasha was still struggling to stay on track. His suspicions and bad feelings of Kagura had been correct; his friends kept on being referred to as _miko_,_ taijiya, _and_ monk_; Naraku kept spouting crap about _'last time', 'this life', 'once again', 'before', 'reunion', _and whatever else he had been saying. Trying to understand and attentive to Naraku's ramblings was as hard as taking notes in history…and Naraku was a murderer! _You'd think that would keep my attention. _Inuyasha was growing frustrated. All this waiting around, talking and stuff…he just wanted to punch or slice something. And now, Naraku was talking to his mom. _What next? _

No matter how amusing, it was not his mother Naraku was speaking to.

"Yes, have you arrived?" Naraku's eyes widened. "You don't say? The news is here? How exciting. No, no, do not mind them. Come right in. Yes, we are all happily awaiting your arrival." He hung up and elegantly slid his phone back in his inside suit pocket. He sighed, "Ah, there. Good help is hard to find but when you find it…" He clapped his hands. "It is marvelous."

Inuyasha was sick of this. "What the hell did you just do? Order pizza?"

Naraku was checking his wrist watch, "Rudeness lasts throughout the ages apparently." He clicked his tongue, "Let's see…three…two…one…"

The roof rumbled. The boards splintered and the ceiling clanked and bent as if an elephant had just been dropped on it. There was a sudden whooshing, _whip-whip-whip_, of air and before anyone could do or say a thing…

Glass shattered and flew as daggers across the room, and people (or demons, who could tell, things were in chaos) swung on ropes through the broken windows. There was a flashing light blinding them, rotating away, robbing their eyesight again. A megaphone sparked and shrieked, _"This is the police. Put your hands in the air and walk out slowly. There will be no need for any force if you please just cooperate." _The voice was coming from a helicopter. As it flew across the length of the house, out of sight from the windows, another one took its place.

Naraku, hair flying madly, lifted up his arms in presentation, "As you can see, my friends, this is the blessing of money and power. You gain friends in high places!"

His laughter was drowned by the machines' thunderous rotors.

* * *

"What is going _on_?" Ron shouted, squinting his eyes to see. "Why would the police be here? I thought Sesshomaru was some government, special unit, FBI boss or something!"

Miroku answered, having to shout as well to be heard over the raucous of the helicopters and megaphone, "He is! I don't know why they're here! But they're going to make things difficult!"

"You're telling me," Yukio snapped. "How will anyone hear you? We're going on air in one minute!"

Ron groaned, "Just…roll it, it doesn't matter, I'll scream my lungs out if I have to!"

Miroku pulled back his flapping hair, looking to the sky. He spoke normally, only meant for himself. No one noticed. "There are no words on the helicopters." _They're just plain black. There's no POLICE insignia on them at all. Isn't that mandatory or something? _He looked around. _There's no cop cars. _He was feeling unsettled; no relief like there should have been when outside forces come to help. That only meant one thing…

'They're not real cops."

* * *

No one else was buying it either.

"They're working for you. They aren't real." Inuyasha yelled, dusting of the glass shards sticking to him.

Naraku slapped his knees, "Cleverness again! It is hard to grow used to. But yes, they are working for me. And yes, they do not really work for the law. But no one else knows that so don't ruin the surprise." He put a finger to his lips and shushed.

"Just showing off to the cameras, ain't ya?" Williams scolded, shaking his head.

Naraku shrugged, "Perhaps." He wiped an eye, chuckling again. "Okay, okay, enough fun. I have to _get on with it. _So…allow me." With a snap of his fingers, the men and demons in black attacked, swords being unsheathed. In a matter of seconds, everyone got their gun back and was in battle. Naraku shouted over the scuffle, "I hope you like the swords, Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha! I bought them custom-made and had everybody trained to handle them just for you! Don't you feel special?"

O'Hara and Kagura shot their weapons and hit their spar partners right off the bat. They fell in heaps. Arena and Williams were missing, not the best of shots but they had also been taken by surprise by the blades. Williams ran out of bullets, ducked a swinging arc, did a kick right in the balls, and that was the end of his match. The man in black rolled around on the ground. "James!" Kagura threw him her gun. He grabbed it, turned and caught Arena's guy right in the back before he could cut off her head.

"Hey, thanks!" Arena smiled.

"No problem, hon!"

But this was no time for lovey-dovey or thanks. More streamed into the windows and headed for them, ready for blood.

Sesshomaru had his gun easily kicked out of his hand but it was no matter. He preferred hand-to-hand combat anyway. In three blows, the wolf demon was out for the count. Inuyasha did his in five.

"I'll take care of the rest. You go get the boy." Sesshomaru commanded as he got into another spat, this time with a normal human. It didn't last long.

Inuyasha chose not to argue. Kohaku was in the middle of this mess. "Fine. Gotcha." He ran, scooped up the kid who was starting to rouse, and ran over to the pink bubble. He pounded on the shimmering wall without thinking, being rewarded with a warm tingling then a zap. "Kagome! I don't know what the hell this is but can you get rid of it? I'm going to get you out of here!"

Kagome put her hands up against the wall. Her eyes momentarily went white and then, just like that, the bubble dissolved. "Inuyasha!" She hugged his neck. Kohaku groaned. "Oh, I'm sorry! Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"Kohaku!" Sango pulled him out of Inuyasha's arms, hugging him and kissing his cheeks, brushing back his hair. "Kohaku, it's me. It's your big sister. Come on, Kohaku, please say something!"

The boy's eyes opened a fraction. "S-Sango?" He slurred.

"Y-Yes! Yes, it's me. You're alright now. I got you."

Inuyasha picked up Shippo and Rin, "Come on, we've got to go! Kagome, get on my back…"

"Nuh-uh-uh, you can't leave now." One of the goons wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck, getting him into a head lock. Shippo and Rin were dropped to the floor as Inuyasha struggled. Another lackey took Kohaku and grabbed Sango. Kagome suffered the same.

Shippo and Rin ducked their captors. The kitsune bit one on the hand when they made a snatch at his tail. "Run, Rin!" They headed for the door but Naraku stepped in the way.

"Now, now, don't be rude children. It isn't polite to run indoors. I'm afraid you will have to be punished." He grinned.

Shippo took Rin's hand, spun around and sprinted for the windows. "Shippo, what are you doing?"

"We're going to jump!"

"WHAT!"

He pulled her onto the ledge. Tears filled her eyes and she trembled, "P-please, Shippo-Kun, no." She looked down at the ground. Shippo was looking over to the bad men running over to them.

"Trust me, Rin. It's the only way. I'll keep you safe."

The little girl shook her head again and again, moaning, "No. Let me go. I don't wanna jump!"

He shook her, nipping her shoulders with his claws. "Trust me, Rin! I promise…I'll keep you safe."

"We're going to get you!"

"I'll make you pay for that bite, brat!"

Rin stared into the kit's determined eyes, glanced to the ground, over to Sesshomaru who was too busy with another three guys. She gulped but nodded. Shippo hugged her, "Hold on tight!" As they flew through the air, Rin stuck her tongue out at the bad men before she screamed.

The cold night air cut Shippo's sensitive ears and Rin's little arms was asphyxiating him. But he had enough voice to follow his instincts and cry, "TRANSFORM!"

POP!

Rin gasped in a sweet smelling smoke, her stomach bounced, the fall to her death wasn't going so fast anymore, and she was lying on something soft and gushy. She flipped onto her stomach, flopping around like she was on some water bed, and gaped at the slowly approaching ground. At first glance, she thought she was lying atop some gigantic gum bubble. It was pink. _But_ _it's not sticky. _She dazedly thought.

The bubble thing bounced lightly on the grass and…it must have popped. Rin was suddenly inhaling that smoke again and she grunted, landing on the lawn. Shippo appeared out of the blue smoke and fell on top of her. "Oof!"

A helicopter's strobe light locked onto them, temporarily blinding their vision. Unseeing, the children panicked, fumbled to their feet, managed to grab hands and ran.

They screamed when guns started popping and dirt sprang up around them. "They're shooting at us!" Rin cried.

"Run faster!"

Sobbing and panting, they ran and ran and ran. The grass turned into pavement and hurtful rocks but they kept on running until they hit into what felt like a truck and were suddenly lifted into the air. They struggled, they screamed, the truck spoke, "Rin? Shippo! Calm down. It's me!"

"M-Miroku?" The teen smiled. He looked behind them, up at the helicopters.

"They were trying to kill you. They _aren't_ cops!"

Shippo and Rin nodded…and nodded…and embraced the older boy…and cried. Miroku held them, hurrying over to Ron. Fear constricted his lungs.

_They were willing to kill the kids. Shoot them even though the news is here. _

_What else are they capable of? What else will they do?_

* * *

Inuyasha elbowed the man in the gut but his grip didn't stay slack long enough for the hanyou to escape. The minion kneed Inuyasha in the back, cracking his spine, and there wasn't much struggles after that. Inuyasha slumped, muscles groaning. The goon was some kind of rock demon; that was one strong knee.

Naraku lowered to his haunches in front of Inuyasha and gently slid his fingers under his chin. With a harsh jerk he lifted the half breed's head, to meet him square in the eye. "No matter what I did, what trick or scheme I pulled. You never died. But now…here is my chance. No memories, no Tetsusaiga, no Blades of Blood or any other silly skill of yours. You're a teenager…in high school. You hang out at the mall instead of fighting demons to gather jewel shards. You go to school dances instead of trying to find me, to avenge Kikyou's death, to save Kohaku, or to rid of that monk's wind tunnel. No, now, you're a measly high schooler.

"But though you do not remember…I do. And your death will still free me of this torture. Your spilt blood will satisfy me." He leaned in, whispered. Inuyasha felt nauseated by his rancid breath, wine and saliva lacing the scent. "I will kill you, Inuyasha. And I will like it."

Inuyasha yanked his face away. His blood roiled with rage. "Go to hell, you crazy son of a—"

Naraku punched him in the jaw, silencing his words. "It is time. I will finally finish this now!" The rocky minion dragged Inuyasha across the floor and pinned him, his large burly hands cutting off the circulation in Inuyasha's forearms. The fight in him was rekindled and Inuyasha bucked and wriggled, gnashing his teeth. Another minion slammed his heel into the hanyou's gut and held down his legs.

Naraku stood above him, shadowing the moon, his greasy hair sticking up at different angles; his outline glowed with pale blue light. Inuyasha could not see his face, save for two rows of gleaming teeth and his eyes…sparking red…sparking fire…

He took out the knife. The jewels swirled like encased blood. He held it high in both hands. The helicopters' strobe lights passed over them again and again, pacing lions, pacing angels of death.

"I am merely human in this life, dear Inuyasha. No tentacles to pierce your stomach. This will have to do. I hope it hurts." The maniac was back. The eyes were too wide, too shaky. "Please give my best regards to your parents!" His hands jabbed down, cutting air, gravity aiding its journey, nearing, closing in on the exposed abdomen of a confused and innocent hanyou teen.

"NO! INUYASHA!"

_Bang. _

The blade blew sparks and rotated twice before it fell, landed, and skidded across the floor. Naraku howled. His hand bled…there was a steaming hole in the middle of his palm. He whirled and spat, "Kagura! You—"

_Bang. Bang. _

He jolted and twisted, muscle flying from his left shoulder, blood spurting from his thigh. He collapsed and tried to slow the bleeding. It leaked through the hole in his hand, a river flowing through a tunnel. The lackeys holding Inuyasha down knew when it was time to disobey orders. They let go and tried to escape. Two more shots and they were gone.

Inuyasha scrambled to his hands and knees, kicked up and got out of there. Kagome met him, holding him, tugging him to a standing position, to the door, crying all the way. Sesshomaru and O'Hara had been fighting, but now Naraku's goons were slowing, dazed, undecided. Their master was doomed to die…should they keep fighting?

Nah. One actually saluted before they headed out the windows or down the stairs. Sesshomaru shook his head. _They are like Kagura. _No need to follow. Let them be.

Arena was tending over Williams, he had been cut pretty badly on his shoulder. Their spar partners were dead. Sango, cradling Kohaku, Inuyasha, being pulled by Kagome, joined them.

No one noticed the little albino girl cowering in the corner.

They watched as Kagura stalked the fallen psycho man.

"Now Kagura…that was a low thing to do." His eyes crossed a bit as he stared down the barrel of her gun. "I have been nothing but a father to…"

"SHUT UP!" Kagura shook, the tears escaped. "You murdered my father! And I have never been able to make you pay. But I will now. Oh I will now. I will kill you for destroying my life….f-for…destroying my heart! Everyone I have ever loved…taken from me." The brief moment of weakness and pain passed. Anger took form. And anger could do a lot of things without remorse or hesitation. Naraku felt a drought of numbing fear. "Taken from me…by you. I will make you pay for what you have done! To me…t-to Sesshomaru…to everyone! DIE!"

Naraku closed his eyes.

Kagura pulled the trigger.

An empty…_click…_was all that came.

She was out of bullets.

She pulled the trigger again. _Click. _Again. _Click. Click, click, click! _Empty slots, empty threats…empty void. Kagura trembled, the useless weapon trembled.

Naraku laughed. "As always, my sweet. You are useless! You were useless to your father, to your mother."

"Shut up." She whimpered.

"You were useless to your darling Sesshomaru."

"I said shut up."

"And you were useless to me. Face it, sweet heart! You are a failure at everything you do. Even in killing me!" He laughed. He laughed. He laughed.

She attacked. "I SAID SHUT UP!" In a flurry of speed, she jumped him, punched him, ripped at his expensive clothing, kicked at his wounds, screaming, and yelling and crying. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Kagura."

"Shut up!"

"Kagura, stop." Arms cupped her wrists, warmth embraced her, she was pulled off the broken man and she was turned, she was held as she cried. "Stop." Naraku lied unconscious. Sesshomaru stared at him indifferently as Kagura's tears soaked his shirt.

"I'm sorry…ch-chief…I'm so sorry."

He placed a hand on her head, softly held her hair. "You are forgiven." Simple words, simple healing; Kagura's weeping slowed, stopped, and she pulled away. Her eyes were that of a child, knowing they'd done wrong, questioning if they were worthy for forgiveness. He said it again. "You are forgiven."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, a blush darkening her cheeks.

"Is he dead?" James asked.

Chief sniffed. "No. We will take him back to headquarters. Go through what we must do. He will get what he deserves."

"The 'police' are gone." Arena muttered.

Inuyasha managed to chuckle, "What good help."

Kagome hugged the hanyou and sighed, "Is it over?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, I believe it is. Come. Let us go."

Everyone stood. Everyone turned. They made it to the door. But there was scuffling, there was coughing that drew their attention. There was a cry, "Look out!" Kanna covered her eyes. They all looked back.

Naraku was standing. He was a mess of hanging flesh, flowing red, and crazy eyes. He was pulling something out of his coat pocket. It was a tiny pistol.

"You got to be kidding! How much stuff do you keep in there?" Inuyasha cried.

Naraku heaved a breath and chuckled. The chuckling never ceased. It was on going, throaty, hissing, dying. He lifted the pistol, took aim, "You…will die…Inuyasha."

_Bang. _

The bullet pierced space. Fabric and footsteps were slow in making sound. Inuyasha couldn't see; someone was standing in his way. There was a scream, a disturbing crunch, cracking of wood, a shout…

"O'HARA!"

Amador Bronte O'Hara was running towards Naraku, he could not feel the foreign piece of metal lodged in his chest cavity, his mind was so clear; there was no more distant memories so full of longing. He charged into Naraku, locked his arms around the man's waist, kept running, felt Naraku's body hit the ledge, rolled over head first, met air, met free fall…

He was flying.

His arms lost strength. He let go of Naraku. His body spun. He was looking up at the sky. Such pretty stars…such a full, full moon…

He remembered at the beach…looking up at that same moon…cradled between his mommy and daddy…

He landed.

But there was no feeling of pain.

There were screams.

* * *

**A.N: **The ending felt fast and cut off to me. I don't know how to fix it. Gomen! Hope you liked it. :pause:sniff:

O'HARA!


	38. Quick and Painless

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters of Rumiko Takahashi's imagination. But O'Hara, Arena, Williams, Skyward, Yukio, Takaya, and any other people never seen on the anime or manga are...MINE!

This chapter will explain any questions about Miroku and O'Hara. It's a little short but that's because I thought I had dragged out the waiting long enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

The Silent Hanyou

**Chapter 38**

_

* * *

Why am I so useless? Why can't I help anyone?_

_Why am I even here? _

_He hit it again. The sand bag hardly moves on its chain; the force of his hit shudders through the fabric, loses strength, and dies. It mocks him. He kicks it. He loses his balance and he falls. _

_It doesn't hurt landing on the mat but he can't make himself get back up. He lies there, huffing, staring unseeing over the bright colored pad. It sickens him. The sand bag sickens him. He hates this training, hates his frailty…hates himself. _

_I don't have any usefulness. I'm a waste of space. _

_Why am I even here? _

_He can't even help his friend. "Could I go along?" he had asked Chief. _

"_No. You are not needed. You would only get in the way."_

_Story of his life. Inuyasha's fighting for his life in some coffin…and here he is…pathetic…kicking a sand bag…sweating and panting…_

_He is pointless flesh. _

_Someone is in the gym, crawling over the destruction still left unfixed. He can hear the footsteps and the clawing over broken floor. With shame, he hurries to his feet. He doesn't make it. Sango comes into the vicinity and he is still sitting on the ground, pale and slicked with perspiration. _

"_Miroku?" She questions so sweetly. "What are you doing?" There is a distant sorrow in her eyes, from Inuyasha, from Kohaku…from himself. He is pitiful…and cruel. _

_He stands up, smiling that crooked false smile, "Nothing, my dear Sango. I am merely practicing what O'Hara had taught us." He grows solemn, "Is there any news?" _

"_No. Chief hasn't called…not even if he's found him. Kagome is still crying. Not even her mom can make her come out." Sango grows closer to him and looks over at the swinging sand bag. "Can I…practice with you?"_

_Her shyness is charming. But he needs to be alone. "No…I…I'm already finished. I'm just about to go have some dinner or…something." _

"_Should we go find someone? You know, see if there's anything we can do. I'm going stir crazy…and…Kagome's not helping at all." Sango's eyes brim with tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so cad. I-I just…I'm trying so hard not to cry…i-it's her boyfriend…sh-she told me she loves him…and…if he were to die…" She covers her face. _

_He grows numb. "There, there. It's okay."_

"_No, it's not! Nothing will ever be okay!" She embraces him, needing comfort, seeking it in him. _

_I can do nothing to help her, for anyone. He stands rock solid, patting her back without affection. He stares across the room indifferently, angry at the pity he keeps putting on himself, angry that he is pointless, angry at everything…even at the one **he** loves…the one opening her soul for him to see. _

_Sango notices his apathy and pulls away from him, sharpening up, masking her pain, looking up at him with concern. "Miroku, are you alright?"_

_No. _

_He answers robotically, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Well…" _

_He walks away from her, grabbing his discarded jacket, "Look, I'm fine. No need to worry. Now, how 'bout you go back, okay? I'm…going to go for a walk or something." _

"_Miroku? Miroku, come on, what's wrong?" He doesn't listen. "Miroku! Get back here! There is something wrong and I demand you to tell me what it is!" _

_He freezes, there's a storm inside him, a storm he cannot control. He spins and attacks. She is shocked by his verbal assault. "No! I don't have to do anything you demand! You're not my mother. You're not queen of the universe, Sango! I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to!" _

_She doesn't grow hurt or spiteful by his words. She understands. She stays calm. "Miroku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound that way. I'm just worried about you. Please, tell me. I want to listen. I want to help you with anything—"_

"_Help me? Help me! Why would you want to help someone like me! I certainly can't help you!" The ravine of hurt in his heart is deepening. He can't keep it chained. She doesn't say a word, waiting for more. He gives it to her. "I don't even know why you guys keep me around! I don't do anything! I'm useless…useless…"_

_His eyes break, his face crumbles, "**Why am I so useless?"** _

_She walks to him, so strong, so beautiful, holding out her arms, grabbing him before he can go, holding him so tightly that he cannot leave. "You are not useless, Miroku. Why do you think that you are?"_

_He's staring at his right hand, over the flawless lines and soft tissue. He doesn't know why he does that. Sometimes he just catches himself staring at it, feeling a sense of loss, of something important, and he is confused as to why he feels like that. Didn't you want to lose it? Something would say. But…_

_Lose what? _

"_I'm…so normal, Sango. There's nothing special about me. Y-you're so strong. Inuyasha…well, he's gone through hell and back and he still keeps smiling. And Kagome would stay with him to hell and back too, wanting to protect him. They've both overcome the hate…the hate thrown at them because they're together…and you too. You've lost your parents, your brother is…gone…and…you're all so strong. I have nothing special. I'm…like the fourth wheel or something…a hindrance to you all…"_

_Sango holds him tighter. "You've lost your parents too."_

_Such an old wound but it is scabbed over. He doesn't cry about that now. It is queer to not feel a thing. "That was a long time ago. And I wasn't brave. Not like you or the others. That doesn't make me special."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Yes it—"_

"_No it isn't! Miroku…you are special. I can tell you lists upon lists of your talents, achievements, and strengths. But I know you won't care. You'll just say…"_

"_Those are pointless."_

"_Yes. You don't care about grade point averages, or how many extra curricular stuff you do, or even that you decided to befriend the hated hanyou at school."_

_He closes his eyes, feeling humiliated and exposed. Not to her, but to himself. "In the beginning…it was just so…I could like myself. It wasn't for Inuyasha. Not in the beginning."_

"_I know. You want to know you're not normal. That you are special. And you want that closeness right? From that someone who will think you're special…worthwhile…right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But you're afraid. Call it a stretch," She laughs. But it's a little forced. "But maybe that's why you grope girls. You don't really want that closeness…if it comes with the risk that they won't really think you're all that worthwhile…"_

_He starts to smile, laying his head atop hers, "No…I think my hands are just possessed."_

_She shakes with controlled laughter, lightly hitting his back in a scolding manner, "Shut up! I'm trying to be serious."_

_His smile leaves. "I know." _

_She whispers against his chest, begins to stroke the back of his neck, in comfort…but to whom? "You want that right? To know…"_

_To be special. That is a wasteful dream. He's useless. But he speaks the truth. He knows that's what she wants. "Yes."_

_Sango, sweet Sango, pulls from him and caresses his cheek, "Miroku, you can be so stupid sometimes."_

"_Huh?" She's changed the subject. This **isn't** about his stupidity. Hey…wait a minute…_

_Sango laughs at his bemused expression. And, feeling brave, kisses the tip of his nose. "You are special, Miroku. You're special to me. And that's all that matters."_

_When did the pain leave? In its place is some kind of peace. Strange. How quick…_

_He leans his forehead against hers, closes his eyes, reveling in this peace brought only by her. This must be love. Could it really come so young? Had they gone through hell enough…to deserve it? That was a stupid thought. He smirks and sighs. _

"_Can…can you say it again?"_

_But before she can, there's a commotion in the halls. Arena runs past the open door, sees them, shouts inside, "We've found him! Inuyasha's safe!" _

_Sango looks at him. The distant sorrow seems less. Without any words, they hug…and she starts to tremble with tears. _

* * *

Miroku blinked, coming back to reality. Memories were strange. Why would he recall such a thing as he watched the helicopters retreat from the mansion? Weird.

"They're leaving." Shippo huffed, throat thick from tears.

"Yeah. What happened?" Miroku whispered, sounding distracted. It took time to shake off such a musing.

Rin rubbed her eyes, snuggling back in the crook of the teenage boy's arm, "I'm glad they're gone."

Miroku was thinking slowly but Shippo was on the ball. His back straightened in alarm, "They're going because something bad happened! They…they must have…" He couldn't say it, not that.

Miroku's eyes widened, "They must have finished the job."

"No." The children moaned.

Miroku stood up, fear and adrenaline bursting into his system, creating an unhealthy energy boost; a boost that could get someone to run head first into danger to save someone he loved. _Sango!_ He turned back to the open back of the van and set the kids down. "Stay here!" He cried and ignoring their pleading questions, ran over to Ron who was listening for his cue to start talking.

* * *

Sometimes anchormen take such a long time gabbing. Ron Smith danced from foot to foot, still trembling from the gun shots he had heard earlier. He's better get a raise for this load of crap!

Distantly in his microphone stuck deep in his ear canal, he heard an undistinguishable voice say, "And next we have our very own Ron Skyward doing his very first in field report. To you Ron. And could you enlighten us on where you are?"

Ron frowned, hearing the bogus smile in the voice. He was in no mood for acting. _This will wipe that smile clean off your face, bozo. _He opened his mouth, ready to speak, when suddenly more gun shouts clashed against the quiet still of the night.

He and Yukio, his cameraman, both ducked, covering their heads. Screams from Rin and Shippo were heard in the background.

"Ron!" Smith heard from his microphone. _Yeah, that must have shaken your socks, huh?_

He straightened and there was no need to pretend fear. His voice quavered slightly as he spoke, "This is Ron Smith here at the old abandoned Takahashi Manor, a place of despair we all know to be where the famous and beloved Takahashi parents were murdered ten years before. A gruesome crime scene discovered by their two young sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Since that time, no one had heard of those boys. They seemed to have disappeared from the limelight brought from their parents, even if the limelight was not always favorable on according to the birth of their half breed son before the law allowing such a mingling of two species was passed.

"But I have good news that those long lost brothers have been reunited and are here tonight; older and with stories to tell; especially from the young Inuyasha, who has been the victim of the worst possible discrimination and abuse that I have ever heard."

Ron closed his eyes and swallowed. Across Japan, along with the news station, people held their breaths, waiting for the explanation of what they had seen before.

"Unfortunately, both their lives and the lives of two innocent teenage girls are in jeopardy this night. From what I have gathered, a past nightmare has reappeared in the Takahashi brothers' lives. The murderer from ten years before is back to finish the job of eradicating all of the Takahashi family and he has ensnared two more possible victims in his web of blood."

* * *

At the Eleven O' Clock news station, Takaya was in the background, covering his mouth in shock. _Such dramatic words, Ronny, you rookie. _The little man closed his eyes. _But what have I done? _"Why did I let you go? You better not get shot." Where, oh where, did he put that bottle of Tylenol?

* * *

Ron, going from memory, relayed all he had learned from Miroku and Inuyasha. But it okay that he didn't have notes; how could he ever forget this?

He did not mention any of Sesshomaru's elite squad, calling them "a secret governmental action" to catch the country's most wanted criminal. He told them of the attempted murder at the mall, Inuyasha's kidnapping, of being buried in a coffin, of Kagome, Sango's and the children's kidnappings, of how all this had transgressed to what was happening behind him.

With sorrowful and terrified eyes, he whispered, "I can't tell you if any of them will make it out alive. So pray, all who are listening to me now, pray for their safety. You may think I'm making all this up…and boy, do I wish I was. Please stay in touch for any updates, this is…"

"Hey, Ron?" Miroku was at his side, not caring that his face was being broadcasted to the entire country, not caring that he had interrupted. He was pale, shaking; his eyes glazed and wide.

Ron looked over to him, twisting his finger so Yukio would keep rolling. "This is Miroku, a friend of Inuyasha and the girls. He was the one who called me in with this story. Do you have anything to say, Miroku?" He wasn't speaking like a newsman anymore. His heart was heavy and his voice was soft.

Miroku didn't look at the camera, hardly blinking by the microphone being held under his chin. "I think I saw someone fall out of the window." He breathed out the words. "I don't know who it was but…Sango…" His chest filled with air and he bolted, running over to the house.

Ron didn't waste a minute; he waved for Yukio to follow and ran after the boy.

* * *

Takaya straightened. "Don't go over there!" He wasn't the only one screaming this.

Many wondered: was this real or was it some kind of movie advertisement? Plenty covered their rapidly beating hearts and hoped for the latter. _Children being shot at?_

It couldn't be true.

Could it?

* * *

Miroku could only hear the _'b-bump……b-bump'_ of his blood, sounding distant and slow; he could feel the veins in his neck pumping and pounding. He vaguely was surrounded by the cold whoosh of breath leaving his lips, becoming white vapor twisting in the night air. He had to go faster. _Sango. _

He knew Ron was following, he knew the world was watching, but he didn't care. There was a body. A dark shadow lying on the grass and it was lifting a hand, as if holding it out to someone, begging.

He grew closer. Ron and Yukio were gasping. Ron was spinning in front of the camera, shouting, "No! I'm sorry. This is much too graphic. Two people have fallen out of the window. I don't know who they are. But please, I'm sorry, this report is over!" He cut a finger across his neck and Yukio shut off the camera.

Takaya and others around the islands of Japan were crying out in resistance. The anchors were tapping their microphones, "Ron! Ron! What's happening? Are you in danger?"

There was no answer.

The anchors cleared their throats, tapped their papers, and awkwardly tried to get on with the show. Audiences were moaning and shouting at their TVs. But it couldn't be helped. Ron was through.

Skyward dropped his microphone and fought against the tremors in his bowels, telling him to turn away, don't look! Don't look!

Miroku was frozen, standing over someone, his expression inscrutable.

"Miroku?" Ron whispered in trepidation. "Kid?"

Miroku didn't answer. He let out a long whistle of a sigh and Ron shivered as the sound reached his ears.

* * *

His body was ravaged in pain but he did not acknowledge it. Could not. Not with the panic-stricken rage filling his mind and emitting from his mouth in whimpering moans and growls.

He was dying. Again.

He already knew this feeling. That inescapable lethargy and helplessness as you felt yourself being pulled, pulled away from reality, from consciousness, from life.

A man once known as Onigumo, a man who had been born again and given a different name, a name he did not agree with, a name that was falsely given by his petty and pathetic human parents—_but they're gone, I got rid of them, I'm free of them, they were not meant for me, they were undeserving—_but he had changed it at the young age of three, when he was in the background and pulling the feathers off a baby bird, reveling in the squawks of pain.

"_I'm Naraku!" _

Since he could think for himself, he had been tormented by the memories of failure, and of vague recollections of a terrible abyss where he was alone and tortured. Since he could speak, it had been utters of hatred, of evil. He had been forced to go to school and had searched his peer's faces, wondering: _where is he? I am born again. He must have also. And when I find him, I will make him pay. I will make them all pay. _

He had killed his parents at the age of ten in a horrible delirium of rage. He couldn't remember what had set him off but he did remember the fog that had cloaked his mind and the hypnotic need to crush, torture, kill, and he had done it gladly. He was born to do this, he thought, as he washed the blood off his hands in the bathroom sink, watching the rivers of red spinning down the drain.

The police still called it a suicide brought on by alcohol. His "father" only drank beer or wine occasionally. But it was enough to fool them all. Little Naraku had smashed glass over his parent's bodies and had spilled the liquid everyway to make it seem like a drunkard had been swinging his bottle around, chasing his wife, chasing his son.

His tears were an extra addition, an extra reaffirmation. The poor kid was mourning. He couldn't be a suspect. And as he was carted off to a foster agency, Naraku had hidden his grin.

He was meant to do this.

There were others he had killed. There were other times he had woken up fatigued and satisfied, smelling blood and death, having it all over his fingers. And he had always gotten a way with it. He was an expert after all, this was his business.

But all that wasted time going to college and growing richer had just been for his life long endeavor to find Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru and that blasted miko and that cursed monk, the taijiya…!

Naraku gasped and gritted his teeth as his ribcage contracted in agony. Not again, he was mulling over his past life, he _was_ dying.

Oh, but all those years he had succeeded…he had _found_ him! And the little hanyou was young, so much younger, and he was vulnerable and it had been so easy.

It had been a set back, yes a stumbling block, when the hanyou's father had not trusted him. Always those sidelong glances of suspicion but no proof! Ha! No proof! No reason to fear as he brushed his teeth and readied for bed, no reason to come into his bedroom and find Naraku with his wife hugged to the man's chest and a knife to her throat. No reason to fear…

It had been a difficult fight. But not even a full blooded dog demon could fight against the clouding rage and the inhuman strength that came from adrenaline and such…strong…burning…_hatred_! No, not when his precious love was in danger, always when their love was in danger could it be done so easily, to give up so easily…

Naraku could feel the cloud humming over his thoughts again but it wasn't strong, it was dimmed because of the death pulling at him, and he growled, he thrashed, he rolled into himself in recoiling pain. He was going to die. He had failed…again!

Kikyou…why was she there in the fog? He had found her too, she and Inuyasha were buddies, he couldn't have that, that shouldn't happen, what an opportune time to torture the little hanyou more…a car wreck…so easy…

And the monk's parents, the taijiya's parents…so easy…he would have gotten the kitsune's parents but he couldn't, they left, why follow? They were gone, vacationing, no need to follow them, crash the plane, and slit their throats in their sleep, no need, and they're nothing to worry about….not now…

He had failed.

And there would be no more second chances.

An evil voice came into his mind, filled his brain, turned his insides cold and trembling, the fear, the terror, no not the Abyss!

_**You have failed, Naraku! You failed. You lost your chance and there won't be another. Welcome back home, you're never going to leave again. **_

"N-no, please…let me try again…I promise I'll succeed…."

Now even the fog was whistling away along with his life force and the ability to stay awake. Dragged, kicking and screaming, back to the pit, why oh why, why was it always like this, why couldn't he defeat a simple half-breed…?

Naraku, a man once known as Onigumo who had struck fear into people and demon hearts alike and had tormented a group of shard hunting travelers, laid sucking in his last mouthfuls of air. His thoughts were ending. His life was ending.

He then heard voices and footsteps coming his way.

_The monk…!_

The boy was staring at him, younger than before, but still the same, still the same soul, with the same memories as him but locked away, not meant to be remembered because that life was over, this life was new, but Naraku remembered, he was meant to remember…that was part of his punishment…along with the…_Abyss, Abyss, oh not the Abyss!_

The teenage boy—_the monk, so young, I HATE YOU! Why couldn't I destroy you!—_only stared at him, no expression, and no emotion. The rage rekindled for one final moment before being squashed by the devilish fatigue.

Then something came into the monk's eyes. He was coming closer and Naraku identified what it was…

Pity.

There was hatred and there was anger in those violet eyes but the pity overwhelmed it, softened it, and now there was something more.

He _hated_ that look!

_Hated it!_

"S-Stop…or I-I'll kill y-you…" No movement, the body had shut down, now the mind and soul was left, but that would be gone too…soon.

The monk was a few feet away when he stopped. He kept standing but the look in his eyes never left; never subsided…_I hate it! Stop it!_

The Abyss was swirling beneath him, it was engulfing him, wrapping him in chains but the boy didn't see it, couldn't see it, and could not hear the screams of Naraku's damned soul.

He was wrenched into the pits of hell with Miroku's final words echoing and echoing, being swallowed up the Prince's laughter.

"_Goodbye…forever."_

* * *

Miroku was numb. He watched as Naraku gasped, hitched on his inhale, and then his chest lurched a fraction up into the air, exhaled…deflated…and his eyes went dull. The past monk felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise.

He flinched when Ron then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Miroku, hey kid…you, uh…" Skyward could not find the words. He pointed behind him.

Miroku turned and found his arms enwrapping around Sango's sobbing form. He stood there blinking foggily, and hugged her tighter. "Sango?"

"Kohaku! He's alive! Oh, Miroku! He's okay! He didn't hurt him…Kohaku's alive…" She clamored out of his strong grip, cupped his face and kissed him hard on the mouth with desperation. Miroku was stunned but with slow seconds ticking by and her soft, warm lips seeming to fill him with a bitterly wonderful feeling of love…he broke down. Sango was suddenly holding him as his knees buckled. "M-Miroku?"

He didn't say a word, fighting back against an overwhelming wave clogging his throat and stinging his eyes. He had watched a man die…and in the beginning there had been a sense of triumph, he wanted to laugh and point and scream, "You got what you deserved!" Then shame filled his heart, and his eyes opened to see a broken and unclean spirit franticly clinging to life, fear filing past the anger and the hatred. Pity came and he didn't understand why such an emotion would come…for a creature so gruesome and terrible…

He was so confused…because there had been a fleeting moment when he…he had almost…grieved. Grieved for a stumbling lost being and the innocent ones it had destroyed, for the cruelties and mistakes and unfairness of life, for all the other beings out there who were blind and dead inside, for the innocence taken and ravaged…so much…too much…

All of it had tied his tongue and no words, especially the two words which had left his throat, could have conveyed the war in his soul.

"Sango, oh Sango…" He clung to her and she clung to him. Sango cradled his trembling form, the trembling that was from deep inside and not caused by the chill in the air, the trembling that would never stop and soon affected her.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sprinted into the scene, glancing over at the embracing couple for only a millisecond, then looking around, trying to locate, trying to find…

"O'Hara!"

"Sesshomaru, guys, over here!"

"Oh my God…O'Hara!"

Sesshomaru, whom Sango had placed Kohaku to before running after Miroku, felt a terrible drop in his chest. His heart had plummeted and in the empty chest cavity, dread and horror filled the crevices between his ribs. His feet slowed for one tiny moment as his brain tried to sort out past the shock. It didn't take long before an explosive command went to his leg muscles and he sprinted to his comrade's side.

"O'Hara…" he breathed.

Ron Smith was at his side, tapping his shoulder, and offering to take the boy. He didn't wait for an answer, instead just interpreting Sesshomaru's silence as a 'yes', and pulling Kohaku out of the demon's arms. The man swallowed, "I made the report…but they'll want another addition…would it…?"

Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped. "Yes…tell it all. I don't care." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, searching for a strength that wasn't there.

Ron looked over at O'Hara's shattered body. "I'm so sorry…" He walked away, towards the vans. Yukio was following him, holding a cell phone to his ear and begging for paramedics to arrive quickly.

Sesshomaru was about to bend down to his knees when a sweet, gentle voice caressed his ears. "Fluffy!" He whirled around, finding tears in his eyes, but not caring, not caring, not now…Rin jumped into his chest. "Sesshy…"

"Rin, you're alright." She nodded and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I was s-so scared…"

"I know…I know…me too…" He sat in a cross legged position, squeezing her close, and finding a comfort from her warmth as he smelled the heat of life leave his friend. "O'Hara…"

The half breed coughed and smiled. Blood was trickling down his cheek, dying his right eye pink, gushing down from the wound in his skull. But he didn't seem to notice; he continued to grin. Amador Bronte O'Hara weakly spoke, "H-hey Ch-chief…d-do…I get a…p-promotion?"

Sesshomaru's chuckle sounded an awful lot like the beginnings of a sob. "Yes, of course. You…you did a very good job, Agent O'Hara."

Kagome was crying. Sango was crying. They were both holding their boy friends. Miroku's eyes were red and swollen while Inuyasha's were pinched, struggling against tears.

O'Hara turned his head to look back up at the sky. Red saliva burbled past his lips as well as from the gaping hole above his heart. "I-it has been…a p-privilege to w-work with you all…"

James and Arena, holding each other steady, to keep them from falling apart, smiled. Williams saluted to his dying friend. "Y-yeah…us too…"

"We love you O'Hara." Arena wiped her eyes but it was a futile effort, more just came.

O'Hara's eyes turned distant and wistful. "Can you do m-me a favor…Sesshomaru?"

The demon nodded. "Yes."

There was a dreadful pause before, "Please…find my parents…and tell th-them I love them…that…I-I'm s-sorry…T-Tom and S-Sarah…please…" His eyelids drooped dangerously low.

Sesshomaru grabbed his hand, as if doing so would pull O'Hara back from the edge, "I will do it. I promise."

Amador Bronte O'Hara sighed. "Inuyasha…"

The hanyou jumped, swallowed, "Yeah?"

Inuyasha's fellow half-breed stared deep into his amber eyes with an unsettling intensity, "N-Never hate who…y-you are…o-or who created you…'kay?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Oka—"

The Takahashi brothers gasped, knowing this smell.

"O'Hara? O'Hara!" Sesshomaru yelled, clenching his hands on the hanyou's shoulders, shaking him, shaking him, but to no avail. "O'Hara!"

No response.

No mistaking it.

Amador Bronte O'Hara had died right before their eyes, swiftly and without warning.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and pulled Kagome close. Everyone else did the same with their respected partners. All except Rin, who stared at her beloved Sesshomaru as he frenetically shook his oldest and dearest friend. She looked back over her shoulder when someone whispered her name.

Shippo opened his arms and Rin gladly cried within his embrace.

There was much weeping and grieving as a soulless body was continuously traumatized.

* * *

Kagura had been about to run out of the mansion along with everyone else, but as she put one foot out in the hallway, a suppressed sob caught her attention and forced her to a stop. Slight shame clenched her when she realized what important thing she had almost forgotten.

The woman walked to whence she came, towards the small white body convulsing in the corner.

"Kanna," She whispered comfortingly, but there was an undertone of pleading for herself to be comforted. _O'Hara...are they both dead?_

The albino child lifted her amazingly colored eyes, and a sweet joy filled them on the sight of her "older sister". They weren't related, but blood ties did not matter in a world of cruelty and fear. "Kagura!" Kanna leapt to her feet and into the older one's arms. "Kagura…oh, Kagura…Master said you were dead…he said you were gone…and Master…oh no…Master's dead, isn't he? What will we do? Will we die now too? Oh sister, I don't want to die!"

Kagura gathered the frail body close and walked out of the room, quivering from the emblazoned vision of watching her tormentor fall out the window—it had been like a metaphorical display…the evil had fallen away from their lives—and a lingering hatred for the man. He had starved Kanna again, look how thin she was. And for telling her that her only line to sanity was dead…it was unforgivable.

But they were reunited and something bitterly wonderful filled Kagura's soul.

They were free.

"No, sweet sister, we will not die. We are free. And I'm going to take you someplace safe, where you'll have all the food you can eat, and you'll always be warm. It'll be home. Doesn't that sound nice?" She said the consoling words like a mantra. Her focus more on walking slow, instead of booking it…for her partner had fallen out of the window too. What did that represent? Kagura felt an increasing heaviness falling upon her shoulders. She didn't want to know.

Kanna sniffed and clung to the woman's shoulders. "I…we'll never be free…never…Master said so." It was the automaton voice, no free will, no emotion. Kagura knew it well…she had used it before.

"Naraku's gone, Kanna. And he won't be coming back."

Kanna remained silent and in grave understanding, Kagura foresaw difficulty ahead. It would take time for the girl to overcome Naraku's brainwashing and to live a normal life. But now they had all the time of the world, of years without an unbidden fear that you could be "gotten rid of" in your sleep, they both would be patient, and they both would learn to rejoin those on the outside.

Kagura became aware of horrible wails clashing against the calm night sky and a booming, unintelligible voice that was barking and shouting in immense anger…despair. Once she stepped foot on grass, she sprinted across the lawn, knowing her destination was the circle of grief only twenty meters before her.

O'Hara's broken corpse was the first thing she saw with Sesshomaru's hands sinking deeper into the mottled, bloody flesh, knocking the dead hanyou's shoulders against the ground. Her mouth tasted a cottony dryness. Her love's eyes were blank red, contrasting against the paleness of his sweating face.

"Sesshomaru…stop it." Inuyasha only half heartedly said the words, looking to Kagura beseechingly. _Help him. Only you can. _The boy had given up the fight, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. His face was quickly hidden in the tangles of Kagome's coarse hair.

Kagura placed Kanna down. The girl didn't protest. She was staring with wide eyes at the unmoving Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, you need to let him go. He's gone." Kagura began slow, keeping her footsteps measured.

The demon only snarled.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura touched his back and he struck her away. "Sesshomaru, please stop. There's nothing you can do. He's gone!"

"NO!" Blue light burst from the pores of Sesshomaru's skin and lined his entire being. The aura sizzled and leapt from his tensing muscles like flames. The demon's voice was magnified, lowered. "No."

Kagura stepped towards him, her fingers held out to touch him again. H-he was glowing…

"No! Don't touch him!"

The wind demon froze by Inuyasha's cry. The hanyou was standing and he pulled Kagome to her feet as well. "Get back. All of you!"

"Wh-what's happening?"

Inuyasha shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from his brother. "I don't have the slightest clue. But you need to stay—"

Sesshomaru had released the dead body and was lifting one of his hands. His fingernails had extended and there was something sparkling from his palm, elongating to a beam of light…almost that of a sword without a hilt, growing from his skin.

There was a tense period of awe as everyone stared in shock by this spectacle, and then Sesshomaru slashed across O'Hara's gaping chest.

They shouted, Kagura tackled Sesshomaru to the ground, but it was too late. A long slash ripped diagonally along the corpse's rib cage, and white flickers of fire emblazoned from the wound.

It disappeared.

No blood. No carnage. Not a single scratch on O'Hara's body.

Sesshomaru released a long sigh and collapsed in Kagura's arms.

At that exact moment, O'Hara gasped and opened his eyes. He sat up, touching his neck and chest in astonishment. Looking around at all the pale faces, O'Hara lifted a brow. "Um…hello?"

Tick. Tock.

"O'Hara!" Breaking the spell, Rin and Shippo jumped and hugged the half man. Williams and Arena joined in.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's smiling face. "What…I…?"

He kissed her cheek, "Don't worry about it. It's another one of those…unexplainable things." Kagome nodded and chose to enjoy his embrace, feeling a frozen contentment. It was over.

Kagura stroked Sesshomaru's brow and met the past miko's eyes.

They shared the same unspoken message.

It was finally…over.

* * *

**NEXT UP: **The epilogue. Yes, the story is not yet over! Have a great summer! 


	39. Happy Ending

**_The final disclaimer: _**Rumiko Takahashi's characters from her manga _Inuyasha_ are not mine. However, this plotline and the manipulation of her characters' personalities were. Thank you for unknowingly letting me borrow them, Takahashi-sama. However, Arena, James, O'Hara, Ron, Samantha, Paul, and other characters mentioned in this story that has never made an appearance in the manga or anime of _Inuyasha _are my own creations. Mine! BWAHA! Please don't borrow them without _my_ knowing.

**_Final Author's Note: _**It's here. The final chapter. Relief. Dismay. Contentment. Doubt. I'm twisted by conflicting emotions. This has been my baby. My most popular and easily written fiction, now over:::sniff:::

Of course, it wouldn't have been as popular or such a joy to write if not for you, my wonderful and caring readers and reviewers. I thank you ever so much for your patronage of questions, concerns, flames, encouragements, and praises. I read every single one and kept them close to my heart (well, maybe not the flames). God bless you all! And please don't make yourself scarce! This is not my last fic, not by far.

Goodbye, everyone. Huggles!

Now get reading!

**_NOTE! _This final chapter is dedicated to Szahara: **Hope this keeps you entertained! Oh, and let your roommate know that this is dedicated to her as well! Buh-bye. :::cries:::

**

* * *

**

**The Silent Hanyou**

**Chapter 39

* * *

Epilogue **

* * *

He held the stems tenderly against his chest, along with the rolled up parchment, and breathed in the sweet scent of fresh flowers and dew. Serenity bathed this place, sewing peace and nostalgia within the atmosphere, and it was as if by the sun's golden kiss upon the stone, God was lending a hand, to help him…to help him say goodbye.

A real hand of flesh, blood, and bone weighed heavily on his shoulder, giving strength, and indicating that it was time.

Eyes of love and quiet respect watched him as he took his few steps forward. He remembered just hours before another walk that he had done, and his ears were consumed from the ghostly sound of applause and screams and whistling.

The hand fell away and he didn't look back. He grew closer to his destination and his heart filled with an indescribable emotion. It caused a small smile to travel along his lips.

"Hello father. Hello mother. I have wonderful news."

There was no reply, no warm recognition or greeting but a breeze then combed through his hair. Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed the cool cleansing of tears to tickle down his cheeks. By the scent of salt in the air, he was not the only one to leave society's rules behind at the gate.

He looked back at the marble, pallid and pure. His parents shared a headstone, and their names were carved eloquently, close and intimate. _It was always their wish to be together, even at the end. _

Inuyasha went down to his knees and bowed low, laying the bouquet of simple lilies at the base. They had been his mother's favorite. He still remembered the elated laugh she would give when his father would surprise her with them at the end of a long hard day. Inuyasha then opened up the parchment, his diploma, and laid it down as well, only to have it roll back in on itself.

* * *

"_Now the person ye all have been waiting for. He has dealt with more tragedies and difficulties than any other student I have ever encountered. You know his story, you know his past; he's been on every news station and television show the world over. Can ye believe there was a time he didn't speak?"_

_Laughter and stifled chuckles echoed along the gymnasium walls. _

"_We must all agree that he is a remarkable boy, a survivor, a one stubborn and determined student and now the day he has waited for is here. Please put ye hands together for the son of Touga and Izayaoi Takahashi, valedictorian and one of Shikon High's most memorable students, Inuyasha!"_

* * *

He straightened and whispered throatily, having to take a deep breath before finally emitting, "I did what I promised you, mother. I…I've graduated." Inuyasha laughed stiffly. "And actually, I was…I was valedictorian. I had to make a speech and everything. Ron Smith, remember him? He even recorded it and is going to show it on his T.V. show. Oh right, I forgot to tell you that he quit his job as a news reporter. He moved back home to the states but came to visit and see my friends and I graduate today."

* * *

"_Your speech was great kid." Ron clapped him on the back. _

"_D-Don't you think it was a little too short?"_

"_Those are the most memorable. Did you know Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg address was only about four minutes?"_

"_Lincoln?"_

_The man nodded, "I'm sure nobody here will ever forget it."_

* * *

His fingers twisted around each other, him struggling to keep his voice level. "I got accepted at a college too. I…I'm not sure what I should major in. B-But Kagome is going there also. I told you both about her. We've been going out for over three years now." _And I'll be asking her tonight. _Inuyasha added silently.

* * *

"_It's here! It's here! Inuyasha, our letters, they're here!" Kagome ran into the living room, heaving and sweating. She waved the envelopes jaggedly in the air. _

"_No way! Let me see!" She handed it to him and Inuyasha read the formal lettering with rising excitement and dread. "Let's open them on three okay?"_

"_One."_

"_Two…Hey! You were supposed to wait on three!" Kagome pouted and followed her boyfriend's actions. They read silently. _

"_Oh my gosh…"_

"_What?"_

"_What did yours say?"_

"_You go first."_

"_No, you."_

_Inuyasha swallowed, "At the same time?" She nodded. _

"_One…"_

"_Two…"_

"_I MADE IT!" They yelled at the same time. _

"_No way, you did?"_

"_You too?"_

"_Oh my gosh…"_

"_Do you know what this means?"_

"_WE'RE GOING TO THE SAME COLLEGE!" They bounced around the room, punching the air and dancing on the couches. "COLLEGE!"_

"_Sake's on me tonight!"_

* * *

The hush was both soothing and uncomfortable. Soon Inuyasha found himself launching in a one-sided conversation and he didn't care that there was an audience standing behind him any longer. 

"Miroku and Sango are going to another college, but it's not too far away from ours. We're planning to visit each other on weekends, and…you know, take Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku to fun places, like the beach or something. Rin, Shippo, Kanna and Kohaku are doing great in school by the way. Kaede's determined to stay principal until they graduate also. She'll live forever, I'm sure of it. Kohaku's been living with Shippo and his parents, and they're both going to be trying out for basketball soon. I know, I know, Shippo's small but he's fast."

* * *

"_You're going down, Kohaku!" The little kit jumped for the ball but Kohaku only raised it above his head, too high for Shippo to reach. _

_Basketball was their bonding sport, an activity that proved to help Kohaku's healing process. His memories with Naraku were fuzzy but there were still times that he woke up from disturbing nightmares. Basketball was the one thing that helped him feel normal, that helped him to join the outside world again. _

_Kanna's was art. In the beginning, her pictures were horrible and twisted, consisting only of blacks and blues. But as her counseling continued and with the love of her new family and friends, she too began to heal like Kohaku. It was soon discovered as well that Kanna had developed a little crush on Sango's little brother. Her paintings for him were the most elaborate and beautiful. _

_She and Rin would spend hours together, they had become fast friends, painting and coloring pictures for their loved ones. Most of them would go to Shippo and Kohaku. Kanna would shyly hand it to her crush while Rin would boldly kiss hers on the cheek. Shippo acted like that was gross, but everyone knew he secretly enjoyed it. _

"_You can do it, Shippo! Jump!" Rin yelled from the sidelines. Kanna clapped her delicate palms together, her ivory cheeks now tinged with the fairest hint of pink. _

"_Go Kohaku." She called quietly. _

"_Hey, watch this girls!" Shippo winked, somersaulted through Kohaku's legs, climbed up his back and batted the orange ball out of the boy's hands. Laughing, he bounded after it._

"_Ah man." Kohaku groaned. "Come on, Shippo, that's cheating!"_

"_Nu-uh! Your height is cheating!"_

_Rin and Kanna jumped to their feet and applauded. "Yay!" _

* * *

Inuyasha paused and smiled, "You guys should be proud of Sesshomaru by the way. He's doing great with Rin and Kanna. And guess what? He and Kagura are even expecting one of their own too! Not sure if it's a boy or a girl yet, but it like he's told me plenty of times, he doesn't 'care either way as long as the child is healthy.'"

* * *

"_We're getting a new baby, sister!" Rin grabbed Kanna's hands and twirled themselves around in a circle. _

"_Wow. When is he coming?" Kanna whispered. _

"_You mean she." Rin paused and tapped her chin. "You know sister Kanna, I don't know. Let's ask Fluffy!" Rin beamed and the girls skipped off, Rin dragging Kanna by the hand. "Fluffy?"_

"_Yes, Rin, Kanna. What is it?" Sesshomaru peered down at them over his reading glasses. _

"_When will the new baby come?"_

_Sesshomaru pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, "In about nine months, Rin."_

_The girls pouted. "Ah, that's a long time!"_

"_Yes, it is." Sesshomaru noticed Kanna twirling her foot along the carpet and understood that it was her silent way of wanting to ask something as well. "Yes, Kanna? Do you have a question too?"_

_Kanna nodded. "Um…I was wondering…where do babies come from anyway?"_

_Rin hopped in excitement, "Yes! Yes, Rin wants to know too! Where do babies come from, Fluffy?"_

_Sesshomaru blanched. "U-uh, K-Kagura? Just a second girls, um…Kagura! Kagura! The girls want to ask you something!" He got out of there fast, without waiting for Kagura's reply. _

_Rin and Kanna glanced at each other in confusion._

"_I think it's a secret."_

"_Yeah. Adults are weird." _

* * *

A petal from one the lilies, fell off and the wind pulled it to his right knee. Inuyasha picked it up and gently caressed it. "They made their own business by the way. I don't really understand what they do but it's conjoined with Arena and James' company in America. They came to visit today too, along with their little boy Paul. He's two and really smart, he already knows how to read a little and can speak Japanese and English! It's amazing. He's actually been teaching English to all of us. I know a few words." Inuyasha laughed heartily. "But I'm not too good at it."

* * *

"_Kitty. Kiiiiitttty." Paul slapped Inuyasha's knee, slurring the word long and loud. "Inu say, Inu say."_

_Inuyasha chuckled, "Um…Kaaa…"_

"_No, no! Inu silly. Kitty. Kitty!" Paul giggled and twisted around in glee. His sandy brown locks bouncing lightly on his head. "Kitty!"_

"_Oh, Kitty!" Inuyasha poked his round toddler belly. Paul doubled over in laughter. _

"_Yay! Inu say kitty!"_

"_Thanks to you, Paul. You're a great teacher!"_

_Paul smiled, clapping his hands. "Yay!"_

* * *

The hanyou sobered and added, "Sesshomaru and his squad aren't agents anymore, like I told you awhile ago. But O'Hara is teaching his own karate classes, or something of the like. He's really good and making a fine profit. He can't do bills or taxes to save his life though, so he has to have his parents help him." Inuyasha chuckled. "I just met them today. They're very nice people and live way on the other side of Japan. Did I mention that O'Hara's engaged? Her name is Samantha and she's from Britain. She's perfect for him, and boy can she make a cup of tea."

* * *

"_I'm sorry! Looks like I made the peppermint tea a tad too strong. I apologize. Guess I should leave the tea making to my demon cutie." Samantha, a darling woman in the depths of a rich youth, tousled O'Hara's hair. O'Hara turned bright red. _

"_Samantha." He stammered. _

_She smiled, her jade eyes glittering wickedly. "Oh right, I also forgot not to embarrass you. Oops. Pardon me, my mistake!" Her smile only grew bigger when he stared at her in aggravated dismay. _

_Inuyasha liked her already. _

* * *

There were plenty of smothered laughter and scoffing behind him, lightening up the mood and causing the silent graveyard to sparkle and warm up. Inuyasha continued to laugh himself; his heart light and tears now dry. 

"Reporters have finally stopped following us everywhere. There were people from all over the world wanting to make documentaries or biographies about us. Remember? It was so annoying! Things are finally starting to quiet down though. Of course, it's far from being normal." Inuyasha bowed his head, his eyes staring into the middle distance. Everybody waited.

He started again with a slow effort. "There are still some people who hate me, who hate all half-breeds. But mom and dad, it's so much better than before. There are more couples like you. And people are even adopting hanyous! Laws have been passed and…it's amazing. People I don't even remember, from years ago, have come up to me and…and apologized or asked me for forgiveness. Even this bull demon and wolf demon who would beat up a few years back."

_

* * *

"I just…you know…I…I didn't know…I was…everyone was doing it and…"_

_Inuyasha waited, wondering vaguely if he was dreaming. _

"_Just…sorry 'kay? If I…if we could make it up for you…we would. I…I know what it's like to lose your parents." The bull demon, his name Kohei, could not meet the hanyou's gaze. He had grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder from a group congratulating him about his speech and had just blurted out an apology, after a good nudge from his wolf demon friend. _

_The wolf now, Akihiro, patted his friend's shoulder. "We both do. Sorry, man. We…uh…good speech." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. _

_Inuyasha nodded, licking his lips, "Um…thanks and…" He tilted his head uncertainly, "Thanks." Inuyasha slowly smiled. "Thanks."_

_Akihiro and Kohei grinned themselves, a soft relief reflecting in their eyes. _

* * *

Inuyasha tossed his head in astonishment. "Yeah…its just…things have changed dramatically. And…I think you two were the ones who started it." 

_Never hate who you are or who created you. _

"Thanks mom…dad…it's good to see you again. We'll be leaving for college soon but I'll come back to visit, don't worry. I…uh…" Now that the aura of reminiscence and melancholy had passed, Inuyasha grew more aware of the people watching him and the words he had uttered. He swallowed and said, "I love you.

Goodbye."

Inuyasha bowed low, let out a steady breath, and came to his feet. The hand of flesh and blood was back on his shoulder, patting softly, telling him good job, good words. Inuyasha looked back and smirked softly at his older brother. Sesshomaru looked older but more refreshed, the years of seeing death and violence behind him now. He gave a curt nod.

Inuyasha stepped back.

It was his turn now. But Sesshomaru, for it was his way, would do so silently, would say goodbye in mind but not of mouth. It didn't matter.

Inuyasha rejoined the group. Everyone was there, even Ron. It could be easily considered unorthodox but it didn't matter to him. This was his family, just as much as the two in heaven.

Kagome welcomed him with open arms, her eyes glittering with tears, and kissed his cheek. "Good job, Inuyasha."

_Good job. _

* * *

It was over. 

Inuyasha lumbered across the lawn, collapsing his fatigued body against the Goshinboku tree. In the few years he had stayed with the Higurashis, this was his favorite place on the property. In his mind, he had claimed it as his own, as his place to muse and mull over things.

The massive plant was lush and fat with freshly growing leaves and pink flower buds, welcoming spring with open branches. Its sweet perfume, of flora and wood, relaxed the graduated hanyou as he closed his eyes.

To think about it, to try and accept it, was difficult. It was over. His promise was complete. He had graduated.

What to do now?

_What are you talking about? You have college and not to mention…that. _His palm immediately rested on the bulge in his pocket. He pulled the object out and glided his fingers softly over the velvet. His veins went sharp with cold adrenaline and he shifted in excitement and nervousness.

He was probably going to mess the whole thing up but there was no doubt in his mind about her response. Well…the conversation after her response had him a bit edgy. She would most likely scoff at the idea of doing it before college or having to plan through college or having to _wait_ until _after _college. Inuyasha felt a little foolish. Maybe he should wait?

* * *

"_Were you nervous?"_

_Sesshomaru looked up from his coffee and newspaper, "What do you mean, little brother? Nervous about what?"_

_The hanyou twisted in his chair uncomfortably and with a tinge of annoyance, "You know! To Kagura. How did it go? How did you do it? **Were you nervous?"**_

_The demon stared pointedly, unseeing at the headlines before realizing what Inuyasha had meant. He swallowed and murmured, "Oh."_

"_Yes, oh."_

"_Was that why you came to visit today, Inuyasha? Can't think of how to ask?" He folded the paper neatly and downed his cup, grinning wickedly over the rim. " **Nervous**?"_

_Inuyasha growled, "Well, duh that was why and no! No…uh, I'm not nervous and I know how to ask. I was just…wondering how you did it…" The mutt punched his knee, "So tell me already!" _

_His older brother laughed, "Would you like to tell him, Kagura, my dear?"_

_The woman, who had been eavesdropping from the kitchen, came into the perimeter, drying her hands on a dishtowel. It was a bizarre sight indeed, to see her doing household chores. Inuyasha was much more accustomed with picturing her with a gun and handcuffs. _

_Kagura smirked, "I don't know, honey. You'd tell it a lot better than me. After all, it was…**very romantic."**_

_Sesshomaru, shockingly, grew a bit red and he coughed uncomfortably in his hand. Inuyasha caught the sarcasm in the woman's voice and asked confusedly, "What? How did he do it?"_

"_Well!" She pulled up a chair and sat down, enthusiastically sitting tall and erect, ready to tell the tale. _

_Sesshomaru panicked, grabbing her hand, "Kagura…don't you dare." He growled with warning. _

_Kagura wasn't fazed by the dangerous tenor. She rolled her eyes and patted his knuckles. "Fine. I'll save that story and embarrass you later."_

"_Wait, come on, tell me! I have to know now. What did he do?" Inuyasha leaned forward with apprehensive amusement. Another way to torture his older brother? He simply had to know. It was essential!_

_Kagura shook her head, "Sorry Inuyasha. Not today."_

"_But--!" Her pointed glare zipped his lips and Inuyasha sighed, "Fine."_

_Sesshomaru exhaled in relief. Saved by the wife. _

"_But don't think I'll forget about this." _

_But only for now. The dog demon winced. _

_Kagura laughed in delight and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. It hadn't taken long for her to learn to laugh so freely. Freedom did that; love did that. Now she had both. _

"_It doesn't matter how you do it, Inuyasha, or how you ask. It just depends if it comes from the heart. Kagome will love it any way it's done and her answer will never change, you know that." The wind demon interlaced her fingers with that of her husband's, the humor now dwindling. "Love doesn't ask for perfect words or perfect circumstances, only that it's sincere."_

_Inuyasha nodded, smiling softly, "Yeah, okay." He gave another curt nod, feeling more determined. " Thanks Kagura, big brother. I'll see you guys later." He stood from the table and started to walk to the door. _

"_Good luck, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru muttered before he left. _

_Good luck._

_

* * *

Yeah, I'll definitely need it. _

"They're finally gone!"

Inuyasha gasped and bumbled with his little object before finally resting it on the grass behind him. Kagome slid the kitchen door closed with her elbow before making her way towards him. She was in her pajamas and was carrying two mugs of, by the smell, warm tea.

Her smile was bright and her steps were still as jumpy and hyperactive as earlier that morning when receiving her diploma. Inuyasha couldn't understand how she could still be so energized. After the speech he had to do at the end of the procession and not to mention the visit with his parents, he was wiped.

"You look tired," he quipped sarcastically and accepted his mug, goose bumps riding up his arms by the heat.

Kagome giggled and plopped down beside him. "There's no _way_ I can fall asleep."

"Then why didn't you go partying with everyone? You said they left, right?" He took a sip and groaned in pleasure at the taste.

"Yeah, it took them long enough to do get out the door. And I have to say; Miroku and Sango have clever convincing skills. They managed to convince O'Hara and even his parents to join them."

Inuyasha snorted, "You're joking. They'll be real party animals."

Kagome nodded in agreement, relaxing against his shoulder. Inuyasha shifted to get more comfortable and prayed that she hadn't seen the "object".

"They had tried to convince me to come too but I know you were tired and besides…I thought it would be nice to spend our first night as graduates alone…together." Kagome breathed in deeply and stared up at the stars. "It's beautiful out here."

"Sure is."

They rested in silence, long after their cups had been emptied and as the minutes ticked by, Inuyasha's heart started to beat faster. He needed to do it tonight. This was perfect, he knew.

"Um…Kagome…?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled and her arms wrapped around his middle.

"Well, I…there was something that I wanted to ask…to ask you…and…"

"Hey…what's this?" Kagome straightened and in her delicate fingers…was the "object".

Inuyasha's insides froze and shattered. "No…no, don't look at that!" He tried to grab at it but, though rare it was, Kagome managed to dodge his slashing palm.

"Hey, what's your problem? What is it? Is it special?"

"Yeah, it's special but you can't look at…no! No, don't open—"

Kagome gasped.

She had opened the "object".

It had been a velvet-layered box.

Inside was a diamond ring.

A wedding ring.

Kagome's hands trembled as she flittered her eyes over the beautiful heart-shaped stone. It was tinted pink and was nestled on a golden band. "It's…it's gorgeous. Is it…is it yours?" _It can't…could it…no…right?_

"Yeah." Inuyasha huffed dejectedly. "It's mine."

"R-really?"

Inuyasha stared down at his lap before meeting her eyes, "Well, no actually. It's not _really_ mine." _Guess this is the best time. _

"Wait…no?" Kagome scrunched her brows, wondering why she was fighting against tears.

"No." Inuyasha gently caressed her wrist before taking out the ring. _Don't mess this up, man. _He then slid up until he was on one knee. "It's yours."

Oh… 

"Inuyasha…" She breathed his name, feeling warmth trickle down her cheeks.

"Kagome," Inuyasha coughed, clearing his throat, and she then noticed his pale complexion and puppy dog-ears, which flicked around haphazardly. It was true. "Will you marry me?"

_We're only eighteen. We have to go to college. We can't be preparing for a wedding while studying for midterms. We can't do this now. We need to wait. But that would take four years or more. We can't wait that long. We can't…we can't…_

Those thoughts fluttered at the speed of light and crashed to death just as fast. Kagome tackled the boy, screaming, "YES! Inuyasha, YES! Of course I'll marry you!"

No hesitation. No questions. No scoffing. And there was none after the known reply afterwards. Inuyasha tried to bring them up, struggling through his shocked stiff tongue. "W-we…we can wait after college or…we don't need to…whatever you want to do, Kagome."

But she wouldn't have any of that. She kissed him, again and again, silencing his attempt to create coherent sentences. "Let's do it now."

"Wh-what!"

Kiss. "We have time before we leave for college. Let's get married now. We'll be husband and wife while we go to school! Won't that be fun?"

"B-But…are you sure?" Kiss. "You wouldn't mind? Because I'd l-like to but I wasn't sure…" Kiss.

"Of course I would! What? Wait? You got to be kidding! I wanted to marry you three years ago!" Kiss. Kiss.

"What!"

Kiss.

Three years ago…from the very beginning… 

Inuyasha smiled against her lips and the shock melted, replacing it with hot-blooded excitement. _YES_! Kagome mock-screamed as he grabbed her around the waist and jumped to his feet, then twirling her around and around. "Yes! Yes!"

"Inuyasha, you dope, stop! I'm getting dizzy!"

The hanyou, bright faced and definitely no longer tired, placed her back on the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but Kagome, man! I've been pulling my hair out for months, wondering what you'd think and…I'm sorry that the stone is a little small but I wanted to engrave it also and…"

"Engrave it?"

"Yeah! See?" He still had the ring in his hand and Inuyasha angled it so that she could read inside the loop under the dim porch lighting. _My love. My light. My angel. My best friend. _

"Oh." Kagome sniffed, sliding the ring on her finger and hugging her fist to her chest. "I love it, Inuyasha. But not as much as I love you, you silly dog!" She tackled him again.

* * *

After a time of celebration, the couple was back at the tree, whispering contentedly in each other's arms. "This one was my first choice. Somehow, this pink jewel just looked perfect. And what was even more amazing was that I had the exact amount of money with me to get it! 'Course that was after I went and asked permission with your grandpa and mom, Souta too." Inuyasha rubbed his thumb along her knuckles and over the stone. It fit and looked like it had been meant to be on her finger her entire life. 

Kagome chuckled, "You mean they knew about this the whole time?"

"Yep, Miroku and Sango too. Pretty much everyone."

"Man." Kagome couldn't stop looking at it. It was so…beautiful. And he got it…for her. "Must have been hard to keep that a secret."

"It really isn't and you should know. Miroku is going to ask Sango tonight too isn't he?"

Kagome gasped, "He told you too? I thought it was just me." She laughed, "Wow. It's a night of wonders and never ending joys."

"And sappy corniness."

"Hey!"

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, "I'm just kidding."

Kagome arched up her head and kissed the underside of his chin, "I really am happy, Inuyasha."

"Me too."

Kagome closed her eyes and kicked her legs aimlessly over the side of the Goshinboku branch. "We won't fall if we fall asleep up here right?"

"Don't worry." Inuyasha tightened his hold. "I'll keep you safe."

"I never doubted that, Inuyasha." She yawned. "I've never doubted that."

Her gentle snores proved to be a soothing lullaby for Inuyasha. He rested his head atop of hers and stared half-lidded at a luminescent full moon.

There had been a time, long ago, when impending death and torture had been his only companion. A time where he had given up, had accepted, the fact that he was alone. A time when he would not scream, plead, whisper, and instead chose to remain in a grievous silence.

That had been Inuyasha's life.

A life of blood, a life of tears, a life of sorrows and nightmares but now it was finally over. Not to say that life's difficulties would end there, at the top of the Goshinboku tree. He was sure they would find plenty. They would prevail, though. They would survive.

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

Love, laughter, adventures, new experiences, it had just begun. The old life, the old chapters, they were over. Him being along, that was over.

He was engaged. He had found his soul mate. He had said goodbye to a past of horrors and now the faces of his parents lived in his memory, alive and smiling, no blood, no scars, and no wounds. Not any more. He had lived. He had been reunited with his brother. He had found friends. He had found love.

Life Observation #1: To give up is to die.

#2: To forgive is to heal.

#3: To love is to be born again.

This now.

Welcome to Inuyasha's life.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

In the depths of the Goshinboku, the branches embraced the sleeping couple. The tree sang sweetly in the night breeze and it was as if, by the strange occurrence of its pink blossoms slowly opening and releasing its petals to be taken off by the wind, the Goshinboku was weeping. Its tears of joy decorated the ground, falling upon the lawn and the roof, even dripping through the rafters of another small building and landing softly within a dusty abandoned well. 

Their story would continue and this old tree knew, they would finally have a happy ending.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
